After Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice Part 3
by Shadow-Kissed Mori
Summary: Rose & the group venture into the world. Leaving the safety of Court will be a gamble but what choice do they have when something unexpected occurs. None stop danger, excitement, and more battles. Only this time not everyone makes it out alive...
1. Chapter 1

The trees from my window looked like tiny plants just sprouting from the earth. Some even reminded me of broccoli but that was such an over used reference I chose to ignore it. I could make out thin lines of blue as rivers cut between the land and small bodies of water peaked out of the towering green masses. It was all natural and beautiful. It was times like this I wish I had a camera.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri's gaze was constant and concerned. It made me feel like I had turned so fragile. In some ways I had.

I nodded, "I'm okay. Just admiring the scenery." I pointed out the window.

He smiled sweetly. "It is beautiful." His lean body relaxed into his seat as he stretched out his limbs. This flight had actually seemed longer than planned. "You should get some rest before we land. Never know when the next time you'll be able to just relax and just sleep."

"Without always being on alert." I laughed softly. "I know what you mean."

He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and let me lean on him. I rested my head on his chest and could feel his breaths come and go. The rise and fall of his chest was starting to put me to sleep. Just as my eyes closed I saw Lissa's face as we left Court. She was playing off a smile but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. No matter how much we all tried to convince her that everything was going to be okay she just didn't believe it. I guess I wouldn't either if it were me.

I felt Dimitri begin to run his fingers through my hair. He was always so gentle and caring. I could feel it in his every touch. It was a constant reminder that I was not alone. He would always be there for me. To watch my back if I needed him and to hold me when things got to their worst. Dimitri...

"Roza." I felt a nudge. "Wake up. We're here."

My eyes shot open. It felt like I had only been asleep for mere minutes but according to the clock I had dozed out for almost two hours. Go figure. "Great. I'm up."

He chuckled, "I'll get the heavy bags. Please don't be stubborn." His eyes were even pleading with me.

"Fine. But leave me something to carry. You might make it way too obvious that something's going on." I rethought about it, "Or that you're babying me. And I don't want either getting into the minds of our team."

"I've already thought about all that, Rose." That was Dimitri. Always ahead of the game.

He had left me two bags to carry. Both relatively light and sizable. I hadn't noticed he had purposely made light bags and made them to look big and bulky. Smart man. I threw the thicker one over my shoulder and the other I gripped tightly on to as we unboarded.

The air was cool but the sun warmed my skin. It was getting darker but the sun was still just above the horizon. I would have prefered midday but we had Moroi with us to worry about. Wouldn't want Mia or Fabian to pass out on us. Both not so good in the heat. But I think Mia would have been able to handle it better than Fabian.

He was another Moroi chosen to come with us on the mission. He was tall and thin like most other Moroi men but his dark brown hair and grey eyes made him one of the better looking ones. He looked all neat and tidy but his shoes were the exception. They looked worn out and beaten. Like he had put them through alot. But there wasn't alot a Moroi could do at Court so it made me wonder what he could have possibly done to make them like that.

We were joined by two other Dhampirs and one Moroi. Penn and Sean were just two years younger than me but they came from some other part of the world. From their accents I would guess Germany. If I hadn't read their files I would have guessed they were brother and sister from how close they were.

The last Moroi with us was Cross. She was one of the more delicate looking girls but she had a bite to her Fire magic. In all we made for a random team but I could see where each of our talents would come in handy. Then again Dimitri would come in handy in any situation.

We made it to the hotel just fine. Three people shared a room. Of course Dimitri and I chose to stay together and since he was an extra he was sort of my shadow. That was the reason he came to begin with. Mia was our third. She seemed pretty happy to get the opportunity. We hadn't been hanging out as much and at times I even forgot that we used to hate one another. High school drama. Fabian also ended up in our room. _Perfect._

There were two beds and we did the usual switching off. Two slept while one stayed on guard. Dimitri just stuck with me. He even let me sleep a little longer once the others were asleep. Fatigue is a bitch to deal with. Pregnancy had the worst symptoms and I was not looking forward to morning sickness.

It all made me start thinking about Liss and how she was handling it all with her responsibilities as Queen. My heart went out to her and I wished we still had the bond to communicate. So we could help each other through this. But there was no bond. No connection to feel how she felt or to see how she was doing. Once again I began to feel helpless and useless. I may be her Guardian but I was no use from a distance.

I was startled when Dimitri ran the back of his fingers on my cheek. "Time to switch off with Mia."

I grabbed the tips of his fingers and ran them over my lips with sift kisses. "Okay."

He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Hungry. Worried." I ran my fingers through my hair and swept it to one side.

He ruffled his brow, "What are you worried about?"

I shrugged, "Lissa. The baby. Everything really." I forced a soft laugh. "Guess it's just the pregnancy but I feel so fragile."

"In some ways I guess you are." He placed his hand on my stomach. "But you're strong, Roza. Don't doubt that."

It made me smile to be so reassured. Especially by him. He always seemed to know just what to say. I rested my hand on his, "Thank you." I planted a kiss on his cheek and we stood to get Mia.

She spun rapidly to face us with her hands clenched into fists as we woke her. "What!"

"Mia!" I had already had my hand ready to block her blow.

Her expression softened once she realized it was just us. "Oh. Sorry." She slowly got up from the bed and stretched. "My turn already?"

I nodded, "Yup. And my turn to sleep." I dropped into the bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as it looked.

She sat in the large chair, "Any coffee?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched out again.

I looked over at Dimitri who just sighed heavily. "I can make you some." He slowly made his way to the machine sitting on the counter just a few feet away and began making Mia her coffee.

"I'm going to crash out already." I yawned out the words so they were barely audible.

Dimitri smiled at me. "I'll join you in a minute."

I gave one last smile to Mia before I put my head down. I swear I must been so tired because I think fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I just remember darkness. Then of course someone had to drop by. A light slowly began to emerge from the black. It hit me in a huge blast that it almost knocked me over. When the scenery finally settled I realized I was at Court. The garden by the church to be exact. Alexandra stared down at me with her innocent eyes. It was like she could see right through into me.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?", Lissa came floating out from behind me.

I nodded trying not to look like she had caught me off guard, "Yea."

"Almost like she's alive." Liss ran her hand over the statue's feet with care.

I wanted to reach out to touch the statue but something in me decided not to. I leaned against it instead. "What's up?"

She just smiled. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I've been trying to get a hold of you for quite some time now."

"We sleep in shifts." I shrugged it off.

"Oh. Well I'm just glad I caught you." She took a seat on a marble bench and patted the empty spot beside her. "Let's talk as friends."

I felt a genuine smile spread on my face. "Sure." I took my seat beside her and leaned back on the cement wall behind us. "How are you doing? Any problems?"

She shook her head, "No problems really. I've mostly been just from my room to meetings all day. I have an appointment tomorrow with Sonia." She rubbed her still flat tummy.

"That sounds extremely boring." I crossed my eyes as I drawled out the words.

She laughed out. "It kind of is. I miss our adventures."

I shrugged, "Well soon enough you'll be mommy and chasing around a little Christian."

"And you... I still can't believe it." She sighed out loud. "A baby."

I looked down at my own stomach. "I know. I'm still just getting use to the symptoms."

She looked puzzled, "Which ones are you having?"

"Just fatigue so far."

Lissa laughed softly, "Wait til you get the morning sickness." She stuck out her tongue like she had an ugly taste in her mouth. "It sucks."

"Ugh. I guess it comes with the package of being pregnant." I started twisting a small piece of my hair on my fingers.

She started playing with her ring. "You got to give a little to gain a little."

I scoffed, "I'd just rather it not be my lunch."

She burst out in light laughter. "Rose!"

I smirked, "What?"

"That's so gross." She shook her head.

"It's true! Where do you think the puke comes from?"

Liss covered her mouth. "Please stop."

"Sorry. I guess you're on a further stage than me." I automatically touched my stomach.

"Well yea!" She bumped her shoulder against mine.

We laughed until the air became silent again. I began to fiddle with my fingers. "Hey, Liss?"

She tilted her head slightly to look at me, "Hmm?"

"Can I... can I ask you something? In all seriousness?"

She nodded, "Sure."

I took in a deep breath and released slowly. It made me a little light headed. "Are you scared?" The words came out as more of a whisper than I intended it to.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Always. But I have you and Christian and all our friends. I know I'll be okay because I have people I can count on."

I nodded, "But even with that you don't feel helpless or fragile?"

She paused for thought. "I suppose fragile. But than again I kind of am. Even more so now that I'm expecting."

"But I shouldn't..." I stopped to try to reword my thoughtless sentence before I accidently insulted my best friend. "I'm not built like that. I'm suppose to be a Guardian. A protector. Not the protected. I need my tough skin and fearlessness."

"You really think all Guardians are fearless?" She turned her face so that she was almost looking down on me.

"Yes! We need to be." I almost shot up from my seat.

She took my hand and patted it gently, "Rose." She gave me a concerned look. "All I am saying is that I am sure some aren't fearless. But instead they choose to overcome that fear with strength. A greater reason to fight than just not being afraid."

I sighed and sunk back down. Liss slowly released my hand. "It's really scary. Not knowing what might happen. Before I would have just jumped into any fight. But now, now it's not just my life I'm putting on the line when I step out into a battle."

She rested her head against my shoulder again. "But you have Dimitri. He will always be there for you." She smiled, "Just like how I have Christian."

I laughed softly, "I can actually admit that Christian is a big help in a fight."

She giggled into her hands. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll get all cocky and start up with one of his macho man speeches." She sighed heavily, "I hate that."

"I think Dimitri already knows he's a bad ass." I rested my head on her's. "God, what are we going to do?"

She shrugged, "Think of baby names?"

I shook my head, "I haven't."

She lifted her head to look up at me, "Have you guys even started talking about the baby?"

"Yes, but we have time to plan. We're only six weeks." I laughed.

She gave me this are-you-kidding-me look, "You know there's only forty weeks in a pregnancy, right?"

I nodded, "So I heard." I had actually gotten that information from Sonia. I had never learned any baby or pregnancy stuff. I never felt the need to. But now I felt like I was so behind. "Which gives me thirty-four weeks to work with. Don't worry."

Lissa raked her fingers through her hair, "As long as you have it under control."

"That I do", I said nonchalantly.

She gasped, "Oh! What about Arabella?"

I pondered on it for a bit. "It's pretty. Run it by Christian first."

"I meant for you!"

I gaped, "Liss! You should be thinking for yours. I can handle my side."

She shrugged, "Just a small suggestion."

"I'll take it into consideration." I shook my head and laughed a little. I could hardly believe she was already thinking up names for my kid when she hadn't even found one for her's.

"Rose."

Lissa looked at me with a strange look. "Rose?"

"Rose."

I felt my body jolt itself awake. I sat up suddenly in bed. Mia was looking down on me. "What? What's going on?"

"It's time to get up. Dimitri went out to grab some food. He should be back any minute now." She sat down beside me.

"What time is it?" I stretched my limbs out.

She looked down at her light blue digital watch. I couldn't help but stare at how bright the color was compared to the usual black ones we used on missions. "It's almost six."

"Six? We were suppose to get up early to eat and then get on our way to find the rogue." I rustled my hair messily out of frustration.

She ducked her head down into her turtle neck, "Dimitri said to let you sleep a little longer." She put her hands up in defense, "Not my orders, they were his."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I cannot believe this..." I sat back on the bed and shoved the pillow on my face. I felt like I wanted to scream. This was already starting to aggrivate me. I didn't need to sleep in. Guardians don't sleep in. We wake up on time and get shit done! How could he wake Mia and not me? Why was this getting me so mad? I tried to inhale and exhale slowly. I felt my heart beats slowing down to a regular pace.

Then the door opened, "Hey..." I instantly heard his footsteps stop. He must have noticed I was trying to suffocate myself. "Rose? What are you doing?" He sounded bewildered.

"Trying to understand why you didn't wake me up on time." Just thinking about it was making me upset all over again.

I heard a puff of air escape his mouth, "You looked tired and I figured I could do the food run myself."

I threw the pillow back onto the bed and sat up straight, "So you _assumed_ I was too tired and that I couldn't do my own job?"

"Rose..."

I put my hand up to stop him. And he did stop. I shut my eyes to keep the perfect vision of his face out. I didn't want to forgive him right now. It wasn't fair for him to just assume that I was in no condition to do my job. I trained to be a Guardian. I knew damn well what I could and couldn't do. And in my mind he was definitely underestimating me. And I desparately wanted him to just stop. Stop being so damn careful, gentle, and perfect. I didn't need someone to baby me. I just thought he was here to watch my back. Not carry me on his...

"Um..." Mia cleared her throat loudly, "I can go if you guys want some privacy."

I pointed at her. "No, stay."

She sat down with a _plop_ into the chair. "Okay then."

I stuck my hand out to Dimitri, "What did you get to eat?"

He handed me the bags. "Fabian asked for a grilled chicken salad, Mia asked for tacos, and I got us some burgers and fries." He said it so monotoned that it felt like he knew I was upset with him. As if it weren't obvious.

I handed out the food and just noticed we were missing someone. I looked around, "Where's Fabian?"

Mia nodded her head towards the bathroom, "He said he was going to shower and he'd be out soon but that guy has been in there for like thirty minutes." She shook her head in annoyance.

"Really?" I walked over to the door and knocked. "Fabian?"

"I'm almost done!" I heard the water still running.

I scoffed and walked back to the small table sitting in the room. "He said he's almost done." I made a face.

Mia giggled, "Told you. He's like a high maintenance chick."

That remark made me smile. "Great. Hope he doesn't take this long to do his hair." I ran my hand over my hair to smooth it back like I was really worried about how it looked.

Dimitri smirked and shook his head. He grabbed his burger and fries. He looked like he was about to grab mine but stopped himself. Guess he was starting to get the hint that I didn't want help with these little tasks. He slid my drink to me and then preoccupied himself with his meal.

I wolfed down my meal and my drink faster than it probably took Dimitri to get them. A new record if I do say so myself. But once we were up and packed and on our way with the missoin I felt like my stomach was still so hollow. Maybe it was due to the baby making a nest in there. I couldn't stop myself from picturing a tiny person building an actual nest inside my stomach. As weird as it sounds it was pretty funny to visualize. I shook it off and got my mind back on track. We were here for one person. And he wasn't too far from the hotel.

It took us about twenty minutes until we finally came to a halt. The grass surrounding us was dry and browned. It looked like someone had sucked the life out of all the plants. We all exitted the vehicle one by one. Dimitri stayed close behind me.

"Vhat is zhis?" Penn touched a blade of grass that quickly crumbled at her fingertips.

Dimitri kept a stone expression on his face, "This is Robert's work."

"Has to be." Fabian kicked at a small patch and it scattered into little pieces floating off in the wind. "The guy's gone insane."

I shook my head. Little did they know Robert was already ceritfiably insane. If they had met him before they would have seen it themselves. But no. In some way I knew it was all because of me. That's what pushed him over the edge. That's why he was going psychotic. Victor's death was probably more than he could bare. That was all he had left in the world and I took it. Without a batting an eye.

"Ve should get moving. It's going to be dark soon and I don't vant to be caught out in zhe open." Sean was leaning back on a tree that looked dwarfed compared to his size. He was thick set. His blonde hair was crew cut and done quite well. His board shoulders lead to a bulky chest that stuck out when he stood up straight. His waist was thinner then leading to his thick trunk like legs. He could have been a Dolph Lundgren copy aside from the facial features.

Penn nodded in agreement. "Let's." She was thin but muscular and tall. She dared to challenge Sean's height but neither of them compared to Dimitri's. Her blonde locks were a shade darker than Sean's lighter blonde. It was cut in a pixie cut style and slicked back. Her thick pink lips had a natural pout and her clear blue eyes could have possibly been the same color of a perfectly clear sky in the middle of the day. I couldn't be too sure because it had been a while since I last saw the sky during that time.

Cross just strode past us and started making her way into the wooded area. The trees were limp and decaying. She blended in quite well. Her long black hair was thick and the tips curved in at the base of her back. Her bangs were just passed her hazel eyes and sideswiped across them. She was so pale but unlike most Moroi her cheeks held a natural pink tinge and her black eyeliner made her lashes fuller than they probably were naturally. Just past her I could make out the building just on the outskirts of the wood line. Robert.

Before she was out of reach Dimitri caught her arm, "We have to have a plan." He turned to me and nodded. "Rose?"

I knelt down on a dirt patch and started tracing an outline of the perimeter. "Team one is Penn, Fabian, and Sean. You all take the east side and circle round. Spread out but stay within sight of each other. Mia, Cross, Dimitri and myself will head west through the fields. We'll be more exposed so if team one sees any movement don't hesitate to rush in."

Cross groaned, "And what if he is expecting us?" It sounded like more of a rhetorical question than a curious one. It sent a twitch of annoyance through me.

I tried my best to ignore it. "Then we'll just have to make due." I looked around at everyone's faces. They all had that look of concentration and focus already set in them. We were ready.

Dashing low in the fields felt quick. I could hear the earth pounding beneath my feet. The grass made me feel like I was just flying past as they seemed to blurr as my speed picked up. I could see Dimitri just a few yards to my right and Cross was at my left. I could barely see Mia beyond her. But just being able to see her made me relax. We were still okay.

Then I saw Sean burst out of the tree line and start racing towards us. He was on a straight track towards me. I tried to scan the grass in front of me but I still couldn't make out anything. My eyes were still trying to grasp something. Why would he be running at me in such haste unless...

The ground shifted beneath me and I went flying. Luckily I was still in an upright position so I was able to catch myself. I tucked and rolled as my feet made impact on the soft ground.

A hand reached out at me through the tall grass and I was abruptly shoved back. Robert slowly emerged from the stalks. "Rose." Malice dripped from my name.

My feet were fumbling beneath me and suddenly another pair of hands caught and steadied me. Dimitri. I turned to look back at Robert and he was gone again.

I grabbed his forearms. "He's in the field!" My voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Dimitri and I immediately went back to back. A loud rushing noise started lightly and then came up to a roar as a wave of water sliced right in front of my face. I could feel the cool mist as it shattered.

Mia ran to us. "Rose! Where's Cross?" Her face was flushed and a thin red line traced her left cheek.

I started looking frantically around us, "Cross!"

A large shot of fire went up just a few feet away. It lit the fields in an orange tinge. It had to be her. We started racing towards her. I could hear grunts and thuds from hits being landed. But who was winning?

We came out and saw a fierce battle between Sean, Cross, and Robert. Penn was on the ground gripping onto her stomach and rocking. She was in a great deal of pain. But I couldn't see anything. No blood or marks. Just the expression on her face gave it away.

I ran to her side and made her sit up, "Penn, what's wrong?"

She screamed out in an ear piercing shriek and started thrashing. Her arms flying at me like she was trying to swat me away. I jumped back so fast that I bumped into Mia who had been watching us.

"What's wrong with her?" She reached for her, "Penn?"

I pulled her back, "It's Robert. He's in her head." Mia was still reaching for her. I yanked her back to me, "We have to knock him out to free her, Mia. That's the only way."

She nodded. Her eyes filled with terror and disbelief. This was the first time she had ever witnessed anything like this. Her first field assignment. And it was this.

We ran back towards the remaining group. Dimitri had joined the fray. He was landing some big shots but there was something off about Robert. It was like he had... a shield.

My mind reeled back to when Victor and Robert had paid me a visit in my dreams. I wasn't able to even touch Victor because Robert had put up some kind of force field shielding him from me. I had given up trying in my dreams but now this was reality. This was full blown real life and there was no way I was going to back down.

I ran to Dimitri's side as he stepped back to assess the situation. I gripped onto his arm and pulled him to me. "It's no use. We have to get his guard down."

Dimitri was panting and sweat sat on his brow. He exhaled deeply, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not yet." I looked around and spotted Cross down on one knee. She looked exhausted and her face was flushed. Just beside her Mia was building up a large hammer-like figure of water.

She lifted it high in the air and paced it just above Robert's head. His attention was turned on Sean who was throwing heavy hits that seemed to graze off Robert's outter extremities. Then it came crashing down on him.

I don't know why I was expecting that to do much but it didn't. He had just turned his attention back on her and was able to block out the brunt of the attack. Water splashed everywhere and dripped down his shoulder. It soaked his left sleeve. Then it struck me. Some had gotten through! Which meant there were gaps between his shield.

"Cross!"

She lifted her head like it was full of lead and looked my way. She stood up to her feet and ran to me in a slight half sprint. She was definitely going to be out of this fight soon.

I steadied her as she reached me. "I need you to do something."

"Now? I don't think now's a time for favors." She wiped at the sweat running down her chin.

I shook my head, "This is important."

She nodded for me to go on.

"Wrap him up in fire."

She looked at Robert. "That seems kind of useless at this point, don't you think?"

"No. He has weak spots. And your flames will help expose them."

She gave me a confused look. "How would you know that?"

I pushed her ahead of me towards Robert. "Just do it!"

She took a wide stance and breathed out loud enough that I could hear it. A trail of fire started as a ring at Robert's feet and ran up until it reached the top of his head. He yelled out and I could barly make out his figure. But I could see him. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up.

"Mia!"

Like she knew what I meant before I even said it she whipped a large boulder of water towards him. Steam went up sky high as the flames were extinguished. Robert crumbled to the ground gripping his side in pain. Loud shrieks and screams came from his gaping mouth.

His gaze shot up to me and I could feel him trying to get to me. I had already gotten use to the feeling of being touch by Spirit that I could feel the strings of magic trying to attach itself to me. Panic shot up in me. From a distant echo I could barely make out that Penn had quieted. He was letting her go to focus what he had left on me.

I dropped to the ground. The world was starting to shape shift into something insanely impossible. The ground was opening up. I could see deep down inside of the void. Darkness was seeping out and reaching towards me. My feet felt like they were being weighed down by blocks of lead or cement. I was powerless to the darkness. I could feel myself falling. I gripped my head between the palms of my hands and tried to regain control.

"It's not real! It's not real!" I felt my magic boiling up in my chest. My panic was making it spread through me like shots of lightening through my body. "It's not real!"

I was blinded by a white light that made my skin tingle as it settled on me. I shut my eyes and waited to try to refocus. When I opened them again the light had dimmed significantly and I could see Dimitri's face. He was holding me up. I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. I tried shaking my head to clear the cobwebs.

"Rose!" A loud ringing noise accompanied his voice as it finally broke through. "Rose!"

I grabbed his fingers that laid gently at the base of my chin. "I'm back." The words were hoarse and whispered but his smile told me he heard me.

He pulled me to my feet. "We've got business to finish up." He held on to my shoulders and examined me. "How are you feeling?"

I nodded, "I can do this."

We ran back to the group. I hadn't realized it but we had ended up a few yards away. Either I had traveled away from them when I was overtaken or Dimitri had taken me to safety.

Penn was up again trying to throw punches and kicks. They looked strained and weak but a few of them were landing. Robert was running low on his magic. And he was seriously wounded. His arms had blistered from the heat and about forty percent of his face was red and blistered. He didn't have much left for long both physically or mentally.

Mia was nursing Cross on the side lines by the dried grass. She was out of this fight for sure. She was sitting up but Mia was her rock. I think that's all that was keeping her from just falling back into the grass. Mia spotted us and gave a vague half smile.

Dimitri and I darted into the fight. Fabian was finally in view. I hadn't noticed him the whole time. He was throwing small stick shaped fire at Robert who was thrashing and screaming at him. Robert was weakening fast now.

My mind raced for something, anything, to help get this fight to a stop already. I couldn't afford losing any more people at this point. Robert could heal and regain his strength and come at us and we would be out. That was just not an option for me.

I pulled my magic up again. I got light headed but decided to push through. _I can do this._ I balled it up and looked back at Robert. He still had pieces of his shield up. I just had to do this right. I could see where Fabian's fire was being deflected. It had a X shape that covered the most of his legs, arms and chest. That was my target.

I pushed my magic into my hand and felt it burst out towards Robert's legs. Worst case scenario I would amputate his legs. But my intent was not to kill or maim him. I just needed him down. Enough time to get to him before he could put his guard back up.

In all shock and amazing luck it worked! Robert fell forward and ate a big faceful of dirt. Dimitri, Sean and I ran in and covered him. It was a pile of bodies on bodies. I grabbed on to Robert's arms and started binding them behind his back as tightly as I could. I could see that the thin rope was starting to cut into his flesh due to his struggling.

Sean lifted him up and threw him on his left shoulder. "Vhere do I store him?" His face was covered in sweat and he had large gashes on his right arm. It didn't seem to phase him at the least.

I nodded towards the vehicle we came in. "Just toss him in there. We have to get him back to Court." I leaned forward and tried to catch my breath. My body felt tired and weak. I could feel all my strength was drained. I needed some well earned R&R after this.

Dimitri stopped Sean momentarily. He pulled out a bandana from his duster's pocket. "Blind fold him. Just in case."

Sean nodded and continued on his way.

Dimitri turned back to me and slowly lowered me to sit down. "Are you alright?" His brow ruffled and beads of sweat ran into soft lines down his cheekbones to his chin then slowly dripping off to hit the dirt. I could make out the little muddy dots they made in the dirt.

I nodded absentminded. "I'm fine."

He gently stroked my stomach. "You're feeling okay?"

Blood rushed to my face. I could feel it make me blush and my cheeks burned, "We're fine."

He smiled slightly. "Just making sure." He press his hand to my face and the tips of his fingers were cool against my skin. It helped to soothe my blushing.

I fanned myself and took in a few deep breaths. "I just cannot wait to get back home."

We stood and walked around to help the others gain their composure. Aside from the small cut on her cheek Mia looked fine. Like she had just come back from getting her nails done. She was holding up Cross and helping her to get to the van. She sent a small smile our way when she saw us.

Cross looked no worse-for-wear. Probably exhausted from all the magic she used. Her bangs stuck to her forehead and her skin was completely drained of color. Her eyes were nearly shut. It had to be will that was keeping her awake right now. Although I didn't necessarily like her I had to give her props for her strength.

Penn was nursing Sean's wounds. She looked a little out of it. I was still pretty curious as to what Robert had made her see that she was thrashing around like that. It made my skin crawl. I could still see the wide mouth in the earth that threatened to swallow me up. I shivered.

When I reached the van Fabian was already sitting back taking a swig out of a water bottle. "Well that was eventful."

"Where the hell were you during the brunt of that fight?" I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head so that he could see that I was annoyed.

He shrugged, "Running through a maze of field. I couldn't find you all."

I leaned forward and rested my arm on his seat, "You think you would have noticed the giant flame that Cross shot up to show us their location."

"I don't like what you're incinuating." His voice was lowered but I could hear the anger in his tone.

I cocked an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

He half laughed, half scoffed. "Why don't you just go and makeout with your boyfriend, Hathaway."

That was a big mistake on his part. I gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged him out of the van. His toes scraped the ground. He was not heavy at all so I was able to hold him up with both my hands. "Want to run that by me again, coward?"

"You're insane!" He struggled under my grip.

A heavy hand land on my shoulder, "Let him go, Rose."

I didn't have to look to know it was Dimitri. "I don't know about that." I looked over to Mia who was standing just a few feet away, "What do you think, Mia? Should I let this smartass coward go?" I felt myself spit out the words like they were bitter.

She looked shocked, "Um, maybe you should, Rose." Her voice was meek. "We can let the Council deal with him."

I glared at him one last time before releasing him. He fell to the ground and scrambled away towards Dimitri. "She's crazy! You all need to have a better handle on her at Court! Try a leash."

Dimitri turned his burning gaze at Fabian, "Hold your tongue!" His eyes looked like they could melt Fabian. "That's your superior and my wife you are talking about!"

Fabian's face folded in on itself as he forcibly held in his next remarks. He took a few steps back.

Dimitri turned back towards me, "Now what's going on? How'd this start?"

"I simply asked where he was during the fight and he got all defensive." I kept my gaze on Fabian hoping that I could burn a hole through him.

He turned back to him, "Where were you, Fabian?"

He did the same little shrug, "Like I said, I got lost."

"And you didn't see me signal everyone over?" Cross was gulping down water and wiping her face with a wet towel Mia had provided her with.

Fabian's face grew sour, "Am I being interrogated?"

"You could be", Sean's voice was husky and thick. "I didn't see you vhen ve hit zhe tree line eizzer."

Penn nodded. "Nor did I."

He scoffed, "You all are speaking Mandarin. I will answer to a higher power." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Not some misfit group thrown together."

"You're useless." Penn turned her back on him. "In our country you vould have been left to fend for yourzelf."

He forced out a sharp laugh, "_Vell _then thank goodness I'm not in your country!" His sarcasm didn't run over well with Sean who was now inches from his face.

"You will not speak to my comrades or about my country like zhat." He snarled and Fabian coward under his gaze.

Dimitri pressed a hand on Sean's shoulder to ease him back. "Let's settle this in Court. Mean while, Fabian will ride with Robert."

"What!" He grew angry and tried to step up to Dimtiri. But he was instantly dwarfed in size. He took a step back. "You cannot do that!"

Dimitri shrugged, "We cannot let a possible threat sit with the rest of us. It's as much for your own safety as it is for ours."

He scoffed, "Yea, right." He gave me one last dirty look before he turned on his heel and started for the back of the van. He disappeared from sight as he climbed in.

"Asshole..." I muttered under my breath.

Mia leaned against the van, "Why was he assigned to come with us again?"

"His fire magic." I leaned against the van next to her.

She made a face, "I would have prefered that they had sent Christian."

I nodded, "Me, too."

Dimitri shook his head and laughed softly. "Alright. Let's get going."

The ride going back home was quieter than I expected. I could see Fabian huddled in the back corner next to an unconscious Robert. He didn't look pleased in the least. It made me smile inside. It's what cowards and deserters deserved. No matter what his excuse was to run away or wait it out until we had weakened Robert it wasn't going to hold up with Liss. He could have very well put the rest of us in danger just by sitting out the fight. He had been assigned to accompany us for a reason. We had needed his magic and he abandoned us until he saw fit to join in.

I felt Dimitri rest his hand on my thigh. He smiled lightly and the dim light made him glow. His white teeth peered out from between his soft lips. "I'm glad we got out of that safely."

I placed my hand on his, "Me, too." I sighed in relief and reclined my seat.

He brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Get some rest, Roza."

Darkness took over my vision and was almost instantly replaced by light and green eyes. I felt my body jump. I was not expecting him at all.

Adrian smirked, "Bad timing?"

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	2. Chapter 2

I could smell the sweet spicy scent of peonies. It made me feel very at ease here but I was more interested in why Adrian had popped up out of nowhere. I ran my hands through the new area of fields he made in his perfect dream world.

"What's the visit for?" I kept my eyes on the intensely green grass and big bulbed, multicolored peonies. I wanted to pick one to examine it more closely. I hadn't seen these flowers since I last opened a book back at St. Vlad's.

He ran his hands through his stylish-messy hair, "I have to admit I have no real reason."

My eyes shifted to his face and quickly back to the ground, "Adrian..."

"Not that I had much else to do. I thought I'd check in on you." He kicked at a small rock and we watched it bounce off and disappear into the grass.

I smiled, "Thanks. But I'm okay."

He looked and nodded to my stomach, "Everyone?"

My hands instinctively found their way to my stomach, "Yes."

He smirked and started pacing slowly through the grass. He was dragging his feet and leaving a small trail behind him. "Walk with me, Rose." He stuck out his arm for me to take.

Hesitation stung at my movements. I wanted to be careful not to make him misread my intentions of our "relationship". But the eager look in his eyes was just too much. I gently placed my hand at the base of his elbow and smiled lightly.

Our steps were slow and narrow. He kept taking in breaths like he might say something but kept just exhaling sharply like he had to rethink it all. Maybe it was the way he wanted to say something that kept him quiet. Maybe it was just going to upset me...

"Rose..."

"What happened to 'Little Dhampir'?" I nudged his shoulder.

He grinned, "I could revert back to that if you prefer."

I shook my head and looked away, "No, I'm good."

He laughed softly. I hadn't heard him laugh like that in a long while. It sounded genuine. "Now that that is cleared up." He paused and cleared his throat. "Rose, there's something that I have to tell you."

I felt my pulse speed up, "Please don't let it be bad news."

"Not exactly." He looked down to the ground and shifted his weight in his stance. "I think this is something important enough that we keep this in the same box of secrets as little Rose."

My heart jumped up to my throat. "It's that big?"

He shrugged, "I don't know really. It depends on how you feel."

"How I feel about...?" I tried to urge him on.

He let out a sharp exhale. "You know how... uh... how the alchemists have been dropping by Court recently?"

I nodded, "Yea..." I looked sheepishly away. "I've been looking for Sydney's face every time I get to catch a glimpse of the groups coming and going."

"Well when you get back you won't have to look far."

My eyes shot up to his face, "What? Sydney's at Court?" My heart dropped, "But she'll be gone by the time I get back."

He shook his head, "No, no she won't." He made a nervous sounding chuckle.

"Why is that?"

If the world wasn't confusing before now it was getting to the point that if everything wasn't explained detail by detail I would be lost. Adrian's face was definitely thoughtful. He was trying to get it right the first time. And not freak me out in the process.

"Well?"

He put up a hand to silence me a moment. He sighed heavily, "She's hiding out here for a while."

"She's hiding out... from the alchemists?"

His simple nod answered that question.

I fumbled for the words, "With who? Where is she?"

He bit his bottom lip, "Liss has her now but we are trying to move her to someone's house."

"How the hell did she end up at Liss'! I just talked to her. How long has she been there?" I couldn't get my head straight. So many questions were piling on one another. I couldn't speak fast enough to get it all right.

"She just got here about three hours ago." He pressed his hand on my shoulder and I could feel myself calming down. My head slowly began to clear. Then I realized what he was doing. In some ways I wanted to pull out of his reach but I liked it. I liked the feeling of being comforted. Even if it was by magic. And it wasn't good for the baby for me to be getting so worked up.

I sighed and relaxed, "Okay." I lowered myself to the grass and leaned back on my elbows. "This is alot."

He smirked and I saw a spark light in his eyes. I started to notice how the grass was making his eyes seem even greener. "I know. I was kind of nervous to lay it all out for you." He shrugged.

A smile finally found its way to my face, "So who's houses have you been considering?"

"Mine."

And it instantly dropped, "Is that such a good idea? After everything that happened with your mom and stuff?"

He shut his eyes tightly and sighed. I wanted to slap myself. It was still a delicate subject but his mother had gotten into alot of trouble after the incident of lying to keep him out of trouble when Tatiana was found dead. I should have just stopped at it being a bad idea.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

He placed a hand on mine, "It's fine." He half laughed, half sighed. "I'm fine."

"But I still don't think it's a good idea to hide Sydney at your place. You could get into alot of trouble, Adrian." I plucked a piece of grass and started shredding it into strips that floated away with the light breeze.

He took a torn piece out of my hand and let it go. The breeze made it dance in the air just a few seconds before it disappeared in the distance. "I know what I'm doing. Everyone else is always so busy. I am the only one that doesn't have much to do with my life." He chuckled.

I shook my head, "Do you think you could handle taking care of another person?"

"I'll think of it as having a pet." He smirked.

I scoffed, "Don't tell Sydney that. Not a good reference." I thought about his comment a little longer, "Have you ever had a pet?"

He shrugged, "When I was younger but it didn't last long."

A knot formed in my throat, "You let it die?"

"No," he laughed out the word. "My father gave it away because he didn't like it."

"What kind of pet was it?"

He looked down to the ground and smiled to himself, "A bird."

"A bird? What kind?" I tried to imagine him with a little canary, blue jay, or robin. None really matched him well. I would guess along the lines of a raven or crow.

"It looked kind of like this." He put out his hand in front of him and a little bright green and yellow bird materialized on the palm of his hand. It was tilting its head from side to side. Just looking at Adrian in amazement. "I don't even know what kind it is. I just remember the way he looked." He reached out and stroked it from the top of its head to its tail feathers. It fluttered its feathers under his touch.

I laughed softly, "It looks like a parakeet." I reached out and gently petted the top of the bird's head. It closed its little black eyes and lowered its body down into Adrian's palm.

He sighed, "Either way I know how to take care of another living thing." He lifted it up and it flew away.

"Sydney isn't exactly like a pet bird. She's more", I tried to find the right word. "Opinionated and has a great sense of free will."

He eyed me a moment, "I can handle it, Rose."

I sighed heavily, "I hope so. Just becareful. And try not to kill each other."

"I can promise you nothing." He grinned and turned his back to me. "I guess I'll have to let you go now, huh?"

I nodded, "I'll be getting to the hotel any minute now. They'll wake me up."

He leaned against a tree and rested his head in his hand. "It was nice seeing you. Even if it's just a dream."

"You, too." I was starting to feel a little awkward. I hated to think that he might have some feelings for me still.

He turned to me. His eyes were still on the ground. "You take care until you get back. All three of you."

I felt my heart sink, "Thank you. You take care too. Wouldn't want to get back and hear that you're imprisoned for aiding and abetting a criminal."

"Why not? I already did that for you." He smiled.

Before I could utter another word I felt my body jolt into reality. Dimitri's face appeared over me. His eyes were darkened due to lack of light but I could still make out a faint smile on his face.

"Rose?" He ran his fingers over my cheek and I felt tingles cluster in my chest.

I smiled, "I'm awake."

He nodded, "We are here. Time to unload."

"What about them?" I tilted my head towards Fabian and Robert.

"We are loading them into the plane." He point towards the front of the vehicle.

I hadn't noticed we didn't go back to the hotel. We had gone straight to the pick-up point. No wonder why it was so dark out. The only light came from the plane's front and interior. Dimitri had already shut off the van's engine.

I stepped out into the cool night air. It smelled like wet dirt around here. "What are we doing? I thought we were going to stay one more night since it's so late."

He shrugged, "I figured we should get going to turn them in before anything else happens. If he has any minions they will track us to the hotel." He frowned, "God only knows what that will lead to."

He was right. We could end up being trapped and catured. Or worse. I shuddered thinking about the possibilities. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my shoulder assuming I was cold. I gave him a sweet smile as thanks. If only he knew the ideas that were floating around in my mind. Was this normal to think about the worse case scenario or was I just being paranoid?

We boarded the plane and secured Robert and Fabian in the back of the cabin. Each one had his hands and feet bound. We even took precautions and blind folded Robert. He could still cause some damage with his Spirit magic. The flight back to Court seemed to take forever. I think it was due to the fact that all the Guardians and Moroi were standing guard the entire time. No one bothered to rest or take a break. I don't think anyone dared to. Not with this type of danger in our midst.

When the plane did finally land it seemed like everyone couldn't wait to get off. Everyone except myself and Dimitri. We stayed back to help the officials unboard Robert and Fabian. Robert was still very much unconcious but Fabian was wide awake.

"Do you know what you're doing? This is ridiculous! I've done nothing wrong!" He started trying to resist the Guardians who were beginning to exchange warry glances. "You just wait! You'll end up licking stamps back in the post office with the rest of the nobodies!" His voice silenced as he was practically dragged into the jail.

I sighed heavily, "Finally."

Dimitri nudged me, "What's with you? Did he do something that offended you before this whole thing?"

"No! And I feel insulted that you would think I would act on such childish reasons." I stuck my nose in the air and turned my back to him. "I can't believe you."

He half laughed, "Whoa! I didn't even accuse you of anything. I just wanted to ask why you have such a problem with the guy."

I spun back around so fast that he stepped back just a bit. "Did you not hear him back there? Or how he acted?" I scoffed. "Come on! What kind of person leaves their comrades high and dry?"

"He did eventually join in."

"At the end. When we had practiacally everyone injured and Robert was weakening." I crossed my arms over my chest. Defiant to prove I was right.

He ran his hands through his hair, "It _was_ his first time out in the fields."

I shook my head and then hung it in despair. "It was all the Moroi's first time out there. And if I had known he was going to be such a chicken I would have told them not to bother sending him with us."

"And you think you had a say so in this?" He now straightened his back and seemed to tower over me by great lengths.

I tried to stretch myself out as well and even tried to tip toe a little to gain some height. Little good did that do me. "Do you think I care if I have the say so? They still would have gotten a piece of my mind." I growled out the last words and gritted my teeth.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him. My cheek rested on his chest and I felt him inhale deeply and let the sigh linger. "Roza. You are so wreckless."

I tried to pull away but he was holding me tight. "I get things done."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Some times the quickest way isn't the best. You must learn to be patient."

"Patience." I sighed. "That's not one of my strong suits." I gripped his shirt and crinkled it under my hand. "I'm trying, Dimitri. But..." I turned my face so that my forehead was pressed to his chest and the tip of my nose grazed his cotton shirt. He smelled like sweat and soap. "But you know I will not just stand by and watch some thing go wrong and do nothing about it. It's not in me."

"Nor me." I felt his lips press down on top of my head. He sighed. "Let's just get home, get some rest, and you need a shower." He softly laughed.

I pinched him, "This coming from the big sweaty Russian."

He pulled back just enough so that I could look up at him, "I don't stink."

"Oh, but you do."

He smiled and leaned towards me. His lips were warm and soft. It was sweet and alluring. I couldn't help but think of how smooth the texture of his lips were. When he pulled away my eyes lingered on his mouth. How he kept his lips slightly parted so that his teeth just peaked out. His tongue looked thick and sat just behind the bottom row of teeth. The ends of his lips turned up just a little so that it looked like he had a grin on his face. I felt my heart flutter.

Dimitri grinned, "What's the matter?"

I shook my head and looked down to his chest, "Nothing."

He tilted my chin up to look at him, "Then why did you blush?"

"I did not."

He smiled big. "Come on." He swept me off my feet and began carrying me towards our building. "Let's get you home."

"Dimitri! Put me down." I arched my body but he had a good hold on my torso and thighs.

He chuckled, "Don't fight it. Just go with it." He sent a gorgeous smile at me.

I relaxed into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why the ride?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I just can't wait to hold you."

"That's so cheesy." I began playign with the hair on the back of his head.

"You know you're enjoying the attention."

I laughed out loud sarcastically, "Like the affection more."

We stood in front of the door to our room. He lowered me down and I stood in front of him. He pinned me against the door and I felt the clean lines of our bodies join perfectly. His heart beat was steady and luring. I could smell the scent of his skin. Everything about him was so inviting. It was a permanent feeling of wanting to melt into him.

"Roza, I want to talk to you about something. Something serious." His dark eyes burned into me. I could feel the tension building.

I bit my bottom lip, "Okay..."

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine, "I don't want you going on any more missions. Not for a while at least."

I stiffened, "How can you possibly expect me to obey that?"

"I'm not asking you to obey anything." He scoffed. "I... I just cannot take it. The worry, the danger. It's just too much to ask from me."

My hand found his and I pressed his fingers to my cheek. My eyes shut and I felt him cup my face. "I don't like to be a burden on you. But you know who I am and you know how I am. I'll do my best to be careful and I know I'll always have you with me. So don't worry so much." I wrapped my arms around him. "We'll be fine."

"I wish you could somehow promise that." He forced out a short laugh.

I smiled, "Me too."

Suddenly I felt a flutter in my stomach. It felt like a squirming feeling but lighter. My hands quickly splayed out over my abdomen. I waited to see if it would happen again.

Dimitri immediately noticed my reaction. "What? What's wroing?" He placed his hands over mine.

I shook my head, "I think, I think I just felt the baby."

"The baby? Really?" He kneeled in front of me and placed his ear against my stomach.

I laughed, "I doubt you're going to hear him."

"Him? You think it's a boy?" He smirked.

"I don't know. 'Him' is what came to my head." I shrugged.

He chuckled, "I know I won't be able to hear _him_. I'm just curious." He ran his hands over my stomach, "I cannot wait til the baby's here."

"Rose!" We both turned to find Christian running towards us. He stopped in front of us panting. He placed a hand on my shoulder to hold himself up. "I... I have to... tell you..." He exhaled heavily. "Phew! Got to catch my breath."

I shook my head, "Whenever you're ready."

He gave me funny look and finally straightened out, "It's about Liss."

My heart dropped, "What about Liss?"

He waved me off, "No, she's fine. But she wants to talk to you _now._"

"It's urgent?" I shot a glance at Dimitri who looked like he was ready to sprint off by my side.

"Yes." He ruffled his brow and tilted his head back towards where he came, "So you ready?"

I nodded, "Lead the way."

I shouldn't have been too surprised when we finally came to a stop in front of Adrian's door. Now I knew why Christian had been panting from the run. It wasn't exactly the closest place. I raised my hand to knock but just before my knuckles could touch the door it opened. I was just inches from hitting Adrian's face.

"You mad at me already?" He smirked.

I made a sour face, "If I wanted to hit you I would have done it by now." I pushed past him and into the room. "Where's Liss?"

She stepped out from a open door way as if on cue. "Hey..." She dragged out the word.

Sydney stepped out behind her. She looked mildly timid but I could tell she refused to show just how unnerving this whole situation was. She gave me a faint smile and rose her hand slightly. "Hello Rose."

I simply waved back. "Does anyone want to tell me the whole story please?" I dropped back into the large recliner. The leather squeaked lightly as I adjusted myself to comfort.

"I can fill you in." Sydney took a seat near me. I doubt that she was comfortable enough to sit near any of the others. She looked squeamish and ready to bolt out of here at the first chance. But I noticed the familiarity in her eyes when she rested them on me. I was her comfort zone. Well as comfortable as she could get around one of our kind.

I gestured for her to continue. "Thanks." My eyes scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be watching her. Like she was alien to us. Technicoly she was. Was associated more with humans than we did Alchemists. Whether it was them avoiding us or us avoiding them, I couldn't be too sure.

She cleared her throat and leaned towards me, resting her elbows on her knees, chin held high. "Well you know the last time we saw each other I was in some boiling water with the Alchemists, right?"

I nodded, "Yea. I was kind of worried about you."

She gave me a soft smile that read a silent 'thank you'. "After you came back and cleared everything up I thought I was in the clear. Wrong." She shut her eyes and sighed heavily. "The Alchemists wouldn't have it. I was looked down on as someone that helped _them_ and could have brought real harm to the rest of _us._ So they were going to send me away."

"What's the big deal? They send you guys all over the world." Adrian grinned and leaned up against Sydney's chair.

She inched away slowly, "This is a whole different type of _away_." She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me. "Isolated and kept prisoner as a traitor on a freaking island. I would have spent the rest of my days there. But then..." She glanced back at Adrian. "I couldn't let that happen. So I escaped and I ran."

"She showed up at my door. Serena had brought her up saying that she had a private message for me. Something very secretive that could not simply be passed on to the queen." Lissa smiled brightly, "I couldn't just turn her away."

Sydney laughed softly, "It took me a few hours but I made it."

"And just before they alerted everyone about a rouge Alchemist." Christian nodded in approval.

Adrian sent her a dashing smile, "Crafty."

She tilted her head from side to side. Probably thinking whether to take that as a compliment. "Thanks..."

"So what's the plan now?" I leaned towards Sydney. She didn't flinch or move away from me. Instead she dropped her head in closer to me.

"I was thinking to just lay low. Maybe even leave the country." She batted her eyes and I knew all too well what she meant.

I smiled and that's when Dimitri caught on. "No." His voice was very monotoned.

I nudged him, "What do you mean no?"

"We are not flying out of the here with her." He kept his eyes firmly on me.

"And why not?" I stared back intently.

He sighed, "Not in the condition you're in."

Sydney eyed me and then looked around the room, "What condition?"

"She's pregnant." Adrian shrugged like it was not a big deal.

Her eyes shot back to me, "You're pregnant?"

I glared at Adrian, "Why don't you just shout it from the roof tops?"

He made a face and he made his lips mouth the silent 'oopsy'. He sucked in air between his teeth and it made a loud hissing sound. "My bad."

"Wait. You're with Dimitri. You can't be pregnant with..." She looked back at Adrian. "Oh."

"No!" Dimitri, Adrian, and myself blurted in unison.

She jumped from the clash of our voices. "Sorry! Then how?"

I waved her off, "Long story but Dimitri is the father and yes, I am pregnant."

She clasped her hands together awkwardly and smiled, "Well then congrats."

"Thank you but that's not the issue." I gave a tug to Dimitri's shirt. "She's a friend. I can't just leave her hanging like this."

He eyed me and dropped his head back. Like it was so hard for him to refuse me when he was staring right at me. "Roza."

"Please." I gripped his hand, "She was there for us when we needed her."

He finally nodded. "Fine. But if we are going to do this we are going to do it fast and efficiently." Everyone's voices cluttered the room with agreeing tones and words. Dimitri hushed the room, "Okay. Then I guess we need to pack."

Sydney stood and looked around, "Where are we going?"

Dimitri and I were looking eye to eye. I knew exactly where he planned to hind her. "Russia."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	3. Chapter 3

The house looked just how it was when we last visited Oksana and Mark's. Although I can't really say the last time we were here was an actual visit. It was more like a life or death emergency. Them being the doctors while I was the wounded. Kind of embarrassing now that I think back on it. _Now here we are walking up to their house about to ask them to harbor a fugitive. How do we know they are even going to agree to it?_

I felt Dimitri's hands gently grasp my shoulders. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "Alright, I think."

"You think?" He stopped which caused my body to jerk to a stop. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," I sighed heavily. "Do you really think this is the best idea?" I glanced back at the car. Sydney was sitting up straight and neat as a pin. She looked very proper for being a runaway Alchemist. Then again she was an Alchemist.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, "I don't see why not?"

"You don't see..." I gripped my temples between my pointer and thumb. "There's so much that is wrong with this. We can't put innocent people like them in harm's way." I looked down at my feet. "Even for the protection of a friend."

Adrian popped his head out of the car window, "What's the hold up?"

I waved him away, "Shoo."

"Really?" He rose a brow and shook his head slowly. "Okay." He rolled the window back up and sat back. Frustration running clearly on his face.

"Roza..."

"Dimitri, Rose. What a nice surprise." Oksana was smiling sweetly with her hands full. She was obviously in the middle of cooking something. "Would you like to come in?"

My hands started to instinctively cover my stomach. I was wearing a loose shirt but my stomach was already starting to grow. "Hi. It's been a while. Um... Yea, we have two other friends with us. Would you mind if...?"

"Of course! Come in." She signalled at the odd pair sitting in the car. "Come in."

Dimitri walked in behind her while I waited on Sydney and Adrian. They were certainly keeping their space between them. Her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she made her way around from the front of the car. Adrian had his hands tucked securely in his pockets as he strode straight towards the house. And then both veered in opposite directions to go around me and to the door. I couldn't tell if it was Sydney that was nervous or Adrian.

"Okay. Sure. Come on guys." I walked in last and instantly caught the smell of something delicious. The house was filled with an aroma that made my stomach growl out loud. I wrapped my arms around myself and gently tightened up. "Shh."

Dimitri looked back at me and smiled. "It smells great."

Oksana patted his arm with her free hand, "Oh, I am just whipping up something quick. Mark hasn't been feeling too well and I've been so busy trying to keep up with all the chores." She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Would you like some help with anything?" I cupped my hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't ask you to..."

Dimitri loomed over us, "You don't have to ask. It's the least we can do."

She nodded, "Okay. Um, I just need to sweep and mop. Then there's the dishes but we can do those after we eat." Her smile was sweet and contageous. It was hard not to feel at home here. She made it all so serene and traquile.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Adrian scoffed. "Anything else you need? I can make a quick run to a store if you need any supplies."

I scowled at him. He didn't know which way was up around here little lone where a store was. I gripped his arm. "Already trying to escape?"

He smirked, "Just trying to be helpful."

"Naturally." I released him and he rubbed his arm. I'm sure it was more hurt pride than physical pain.

Oksana looked lost for words. "No. We usually just grow our crops here and if I do I will be sure to call on you. Thank you."

His smile dropped slightly but he managed to look kind, "Yes, ma'am."

Sydney was incredibly still as she stood in the back of the group. It was almost like she was trying to achieve invisibility. I nudged her gently, "You doing okay?"

She nodded, "Fine." Her eyes kept running around the room only to land back on Oksana.

"Oksana. This is our friend Sydney." I pulled her forward with me to the front of the pack.

She took her hand, "It's a pleasure, Sydney."

"Nice to meet you." There was a slight tremble in her hands.

Oksana frowned, "Are you cold, dear?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Just a little caught off guard."

"Sydney isn't use to being around many of _us._"Adrian grinned.

She brightened up, "Is that all?" She looked back at Sydney, "I can assure you that there is nothing to fear in this house."

Suddenly I shadow seeped into the room. Sydney coward back, bumping into Adrian. He grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. "Easy."

"Who's here?" Mark's voice sounded low and weak. Oksana wasn't kidding when she said he wasn't feeling well.

Dimitri and I stepped forward, "Hello."

"Ah, you two." He smiled. The dark circles under his eyes made him look older.

"And some guests." Oksana gestured towards Sydney and Adrian.

He nodded, "A pleasure."

Syndey bowed her head slightly, "Sir."

"Sir? What's with the formalities?" He laughed hoarsely. "You can call me Mark. I am Oksana's husband."

"Her husband?" Sydney looked from Oksana to Mark. "But you're..."

This reaction caused Oksana to giggle, "Not the average couple?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We get that reaction from time to time." Mark wobbled on his feet and decided the wall was the best support.

Dimitri took his arm, "You should sit down."

His smile looked a little embarrased, "Thank you."

We all sat down in the living room. Oksana looked around, "I'll make some tea." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He leaned on the arm of the couch.

Dimitri sat forward, "We've actually come to ask a favor of you."

He swept his hand out in a grand gesture, "If we can help then we will try. Name it."

"We were hoping that you might shelter our friend here for a while." I rested my hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"Shelter her?" He looked at her intently. "If I may ask, from what?"

Sydney reddened when she noticed that Mark was still gazing at her. "I just," she cleared her throat, "I just have no other place to go."

"Tea's ready!" Oksana glided into the room balancing a tray full of cups. She set them down on the small coffee table. "Careful. It's still hot." She looked around at all the sullen faces. "What's going on?"

Mark sighed lightly, "Our friends here were wondering if we have room to house this young lady." He displayed a soft smile.

"House her? I see no problem in that." She smiled brightly, "May I ask why?"

Sydney sighed. But I spoke up before she could utter a word. "She just needs a place to stay for a while. She can be helpful around the house while Mark gets better."

Oksana nodded, "That doesn't seem like a problem to me." She patted Sydney's hand. "You are welcome here."

Sydney smiled back. I could see that it was forced but for anyone else that didn't know her like me would think it sincere. "Thank you."

"Is your boyfriend staying too?"

Sydney was shocked, "My boyfriend?"

"Her boyfriend?" Our voices were in unison.

Adrian just laughed, "I am not her boyfriend."

"Oh." Oksana shrugged, "I just assumed..."

"He is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend." Sydney wrapped her arms around herself.

Adrian scoffed, "You're not exactly my type either, princess."

"And what exactly is your type, Adrian? Easy?" She scrunched up her nose and scowled at him.

"Whoa! Settle down, guys." I leaned forward to block their view from each other. "We are guests here."

Sydney settled down. Her cheeks burned red. "I'm sorry."

Oksana and Mark were still smiling. She shook her head, "It's no big deal."

Adrian sat back with his smug expression playing across his face, "Now that that's all cleared up, I should be going."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the couch. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To a hotel. I'm a big boy, see?" He pulled out a wad of money. "I can buy my own supplies and everything."

Dimitri stood up beside him, "We are going to stick together."

Adrian chuckled, "Us three? This ought to be fun."

"Us four." I stood up and joined Dimitri. "Sydney is still going to need us."

"And just how are we suppose to help Miss Sydney while we are here in Russia?" Adrian looked over at her and smirked.

She glared back at him, "It's called friends, Adrian. You should try and get some."

"Who can tolerate you long enough to be your friend?" He leaned back.

"You know, you talk alot of sh..."

"Guys! Seriously?" I stood between them again.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand him." She tried to scoot deeper into the arm of the couch.

He laughed, "The feeling is mutual."

"Well, let's all put on our big boy pants and try to act mature in the company of our hosts." I felt like a mother shunning her naughty children.

My body jerked back as a hand gently cupped my stomach. Oksana pulled back immediately following my reaction. "A baby?"

I instinctively covered my stomach. "What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" She squinted at me like she was trying to burrow into my mind.

Dimitri chuckled, "It has been kept secret."

"And it's your child?" Mark eyed Dimitri.

Sydney scoffed, "I know how you feel."

He nodded, "Yes. As impossible as that may seem." He gave Sydney a warning glare.

Oksana's sweet smile returned, "Yeva told us to expect something impossible."

"My grandmother was here?"

"About a week ago, if I am right." Mark ran his hand through his hair and stared in disbelief.

Oksana nodded, "That seems about right." She placed her hand on his. His fingers enclosed around her's.

"She said that we were going to receive a quest. And with that quest we were going to discover that the impossible isn't always so out of reach." Mark was now staring at my stomach. "But what I am wondering is 'how?'"

"It's just a really long story." Dimitri stood behind me and gripped my shoulders gently.

Oksana stood up, "Let me serve dinner first. We have plenty of time to hear how this came to be." She disappeared into the kitchen once more but when she returned she had plates and bowls of food that were giving off that delicious aroma. My stomach clenched and growled. Oksana looked over at me, "Sounds like baby's hungry."

I gently patted my stomach. "Always hungry."

She put all the food down and kneeled in front of me. She placed her hands on my stomach and closed her eyes. Her face grew serious but at the same time kept that soft touch that was always present on her features. Now I wasn't sure if it was natural or just a calm that creeped over her.

I felt sensations pulsing from her hands and she smiled. "You're baby is very healthy, and very happy."

"You can sense that?" Dimitri knelt beside her. He seemed excited by the idea.

She nodded, "In a sense. The baby is too small for me to say what's on his mind but I can feel his emotions. His sensations."

"His?" Adrian now looked intrigued.

Oksana laughed, "Oh! Did I say he? I'm sorry."

"Wait." I placed my hand on my stomach, "You think he's a boy?"

"It's a common term we use when addressing an unborn. A boy is always the prefered sex." She stood and started passing out plates.

"Oh." I felt my heart drop. I don't know why but it made me feel sad.

Dimitri caressed my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I ran my hands over my stomach.

Oksana frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up." She dropped her head.

I waved away the comment, "Don't appoligize. I'm just having mood swings."

She smiled, "How far along are you, Roza?"

I looked at Dimitri who smiled in return, "About ten weeks now."

"My goodness! You must be excited." She looked excited for us.

I nodded, "Just thirty more weeks, right?"

Dimitri took my hands in his and gently kissed the my forehead. "Time flies."

"Soon enough you're going to have a little monster running around." Adrian said quietly and quickly before sipping his tea.

Sydney forced a laugh, "A little monster?"

He smirked, "You know, Syd. A little vampire, Dhampir or whatever you want to call it." He raised his cup to her before taking another sip.

"That's not funny." She turned away from him. "And don't call me Syd."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say, Syd."

She scowled at him, "Jerk."

I looked between them two, "Am I missing something? You guys have been at it like cats and dogs."

"I just don't like him!" - "I just don't like her!" Their voices in perfect unison.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Way to kill a happy moment." I looked down at my plate. It kind of looked like enchiladas but with pasta. "Wow. That looks good."

Oksana smiled, "Thank you. Please, enjoy." She swept her hand over to everyone. And on cue everyone reached for their plates. Dimitri and I filled the air with our stories up until the pregnancy. We had everybody in aw by the end of the life long tale. For the most part I was just glad that nobody interupted and that I had a full stomach.

"That's an incredible tale." Mark rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Beautiful." Oksana wiped at her eyes. "A real love story."

I felt myself blush. "Thank you."

Dimitri gripped my fingers under the table and squeezed gently. "It's been amazing."

"It's been a handful." Adrian began to run his fingers over the edge of the cup. "I've been their little helper the entire time."

Oksana patted his shoulder, "And I am sure that they are grateful."

"We are." Dimitri nodded.

Sydney rose a brow, "You've been helping? How?"

Adrian gave a smug smile, "Training Rose with her magic and then delivering the news of their bundle of joy. Yup. That was all me." He sank into his seat.

"Really?" Sydney looked to me for confirmation.

I nodded, "Really."

She almost look surprised, "Wow." She started playing with the food on her plate. There was plenty to play with. She never did eat much.

"Is it really that shocking? I'd like to think I'm a pretty nice guy." He smiled to himself and crossed his feet together.

She forced a laugh, "Nice? To who?"

He grimaced, "To those who deserve it."

I purposely yawned out loud, "Oh! I didn't realize how tired I am."

"Probably because mommy and baby are so content." Oksana warmed the room with her smile.

I ran my hands over my stomach. "I wonder what it'll be like. To be mom." My mind start playing through good scenerios where I am the perfect mom with the perfect child and a perfect husband. But within seconds it came slowly crashing down. "What if I'm not good at it? What if I screw up?"

Dimitri leaned beside me and smiled sweetly, "We'll do fine."

"Plus the little squirt will always have Uncle Adrian." He said it so matter-of-fact that I wasn't sure if he was serious or just joking.

"Oh God, please don't leave the baby alone with him." Sydney looked seriously concerned.

He scoffed, "Don't feed them crap about me being a danger to him."

"Not a danger," she laughed. "A bad influence maybe."

Mark started laughing loudly. It filled the small room. "I'm going to get the blankets and things ready. Will you all be staying here tonight?"

I nodded slowly, "If that's alright with you. We can find a hotel tomorrow when it's early."

"That's fine." He stood and Oksana stopped him.

"Let me. You are in no condition..."

"Nonsense!" He tried to play it off but I'm sure even Sydney could tell he didn't have the strength.

Adrian stood up quickly, "Please allow me to help."

"I can give you all a hand, too." Dimitri followed.

The room got eerily quiet with all the men and Oksana gone. The delicious smell still lingered in the air. I inhaled deeply and rested into the cushions of the couch. It wasn't the softest but the firm quality to it strangely made me feel comfortable. I let my head drop back until the back of the couch cradled it. The ceiling was all white. Not a bright white but almost like it was an ivory white. Maybe it was the light giving off the glow.

"Rose?" Sydney's voice caught in the air. Like it was the only sound around.

I looked up at her. Her hands folded neatly on her lap and a look of nervousness on her face. "Yea?"

She shifted slightly as if to ease the anxiety she felt, "I know I _have _to stay here and it's for my own safety but..." She paused for incredibly long time.

"But?"

She bowed her head down so that it almost looked like she might hide behind her arms. "Could I join you all tomorrow when you go looking for a place to stay? I could help."

"I don't know. I'll have to run it by the others." I tried to tilt my head to get a better look at her expression. Any hint as to how she was feeling.

"Ok." Her tone was almost sad or disappointed.

I nudged her arm slightly, "Don't soften up on me now, Sage."

She tried to brighten up but I could still feel the gloominess in the air. "You know I don't cave that easily, Hathaway... or isn't it Belikov now?" She grinned.

"Mrs. Belikov." I shot back.

Within the last few syllables of my last response the front door burst open. A tall man hidden in shadow stood in the door way. His jacket shifted back with the light breeze and I could see his silhoette. He was thin but had a similar build to Dimitri. The white of his eyes almost glowed. It was then that I noticed the red glow of the rings surrounding his eyes. The undeniable mark of a Strigoi.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my body get hot from the sudden shot of adrenaline and an instant tingle rose in my chest. If this wasn't battle ready then I couldn't describe what was. But before I could bolt for the mystery man in the door way Dimitri grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

The man let out a soft chuckle, "Nice save, Dimka."

"Gabe."

My heart sank deep until it felt like it might be sitting on the base of my stomach. "Gabe? What are you doing here?"

Dimitri's grip tightened around my wrist, "That's a good question."

Gabe laughed out loud and tsked, "That's not a very nice way to greet an old friend." He leaned very leisurely against the frame and sighed.

Dimitri straightened himself and gently released me. His eyes swept low to the floor and quickly shot up to join Gabe's stare. "Hello, Gabriel. Now what are you doing here?" His voice was so monotoned I wasn't quite sure how he must be feeling.

He clasped his hands together and grinned, "Thank you, Dimitri. I just heard you had arrived in town and thought I should pay a visit to you and your... budding family." His eyes shot to me. I could feel him staring me down.

Dimitri quicky stepped in his line of sight to block me off. "That's very considerate. You shouldn't have." His jaw tightened.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stop by?" He stepped forward and Dimitri took a step towards him.

"That's far enough."

He looked down and ran the tip of his shoe on the floor, "Seems fair."

Oksana looked from one person to another. She seemed at ease but I don't think even she could block out the awkwardness engulfing the room. She let out a soft sigh and it hit me. She was using her Spirit magic to keep him out. That's why Gabe tested his boudaries. Her expression went soft, "How did you know they were here?" She suddenly gave me a worried look.

He shrugged, "I figured they would be coming back again soon. So I have people looking out for him." He tilted his head towards Dimitri.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Dimitri was a wall. I could barely see past him at Gabe who looked unphased by all of this.

"As I said, I wanted to see my old friend." He grinned and it made me shudder.

Dimitri played a smile on his face, "What was the next step of your plan after you found me?"

He laughed, "Found you? I have known where you are, I know plenty about you. I didn't have to go _find you_." He said it like it might be some ridiculous idea.

I pushed past Dimitri, "Are you going to tell us or just stand there and banter?"

"Roza!" Dimitri pulled me back.

Gabe's grin widened, "Bold, brave, beautiful Roza." He examined me from head to toe. "Something's different about you..."

"Maybe it's that I've gotten stronger." I balled my hands into fists.

He shrugged, "That could be it but I doubt it. Your scent." He inhaled deeply. His expression lightened like he was pleased. "You smell quite pleasant. It's refreshing."

"Compared to what?" I forced my heart to slow from its constant racing.

"Compared to the everyday foulness of my kind. You're smell, strength, beauty... it's all quite intriguing. Wouldn't you agree, Dimka?" He smiled and revealed his fangs. It caught me off guard and I involuntarily took half a step back.

Dimitri slowly began to reel me back towards him. "Enough games. I'm not asking you again. What are you up to?" His tone was stern and forceful. Made me want to confess to something.

Gabe swept him arms out and bowed low, "I came to see you." He returned the same firmness in his tone. Only his held the coldness that Strigoi were so naturally good at.

"What could you want to see me for?" Dimitri slowly began to approach him.

He straightened up and grinned, "To talk, Dimka. That's all. Just talk."

He came to a stop just a few feet away from Gabe. "About?"

Gabe's glance shot from face to face, "I'd rather it not be a public discussion. Would you care to join me for a walk?" He held out his hand like he was offering it to Dimitri.

Dimitri's eyes stared down into his hand like he wasn't quite sure how to go about things. I felt my pulse begin to race and throb loudly. This was too much. It felt like time was dragging by but according to the clock on the wall it only took Dimitri ten seconds to walk out into the darkness with Gabe. And just a few more for me to run out after him before I knew what I was doing.

The night air was fresh and cool on my skin. But Dimitri's firm hold on my arm was hot. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not letting you go alone with him." I yanked my arm out of his hands which was alot easier than I thought it would be.

"That's not your call." He stood so close to me that his shirt grazed my chest.

I shook my head, "Please. I don't..." I lowered my voice as best I could. "I don't trust him."

Gabe scoffed, "And just what have I done to you to warrent this distrust?"

I turned and planted my feet firmly in front of Dimitri, "You're Strigoi."

"And from what I heard so was Dimitri..." He smirked. "Didn't stop you from chasing him down."

My face burned from the blush I'm sure was visible on my cheeks. "That was a whole different situation."

"Now I'm curious, you hunted him down to kill him or be with him?" Gabe crossed his arms over his chest as if to challenge me.

Now I scoffed loudly, "Like that's any of your business!"

"Enough!" Dimitri's eyes were shut and his hands were clenched. "I want answers and I want them now. And if that means trusting Gabe to go for a _walk_ then that's what I'm going to do."

"But..."

"And if you want to join us then I suggest that you stop fighting and argueing. Just walk in silence and listen." His eyes were still shut tight.

My heart sank. It felt like I was being shunned. This wasn't fair. I was a big part of this just as much as he is, wasn't I? I finally nodded, "Fine."

"Gabe." Dimitri's gaze finally found a spot on Gabe's face. "What is the meaning of all this? Just tell me."

He dropped his smile and the sulking look took its place. "There are many reasons. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start by prioritizing it all."

He nodded, "Then I am here to see an old friend." He half smiled. All the sarcasm and wit gone in a heart beat. He looked sincere.

I could tell it effected Dimitri. But I couldn't tell if he was serious or just a really good actor. Caution was a must but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. If Gabe really just wanted to see Dimitri then why all the banter? Why such hostility?

Dimitri finally broke from his silence, "Then I must admit that I'm glad to see you too. Although I wish the circumstances were different."

"You mean you wish I weren't Strigoi or that I was beneath the grave you tried to put me in?" He looked to the ground and laughed softly.

He shook his head, "I really didn't have a choice, Gabe. You are what you are."

"But not by choice!" His eyes widened and he bared his teeth. He let out a low exhale, "Not by choice."

Dimitri looked away and lowered his head, "I'm sorry. What did you expect when you showed up in my house?"

Gabe stepped towards us and I felt my body stiffen. Dimitri however didn't look the least bit worried. "A friend. I expected _my_ friend to help _me_. For who I was not what I am."

"Kind of hard when you're trying to suck him dry."

He forced a laugh, "I didn't try to kill him."

"You jumped at him!"

"I ran to him for help!" In an instant Gabe was standing right in front of me. His height towered over me. He was just a tad bit shorter than Dimitri but not by much.

Dimitri pushed me back hebind him in one motion, replacing me with himself in front of Gabe. "Why attack me then?"

He frowned, "You were going to yell out for help. I could sense the fear in you. I _terrified_ you."

"So you proved my fears by attacking me..." Dimitri straightened his body. He looked so intimidating to me. I couldn't really tell what Gabe was thinking.

"I just wanted to keep you quiet. I wasn't going to hurt you. But," he sighed. "You were stronger than me then."

Dimitri nodded, "And now?"

"Now we'll just have to wait and see." Gabe slowly lifted his hand and roughly patted Dimitri's shoulder. He didn't flinch or move. He seemed unafraid.

He chuckled, "Right. And what's priority number two?"

Gabe tilted his head from side to side. "Number two? Hmm." He reached under his collar and started fiddling with something. _The silver ball._ "I suppose it would have to be challenge you." He frowned again.

"Why would you do that?" My voice unwilling trembled.

He shrugged, "Fair is fair. He tried to kill me. A challenge now would help settle our score. Don't you think so Dimka?"

Dimitri sighed, "If you must."

I grabbed Dimitri's hand, "You cannot be serious."

He just smiled, "I just want this over with."

"You didn't seem too surpised to see me, Dimka." He chuckled and wagged his finger at me like I wasa child being shunned. "I figured she would have told you about our meeting even though I adviced her against it." He tsked, "You don't listen very well, do you?"

"I do as I please." I felt courageous considering that he could easily take me out.

Gabe shook his pointer at me, "Head strong, Roza."

I scoffed, "Why do you keep throwing adjectives at me?"

He laughed out hartily, "Because you just keep proving the rumors true."

"The rumors?"

"Oh, you know how people love to talk." He lowered himself down and sat on the curb.

Dimitri sat down just a few inches away from him. It made me uncomfortable. Even though Dimitri showed no fear it made me uneasy to see Gabe so content to be in our presence. He sat back and stared up at the sky like he didn't have a worry in the world. And it got me on edge.

"So when do you propose the challenge to begin?" Dimitri mimicked Gabe's position, gazing up at the sky. They looked almost like a matching pair sitting side by side. Like two friends just enjoying the night view.

He sighed, "Not now. This is a time for friends." He lowered his eye to Dimitri. The ends of his mouth curled just a little like he was almost smiling. "Do you still consider me a friend?"

Dimitri grinned, "I consider _Gabriel_ my friend."

He nodded, "And I consider _Dimka_ my friend as well." He looked back up to the sky. "Let us be as Gabriel and Dimka today." He turned his head so that I could see his profile. "And what about the lovely Rose? What do you think of me?"

I shook my head, "I don't think you want me to answer that."

He laughed and shrugged, "At least you're honest." He nodded in my direction, "Got yourself a keeper there, Dimka."

Dimitri smiled and nodded, "I know."

"Is that suppose to be some kind of joke?"

Gabe shook his head, "I'm not trying to upset you, Rose. I'm not looking for trouble. Not now. Not from anyone here." He frowned again. I was kind of surprised about how much he did that. He didn't have any frown marks on his face to show this was a common expression. A flash of his grim expression came back to me. That same look he had when I first saw him. He looked so sad.

I felt my heart falter and sink just a little. If this wasn't sympathy then it must have been pity. Something about him made me... sad. "So what are you trying to do?"

He smiled softly and look at me so that his eyes were staring straight back into mine, "I'm trying to be human for a little while." I couldn't help but gasp. He must have expected that reaction because he chuckled. He tilted his head back and looked back up to the sky. "Just for a little while longer. While I can."

"Is there something that is going to happen that will stop you from enjoying it again?" Dimitri kept perfectly calm. He was still staring up at the sky peacefully.

"You, Dimitri. If you win the challenge you know this will be the last time for me." He chuckled again. I noticed the slight tremble in his hand that was still fiddling with the small silver ball.

Dimitri laughed softly, "You have such confidence in me... after all that's happened."

Gabe shifted and dropped his hand, "I never claimed to doubt your strength. You were strong enough to try to kill me once. I don't picture you hesitating to try your hand at it again."

"If things were different..."

"Well they're not!" Gabe exploded from his seat and stood over Dimitri.

Dimitri didn't flinch. He stayed perfectly still and calm. At least he looked that way on the surface. I couldn't tell what could possibly be boiling deep inside. "I admit, I could have been a better friend." He sighed heavily, "But what could I have possibly done for you then? We were so young, we knew so little. You make it seem like I could have saved your life."

He threw his hands up, "You didn't even try!"

"You were already dead!" Dimitri shut his eyes and lowered his head. "You _are _dead. You and your kind are the only ones that still think that what you have is some kind of life."

"Hypocrite..." Gabe smirked and shook his head. "You were dead for quite some time too." He turned his back to us. "Just be glad your little princess saved you."

I froze, "You don't talk to him like that..." My voice growled out the words.

Dimitri gripped my shoulder and pulled me beside him as he stood. "How do you know about Lissa?"

He shrugged, "Everyone now knows about the 'change' you went through. We all know you were turned and you somehow got your life back." He looked back at us over his shoulder, "All that little girl did was save a dead man."

"He didn't exactly have a choice when he was turned."

He spun around and bared his teeth at me, "And I did?"

Dimitri forcefully shoved me behind him, "No. You didn't but we can help you. We can bring you back." His voice lingered around the sound of a whisper.

Gabe spat, "And what makes you think I want that?"

"So you can enjoy the human moments longer than the rare minutes that charm will ever give you." Dimitri gently placed his hand on Gabe's shoulder.

He didn't pull away. His hand reached up and caressed the silver ball. He smiled, "How'd you know it was a charm?"

He shrugged, "I have never seen a Strigoi wear something so simple. Unless there's a reason..."

Gabe nodded, "I guess I should have asked for something more extravagant."

"Why ask for a charm unless you miss the human side?" Dimitri took half a step forward.

My heart was racing from the possible out comes. What if Gabe decided to hurt Dimitri? What if all of this was a trick? I didn't want to chance it and I didn't like Dimitri being so close to him. My mind was racing and my hand was steady on my stake. Whatever he was planning I would try my best to be ready for it.

Gabe finally sighed aloud, "What's the point of being human again? I have nothing to return to..." He straightened up, turned his back to us and started walking off.

Dimitri reached for him again. "Gabe..."

He spun around and tackled Dimitri to the ground. It looked like he didn't even try to fight back. He just fell! I started to run to him when Dimitri held out a hand and signalled me to stop. Gabe bared his teeth and gripped Dimitri's neck, "Do not assume that after these past few moments that anything has changed. I am what I am, Dimka. You said so yourself. You nor anyone else can change that." He slowly released him and started back to his sullen walk into the darkness.

Dimitri rubbed his neck and rose from the ground. "But you're not alone..."

I don't know if the words ever reached Gabe or if he just chose to keep walking. But the results were the same. He was gone and Dimitri and I were left standing alone under the light of the street lamp. The sky was so dark that not even the stars seemed to break its gloom. I didn't know whether I should let him contemplate on this whole situation or if I should comfort him.

My heart decided for me. My feet walked me to his side and my hand snaked its way into his. I squeezed gently and felt him squeeze back. "Are you going to be okay?"

It wasn't until he looked down at me that I realized he had tears in his eyes. He shook his head slowly and I felt my heart melt. It was like the world got dimmer, if possible. The wind blowing through us got that much colder. And the world got that much quietter. He held all the sadness in the world in his eyes with just that one look. And it just broke my heart into pieces.

He dropped his head to mine and I let him fold himself into my arms. I barely realized that we had lowered ourselves to the ground and I was practically cradling him. I felt the tremble in his arms and shoulders. There were very few times in the life we have had together that I have ever seen Dimitri break down like this. I felt my shoulder dampen and heard him release heavy breaths. He holding it back but I knew deep inside he was distraught.

That was his friend. Someone he knew and loved. Someone he grew up with. Someone he tried to kill... In the end Dimitri offered him salvation. He offered him life. _And what did the idiot say? No. _He had nothing left in the world for him. To him he felt like he had nothing and no one. But to Dimitri he still had him. Still had a friend and a family. He still had a home.

It was then that I told myself that this had to be the last time I ever saw him broken. He didn't deserve it. Not my Dimitri. Not from anyone. Not even me...

I tilted his face up so that we were looking eye to eye, "Hey." He lowered his eyes so I cupped his face and forced him to look back at me. "Listen to me."

"Roza, please..." he reached up and tried to pull away from me. But I didn't budge.

"No, you are going to listen to me!" I put us at an equal level. "He is not lost. I will do whatever it is I can to make this right."

He shook his head, "You heard him. He doesn't want that..."

I scoffed, "And you think I give a damn about what he has to say as a Strigoi?" I shook my head violently. "I didn't listen to _your_ idiotic sentiments when you were one and I _love_ you. What makes you think I'm going to care about his inconsistant rambling?"

Dimitri frowned, "You say that like you're so sure you can do something about it."

"What I cannot believe is that you have such little faith in me."

"He's lost to us, Rose!"

I pulled him to me and wrapped him in my arms. He didn't fight it. "Everyone thought the same thing about you. And look at us now."

He tightened his grip around me, "But inside I knew I wanted to come back to you. I loved you regardless of my form."

"And somewhere deep inside _him_ is the same Gabriel you once knew. The friend that was like a brother to you."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye, "How can you be so confident about that? What if you're wrong?"

"I can't believe you don't think I can do this," I smirked.

"And I cannot believe that you think you can."

I pulled him to me and we kissed. It was sweet and simple but it brought my soul back to life. It was the spark I needed, "You just watch me."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	5. Chapter 5

The little hotel that Adrian found for us wasn't great but it wasn't exactly horrible either. The lighting us dim and everything looked like it might have costed a pretty penny. I was almost afraid to touch anything. Lucky for us this was all coming out of Adrian's pocket. God knows I didn't have the cash to shell out for this type of place. If it were up to me or Dimitri we would have settled for a plain old hotel with a phone and TV.

"You seriously don't expect me to sleep on the couch. Come on! I paid for this damn room!" Adrian was red in the face.

"Well Rose is kind of pregnant. Don't you think it would be better for her to sleep in an actual bed?" Dimitri was already lounging on one of the couches.

He sighed, "How about sharing?"

I scoffed, "You seriously don't expect me to sleep in the same bed as you."

"This is just plain old double teaming. It's two against one..." He dropped back into the long couch.

I shrugged, "Maybe you should have asked for a room with two beds or maybe we should have gone to a cheaper hotel."

He threw his bag in the air and kicked it. It flew across the living room, slammed against the wall and landed with a _thud _by the coffee table. "I hate those crappy little hotels. And all the rooms with more than one bed were all taken. All of them, can you believe that?" He dropped his head back and sighed. "My life is slowly starting to suck... even more than before if possible."

"Well that's a really sad story but I'm sure if you tried my shoes on you'd be pleased with your current situation." Sydney was still standing by the door.

Adrian rolled his eyes, "I am sure." He gave me a stern look, "Why did she have to come with us again?"

I threw a small pillow at him and it ended up smacking him across the face. "Considering that the Strigoi found her, what makes you think the Alchemists wouldn't have found her there too? We need to keep her with us."

He forced a chuckled, "Great."

"I can always get my own room. Wouldn't want Adrian sucking me dry in my sleep." She covered her neck with the palm of her hand.

"Now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." He taunted her and licked his lips.

Dimitri sighed heavily, "Don't you two ever get tired of fighting?"

Adrian shrugged, "I was just kidding of course." He eyed Sydney from head to toe. "I don't drink bitter blood."

Sydney made him a sour face, "Good one. Did you come up with that all by yourself." She clapped her hands slowly so that it came across as sarcastic.

"You are starting to really get on my nerves..."

"Just barely? Because you already burned through mine..."

"Okay! I think the guys should go get some food while Sydney and I unpack and get things situated here. It's going to be a long trip if it was anything like what I went through." I patted Sydney's shoulder and she half smiled. I could still see the line of sight between her and Adrian. If this were a cartoon there would have been electricity shooting from one to the other.

Dimitri grabbed Adrian by his collar and pulled him to his feet, "Let's get going then while we still have some time to find something decent to eat."

"As long as it gets me away from she-demon." He whispered the words loud enough so that Sydney could still hear.

She scoffed, "I am not the monster here!"

"Could have fooled me, Alchemist." He smirked. I could tell he enjoyed getting under her skin.

Before Sydney could respond the door slammed. "Ugghhh! I really do not like him!" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

She forced a laugh. "Is he always like this? I mean, hiding out at his house even for that short time was exhausting."

I shook my head, "He's a good guy. You just got to give him a chance."

"I think I've given him plenty." She eyed the door and finally just relaxed. "There's just something about him that sets me on edge."

"Trust me, when I first met him I probably would have agreed with you. He's selfish, self centered, egotistic, and manipulative." I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair, "But then once I got to know him I found that he can be sweet, kind, and he has a good heart. He just tends to be stubborn about showing it to people."

She leaned against the bed frame, "There are times when he acts like he might be showing me some kindness but then he has to throw in his unending sarcasm. Like he's purposely sabatoging himself to look like a villain."

"It's the part that he thinks he plays best." I shrugged.

"Is it?" Her attention was more on the ceiling than it was on the conversation.

I shook my head, "No. It's not."

She twisted a loose string from the blanket on her finger, "I guess someone ought to tell _him_ that."

"I think it would be best if he just figured it out himself." I patted her shoulder and walked off to start unpacking.

She followed behind me, "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged, "Because he's Adrian. He's not one to take what others say to heart unless he believes it too." I started on my own bag, "Everything else is just babbling to him."

"I suppose that sounds about right." She opened her own bag and started neatly unpacking. Definitely a candidate for OCD.

I couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was off day dreaming. I tapped her knee, "Why so interested in Adrian all of a sudden?"

She shook her head sharply, "I'm not."

"You're not?" I shrugged it off. "If you say so."

She instantly stopped organizing her things, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might, I don't know, be a little intrigued by him." I kept my eyes down on the half unpacked bag and kept on going.

"_Intrigued?_" She sat up straight and tugged my arm, "You think I like him, don't you?"

I stopped and put my hands up in surrender, "I didn't say _that_."

She scoffed, "You're implying it."

"In what way?" I grinned innocently.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." She turned away and tried to resume her work.

I shrugged, "Fine by me..."

"I mean I get that he's completely gorgeous and he's got that whole bad boy thing down to an art but he's also completely arrogant and rude and ..." She stopped when she realized I was just staring at her ramble on.

I stifled a laugh and mockingly replied, "You totally like him!"

She shot up from her spot and stiffened up, "I do not!"

The door opened and Dimitri and Adrian walked in, arms full of food and gear. They both paused and stared at the odd scene of me unpacking while Sydney stood over me like she was about to explode.

Adrian cleared his throat, "This doesn't feel awkward at all..."

Sydney turned red in the face, "Nobody asked you." She pushed past him and walked into the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." Then she slammed the door.

Dimitri rose a brow, "I am actually kind of scared to ask."

"Don't." I got back to unpacking when the scent of food reached me. I looked up at the bags. "Smells good. What did you guys get?"

Dimitri opened a huge bag and pulled out a white box, "Saw this and thought you might like it. Is that what you smell?" He held it out to me and the delicious smell intensified.

"Mmmm." My stomach grumbled. "Yes, yes it is."

He laughed and opened it. There were small tan circles that resembled funny shaped buns. Whatever was encrusted in it was what was making that smell. "It's called pirozhki. Kind of like a meat pie with veggies." He tapped two of them, "These ones are pastries. Jam fillings."

I grabbed at one, "That sounds really good right about now."

He pushed my hand away, "Dessert comes after you eat real food." He smiled and I caved.

"Fine." I picked up a meat pie and I have to admit it smelled great. My mouth instantly watered just before I took a big bite. "Wow, these are really good."

Dimitri grinned and glared at Adrian, "Told ya."

Adrian shrugged, "What do I know?" He pulled out another bag and sat at the table.

I looked between them both, "What are you guys talking about?"

"When I stopped to get these for you Adrian thought you wouldn't like foreign food." He shook his head.

"This is traditional Russian food?" I kept gobbling down the buns bit by bit.

He nodded, "My mother makes them from scratch too." He looked down at the box of pirozhkis. "I haven't had any since I left for the U.S. to join St. Vlad's."

I held up the box, "Want one?"

He chuckled, "No. I'm fine. I'd rather eat my mother's cooking."

Adrian laughed, "Aww! Isn't that cute?"

Dimitri just shrugged, "I honestly like my mother's cooking better. Don't you?"

He scoffed, "My mother? Cook?" He raked his fingers through his hair, "Right."

"We could always go by the house and visit your family if you want." I gulped down another. "I mean we're practically right next door."

"I wouldn't want to put any of them in danger. We're not in the position to be going on any recreational visitations." He sat down at the table and pulled out his own bag of food.

I laughed, "Why do you always make everything sound so official?"

He blushed slightly. "I don't mean to."

"You always seem so serious." Adrian forked some food into his mouth.

"I cannot help it." He looked like he was trying to be casual but something about our remarks bothered him. I could see it on his face. And I'm sure Adrian could see it in his aura.

I gently ran my hand over his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're too sweet."

He smiled to acknowledge my attempt to change the subject and kissed my cheek back, "Thank you."

"Cute, real cute." Adrian looked like he was forcing himself to look down at his food and eat quickly.

Sydney walked out. She looked so neat and tidy with her hair slicked back into a pony tail. "So what did I get to eat?" She walked over to the table and sat beside me.

Adrian slid a box over to her. "Rose once told me you don't eat much so I got you some sliders and fries."

"Sliders?" She opened the box and found two little burgers with a medium fry.

He forced a laugh, "You don't know what sliders are?"

She blushed, "I'm not exactly use to names for food unless it's common."

Adrian shrugged, "I think sliders are pretty common."

"Can I just eat in peace?" She picked up a slider and started nibbling at it.

He saluted her, "Yes, ma'am."

Dimitri threw a glance my way and rose his brow. I nodded in their direction and smiled. He smiled back and returned to his meal. He probably noticed the same thing I did. Adrian was trying to be nice, in his own way. Either he was getting use to Sydney or he was just tired of bickering. It made me feel better about our situation.

Once everyone was done and the table cleared Dimitri and I laid back on the small couch together. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt so secure. The TV was blaring some corny movie we found on cable but it couldn't get me attention. Couldn't pull me from Dimtiri.

Sydney and Adrian sat awkwardly together on the long couch. One sitting on each end of it. It looked like they couldn't get far enough away from one another. She was curled up against the right arm of the couch. Her hands folded neatly on her lap with her legs crossed in the opposite direction of Adrian. He was lounging back in the left arm cushion. His feet propped up on the coffee table while his hands cradling the back of his head. He looked comfortable but I caught him sneaking uneasy glances at Sydney and shifting in his place.

I turned my face so that my lips were just at Dimitri's ear, "Does any of this feel weird to you?"

He smirked and whispered back, "I thought I was the only one."

"I don't know if it's that they cannot stand each other or... something else." I wiggled my brow.

He laughed softly, "I know what you mean. It feels like tension in the air but not the malicious kind."

I squinted at Adrian, "I wonder if he can see it."

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head to look at Adrian.

"You know, the aura. He can see it with his Spirit magic." I looked back at Dimitri.

"Maybe he does and that's why they're acting weird."

Adrian sighed loudly, "Okay. What is it that you two keep whispering about over there? It's distracting me from this cheesy movie." He tossed the remote on the coffee table.

Sydney looked around, "I didn't hear anything."

"That's because you're only human, Syd." He smirked.

She glared at him, "Seriously? Must I smack you to get it through that thick skull of yours that I do not want to be called Syd?"

He shrugged, "Why not? I like it."

She blushed intensely red, "I... I prefer my real name."

"Technically it's an abbreviation of your name."

"Well I like my whole name better."

He smiled, "Ahh, so you do kind of like Syd."

She shook her head, "What?"

He waved her off and casually replied, "Drop it." He turned back to me and Dimitri, "So what is it that you guys were discussing? Would you like to share with the rest of the class?" He made a grand gesture like he was giving us the floor to speak.

I looked at Dimitri, "Nothing really. Just mushy talk."

Adrian eyed me, "Really?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yea. Would you _like_ us to share?"

He made a face, "I think I'm good." He leaned back into the couch and turned his attention to the TV.

Sydney kept staring at me. I mouthed the words '_what?_' She shook her head and kept a serious expression. She finally mouthed back '_liar_'. I grinned, shrugged, and turned my attention back to the TV as well.

There was a pretty young girl. Couldn't be more than sixteen. She had rosy cheeks and eyes so blue that they closely resembled Christian's. Her lips were full and stained a deep pink. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders down to her hips. She was laying back in a field of flowers that looked like they could be daisies. Her dress bellowed out around her nearly covering her feet. Suddenly a handsome young man with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes appeared. He stared down at her lovingly. She stretched her arms out to him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and lowered himself down beside her.

My heart swelled as they kissed. It was always the small stolen moments meant to be private that made me feel warm inside. It brightened my mood to see that love still existed among the world today. Even if it was just in some cheesy movie.

Then the screen went black. Adrian stretched out his limbs, "Okay, kiddos. Time for bed."

"What? We didn't even get to see what happens?" I tossed a throw pillow at him.

He was barely able to block it from hitting his face, "Yea, well it's bed time, Little Dhampir."

"But..."

Dimitri kissed my head, "Yup. Come on." He gently scooted me off the couch.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "You cannot be serious."

Adrian pulled back the curtain and a beam of light ran through, "It's late... er, well technically it's early so it's time for rest until our time of day comes around again." He dropped the curtain and walked off to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower real quick. If I'm not out in ten, call the police."

I threw myself back onto the bed. "I guess I am kind of tired."

Dimitri splayed out right beside me. Our sides touched and I felt warmth spread through me. "Do you want me to lay with you?"

"Do you want to sleep in bed with me?" I wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

He leaned in so close that our noses were nearly touching, "I miss laying in bed with you."

I laughed, "It hasn't even been a day."

"Any time away from you is too long." He softly kissed my lips. I felt his fingers run through my hair and his other hand snaked its way around my waist. He pulled me against him and the lines of our bodies merged together. I felt him chuckle.

"What?" I pulled back a little. He was smiling from ear to ear.

He looked down at my stomach, "I can already feel your bump."

I ran my hand over my stomach. It was very small and hardly too noticeable but it was there. "Great. I'm going to be huge."

He shook his head, "I think you'll make for a beautiful pregnant woman." He pulled me to him and kissed me again.

I snuggled my head against his chest and stared towards the window across the room. Adrian had shut the blinds tight so there was no light. No sign that the sun was actually shining on the outside. In some ways I missed the sun. It had been a while since I last set foot outside during midday. Human hours midday at least. I could barely remember how blue the sky could be, how unreal the clouds could look, or how warm the sun could make my skin.

I relaxed as Dimitri started running his fingers on my side. It felt so comforting. It was the perfect distraction I needed from my day dreaming. I gripped his fingers and squeezed gently. He returned the favor by squeezing back.

The world started to get hazy and fade away. I saw Adrian come out of the bothroom. Hair still dripping small droplets of water. He walked over to the couch and he suddenly came to an abrupt halt. He smirked and shook his head. Sydney was fast asleep on his spot. She looked so peaceful and sweet. At first I expected him to wake her up and tell her to move but he didn't. He stood there just a moment more. Just staring down at her like she was something he'd never seen before. Almost in awe.

Finally he bent down and stretched her legs out on the couch. He stopped when she shifted and moaned lightly. When she stopped his smile returned. He took the small blanket and gently covered her from shoulder to feet. I saw his hand linger on her shoulder and a soft smile spread on his face.

Just like that he turned and sat on the small couch. He laid out as best as he could. His legs bent so they wouldn't dangle off the couch while one hand cradled the back of his head. He stared at the ceiling. His mind was somewhere else. I could see him looking up but he looked like he was staring through the ceiling, past the roof. Like there was some greater significance beyond these walls. He was day dreaming. By the content and longing look on his face I would think he was dreaming that he was bathing in the sun.

The world went dark and the last thing I saw were my lashes.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear this is the longest trip I've ever had..." Sydney began tugging her hair back to put into a ponytail. "How long does it take to get from St. Petersburg to... Where did you say we were going?"

Adrian sighed heavily, "Do you ever stop talking... or complaining?"

I nudged him, "We are heading to meet up with Alek."

She cleared her throat and paused for a moment, "Where are we meeting him?"

"Seriously?" Adrian turned his body so that he was facing her completely. "Why are you being such a pain?"

"I'm not trying to be. I just," she inhaled deeply, "I would like to know just what the heck is going on especially if my life is on the line!" She stomped her foot and tensed up so that she looked like her head would just pop off her body on the cue of a foot stomp.

I turned to her, "We are going to meet him at the next station. It's not far off now."

She shut her eyes and wrinkled her nose, "And then?"

Adrian slapped his palm to his head and forced a harsh laugh. "This is the best train ride I've ever had..."

"And then," I eyed Adrian for a moment before returning my gaze to Sydney, "we are going to Gabe's."

She swallowed hard, "Gabe? As in the crazy-Strigoi-who-wants-to-settle-the-score-with-Dimitri Gabe?"

Dimitri laughed softly, "Yes, that Gabe."

"I don't mean to kill the mission but are you all insane!" she shot up from her seat. "Do you have a death wish?"

I looked away and back out the window at the passing scenary. It looked so peaceful. For normal people it probably was. But for my kind we knew the hidden dangers that still lingered unsuspectfully behind the scenes. If there were no Dhampirs or Moroi then I don't know what I would be looking out at. Death and decay were my best guesses. That's what Strigoi brought to this world. Nothing but pure evil and destruction. My kind has known that since the beginning. I have known that since my beginning. Nobody ever sugar coated it for me. Reality in our world was best so that we had the mind set to face it all when things went to hell.

"Rose?" I felt a warm touch on my hand. Dimitri's fingers laid over mine.

I shook my head, "I'm fine." I stared back out the window. "I'm fine."

Adrian cut off my view, "You don't look 'fine'."

I smiled, "Really. I'm okay. Since when have I needed anyone to worry about me?" I looked around at everyone's face. Of course they all had some remark to say. Lucky for me none of them did. Lucky for _them _in some ways. The train slowly began to stop. The squeaking of the brakes made me cringe. "Ughh."

Dimitri rubbed my shoulder, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just wish everyone would stop acting so concered about me." I looked away, afraid of what I might see on his face.

His hand lingered just a moment longer on my skin before he slowly slid it off. "Okay. I'm just looking out for you and the baby."

My heart sank, "Yea, well _we_ are fine. If I thought something was wrong then know that I will tell you."

"No matter what?" He turned my face to his and came down to my eye level.

I nodded and tried to displayed my best convincing smile, "No matter what."

Adrian stood up and walked past us, "Good. Because I'm getting tired of checking you every ten minutes."

"Checking me?" I looked between the two of them. "What the hell does that mean?"

He shrugged, "You know, using my magic to scan your body and make sure your's and baby's auras are still flowing normally." He grinned and turned to keep walking towards the exit.

Dimitri tried to follow suite but I tugged him back towards me, "Do you know about this?"

"No but I wondered why he kept trying to reassure me that you were fine." He smirked and it somehow managed to boil my blood.

I let him go and shoved passed him, "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

He scuffed, "What?"

"This!" I hopped of the bottom step and kept my fast pace while walking off the platform.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "And just what is _this_ by your definition?"

I looked around before continueing, "You like having someone watch over me and being able to keep an eye on me. I cannot be reckless or impulsive or... _anything_! I feel... trapped."

Sydney cleared her throat loudly, "Trapped? _You _feel trapped?" She forced a small laugh, "A headstrong Dhampir feels trapped being surrounded by her husband and friends?" She dropped down onto a bench and stared off into space. "Trapped..."

All our focus was shifted to her. I felt a little taken back by _her _outburst that I really lost focus on what _I _was so upset about to begin with. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are... are you alright?"

She smiled meekly, "I'm really not too sure." Adrian grabbed her wrist and she flinched and pulled out of his reach, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "It's okay. I'm just checking your pulse and aura." He put out his hand, "May I?"

She hesitated, "I feel fine."

He quickly grabbed her hand regardless and held it tightly so she couldn't pull back. She struggled a little but eventually just sat still and glared at him. "Why do women have to be so stubborn?" He closed his eyes and exhaled. Concentration read all over his face.

She looked intensely at him then at me, "How does he do that?"

I nodded to him, "He uses Spirit just like Lissa."

"I heard about that but just what does he do?"

Dimitri shrugged, "Not really sure. Only they really know how they do it."

I laughed, "I don't even think _they_ fully understand how they do it. It comes naturally."

Adrian slowly opened his eyes, "Kind of like your magic." He released her hand, "She's just a little panicked. Other than that," he looked her over, "She's the picture of perfect health."

She held her hand to her chest like it was alienated in some way. "So I'm fine? Just like I said?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yes, just like you said."

"So are we ready?" We all turned and found Alek looking upon our group. "Or do we start with the trust demos?"

I waved, "Hello, Alek."

He nodded, "Rose." He looked at Sydney, "You have a strange one among you this time around. Why an Alchemist?"

Sydney touched her cheek where her golden lily tattoo laid like she had forgotten it was there. "I'm helping with research."

"Research?" His brow rose. "For what, may I ask?"

Adrian stepped in, "It's semi-personal."

He nodded, "Then I'll leave that to you all but I don't see her as much help when it comes to Gabe and his minions."

She chuckled awkwardly, "Oh, I'm not..."

"She's not coming with us." Adrian leaned on the bench.

He nodded, "Seems fine with me. So she's staying at the room?"

I nodded, "Yes. We cannot afford to lose her." I looked her way and she nodded as thanks.

"So did you bring what I asked for?" Dimitri stepped towards him and his height seemed even more impressive than before.

Alek nodded and brought his pack forward. "It's all in here. Are you sure you want to try this? It's a gamble."

I grabbed the bag, "_I _am sure I want to attempt it." I turned to Adrian. "And I'll need your help especially to pull this off."

"_My_ help? Since when did I get involved with your Gabe drama?" He reached for a cigarette.

"Since you learned how to transfer your Spirit Magic." I grinned.

He lit his cigarette and took a long inhale, "I should be use to being used by now." His long exhale came along with a chuckle.

The room was a small one. One recliner sat on the far left side with a large dresser placed center of the wall beside it. The small box T.V. looked like it fell out of the early ninety's and the night stand might have been bought back in the seventy's. The two beds were moderately decent but even the blankets were old in fashion. The walking space was so small that even Sydney had to keep her feet close together as she walked. The only separate room was the bathroom and even that was tiny.

"Great room choice." I ran my hand over the dresser and ended up with a hand covered in dust. "What year are we in?"

Alek shrugged, "You said find the nearest hotel so I did. Gabe's hideout isn't far from here."

I shrugged, "I guess you did follow my instructions."

"This is fine. It's just temporary and Sydney will be the only one staying here either way." Dimitri flung the bags onto the bed and started unpacking.

Sydney tugged on my arm, "Wait, I'm staying here alone?"

"I could stay with you if you like", Adrian winked.

I nudged him, "No, we need you. And yes, Sydney. You have to be here alone."

"But..."

"It's just for a little while. Don't worry." I tried to sound reassuring. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." She smiled but it faultered as she turned away.

Adrian sighed heavily, "So what exactly is my part in all of this?"

"Your Spirit magic." Dimitri pulled out a stake and held it tenderly in his hands. He held it out to Adrian. "We need you to transfer your magic into this stake."

"Then when the time comes we are going to plunge it into Gabe's chest." Alek pulled off his coat to reveal the gun vest he had concealed. It was a six gun holster. Each one occupied by a gun and extra clips were hanging by his belt.

I eyed the guns, "Do you really think we're going to need that much fire power?"

He shrugged, "Well even if it doesn't kill them it'll slow them down so that we can get to our guy." He began checking each gun, confirming they were fully loaded.

Dimitri nodded, "That's the plan."

"And I _have _to be there because?" Adrian leaned up against the wall by the door.

"_Because_ you can also use your magic to disable some of the clan from attacking while we are trying to get to Gabe. You can attack them in groups while we can only go one by one." I grabbed an extra stake from the pack and tucked it into the sheath on my shoulder.

He laughed forcefully and wiggled the stake in his hand, "Oh! Is that all? While I'm at it do you want me to get you all any refreshments? Perhaps something with a bite to it?"

"Adrian..."

"Seriously! You know I am not that advanced, Rose. I can only do so much for so long." He looked down at his hands. "You'll only have a small window before they break from the magic. I'm..." He exhaled hard, "I'm not as strong at it as Liss."

I squeezed his shoulder, "And that small window is all we need."

He smirked, "You know I'll try. But I cannot make anyone any promises."

"That is good enough for me." Alek patted Adrian roughly on the back.

"Thanks." He slid the stake into his pant pocket and reached for his cigarettes. "Now if anyone doesn't mind I'll be outside sucking on a cancer stick."

Sydney waved, "Have fun with that."

Dimitri holstered his stakes, "So if everyone ready..."

"Aside from the obvious, yea. I think we're good to go." I adjusted the strap of my sheath over my chest so that it stayed firmly in place.

Sydney sat down in the old looking recliner. "I'll be here if anyone needs me." She pulled her laptop out of her bag and started stabbing at buttons.

I lowered the top so that she could see me, "Well you should still be on guard and ready."

She rolled her eyes, "I doubt anyone is going to be looking for me in Russia little lone in a little crappy hotel."

The door opened and Adrian walked up to us, "Are we doing this or what?"

I nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"So we're going on my mark?" he grinned.

"Well no, but as soon as you're done with the stake then yes. Technically we leave on your mark." I patted the stake in his pocket. "So, are we doing this or what?"

He pulled the stake out of his pocket and stared intensely at it. "I guess I really have no other options then do I?"

Alek cleared his throat loudly and tapped his watch, "It's time. We got to do this _now_."

"I got it." Adrian clasped his hands tightly around the stake and shut his eyes. His breathing steadied and his focus sharpened. I could feel the atmosphere in the room shift. He was putting his all into this. Even though it actuality took just a few moments, it felt like quite some time passed before his eyes opened slowly. He kept his gaze on the stake. "It's done."

He passed the stake to me still staring down at it. "Thank you." I slipped it into my side sheath on my left thigh.

"Don't lose that." He grinned but it was softer than I expected he meant it to seem.

I smiled back, "Fat chance of that."

We all started for the door when Adrian called back, "Wait." He looked back at Sydney. She seemed to be trying too hard not to look up at us. He knelt beside her and slid something on her lap. "Just in case."

She stared down at the cloth and frowned, "What...?" When she uncovered it she flinched back, "You really think I'll need a gun?"

He shrugged, "You never know." He smirked, got to his feet and walked out the door before anyone could say anything else. He must have known we would all be watching him because he never once looked back.

"Are you okay with this?" I leaned on the arm of the chair to get down to her level.

She nodded, "I think so. Just..." she sighed, "Just don't get yourselves killed out there. Or I'll be waiting here forever." She smiled.

It was a bad joke but in any case I knew a smile was as much reassurance as anyone could give someone in her position. At the moment that was all I could do for her so I smiled.

Just before the door closed behind me I saw her run her fingers over the shaft of the gun gently. A smile crept its way onto her face, "Thank you. All of you."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose! Get down!" I felt a weight come down and push on my head. I hit the ground harder than I expected too. My cheek was practically fusing with the ground and my hair was being matted to my shoulder and arm.

I could still see Dimitri from where I laid. He was standing over Gabe. Pressing him down with his foot on his chest. Gabe's eyes were wide open and wild. His hands clawing frantically at Dimitri's leg. Trying to injure or pry him off. But nothing on his face frightened me as much as the cold stare that Dimitri had. It was almost heartless. Like he was ready to do the unthinkable. Ready to just end it. In some space in the back of my mind I felt like I failed him. This was my fault. And it only took moments. Just mere moments to get from when this whole battle started to now.

The mission started off like any other mission. We planned. We thought we had planned it all out as perfect as it could be. I would show them the hole I fell through. Dimitri and I were to infiltrate as a team while Adrian and Alek took to the high grounds on the opposite side of the building to make it through the open area leading into the main room I saw the golden chairs in. It was a gamble but we needed Adrian there first to stun the masses.

"This is a stupid idea." Adrian plucked a leaf from the branch hanging over his head.

I scuffed, "Says the man going in the open way."

He tore the leaf in half and threw the pieces at me, "Exactly my point. You should come with me or go with Alek. At least I could use my magic to cover for you."

"No. Then the rest of the plan goes to hell." I smoothed out the map on the trunk of the tree.

"He has a point, Roza." Dimitri pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "Us going through the tunnels together... It could get dangerous."

I eyed him, "Then why are you going down there?"

He shook his head, "Because I have experience fighting in tight spaces. Do you?"

"No! But... Dammit, why is everyone trying to convince me to take the open route?" I slammed my open palm on the tree.

Alek looked around and rose his hand, "I'm not."

"Thank you, Alek."

"Rose, this isn't the time for your half baked schemes. You know there are plenty of things that could go wrong. And last time you got lucky that Gabe didn't kill you when he caught you." Dimitri hung his head low as he finished off his sentence.

I shook my head roughly, "He didn't want to. There's something off about him."

"You mean other than being Strigoi?" Adrian shrugged.

Alek sighed, "As fun as all of this is, you know the longer we delay the less likely these plans will work. We're going to lose the element of surprise." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the tree.

I nodded, "Then lets get to it." I darted off towards the hole before anyone could try to stop me. I heard rushed footsteps just behind me so Dimitri wasn't too far.

I came to an abrupt stop when the hole appeared just inches in front of me. Dirt tumbled down into the darkness as I slowly inched my way towards it. Dimitri suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He wordlessly shook his head and gestured to the hole. I stepped back and bowed out to him. He just smiled and he jumped in first. I felt his hands grip my waist as I jumped through behind him. He slowed me as I landed on the concrete base.

He waved me off as I pointed towards the enterance. Of course he wanted to be the lead. Just in case.

I could smell his sweat and soap as I crept just behind him. It made me kind of giddy. But then I clasped my hand on his arm. He turned to face me. I pointed to my nose. He got the hint. If they caught hold of our scent they'd be on to us before Alek and Adrian could even make it to the other side.

He ran his hand over the walls. The markings were still there. Just as dim and unreadable as before. But when his fingers ran over them again I noticed the slight smeer. There was a charcoal scent coming off them now. He grinned and began rubbing his back and shoulders on the walls. I followed suite.

After a few coats of the stuff I started feeling thick. Our scents were being masked dramatically. If anyone caught our smell they'd think someone was drawing hectically or that someone was getting ready to set fire to a pit.

Dimitri waved me over. And there it was, the screen blocking the way into the main room. Or what we assumed was the main room. I pushed the screen back slightly so that we could peek through together.

It was the same as I had remembered it. The boxes stacked over one another, the drapes of plastic and failed interior design. Still as gloomy as ever. High on the platform still sat the five chairs. Only this time there were Strigoi lounging on two of them.

The ecsentric gothic girl was sprawled across from arm to arm on the chair. Her boots swinging as she stretched back to converse with another girl. Her black hair was now let down and I could see more colored streaks flowing through the mess. The other girl was sitting up properly with her legs crossed. The leggy dress she was wearing was just as short as the other one I remember in and her makeup just as thick.

"What kind of business do you think Gabe has with that Dhampir anyway?" She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and grabbed at a random strand to play with. "It's not like he's of that great of an importance."

The other shrugged, "Why ask me?" She grinned. "Why not ask dear Gabriel yourself?"

She gaped, "Yea, I'm not that stupid."

"Then you should be smart enough not to question his decisions at all." She splayed out her fingers and examined her nails.

She scuffed, "The only reason you bow down so easily for him is because he favors you."

The brunette puffed, "And for good reason, mon amie."

"Please don't throw that french crap at me." She bared her fangs slightly.

She laughed out, "It's a word that represents friendship to another woman." She glided over to her. "You are my friend, aren't you Ariani?"

She rolled her eyes, "In some sense of the word, I suppose."

"Good." She poked her forehead. "I'd hate to enemies with you, mon cheri."

Ariani smirked, "You flatter me, Nicola."

"Not too hard to that now, is it?" The preppy looking twin waltz right in and dropped down onto the chair beside Ariani.

She kicked him in the side with the tip of her toe. "Shut it, Marc."

He swung back at her foot but she was quicker, "Strike a nerve?"

"What about you doesn't strike a nerve?" Nicola puffed the sides of her curly hair and grinned.

He snarled, "You should know better than to talk to me like that! Don't forget what happened last time."

"And don't you forget what happened after your little stunt!" She was up so fast and in his face it made me flinch back. Dimitri gripped my arm and steadied me.

There was a low hum of laughter, "Easy, Nic. He's just being a jerk." The gloomy looking twin walked in and sat beside Nicola. He rubbed her shoulder before sitting back and cozying into the cushion. "You should all be use to it by now."

She sighed and glared at Marc a moment more before turning her attention back on her nails. "Erik. A pleasure to see you're back."

"Thank you." He bowed his head and grinned. "You should all tidy up though. Gabe wasn't too far behind me when I left."

Then as if a looming shadow merely slid off the wall, Gabriel appeared. His steps were steady and smooth. He walked with such grace and poise that you could almost mistake him for a man of a high status. He didn't say a word. He simply walked up to the middle chair and sat down upright.

Nicola stood and glided over to him. She ran her fingers over his collar bone and rested her hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel, love?"

He shrugged her hands off of him, "Irritated."

"Why so stressed?", she tried to reach towards him again but instantly stopped and pulled back.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, "Ariani?"

Ariani stood and was at his side in an instant, "Sir?"

"Do you think my attempt to draw out Dimitri will work?" He was staring off to the drapes.

She shrugged, "What do I know about drawing out a Guardian?"

His gazed shifted to her, "That's not what I asked."

She flinched slightly and she cleared her throat, "Then I suppose you could be more persuasive."

"How?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Use what he holds dearest to him." She kneeled down beside him and rested her chin on his leg. "Bait him."

He smirked, "How can you be so cruel?"

She smiled back, "You find me cruel?"

He ran his hand over her face and gently cradled her chin, "Naturally."

"Why not use his little Roza?" Nicola was now leaning on the back of his chair. I felt Dimitri's grip tighten around my wrist. Almost like he was afraid they might steal me then and there.

Gabe shook his head, "Have any of you ever fought for something you love? Something you would die for?"

"I have no such thing!" Marc turned his head high, "I live for me. There's nothing you could threaten me with."

"Nothing?" Gabe eyed Erik. "Not even your brother?"

Marc sent a quick glance his brother's way but then shook his head, "Not even for kin."

Gabe tsked, "You lie. Your mouth and tone may shield you but your eyes give you away."

He let out a low growl, "What is the point to this?"

"The point is...!" He slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair which made Ariani shut her eyes and flinch, "You fight with all you have! He could bring the world toppling down on us if we dangled such a precious bait in front of him."

Nicola leaned on his shoulder, "Isn't that what you want, my love? To fight him tooth and nail until there is but one standing?"

He nodded, "And that is why we have her." He tilted his chin across the room. But our view was blocked by the drapes of plastic. "She may not be his flower but he'll come for her. He'd die for her." There was a menacing glow to his words.

I looked over at Dimitri who looked as puzzled as I did. His eyes kept darting from one direction to the next. When he finally looked back at me he looked like he was about to hit the panic point. I gripped his hands in mine and squeezed. I pressed my body to his and held him there a few moments before releasing him. His eyes were shut tight and he was hunched over. I couldn't really tell if he was upset or just pissed off.

Just then a loud crashing now came from the room. "Rose!" Adrian's voice echoed throughout the tunnels.

We leapt in without a second thought. Erik, Ariani and Nicola were on the ground. Each one crying out and flailing like they were tryin to shake something off. Adrian was staring intensely in their direction. His eyes locked onto them. I had never seen such intensity in his eyes.

Alek was already in a heated battle with Marc. His stake swiping towards his body. Making shreds out of his bright red shirt. But Gabe was nowhere to be seen. He managed to flee the scene when the guys dropped in. But it didn't take him too long to reappear. He wasn't alone as he stepped into the room. He held Viktoria tightly by the throat. She was gasping and wriggling in his hands.

Dimitri looked vicious, "Put her down! She has nothing to do with this!"

"But on the contrary! She does." Gabe ran his nail over her arm leaving a line of blood.

She let out a high squeal, "Bastard!"

"Let her go!" I was starting to feel the panic set in.

Gabe shrugged, "Let's make a deal."

"Me for her?" Dimitri took another step towards them.

He took a step back, "Not interesting enough." He licked the blood off his nail.

"Then what?"

Gabe's eyes glared at me. I felt him look me over from head to toe, "Her."

Dimitri looked like he was about to lose it, "I..."

"It's up to you, Dimka. Your sister for your wife." Gabe kept his eyes on me. I was starting to feel more than just slightly uncomfortable.

I dropped my hands, "Deal."

Dimitri grabbed my arm, "Don't do this." His eyes were pleading with me.

"I cannot just stand by."

He pulled me to him, "And I cannot let you just walk away."

I caressed his face, "I cannot let her die."

"You come to me first." Gabe put out his hand like it was an open invitation.

I shook my head, "You let her go and I'll come to you."

He scuffed, "Honestly, you think I'm going to release my only leverage?"

"Honestly, you think I'm going to risk that you take us both out?" I puffed up to try to show I meant business.

He just laughed, "Fair enough. Both take equal steps."

I nodded, "Fine with me."

"Roza..." Dimitri embraced me and pressed his lips to my head. "Please." There was a break in his voice.

A knot formed in my throat as I pulled away, "It'll be okay." I really wanted to wrap my arms around him. I wanted to have the will to say no to Gabe's little game. I wanted everything to be okay again. But wanting all that didn't change the reality of things. It didn't change that I was walking away from the man I love.

And that damn walk, the walk over felt long. I was urged to grab Viktoria and run but for some reason the little voice in my head kep telling me I'd get everyone killed. I'd be the cause of the deaths of my friends, my family, my love. So I kept walking even after Viktoria touched my hand in passing. I just smiled at her and urged her on.

Gabe gently cradled my hand in his and led me towards him. He brought me face to face with him. I was uncomfortably close. I could feel his breath on me. He was so cold. "Hello, Rose." He inhaled deeply. "You're still just as lovely up close as I remember you. But, " he pulled the band out of my hair and it came tumbling over my shoulders. "There."

I started reaching for the stake that Adrian transferred magic into, "Now what?"

He frowned and gently shifted some hair off my shoulder, "Now I'm afraid you are going to have to die, dear Roza." He lunged forward and held me to him. I didn't feel it at first but then it suddenly felt like ice seeping into my skin.

"No!" The world went flying as I was sent sailing through the air. I readied myself for the impact. But the ground never came.

My eyes searched until they rested on Adrian. He was staring down at me in disbelief. There was blood on his collar and on his cheek. "Rose." My name was no more than a whisper.

Then Viktoria appeared. Her face streaked with tears, "Do something!" She was touching me but I could barely feel her hands at my neck. "Make it stop!"

Adrian's eye watered as he shut them and pulled me to his chest. I started to feel the waves of warmth enter my body. He was trying to heal me. But from what I wasn't too sure of. So I shut my eyes. My magic came up like a sudden splash of water to my face. It was bright and all consuming. I began to make it flow. It ran through me like it was searching for a spot to rest.

"Help me out here, Rose." Adrian's voice was so urgent. He was motivating me to use my magic.

Then came the rush of pain. My neck felt like it was on fire. It was hot and it stung. It was nearly hard to ignore it and focus on my magic. I barely managed. But something strange happened. There was a glow. A warm glow within me. It felt beautiful and intoxicating. Calling my magic to it. It wrapped me in a blanket of light and the pain was gone. It was so peaceful that I almost didn't notice myself losing conciousness.

I felt Adrian shake me, "Stay with me. Please!" His voice was breaking. "Please, stay with me, little dhampir. Come on!" His grip tightened on my waist and he cradled my head to his chest.

"What's happening?" Viktoria sounded frantic. She was still crying and her hands were covered in blood. Most likely my blood. "Why isn't she moving?"

Alek pulled her back. He had blood all over him too. He held her tightly to him and hushed her, "Calm down, babe." He looked back down at me and quickly turned away. He looked saddened. "Оно идет быть совсем право. It's going to be okay."

I reached up and grabbed Adrian's shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He shook his head, "Don't. Just be still. I'm going to take care of you." Tears were starting to make their way down his cheeks. It wiped a clean line through the blood on his face. He pressed his hands on my chest. The waves intensified.

My head tilted over and that's when I saw them. The other Strigoi were laying on the ground. Ariani had a stake still sticking out of her chest. There was a blank stare in her open eyes. Nicola was beheaded beside Marc. The reason I knew it was those two was due to their unique choice in clothing. Erik was face down in the dirt but a few feet away from us. Probably stabbed through the heart like Ariani.

Just behind them was Dimitri and Gabe. Dimitri was nearly shirtless from how shredded his shirt was. Gabe had a giant gash across his face and right arm. They were standing face to face, hands locked. Each pressing back with as much force as they could muster. My heart ached as I thought about how useless I felt. I could have been by his side fighting. We could have finished this together. And now more than anything I was scared. Terrified even.

Feeling was starting to come back to my hands. I could feel the cold ground beneath my arms and shoulder. The blood on my neck was starting to cool in the air. Adrian's hands were warm on my chest. And I could feel my heart beat strengthening. Building momentum as Adrian continued to heal me.

"Adrian..." Finally my voice kicked in.

He hushed, "Not yet. Just give me more time." He kept the magic flowing.

I clasped his hands on my chest, "How much?"

"Just a little more. Please." He weaved my fingers with his and smiled. "Just stay with me, little dhampir."

I tried to smile back, "I'm here." I was starting to feel better. My body felt stronger and started regaining eneregy. But looking back at Dimitri and Gabe only made me more anxious. They were tumbling and throwing punches. They were holding nothing back from the look of it. But every time one of them hit the ground they simply jumped back into the fray. Both equally relentless.

Adrian's grip went limp in my hand and I felt him lean slightly on me. Alek held his shoulder and pulled him to sit up, "Hey, are you okay?"

His eyes looked glazed over, "I can do this." He inhaled deeply and put his hand on my chest again. His palms were going cold and any color he had was nearly flushed from his face. "I can do this..."

I shifted so that his hands slid off me, "Stop."

He reached for me again, "No, I can do it." His words sounded forced out.

"Adrian, you need to stop. You're burning yourself out." I sat up slowly. My body still wasn't ready to move. The earth moved with me.

He shook his head, "But I'm nearly done. I didn't..." he took in a quick breath and leaned on me. "Just a little more. I'm not done."

I touched my neck. There was still blood but not nearly as much as there was just moments ago. I hugged him to me, "I'm fine. You healed me. I'm going to be fine."

He cradled my head on his chest. "You promise?" I heard him breathe in deeply.

"I promise." And just like that he was out. His body went slack and I felt like I was the only thing holding him up.

Alek helped me lay him down. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

I checked his pulse. It was slow but steady, "He's fine. He just needs to rejuvenate." I brushed the dry blood off his face and wiped his tears. He looked so sad. It gave my heart a sinking feeling.

"And how about you?" He helped me stand. "You were just on the brink of death."

I clenched and unclenched my hands, wiggled my toes, and twisted side to side. "I feel fine, I guess." It was beyond me if there was something wrong.

He sighed, "Good. For a second there I thought I was going to have to stake you." He forced a laugh but I wasn't too sure if he was actually joking.

Viktoria threw her arms around me, "Thank God!" She kissed my cheek, "You scared me to death!" She examined me for a moment then turned back to Dimitri and Gabe. "They are _still _at it. Do you think he can win?"

I stood and stared, "Yes." I was about to rush in to assist the love of my life when Alek pulled me back.

"Are you insane?" He was strong. A lot stronger than I was at the moment.

"He could use my help!" I tried to push past him but he blocked me off.

But just my luck, I would be the one to signal to Gabe that I was in fact still alive. He bared his fangs at me and jumped at me so fast that I didn't even get a chance to properly react. Which leads up to the part of me being face planted into the ground.

"Rose! Get down!"

Dimitri had noticed me too and was ready when Gabe made his move. He jumped right after him and tackled him to the ground. Alek had been the one to pin me down on the ground.

"Dimitri! Stop!" I struggled to get out from under Alek and scrambled to Dimitri and Gabe. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this bastard!" He looked serious.

I shook my head, "What? What about the plan?"

Dimitri glared at me, "You really think he still deserves the chance? After all this, you want to give him his life back?" He was pressing down harder on Gabe's chest.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" I grabbed his hand. "He's not himself... Please."

He was trying not to look at me. I could see the stress he was going through to avoid making eye contact with me. "No. I don't think he should get a third chance to try to kill you." He was putting down so much weight that Gabe was starting to gasp and his movements started to slow.

I grabbed his leg, "Dimitri! Stop it!" I pulled his foot off a little. Gabe took in a deep breath.

"Why do you even care?" He pulled me off his leg and to his chest. We were face to face now.

"Because you do too!" Our noses were nearly touching. "You may not know it right now but if you kill him it will haunt you for the rest of our lives! And our child? How could you live through it?" I wrapped him into my arms. "Could you?"

I felt him ease up and hug me to him with one arm. "I'm not so sure anymore." He pulled the stake out from my sheath with his free hand and drove it down into Gabe's chest. There was a huge blast of light. Dimitri tightened his hold on me as we went flying into a pile of crates.

The room was still very bright. I could make out an outline of a person's body on the ground. Gabe was curled up on the floor gripping his head in his hands. His skin was slightly colored and his wounds were healed. It was like someone finally opened a door to a room that had been closed off. Air swept around us like it was brand new.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	8. Chapter 8

I was hesitant to walk up to him but Dimitri strolled right up. It felt like it had just been seconds ago that Dimitri didn't seem to mind putting a stake through his old friend's chest. But now he seemed more worried about him than I was. Then again I wasn't so worried as to give him an opening just in case he decided, Strigoi or not, he was still going to kill.

Instead Gabe kept his head down and his face turned away. "Don't touch me." He was staring down at his open hands. "Don't come near me."

"Gabriel?" Dimitri placed his hand on his shoulder.

He flinched so hard he made me jump. "Please, just let me die..."

Dimitri knelt beside him, "If I wanted that I would have killed you instead."

"Well you should have!" He looked up at Dimitri and he was crying. His eyes were so clear now. Dark and flecked with lighter brown. His lips were so pink and his skin looked sun kissed. All the cold had melted away. All except for the bit still lingering in his voice.

He smiled, "That would have been too easy, my friend."

Gabe scuffed, "You were just too scared to do it."

"Trust me." He looked off into nothingness, "It was hard not to." He chuckled, "It's going to be harder to live on now."

He laughed out, "So then this is your idea of a punishment?" He sat up and wiped his face with his shirt.

"More a form of rehabilitation." He put out his hand for Gabe to take.

He looked reluctant but he took it. "Don't be expecting a thank you for it."

He shook his head, "I wasn't. It wasn't my plan." He forced a laugh, "I really was just going to kill you."

"Good to know." Gabe kept himself hunched as he stood beside Dimitri. They were almost the same height and build. If I hadn't known better I could have sworn they were actually brothers. "Now what do I do with myself? I have nothing." He reached into his collar and pulled out the silver ball. He held it on his finger tips and just stared at it.

"I think I know somewhere you could make something of yourself." I patted his shoulder gingerly.

He shook his head, "Not without proper training."

"Even without proper training." Then the stupidest thing happened. The world tilted and swirled around me. I dropped down to one knee.

"Roza!" Dimitri grabbed my arm.

Gabe grabbed my other hand, "I'm sorry." He looked too ashamed to even look at me. "This is my fault." His eyes looked like they were watering.

"I'm fine. Really." I tried to stand up but my feet and legs weren't cooperating with me.

Dimitri lifted me into his arms, "You are not fine." He walked me over to one of the toppled chairs on the platform. Gabe picked up his chair and gestured for Dimitri to put me on it. "Rest for a while."

"But..."

"Please." Dimitri gripped my hands in his. "I don't want you stressing yourself out too much." He looked me dead in the eye and made a quick glance at my stomach. "Please."

I nodded getting the gist of what he was signalling. "Okay. At least check on Adrian."

"What happened to Adrian?" Dimitri straightened up and look around.

Viktoria waved him over, "He's here. Still unconcious but alive."

Dimitri nodded, "Okay but what happened?"

"He used all he had to save Rose." Alek checked Adrian's pulse again.

"He saved you?" Dimitri looked shocked. "I thought you knew how to heal yourself."

I shrugged, "Well apparently it's alot harder to heal myself solo when I am at death's door."

He shut his eyes tightly, "So he saved your life."

I nodded, "Yes."

Gabe sighed, "It's all my fault."

"No... Well yea, it is." I laughed it off, "But on the bright side we're all alive."

He looked around the room, "Not all of us."

I glanced at all that was left of his clan, "Who were they to you?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I know Nicola was obsessed with pleasing me. Ariani was almost like a little sister. A rebel at heart." He smiled slightly. "Erik was a good guy most of the time. Very calm and a great wingman to have..." He paused for a while. "Marc? Him I could have done without. But he came with Erik." He made a laugh that sounded nearly convincing but it was cut short and dragged. "You have to take the good with the bad."

"That's exactly what you're going to have to say every day now." Dimitri began playing with his wedding band. "For the rest of your life."

I shrugged, "It's not all bad."

Dimitri leaned me on his chest and began running his hands through my hair, "No. It's not all bad."

I let my body relax and looked Gabriel over, "How do you feel right now?"

He sighed heavily, "I don't really know." He was staring off at the bodies lying on the ground. "It's like my head is being torn between being happy to be _alive_ and grief. Grief for what I have seen... the things thats I have done." He dropped his head in shame.

Dimitri gripped his shoulder. "I can be of some help in that area to you." His voice was so gentle and tender. It made my heart ache to hear him so hurt. Not only by his friends torment but by the dreams and memories that no doubt haunted him.

"Do you _want_ to be helped?" I was almost afraid to ask the question. I think it was the possible bad answer that scared me the most.

He just shrugged, "I actually do." He forced an airy laugh. "It's like... it's like waking up from an extremely long and drawn out bad dream. A nightmare. Everything just came rushing back in." His eyes fluttered and then shut tightly. "The emotions, the images, the lack of self control. I can see it all. It's still just sitting in the base of my thoughts. Taunting me. Reminding me." His voice seemed to trail off into a whisper.

Relief flooded over me. _Just like Dimitri_. I found the courage to reach out and gently lay my hand on his arm. His skin was warm to the touch. I don't know why that surprised me after everything that had just happened but it did. He looked down at me and I felt the pity well up in me. From what Dimitri described it was like he was a prisoner in his own body. Like some unseen force had highjacked his motor skills and forced him to inflict harm on others. But somewhere along the lines someone was able to set him with his own charm. Someone I know who, for obvious reasons, was blessed with Spirit.

"I wanted to wait til later to ask you this but where did you get that charm?" I pointed to the silver ball he held tightly in his hand.

He lifted it to his eyes and stared at it like it would reveal the answer. "A woman. An old woman. She just showed up one day, down here. She walked right up to me, fearless." His thoughts looked like they were far off. "She handed it to me and for some reason I felt... better. Less uncontrollable. It was easier to get a grip on _me_."

Dimitri and I looked at one another. Concern playing on his features. "Did you know her?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't really see her in all the darkness." He gestured grandly around us, "It was before all of this."

I gulped and I am sure he heard it, "Did you kill her?"

"No." He clasped the ball in his hand tightly. "She just walked out. And I felt no need to harm her."

Dimitri looked frusterated, "Have you seen her since?"

He bobbed his head unsurely, "From time to time I think I see her but I'm never too sure. I never really bothered with it. I just knew she wanted me to be better. To feel better." His lips curled into a soft smile. It was the first I had seen on him that didn't look cruel.

Our conversation was silenced as Alek and Viktoria walked up holding Adrian by this arm for support. He looked worn out as they slowly lowered him beside us. "He's alive."

Adrian chuckled, "Of course. It's going to take more than that to kill me off." One of his oh-so-famous grins spread on his face.

"I'm just gald you're okay." I squeezed his shoulder.

He patted my hand, "Thanks for worrying but I think we both know who was at the worst end." He looked me over. "So how are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "Alive."

"Thanks to you." I realized Dimitri was looking down at him, too.

His smiled grew slightly, "Really, it was nothing."

Dimitri shook his head and smiled, "No, it was everything to me. So thank you." His words were sincere and soft spoken.

From the look on his face, it caught Adrian off guard. His smile dimmed down to a more serious look. "You don't have to thank me. It was the least I could do." His gaze found me. "It should never have had to come to that."

Dimitri's gaze shifted to me, "No, it shouldn't have."

"Are you both blaming my state on me?" I tried to straighten up but my body was still weak.

Alek cleared his throat, "I'm not."

"_I_ am the reason." Viktoria stepped up and looked like she was ready to be sentenced a swift punishment.

I shook my head, "No, you're not." My words came out harsh sounding and angry.

She nodded, "But I am. If Marc had never beat me than it would have never gone that far."

"But that doesn't make it your fault. You're not even fully trained to handle something like that." It wasn't right for someone so young to blame themself for something so serious. Even if I _had_ died I would have never thought to blame Viktoria for it.

She just shook her head, "I should have been stronger..." The dried blood on her face made her complexion seem so much lighter than it really was. She pointed at Gabe and cried out, "He knew he could use me to get to you! Because I'm weak! Even a Strigoi knew it!"

I found myself standing up abruptly and staring her blank in the face. She had flinched back and nearly stumbled. "You _do not_ blame yourself for _any_ of this." The sound of my voice was stern and hard. If anything they _all_ knew I meant what I said. "It takes more than brute strength to call anyone strong. And you are no different." I gestured around us, "Look what we have survived. What we lived through. And you think you're not strong enough?"

She paused for thought and looked around. She really looked like she was taking it all in. Her features were unreadable. Something she must have picked up from Dimitri. But the fragility that spoke millions echoed from the haunted and doubting look in her eyes. It made me feel angry, sad, and helpless that I couldn't get through to her. That I couldn't make her see.

I felt Dimitri gently place his hand on my shoulder, "You need to rest, Roza." He slowly shifted me to sit back down and I obeyed. I was to tired and worn to even think about fighting even verbally.

Gabriel looked around the room and broke the awkward silence that was settling in around us, "We should leave from this place." He helped Alek with Adrian. "I remember other Strigoi would stop by here to challenge us on random days. I don't know if some might drop by today." He was staring at the opening we came through. "There's a better way out than those rotten tunnels."

Viktoria eyed him cautiously, "Can we trust you?"

He smiled, "I am trying to get all of you to safety. If I wanted you all dead I could have just left you all hear for stray Strigoi."

She shuddered at the mention of Strigoi, "Fine." She looked at Dimitri and motioned to Gabe, "But I still want you to keep a close eye on him."

Dimitri nodded, "Understood." He lifted me off the chair and held me firmly in his arms. His skin was so warm on mine and I just felt safe. After all that we had gone through it was the most secure feeling in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my fingers together behind his neck. He looked down at me and smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded and smiled back, "Ready."

Viktoria was the first one heading out the tall man-made walk way. Gabe wasn't kidding. It was alot nicer than the tunnels. There were still strange markings on the wall but this one had lighting. There were small motion dectecting lights running along the top of the walls. Alek, Adrian and Gabe were just behind her and we followed closely behind Gabe. Dimitri was keeping him close. Didn't want to leave any room for error.

We emerged into the night air. It was fresh and clear. The trees and night air made everything that much better compared to the confined and stuffy rooms we had just fled. I felt Dimitri inhale deeply. His chest rose and held a moment just before he let it out. He looked relieved to be out in the real world once more. I was too. So were the others from the looks on the others faces. Even Gabriel seemed to appreciate the refreshing feeling. Considering he had been 'dead' for quite some time I am sure he was the most appreciative.

It was a whole other story when we got back to the hotel room. Sydney was not exactly pleased to see the new comer. Nor was she too thrilled about our state.

"What in God's name happened to all of you?" She grabbed Adrian's arm and helped him to the recliner. She ran off into the bathroom and emerged with a huge first aid kit that I am sure was more than enough for the four of us that were actaully injured.

Dimitri layed me back on the bed slowly, "It was one hell of a fight." I cringed as I touched the still open wound on my neck. I looked down at myself and suddenly realized my shirt was drenched in blood from my collar to my stomach. "Shit..."

She made Adrian lean back into the chair, "Stay still." She ripped open a small packet and pulled out a small white square. She dabbed it lightly on a small cut on his face.

Adrian's face showed it was probably covered in alcohol. "God, Syd!"

"Stop being such a baby!" She pressed down on his chest to keep him still and dabbed at the cut again. She kept throwing uneasy glances at Gabe but didn't question it out loud.

I felt a small laugh leave my lips. Dimitri sat beside me and brought a cool cloth to my neck. It didn't really hurt but it was definitely an uncomfortable pain. "Thanks."

He pressed his lips to my head, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I cherished the sweet but fleeting moment of that kiss. "Me too." I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. "You don't have to worry."

He placed his hand over mine, "Everything's okay?"

"Yea." I nodded hoping to confirm this with Adrian after some rest and healing.

I caught Adrian watching me and I think it was for the exact reason Dimitri and I were just discussing. After a few moments his gaze eased and he sent me a warm smile. A simple nod was enough to reassure me that everything was indeed okay.

Alek was being attended to by Viktoria who was still keeping an unwavering watch over Gabe. Every now and then Alek would wince but never uttered a complaint or showed actual pain. A definite trooper and tough guy if I had ever seen one.

Then it hit me. I looked at Dimitri's chest. There were slices and scratches all along his abdomen and chest. I ran my finger tips over one that looked particularly bad. He pulled back slightly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look too fine." I sat up with some trouble but managed.

"Don't." He tried to make me lay back down but I was head strong.

I waved over head, "Sydney!"

Her gaze shot up so suddenly it almost looked like I caught her off guard. "Yea?"

"Could you bring me some of those packets and wraps?"

She was up and over to us in just minutes. "Are you okay?"

I gave her a smile, "It's for Dimitri." I took the supplies and scattered them on the bed.

She shifted my hair back and moved the towel to examine my neck, "What about that?"

"It's nothing to worry about." I pulled back and shook my head so that my hair fell around my shoulders covering the wound.

Her face showed that it was something _she_ would worry about. "Alright... If you're sure." She got up and started walking away.

"Sage." She turned to look back at me momentarily. "Thank you."

She nodded, "Any time. But don't take that as an offer."

I couldn't help but laugh because although she tried to play it off as a joke I am sure that she was partly serious. What kind of Alchemist _wanted_ to help Us. No matter the situation, it was obvious to me that she would always isolate herself. I think I was the only one she came close to calling a friend. The only one she dared to slightly put her guard down for.

Dimitri was trying to act like the alcohol patches didn't hurt but from the gentle flinches I could tell it stung. I smiled still focusing on cleaning the cuts. "You okay there, comrade?"

He tried a smile, "I've had worse."

"That makes two of us." I looked back at Alek and the others. "Maybe more."

His smile wavered slightly, "I wouldn't think you've had worse than a near death experience except you have."

I shrugged, "It's because I'm so awesome."

That made him laugh. It was one of those real genuine laughs that rarely came out. "I guess I should have known that by now."

"I know, right? I thought that was one of my more appealing attributes in my characteristics." I sat up and posed haughtily.

Adrian laughed out, "That and you can obviously kick some ass."

Sydney chastened him for moving, "I think it's more likely your presence."

"My presence?" I was thrown off a little by her comment.

She nodded like she thought it was an obvious thing, "Well, yes. When you step into a room it's a dominant attention puller. You've got that feel of pure confidence. It's undeniable."

Adrian nodded, "Wise words. I can agree with you on that, Syd." I could have sworn Sydney was blushing but she turned away and started fumbling through things in the first aid kit.

"That's... actually really great of you to say." I didn't know how to respond to her. This was the first I'd ever heard her compliment any one of our kind. "Thank you."

She just shrugged, "It's just something I've observed while being around you."

Dimitri chuckled, "It's unmistakable. Sounds like Rose."

"Sounds like someone else is giving the Zen master words of wisdom today." I nudged him.

He just shrugged, "It's about time someone stepped in to assist me." He flinched again as I began cleaning another cut. "Ugh."

"Sorry." I blew lightly on the cut.

Alek was assisting Viktoria with cleaning herself up. Most of the blood was off her face and hands but there was still plenty on her upper arms and chest. "I think we should start heading back before the sun rises and gets higher."

"Why? None of us... oh." I stopped my sentence. Adrian was the only Moroi with us but the sun would still be uncomfortable for him. Plus it wouldn't help the condition he was already in.

Dimitri peered out the window and a soft beam of light shot through and lit his brown eyes. "It's already just above the horizon. I think we should wait."

"Until night time comes around again?" Adrian scoffed, "No. I am not staying in this crappy little hotel again. I'm tired, hungry and there's not enough room for all of us."

"Adrian. Be reasonable. It's for your sake." Dimitri closed the blind and dropped the heavy drapes.

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't mind being in the sun. I can handle it." He gestured around us, "This? This I can't."

Dimitri looked around at the rest of us and then back to undoubtedly confirm that the room was too small for all seven of us. "I cannot make this decision alone."

I nodded, "I'm okay with leaving if Adrian doesn't mind." He gave me a sly grin and nodded back. I looked at Sydney, "You?"

She shrugged, "I'm going wherever you all go. I don't really care so long as we're safe." She went back to helping wipe Adrian clean of blood.

Alek nodded, "Let's get going before the sun gets any higher." He held Viktoria's hand tightly in his.

That was more than enough to show the odds were in Adrian's favor. Sydney was sent out to get some fresh clothes for the few of us who didn't have anything not covered in blood. And I passed her some cash to get some food as well. Couldn't heal fast on an empty stomach. But we were prepared. Leaving for the train to take us back to Oksana's and Mark's place. It would take us a train and a few buses to get there but God willing we were going. The only thought still caught in the back of my mind was Gabe. _What are we going to do with you?_

By Shadow-Kissed Mori


	9. Chapter 9

I slept most of the way back to Oksana's. My body was exhausted and I barely even noticed when we got off the train only to board a bus. I was moving only by pure will. Dimitri was a big part of me functioning as well. He kept me moving and held my weight most of the time too.

"The ride back seems so much longer..." Adrian was laying back on a seat with an arm over his eyes. "Why does the ride back seem so much longer?"

Sydney was the only one who seemed awake enough to respond to such a complaint, "Because on the way there we actually had things to distract us. Now, well we're just going through our time _wanting_ rest. Maybe if you sleep it'll go by faster." She was streched out in a seat across from him, using her bag as a pillow.

He sighed, "I cannot sleep." He peeked out at Gabe, "For obvious reasons."

This made Gabe laugh, "And I guess it wouldn't help if I told you I won't try anything if we all can get some rest?"

Dimitri smiled down at me and ran his hands through my hair, "No, I suppose it doesn't really assure us of anything."

He shrugged, "I guessed as much." He went back to relaxing and closed his eyes.

The bus smelled fresh and the cool air seeping in was more than welcome. The vibrations on the bus were what was probably lulling me to sleep. That and having my head rested on Dimitri's lap. He was always such a comfort to have. Any touch from him felt safe. I shut my eyes and relaxed into the feel of his fingers running through my hair. It was one of the best feelings in the world. I could feel myself slipping into sleep.

The bus transformed into a grand and gorgeous room. The walls were all a brilliant lush green and gold. There were two long couches made of some velvet looking material in a dark shade of green. I ran my hand over the edge of one and found that it was just as soft as it looked. I closed my eyes and let the texture linger on my hands.

"Hello Rose."

I opened my eyes to find Liss standing in all her glory. Head held high and dressed with a crown that weaved like vines together. In the middle sat a beautiful clear stone that shone with such intensity that it made me squint before I could adjust my sight back to normal. She was wearing a white gown that looked so elegant and smooth that on her skin it reminded me of flowing light.

"Liss!" I ran to her and was met with a firm hug. She seemed to be missing me just as much. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

I felt her tighten her hold and reluctantly release me, "I'm just glad to see you're okay. Adrian told me there had been an ugly battle and I just wanted too make sure..." She looked sheepishly down to my stomach. "Well, you know."

"We're fine." It wasn't until then that I realized what I was dressed in. The dress wasn't nearly as grand as her's but it was undoubtably beautiful. It was a soft shade of reddish orange and the material felt like silk. I ran my hand over my stomach to get a feel for it. "What's this all about?"

She shrugged, "Just a thought about my maid's dresses."

I looked up in awe, "You set the date?"

She nodded and seemed to beam happiness. "Christian thought it was would be nice to do it when you all get back so you could be a part of it all." She took my hands in her's, "This is so exciting. I'm sure you're all too familiar with what this feels like."

"Yea, I do." Thoughts of my wedding day flashed though my mind. The walk down the aisle, Dimtiri's handsome face, the way the world seemed to fade away as we kissed. It was surreal. Then my smile melted, "But I don't know when that'll be, Liss."

She frowned, "But you accomplished what you went there for, right? Sydney's safe?"

I ducked my head slightly, "Well, she's safe. But we ran into some complications."

"Complications? Why does everything you do get so complicated?" She sat down in a recliner that just appeared behind her. It was probably large enough to fit the both of us on it.

I leaned on the arm of the chair, "Tell me about it." I sighed heavily. "But I do have a plan to fix it. Or at least make it right but it might take some time."

She made a slight pout, which I don't think she was too aware that she was doing. "How much time are we talking about, Rose?"

It felt wrong to lie to her. _She's been my best friend since I could remember. Practically like a sister to me_. "Are you sure Adrian didn't already tell you?"

"Rose!"

"Fine!" I fixed my gaze to the arm of the couch and started scratching at the seams. "We found Gabriel, the Strigoi, at his hideout and killed all his minions."

She gasped, "That was the big battle?"

I waved her down, "That's not all. We kind of staked him with a Spirit stake and now he's alive again."

"Wh..."

I stopped her, "Wait, it gets worse." I took in a deep breath. "He's on the bus with us back to Oksana's."

She was simply speechless. Anything she could have said wouldn't nearly amount to the look of horror she was giving me now. Her mouth as hanging open, eyes widened to maximun capacity, hands on chest, and face gone paler than usual.

"Lissa?"

She shook her head, "What. In. God's. Name. Were. You. Thinking?" She snapped out of the trance, "Are you all insane?" She sprang up out of the recliner and grabbed my wrists. "And you're asleep with this same guy on a bus?"

I tilted my head slightly, "Technically, I'm seated with Dimitri and he's wide awake so I'm pretty safe."

"Rose! That is not the point and you know it!" She took in a much needed breath. "He could be dangerous for all you know." Then she looked like something suddenly came to mind, "Why _didn't_ Adrian tell me about this?"

"I thought he would have..." before I could finish off my train of thought we were hurled into another state of mind. The room changed significantly and our clothes were warped into ordinary jeans and T-shirts. I began to miss the feel of the smooth fabic on my skin but that was quickly replaced as I saw Adrian appear. He was standing in the middle of our new surroundings unaware that we were just feet behind him.

She cleared her throat loudly enough to make him spin around in surprise, "Whoa! I was wondering why I was dreaming. Don't usually get anything I feel can be this real." He did a half laugh but stopped suddenly as his eyes rested on Liss. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He looked at me and his expression dropped slightly, "You told her?"

I shrugged, "Yea."

"Why'd you have to tell her?" He rolled his eyes and started patting himself down probably in hopes of finding a pack of cigarettes. He found one.

"Why wouldn't _you_ tell me?" She sounded more hurt than angry.

He nodded at her, "This is why."

She looked baffled, "How does that even make any sense?"

He lit his cigarette and took a long drag before continuing, "I knew how you would react to this type of news in theory. Now seeing it in real life proves I was right not to say a thing about Gabe."

"You don't even know how I reacted when I got the news!" She stomped her foot and the sound echoed like a boom.

Adrian's brow rose, "So you're just this upset because I didn't tell you?"

She stammered, "Well, no. Not just that but..."

"See?"

She growled out her frustration, something I hadn't seen her do in a long time. "Adrain! You're so, so..."

"Handsome? Charismatic? Charming?" One of his famous all consuming grins spread over his face as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Infuriating?" I suggested.

That made her smile, "Exactly. Thank you, Rose."

He put a hand over his heart, "Ouch, Little Dhampir."

I smiled, "Just calling it like I see it."

"And I handled the situation fine considering the circumstances." She looked proud of herself as she made that statement.

He looked at me, "She freaked out about it?"

I winced and bobbed my head slightly, "Just a bit."

Lissa's jaw dropped at my admittance, "Did not."

"Just calling it like she sees it." Adrian winked at me and I couldn't help a small smile.

"Okay, enough banter. Now tell me what do you all plan on doing with him?" She looked between the two of us waiting for a response. All me and Adrian could do was look to one another to see if one of us could muster up an answer. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You have no clue."

He halted her from going on a rant, "We have an idea but it's not set in stone just yet. Kind of like we're in the brain storming process right now."

"Yea." She set her sights on me. "I mean, this all just happened last night. Not too long ago if you think about it."

"I know." She sent a quick glare at Adrian. "He mentioned the battle just hours ago but didn't seem to have the time to tell me about Gabe."

He just shrugged, "Can we get pass that already?" He dropped the half smoked cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

She made a face, "Yea. Right away, Lord Ivashkov."

He crinkled his nose, "I'm leaving now."

Before Liss could protest he started to disperse before our very eyes. I had never seen it from this perspective for myself. It was strange and left an empty feeling to the space Adrian was just occupying. Some colors lingered in his spot. I was tempted to reach out and run my fingers through them. She must have noticed my curiousity because she smiled at me.

"Strange, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Almost unreal. But it happened. Right in front of my eyes." I took a step towards the last bit of colors sprinkled on the ground.

"Mmm-mm. Don't mess with it." She tsked and shook her head lightly.

I stopped and looked back at her, "Why?"

She sighed, "Well Sonya explained it to me once that it can be used to get a glimpse of memories the person left behind. But you never know what piece it is. Could be something from years ago or just minutes ago."

"Why would it be dangerous to see?" I looked back at the colors.

"It might be something you don't want to see... or something you shouldn't see." Her thoughts looked far away. But just as easily as she was distracted she snapped back to reality. "I'd rather you not see what's in Adrian's head."

I looked back down at the colors and sighed, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "If I know Adrian well enough I think it'd be something unhappy or perhaps even a little crazy." She said the last part softer than she normally spoke. "Do you really want to walk through one of _his_ memories? You never know how long it's going to be either."

"Have you ever done it?" I kept my eyes on the slowly fading colors.

With that she silenced for a long time. I had to look up at her to be sure she was still with me. She finally nodded, "Yes. And it wasn't too pleasant."

I had decided, "I can handle unpleasant." And before I know it I was plunged into a world of darkness. I blinked rapidly trying to get my vision to steady and adjust to the change of light.

_"Don't start with this again, Adrian." Sydney was lounging on a chair with a book on her lap. It was so thick I could almost recommend it as a bludgeoning weapon. _

_I could hear Adrian chuckle but I could see him. It was like I was watching it all through his eyes. He was standing just beside her chair looking down at the book. "I don't see how you get much enjoyment out of reading something so enormous."_

_She placed her hand in between the pages and shut it so he couldn't see inside. "I like gaining new knowledge. And this book is a whole new world opening up to me. I like getting lost in a good story. Simple as that."_

_He raised his hand and I noticed he was holding an amber colored drink. "I prefer being lost in liquor." He took a swig and I could taste the strong flavor and feel it warm my chest. _

_"Of course you do." She reopened the book and tried to obviously ignore him. _

_"Would you like to join me?" He held out his hand for her. _

_She peeked at him, "No, thank you Adrian."_

_"Come on..." He slipped the book off her lap, closed it and set it on a high shelf._

_"Adrian!" She shot up so fast and they were so close. I could smell her shampoo. The colors in her eyes glowed in the lighting. Ember swirled through the light brown. It made them breath taking. I felt flustered. _Well Adrian was the one feeling flustered. I was just going through it with him.

_He stepped back and cleared his throat, "Settle down. I'll make you a deal."_

_She placed her hands on her hips and frowned, "This better be simple. And I'm not getting blind drunk with you."_

_I felt a pout on his lips, "One drink with me and I'll bring your book down from its banishment so that you can continue to enjoy it."_

_"Just one?" She looked like she didn't want to give in regardless of how many drinks it took._

_He grinned and held up one finger, "Just one."_

_She finally nodded after some obvious thought, "Fine. But then I get to go back to my book and you won't bother me again?"_

_"I will not bother you for the rest of the night." He traced an X over his heart. "Unless you want me to." He winked. _Such a sweet talker.

_"Doubtful. Very doubtful." She held up her glass to Adrian. He filled it with the same amber liquor he was drinking. _

_He tapped their glasses together, "Cheers."_

_She blushed slightly, "Cheers." They both took a drink and from the look on her face it was the first time she's ever tasted anything of this extent. "Ugh." _

_Adrian laughed out loud. It was a purely genuine and happy laugh. It caught me by surprise. I hadn't heard anything like it. "You okay there, Syd?"_

_"What is that? Liquid fire?" She put down the glass and started making her way to the kitchen. She started running the water in the sink trying to wash her mouth out. _

_Adrian hurried in behind her and filled another glass with water. He handed it to her, "Here. Makes it easier to actually get some water in your mouth." He chuckled. _

_She glared at him and took a big gulp, "Thanks alot."_

_"I'm sorry. How was I suppose to know you've never drank before?" He tugged out a small hand towel from the cabinets and started wiping her face dry. _

_Then something strange happened. Their eyes locked. Adrian's hand froze where it was. His thumb grazing the surface of her cheek where the golden lily tattoo layed. She looked lost in his gaze as well. Silence filled the room. I felt his heart beat start to quicken slightly and Adrian's thoughts were everywhere. Curious as to why he was feeling so awe-stuck, warm from the feel of her skin, and sinking deeper into her gaze. It was like he was being pulled in unwillingly. From the look of things, Sydney was going through a thousand thoughts herself. _

_Then suddenly they were both jolted out of their daze when someone knocked on the door. Adrian smiled smoothly and dropped his hand from her face, "I got to get that."_

_His mind was going franticly through what just happened. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was there really something there? Did that just happened? And wondering what Sydney had been thinking was crossing in and out of negative areas. Just as he reached the door I was shot back into darkness. _

"Rose?"

I blinked rapidly. Liss' face came into focus. I was laying flat on the floor. "What was that?"

She helped me sit up, "I told you, it was one of his memories." She looked me over with worry in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, still shocked at what I had just witnessed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Adrian is kind of depressing. I've gone through one of his memories before and felt completely saddened. And none of it even happened to _me_." She shook her head, "It's a strange thing being in his head."

I nodded again. "Yea."

She turned my face to her, "Rose?"

"Huh?" I felt like I was still in a daze.

She frowned, "What did you see exactly?"

"I'm not so sure I want to share it. Or rather that he would want me to share it." I looked down at my hands and wingled my fingers to make sure I had full control over myself. It was strange being back in control.

"It was that sad?" She looked upset now. Even on the verge of tears.

I shook my head, "No. It was actually kind of nice. Then confusing..." I looked off at nothing in particular.

She smiled softly, "Consider yourself lucky then."

I don't know if I can go as far as to say I was lucky for witnessing _that. _But instead of saying what I was thinking all I responded was, "Yea."

Liss and I said our goodbyes and I assured her I would inform her as soon as we figured out what we were going to do with Gabe. She was adamant about being informed 'as soon as possible'. I had to admire her persistance on the matter.

I woke up with my head still resting on Dimitri's lap. He was gazing out the window and looked really content with the world. One of his hands rested on my waist and the other was propped up so that he could rest his chin on it. I slid my hand over his and gently squeezed.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled and turned so that I was facing straight up at him.

He ran a hand over my cheek that caused a part of Adrian's memory to flash through my mind. _His hand on Sydney's cheek. _When I snapped back to Dimitri he was staring at me like he was expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He chuckled, "Not fully awake yet?

I tried a light laugh, "Yea. Sorry." I ran my hand over my face.

"You don't have to apologize. I was just asking if you enjoyed your nap." His smile was so easy going and radiant. It made me want to smile.

"Yes, it was a much needed rest." I turned my face inward so that my lips grazed the palm of his hand.

His smile intesified, "Good. I'm glad."

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone or did the queen have anything else to add?" Adrian was laying back. All I could see of him were his feet which were propped up on the seat infront of him.

I laughed, "No. She just wants us to let her know what happens with... stuff." I sent an uneasy gaze at Gabe who seemed to still be asleep.

He scoffed, "Right."

"Why be rude, Adrian?" Sydney's voice was low but stern. She didn't like confrontations and disorder so I wasn't surprised by her remark.

He was quiet for a while before replying, "Sorry, Syd."

She sighed heavily, "Again with this 'Syd' thing."

I couldn't help but smile. "You guys are so adorable when you fight." I meant it as a tease but they both sat up in their seats and looked at me in pure shock. Adrian looked simply surprised while Sydney looked like I had just said something unbelievably insane.

Adrian finally found his voice, "What was that about?"

I couldn't help myself, "Well if _memory_ serves, I know you two are _always_ bickering. I just find it kind of funny."

He looked like he was just barely catching a glimpse of my hint. "Is that so?"

"Of course. I mean, you leave some color behind every exit you make with your arguments." I smiled big at that one. If he didn't catch on to that I wasn't even going to try again.

His smile appeared and he squinted at me, "I can see the amusement in that."

My smile became toothy, "Oh so can I. Only it isn't as funny as it is confusing."

Sydney, Dimitri, and the silent Alek were looking from one to the other, confused over just what me and Adrian were discussing. Dimtiri was the first to dare the big question, "What exactly are you two talking about?"

Adrian quick to hide the truth, "Liss' little panic attack about your boy over there." He tilted his head toward Gabe.

Dimitri shot a look at me, "You told her?"

"Why would you guess it was me? Why wouldn't it be Adrian?"

"Because I can hold my own in front of her queenliness. And I'm excellent at avoiding subjects." He grinned at his last comment.

Dimitri nearly rolled his eyes, "And you don't know how to lie to her. Not about something like this."

I felt shocked. Almost insulted. But it was a hard truth. I didn't know how to lie to Lissa. Not about something of this magnitude. I searched for the words but none reached me. Instead I just simply caved, "Yea, so I told her. Nothing happened. She just wants updates and to make sure we're all okay."

"That's all?" Dimitri looked like he was convinced that she had another agenda on the matter.

I nodded, "That's all." I said it so certainly like I was positive that's all she was concerned about. What would she want with Gabe anyways? She just wanted us safe and home. That was it. I was certain of it. "She's fine so long as we're fine."

His smile returned. "Okay. I trust you."

He made my heart flutter alittle. "Thank you." I sat up straight and adjusted my shirt that had inched up while I slept. "How much further now?"

Dimitri looked out and frowned, "Not much. Nearly at the stop."

"Thank God!" Adrian raised his hands over his head and let them fall back dramatically. "I _need_ to get off this bus already."

"I don't think we've been on here long enough to thank God for the relief but okay." Sydney started fumbling through her bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

Adrian grinned, "It's the little things that count."

The bus came to a stop and the seven of us unboarded. Each of us not looking too excited about the long walk to Oksana's. I believe Adrian was the one dragging his feet making his annoyances and discomforts known. Sydney walked in silence beside Alek and Viktoria, who seemed to be lost in their own cloud. Dimitri and I had the back of the group not leaving too much distance between us and Gabe. It was strange seeing him in the light of the sun. His hair was slick and shined brilliantly in the light. His skin was close to Sydney's tone and it didn't look so cold. There was a whole new feel to being around him.

Oksana welcomed us at the door, "I see you have brought back some extra." Her smile never faultered as Gabe passed in front of her.

"Sorry." I paused at the door with her and let the rest of the group disperse into the living room. "I know you must be thinking we are insane."

She shook her head and continued to smile, "It's fine. He poses no threat."

I frowned, "How can you tell?"

"His aura. There's nothing malicious about him. And for other obvious reasons." She looked into the living room. Gabe was standing perfectly in sight.

"Just keep an eye on him. We're still working out the kinks."

She laughed softly, "You don't have to tell me twice."

It made me laugh, "Yea."

She grabbed my arm as I turned to walk in. "Oh, Rose. I nearly forgot" ,she dipped her hands into the pocket of her apron and pulled out an envelope. She lifted it to me, "This came for you all when you were gone. Yeva came by."

I felt a little knot form in my stomach as I took it. "Of course she did."

Dimitri looked down curiously at the envelope in my hand as I walked into the room, "What's that?"

"Yeva." I slapped it into the other palm of my hand. "Apparently she came by and dropped something off for us."

He smiled, "What does it say?"

I shrugged, "Haven't opened it yet."

He ripped one end off without a second thought and pulled out a letter. He handed me the envelope which still felt slightly heavy. He stared down at it for some time but when I looked over his shoulder I saw that there couldn't be too much to it. There were only two lines of words written. None of which I could understand because Yeva had decided to write it in Russian. And I was clearly ranked amateur.

"Is there anything else in the package?" He nodded to my hands.

Sure enough, as I tilted the opening towards my palm a small silver crooked cross fell out. It was no bigger than a dime but I was confused momentarily about the meaning. I held it out to Dimitri, "A swastika? Why would she put something like _that_ in there?"

He took it and held it out in front of his face for a while, "You are thinking of it in the wrong terms. This a charm for good." He twirled it in the tips of his fingers.

"For good?" I looked at the tiny thing. The only thing I knew Swastikas symbolized wasn't anything even relatively good.

He nodded, "Many people misunderstand the meaning because of the Nazis but the truth is that this a very old and ancient symbol. It's meant to show that the barer of it has good intentions."

"That's correct." Sydney was now out of her chair examining the silver pendant as well. "Swastika comes from the word Sanskrit svastika. The part 'asti' actually means 'to be' and 'su' is translated to 'good'."

"To be good... Huh. I never would have hit that conclusion." Adrian gave a nod of approval, "You're pretty smart, Syd."

She blushed, "It's just something I picked up in my History lessons at home."

I looked at the symbol in a whole new light. _To be good._ But who was it meant for. By my knowledge the only one who might actually need something like this would be... Gabe. I shot a quick glance at him. He was smiling down at his hands with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I'm guessing Yeva already knows about me." He chuckled lightly.

Dimitri nodded, "It seems things rarely escape her knowledge lately."

No. Nothing seemed to pass over her. She had been wise to mine and Dimitri's relationship, to our marriage, our troubles, our child and now our actions. I was now officially convinced that this woman undoubtedly has a crystal ball somewhere hidden and has been keeping an eye on us. _What fortune teller is complete without one?_ "What words of wisdom did she grace us with now? Or is it a warning? I prefer the warnings because it means we haven't done anything stupid _yet_."

"I'm with Rose on that one!" Adrian smirked.

Sydney scoffed, "Unless this woman can actually tell the future I don't really see the relevance in the letter."

Adrian frowned, "You just don't like the unknown or unexplainable, do you Syd?"

"I just think if it cannot be proven by science then there's nothing there to back up your findings." She shrugged it off.

"What about God?" Adrian looked amused as Sydney fumbled for an answer.

I saw her jaw tighten and her eyes went cold. She clearly didn't like being questioned over her beliefs. "Miracles are proof enough of God. It's what I choose to believe."

He just nodded, "Fair enough."

No snappy come back? No snarky remarks on how she's wrong because God cannot be proven to exist using science? It felt strange to see him so stable and noncombatant. His word was always the last and it usually never ended in him agreeing. So I chose to just go with it. If Adrian wants to be normal then who was I to tell him otherwise?

It was then I noticed that Dimitri was still staring down at the letter. His gaze so focused and yet there was a hint of uncertainty. Maybe he didn't quite understand the message. Maybe Yeva was trying to throw us off with incoherent ramblings. Either way it made it hard for me to read Dimitri's thoughts.

He flinched slightly as I laid my hand on his forearm, "You okay?"

He just smiled, "Fine, fine. It's just..." he straightened out the paper and placed the Swastika on top. "She wrote:

_'Только чисто хорошие идти домой. Поражать нечестивых.'"_

We all looked from face to face, "What does it mean?"

Dimitri's eyes fell upon Gabe and they looked so sad. Gabe just kept smiling. He stood from his place and walked over to us. His gaze ever so intent on staring down at his hands. The way he walked looked sullen and sad. He laughed softly but it still sounded so low that it made me feel melancholy.

"It's roughly translated to 'Only the purely good go home. Destroy the wicked.'" His smile was beginning to look so fragile. Like he could break down at any moment.

I looked down at the Swastika, "So what exactly is she telling us?"

Dimitri ran his fingers lightly on it and seemed to run along the edges, "We're not done ridding ourselves of evil..."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	10. Chapter 10

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Dimitri's tone was firm and unusually cold. It made me shudder thinking about the only other time I recall him being nearly this cold. _When Dimitri was Strigoi._

Gabe shrugged, "I'm not too sure. Some of the memories... they don't really make sense. Time just seems to lapse differently." He gave him a meaningful stare. "You of all people must understand what I mean."

I noticed Dimitri's hands ball into fists. I cupped my hand over his and tried to sooth away the comment. "Is there anything you can remember that might bring us trouble?"

He nodded slowly, "There was a man. I had done some errands for him a few times. Mind you, these errands were of the Strigoi nature." He shuddered slightly.

"Do we need to be worried about him?" Dimitri had calmed down a little but there was still some tension.

"Maybe." Gabe clasped one of his hands over the other and rested his chest on them. "He seemed intent on just using me. My... friends, he once said they were of no use to him."

_Friends_ seemed like a weird word refering to the Strigoi we had killed back at Gabe's hide out. They seemed more like minions. But then I remembered how fondly he spoke of Ariani and Erik. Like they had a little bit of a decent soul. In some way, to him, those two weren't that bad. Nicola and Marc had been the two he claimed he could have done without.

Adrian walked over to Gabe and looked him over, "Well at least we know he's not lying."

"How do we know he's not just trying to trick us?" Alek had chosen to take a place furthest from Gabe. "I think we should just rid ourselves of the problem all together."

Dimitri straightened himself and seemed to tower over all of us. "No. And you should do well to remember that _I_ am here to enforce our first decision."

Alek backed down and sank into his spot. Gabe seemed to shrink under Dimitri's shadow. Somewhere along the lines Dimitri had become his keeper. And he wasn't planning on stopping until his task was complete.

He leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply, "This whole situation is beyond me..."

"Don't say that." I rested my hand on his and squeezed. "We don't have to do this. We can go back home. Where it's safe. Gabe can stand before the Council and plead his case just like we've done before."

He smiled softly, "It sounds tempting."

"And what about Sydney?" Adrian stood up slowly from his seat and took the center of the room. "The whole reason we came all the way out to the middle of Siberia was to make sure she was safe." His green eyes burned into me. Pleading with me to rethink our plans. I felt my heart ache.

I looked over at Sydney. She was just as taken back by Adrian's reaction as anyone else. Maybe even more. I nodded, "You're right. We cannot just leave her."

"The answer is simple." Gabe stood and when he straightened up he looked so tall and lean. "Just leave me. It's me they'll be looking for."

Dimitri pushed off the wall, "No. That's not an option."

"I'd rather survive as a dhampir than to have continued on as a Strigoi." He almost smiled.

Alek looked shocked. He recovered slightly, "Then wouldn't you rather live than survive?"

He nodded, "It's easier in theory."

"It's easier if you just let us help you." I felt a need to take action. A need to help. There was no way I was letting anyone just give up. "We can... we can think of something."

Oksana brought in a tray full of cups and a pot of what I assumed was tea. It definitely smelled herbal and sweet. "How is everyone doing in here?"

I smiled sincerely at her, "Actually, not all that great..."

"No?" Her expression saddened. "Is there anything I can do?"

Just as I was about to thank her and refuse politely, Adrian spoke up, "I think there might be." There was a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Who exactly agreed to Adrian's plan? I know I didn't." Sydney tugged on the cropped black shirt to try to cover her stomach. "Ugh this girl's wardrobe is so..."

"Sexy?", Adrian smirked as he slicked his messy hair style back.

She rolled her eyes, "I was going for more of the slutty term."

"Better than Nicola's." I adjusted the short skirt to cover the majority of my butt. Unlike the person I was disguised as, I didn't want to flash my lady bits to the world. "I still cannot believe all that girl owns are tight shirts and mini skirts." I caught Dimitri staring, "See something you like?"

He grinned, "It's nice to see everyone's adjusting to their outfits."

Sydney groaned, "Easy for you to say. You get the dark duster with your oh-so emo look, 'Eric'."

Dimitri tugged the collar of his dark grey duster and nodded, "I don't mind his style too much."

"I wish I could go with you all." Alek's grip tightened on his back pack.

"You can take my place..." Sydney's ill fated attempt to get the leather pants to breathe looked strained.

He laughed, "No, you can keep it." His face grew serious. "But you know where to find me if anything goes wrong. I can be there fast."

Dimitri patted his shoulder, "And we are greatful to have you."

Gabe waltz in and looked around at all of us, "Are you supposed to look like that?"

"Like what?" Adrian looked around at us too. "I think I've done a pretty good job."

"You all just looked sort of... blurry to me." He squinted his eyes.

Adrian clasped his hands together, "Oh! That. Well you see how this works is that if you know we are in disguise or if you know us then you'll notice some things. Such as", he gestured to Gabe, "blurred vision."

He tilted his head and looked like he was thinking it over. "I guess that makes sense."

"Do you really think I didn't put my best into these disguises?"

"And Oksana." I corrected.

He nodded, "And Oksana."

Gabe shook his head, "No, no. I'm not doubting your skills but it's all still very strange to me." He looked down at his hands as he ran them together. "I'm still adjusting."

"Tell me about it." Sydney dug the tip of her heavy boot into the ground and sent a small patch of dirt flying.

Adrian nudged her, "You nervous?" She just gazed at him sheepishly. That was enough for him. He hesitently rose his hand and cupped her jaw, "Don't be. You can do this."

She nodded and a hint of a smile appeared and just as quickly was pulled back, "Thank you."

Gabe took center ground, "Are you all sure you want to do this?"

There was a quick moment of silence that was easily over taken by Dimitri's voice, "The only question left to really ask is 'Where to?'"

He nodded, "Then off the pits of hell we go."

"Not the greatest of references." I glanced back at Sydney who still looked ready to faint.

He followed my gaze and frowned, "Sorry."

Getting to the place wasn't hard. The guy might as well have posted up a sign that said, 'Strigoi here!'. It was dark and dreary looking and sitting nearly smack dab in the middle of where there plenty of clubs and bars. In fact, it looked like a night club. It wasn't until I had one foot in the door that I realized it was one. The music was blaring on the inside. Colored lights flashed across the room, lighting up bodies pressed against bodies. It smelled like sweat, liquor and smoke. Something I'm sure Adrian was use to but I was getting nausious. There was something else. Something I couldn't quite identify yet. It was sweet but also metalic.

"Follow me!" Gabe's voice was barely audible over the boom of the music and voices.

I grabbed Dimitri's arm to keep from getting shoved back into the crowd. Sydney was tucked behind me and clinging to my tight shirt making it all the more tighter. Only Adrian seemed to glide through the crowd with ease. He was probably use to this sort of thing with his late night escapes to party.

The room that emerged before us was small and kind of cramped. And there, sitting in the farthest corner sat a extremely pale man. His eyes were obcured by the lighting but it was obvious that he was Strigoi. The tiny room started feeling way too small for me. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Ah, Gabriel." His named rolled of the man's tongue in a new accent. Almost sounded like a hint of French. The man stood and I'm pretty sure he was at least six feet tall. He was dressed in a fine black suit with a dark colored button up. A bright red hankercheif peeked out of the pocket on his jacket. He put out a hand for Gabe to take.

But he didn't take it. Instead he bowed his head, "Maestro."

He grinned, "Such formalities. I should think we know each other better than that."

_What the hell was that suppose to mean?_ I shot an uneasy glance to Dimitri who seemed unphased in his act of gloom. I had nearly forgotten we were here as someone else. I quickly flipped my hair over my shoulder in a dramatic way and pursed my lips the way I'd seen Nicola do before.

The man looked us over, "And I see you brought your people with you." He smiled at me and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all to be looked at by someone like him. His gaze was intense and felt like they were disecting every little detail about us. "Nicola. Don't you look exceptional."

I tried for a smirk and put on my best accent, "Why, thank you."

Light flashed across his eyes. "Something seems a bit different about you." He looked me over again.

I reached for any kind of response. "Maybe it's my hair." I flipped it again. "I did something a little different with it. That and my makeup", I batted my eyes.

He smiled, "That must be it then." He gestured to the leather couches, "Please. Take a seat. This won't take too long."

"I'm sorry we haven't come by sooner. There were some complications." Gabe took the seat closest to the man. His posture was still looking a little tense. Maybe he was just as nervous as the rest of us.

He nodded, "I'm more than sure. There have been reports of a group of Moroi and Dhampirs going around Russia tearing apart Our kind." He glanced at me, "I would hope that you are taking some precautions."

Gabe smile looked wicked, "I doubt we have any need to worry about some stray band of 'Strigoi Hunters.'" He scoffed and forced a laugh. We all in turned made agreeing little sounds.

"So you will still do me favors?" His eyebrow rose and sat at that angled, waiting for Gabe's reply.

He shrugged, "Depends on the favors. You know my rules."

The man laughed haughtily, "It's just so unreal. It's rare to find a man in Our circles to hold themselves back with such rules and regulations." He slapped his knee, "And that's what I admire about your work, Gabriel." His grin grew so wide that he exposed his fangs. "Your discipline and commitment makes you trustworthy and very capable."

"Thank you, sir. Now about this favor?" He lounged back into his seat and smiled.

Maestro nodded, "Right, to business." He waved away the three men standing guard nearby and they quickly dispersed. Then he leaned forward. "I would need you to be willing to push the envelope on this one."

Gabe leaned forward as well and frowned, "What exactly do you mean?"

A cruel smile crossed the man's face, "The two assistances that have been working for me have been nosing into parts of my work they shouldn't be. Now they either want in or they are going rogue. As you know I do not take well to threats."

"Why haven't you just taken care of them yourself?" Gabe leaned back into a comfortable position. "It sounds like it's a quick fix."

I felt disgusted by the conversation. Who could throw lives around like that? Of course that was a stupid question to ask in this sort of situation. They were Strigoi. And it was a well known fact that taking any kind of life meant little to nothing to them. It could have even been considered sport to them.

"You see, in there lies my dilema." He cleared his throat and pulled out an envelope from a small brief case beside his chair that I hadn't noticed. "I cannot be the one to do the deed. I have eyes on me and those eyes want me to keep my hands clean but get the problem taken care of."

Gabriel opened the envelope and pulled out a small stack of papers. He layed them out on the table for us all to see. There were pictures of two people. A young woman. Obviously human. She was dressed in a pant suit with her blonde hair pulled tightly into a high bun. The other was an older woman. The grey in her hair was starting to show but her features were still pretty. Her short brown hair barely grazed her shoulders and her thin lips and high cheek bones made her look like she probably scowled a lot of the time. The names read in bold print as 'Kathy Goughty' and 'Jeane Wright'. Which was which, I couldn't say.

Gabe eyed the papers and nodded, "Does the style or the means matter?"

"No." He glanced down at the papers as well. "Just get it down."

"And my payment?" Gabriel gathered the papers and placed them back into the envelope.

He nodded, "Will be sent to your account as usual."

"How much?"

He scribbled on a small piece of paper and slid it over to Gabe, "How does that sound?"

Gabe picked it up and grinned at what he saw, "That's cutting it a little short considering the time limit given for this little favor."

"That's generous considering that it's only two this time."

_Only two this time_. This guy was really starting to get under my skin. At this point I was ready to pounce on him and plunge a stake right through his heart. But there was that tiny voice in my head telling me otherwise. Sometimes I wished it would just shut the hell up and let me do what I thought was right. And killing this Maestro was the rightest thing right about now.

Gabriel stood up, "I'm sorry but it's a no this time." He dropped the envelope on the table and signalled for us to get up as well.

The man forced a laugh, "You're saying no?"

He nodded, "I believe so. And I want out."

His smile faded quickly, "Out? You know there's only one 'out' for this type of business."

Gabe spun around quickly and was face to face with Maestro. "Then lets cut ourselves a little deal, shall we?"

His smile returned, "What kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"You release me from your services if..."

"If?"

"If I do this job, no payment required."

His looked like he was thinking deeply. "Sounds intriguing." He weaved his fingers together and rested them on his lap. "I'll have to run it by The Owners in order to approve it, of course."

Gabe nodded, "Of course."

Maestro stood up and bowed his head slightly. "We shall reconvene in, lets say, two days?"

Gabe glanced around at the rest of us. We all nodded or shugged as if to say 'Do we really have a choice?'. If this was Gabe's way out then it was what we had to do. He turned back to Maestro, "See you in two days."

We all stood and started walking out when he called over to us, "And Nicola."

My body tensed up and I tried my best to gracefully turn to face him. "Maestro?"

He smiled, "Cannot wait to see what you wear next time." I wasn't sure if it was his comment or his perverted grin that made me sick to my stomach but I suddenly felt the need to blow chunks.

Instead I just smiled, batted my eyes and turn away before he could detect the look of utter disgust starting to appear on my face. It was then I noticed the tension in Dimitri's face. His hands curled into fists and his knuckles had gone white. There was no doubt that Maestro's little comment had gotten to him as well. I grabbed a hold of his hand as we entered deeper into the crowd of people. He looked down at me and smiled sweetly but there was still some signs of his tension. I had to release my hold on his as we exitted.

The night air was a welcome escape as we walked down the street to the bus stop. I still felt like I was in someone else's skin and Maestro's little unwanted attention left me feeling grossas I took a seat.

"Everyone alright?" Gabe leaned against a pole and folded his arms over his chest.

I groaned, "Not really."

He gave me a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry about that. I should have warned you that he has this 'thing' for Nicola."

"Had." Adrian corrected as he took his spot at the opposite pole from Gabe.

He frowned, "Right. Had."

"I nearly threw up in my mouth." Sydney ran her tongue over teeth and made a sour face. "That was just the most uncomfortable scenario I could have ever imagined." She shivered at the thought.

I nodded, "Tell me about it. I was about ready to kick that stupid grin off his face."

Dimitri laughed, "But I am glad you held your ground, Roza."

The nickname warmed my heart. "I have matured and mastered my control quite a bit since St. Vlad's."

"St. Vlad's?" Gabe looked confused.

"It's were I trained Dhampirs. A school for Us." Dimitri took a seat beside me and I purposely leaned against him just to feel that connection. I needed to chase away that crawling feeling of being molested by a creepy Strigoi. And what better way than to replace it with my Russian's touch.

Gabe caught on, "So you were recruited to be a Guardian trainer." He looked at me, "Your trainer."

"Actually he was suppose to administer my punishment." I felt a slight blush rush to my face.

He laughed out, "I should have known."

I eyed him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem like you'd be the kid at school who would be the, uh, trouble maker." He smiled after his statement.

I stiffened, "I didn't start trouble."

"No but it always seems to find it's way to you." Adrian smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Am I really being ganged up on here?" I looked to Sydney and Dimitri. "No help?"

Dimitri shrugged, "What they are saying isn't exactly inaccurate."

I gaped, "You too?"

"Well I actually met you because you were looking for trouble and I had to be called on to save you from trouble so..." She shrugged, "I'm not the best reference to look at."

I tilted my head, "Okay I can understand where Sydney is coming from but the rest of you don't really have much ground to stand on." I double looked at Dimitri, "Well maybe _you_ do."

"How about we start strategizing for our next meeting with the Count?" Adrian pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips.

Sydney gave him a stern look, "How about we don't discuss it in a cloud of smoke?"

He paused just before lighting up. He looked her over and sighed, "Okay, Syd. You win." He slowly took the cigarette and put it back in his pack with a look of longing as he place them back in his pocket.

I couldn't help but stare at the odd pair. Adrian Ivashkov, the bad boy smoker/ drunk that once held extreme feelings for me. The same guy who goes off on wild tangents when his Spirit magic takes hold. His devilishly good looks and capturing green eyes. Then there's Sydney Sage, the Alchemist on the run. Non-smoker/ non-drinker, good girl, innocent in nearly every way, do-gooder, health nut, and perfectionist. Then I rechecked. I suppose opposites do tend to attract. _Who knows! Maybe she'll be a good influence on him. _I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my lips.

Dimitri looked over at them then back to me, "What?"

I shook my head and directed my attention to nothing in particular. "Nothing. Just an interesting thought."

He leaned close to my ear, "About them?"

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Me too." He brushed my hair back and tucked it behind my ear. His lips grazed my cheek and I yerned for that kiss.

I turned my face to him and instantly got drawn into his gorgeous smile. His eyes lit up by the waning moon. It was a moment I wouldn't mind keeping as a picture. _Add another one to the list._ And then that moment ended.

"Gabriel?"

We all spun around in surprise. I noticed Dimitri had instictively reached for his stake. Then I noticed, so did I. My hand hovered no more than a centimeter over the sheath.

"It can't be you." The figure emerged from the shadows. Her wrinkles obscured her eyes and her greying hair was pulled back with small strands falling forward across her face.

He looked her over, "Should I know you?"

She smiled, "So it is you." She looked us over. "And who are your friends?"

He looked lost but attempted an answer anyway, "Uh, Erik, Marc, Nicola and Ari.."

"No." She said it so suddenly it caught him off guard. "What are their real identities?"

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	11. Chapter 11

"So how long have you been watching me?" Gabe was leaning forward. Focused fully on the old lady. She still hadn't given out her name. Or revealed the whole story.

She smiled and her wrinkles gathered under her brown eyes. "For some time now. How did that charm treat you?"

He instantly reached for the silver ball still hanging on a chain around his neck, "It was a huge help at times." He ran his thumb over it and it gleamed in the moon light.

"You still haven't clarified who you are or why you've been following Gabe." Dimitri had taken to standing and let the woman sit in his place.

She just kept her smile, "I believe that's because I haven't told you."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you always speak with cryptic messages or is it just for us?"

This made her laugh out. It was a scratchy yet warm laugh. Something you'd expect from an old lady who possibly smoked through the years. "Does it bother you, Roza?"

My mind swam with questions. So I picked the obvious one first, "How did you know about us?"

"We know plenty about all of you." She looked around at us and rested her eyes on Gabe. "But you were the main concern."

"_We_?" Gabe leaned closer to her. Eagerness written all over his face. It was strange watching how human he was now compaired to when he was Strigoi just a few days ago.

She nodded, "The Watchers."

I was dumbstruck, "The Watchers? What exactly do you all do?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss our business with Your kind." She looked around at all of us again, "Any of Your kind."

Adrian scoffed, "Then why reveal yourself?"

She smiled again, "When I saw Gabriel in his human form I almost couldn't believe it. So I wanted to keep an eye on you." She clasped her hand over his. He didn't seem to notice. "Then when I saw the opening I decided to come and see it up close. To satisfy an old woman's curiousity."

"So you just wanted to meet me as a _human_?" He was still staring intently at her.

"Well I had already met the Strigoi Gabriel. As a grown human man you seem much more... familiar now. Before you were a wall of stone." Her eyes glazed over like she was getting pulled away by a distant memory. But she quickly recovered.

He shook his head, "But who are you? Why pick me?"

She reached out and patted his cheek, "My child, I have known you since you were a young boy. I knew your mother as well."

His features changed dramaticallly. Shock would be the best way to describe it. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course. She sought my guidance on the days she could barely pull through. Up until the day..." She paused and gave him a sad look. "You know."

His expression saddened, "This is unbelievable."

"No, it's more than that. This is all just so surreal." Sydney sat on the curb and pulled her knees to her chest. She shook her head, "If there were any other groups associated with Moroi, Dhampirs or Strigoi the Alchemists would have known about them. We know nearly everything about Their world."

Adrian kneeled beside her, "Maybe they did know. They just didn't share it with the rest of the group. People always have their dark little secrets."

The old lady scoffed, "The Alchemists? Those fools should very well know about the Watchers. It was one of their kind that started our organization. A much smarter one of them though. He had the brains to leave. The rest were as trecherous as a two-headed snake."

Sydney's face went pale, "That's not true. It cannot be." She stood up and started backing away. "You're lying. You have to be."

I stood up to go after her but Adrian got to her first. He reached out and gently took her hand, "Sydney, it's okay. Calm down."

She looked like a trapped animal ready to bolt out of here, "Okay? _Okay!_ How is this even _remotely_ okay!"

"Have I upset you? I didn't intend to." The old woman's face was covered in frown lines.

She forced out an uneasy laugh, "I don't believe you. I don't believe any of this."

Her frown deepened, "I'm sorry if I have to be the one to break it to you but there's more to the history of the Alchemists than any of the founders will let someone your level know. You're probably just a seedling. They wouldn't tell you."

"This is... this is too much. I have to get out of here." She looked around with her eyes wide. Terrified was an understatement. She was on the verge of a melt down, "I have to go. I need to go." She started taking a few steps back and slipped on the curb.

Adrian caught her and pulled her into his arms. She stayed like that, pressed into his chest. Her hands covering her face and trembling. "Sydney?" His voice was so tender as he ran his hand over her hair. She didn't answer right away. Then she mumbled something that was muffled by Adrian's shirt. He looked down at her, "Syd?"

She looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes, "Please? Can I please just go? I need to go."

He looked nearly as broken as she was. He exhaled lightly and nodded, "Okay." He looked over at us. "I'm taking her to Oksana's."

I nodded but I was still taken back by her reaction. This whole thing was freaking her out. Then again I would be having a melt down too if I was an Alchemist that had just learned the things she did. It was enough to make her views on Their world crumble. Someone had just bulldozered over the organization that she had given her life to. Adrian nodded. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and they started walking off. They soon disappeared into the night.

"I really didn't mean to upset her." The old woman shook her head and frowned.

I wasn't sure just how to go about things but the fact was, "There are more important things right now." I felt like a jerk saying that but someone needed to show the priorities and if I had to take the initiative then it had to be done.

Dimitri agreed. "Like for one, who _are_ you?"

She still looked sad that she caused someone such discomfort. Finally she sighed out loud, "Yana Arlovski."

"Yana?" Gabe said it like he was trying to place the name.

She smiled at his attempt, "You won't know the name. I doubt your mother mentioned me at home."

He looked disappointed, "But I met you before?"

"Yes, but you were too little to care for an old woman's name." She laughed softly.

I eyed her, "How old are you exactly?"

She laughed out, "What woman gives out her age?"

That made us all smile. _True. No older woman liked giving out her age if it wasn't absolutely necessary._ "That's fair."

"But why have you been watching me?"

She looked at him fondly, "As a favor for your mother."

He then replied deadpan, "Then where were you when I needed you?"

She tsked, "There was nothing I could do for you then. That's why I had that charm made for you. To help you keep in touch with your human side."

"And it bordered near torture." He pulled back from her, "To be reminded that I was Strigoi. My mind was constantly in a battle for my body. One moment, ashamed to be an undead creature then not caring the next. I'd have random flashes of the people's faces I've killed, their screams. And feel completely consumed by the hate I felt for myself and disgust for the lack of control I had over my own actions." He clenched his hands. "My human side loathed who I was. But I couldn't do anything about it. I nearly went insane."

She nodded, "But you didn't. Because that charm healed your fits of insanity. It pulled you back when you needed it."

He looked like he was at a loss for words. His eyes ran across the road and back to her face and up to Dimitri. Like he was searching desparately for an answer. "There were plenty of things I _needed_. None of which were given to me."

She patted his hand, "But now you're here. You're alive somehow."

"Not just somehow. And it wasn't by any miracle either." He looked down at me. "They saved me."

I smiled, "You should really be giving the praise to Adrian."

He smiled back, "But you stopped my immediate death." He looked at Dimitri, "And you plunged in the stake."

"The stake?" Yana eyed Dimitri. "You tried to kill him?"

He shrugged, "It's not what it sounds like. It's a long story."

Her eyes showed interest, "I had heard a few rumors about restored Strigoi but I didn't believe it until I saw Gabriel."

"Well believe it. He's one too." Gabe nodded towards Dimitri.

Yana stared at them both with a look of wonder. It was a fasinating thing to behold afterall. But it also gave away something, "You didn't know about the restoration powers of Spirit."

She shook her head, "No. Sadly I didn't. If I had don't you think I would have done something for Gabriel?"

I considered it. And she was right. She would have. Especially after hearing that she'd kept an eye on him all this time. "But you knew about charms."

"Yes. A friend of mine had come across one while watching Moroi toy with the newly rediscovered magic. She pocketed it of course so that Our group could examine it." She grinned. "She was a dear friend of mine."

"Where is she now?"

Her grin dropped, "She was taken from this world. When I had gone to grieve I had discovered that she'd left me the charm."

"Was this the same one you gave me?" He held up the silver ball.

She nodded, "Yes. A simple silver ball. Silver seemed to be the only thing that could hold the magic the longest. So I didn't doubt its power."

"Now about the Watchers..." I was persistant.

She laughed, "You are quite the head strong one, aren't you?"

"Yes, she is." Dimitri's and Gabe's voice were in unison.

It made her laugh intensify. I didn't find it that funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all! there was just no way I was not that stubborn or head strong. I admit I had a hard time letting things go but was I really that bad?

I raised my voice, "That didn't quite answer my question."

She eyed me, "And no matter how you push, I am not at liberty to say our mission. Unless you are part of the Watchers or a head of Alchemists, then you have no need to know what we do."

My blood started to boil. I could feel my temper reaching its peak. Dimitri must have noticed because he was at my side in moments. He cupped my face and smiled down on me, "Calm yourself, Roza. Maybe it's best not to meddle into the affairs of some organization. It could mean trouble. And we have our hands full with that."

"You should listen to him." Yana stood up and stretched her limbs. She smiled at us, "Well I must be going now."

Gabe grabbed her wrist, probably more forceful than he meant to, "Wait." He released her, "I'm... I need some closure."

She shook her head, "Closure? Knowing you're mother and father loved you enough to ask Us to watch you isn't enough?"

He tried for a smile but it was failing, "That means more than you know. But why you?"

"Some things are better left unsaid." She ran a hand cross his face and grinned sincerely. "Будьте безопасны. Будь сильным, Gabriel." She turned her back to us and walked off, back into the shadows.

We all stayed silent on our way back to Oksana's. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silent but it was definitely uncomfortable. I couldn't tell what was going through Gabe's head. He looked lost yet relieved in some way. Then Dimitri was just staring off into space. Looking as pensive as ever. Which got me to thinking about what he might be thinking about. But of course I was easily distracted once Sydney came to mind. It must have been hard for her to hear those things about the Alchemists. No doubt it was probably still eating at her. But she had Adrian to lean on.

Speaking of Adrian, what was that whole thing about? They usually could barely even stomach having a conversation together and yet he was her hero tonight. He stepped in to comfort her and keep her safe. Although I was ready to calm her he had right there. He was the first to notice the signs. I guess he could be a great support to have when things got real.

When we walked in the house was silent but it smelled sweet. Oksana's house always had such a pleasantness to it. It could make anyone feel at home. I inhaled deeply to try to keep that memory. _Cherish the little things._ I felt a small flutter in my stomach and smiled to myself.

Oksana came out of the hall, "You're back safe." There was a smile in her eyes. "I've already sent Sydney and Adrian into a spare room. It's not much but..."

"It's enough. Thank you. For everything." I felt like reaching forward to hug her. She just had that friendly and secure feel to her. Something you'd feel for a mother.

She nodded, "Of course. It's the least I could do." She returned into the hall way and directed us to the room.

"Shhh." Adrian quieted us as we entered. He was sitting back on a chair across from where Sydney was sleeping. He pointed at her and motioned us to back up as he followed us out. He closed the door behind him slowly. "Finally found your way back, huh?" He grinned.

I nodded, "Yea." I looked over his should at the door to the room, "How is she doing?"

His grin flattened, "Well I was able to calm her down and get her to rest but she was still pretty shaken up." He looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed, "Why appologize to me? Sydney's the one that needs the comfort." He leaned against the door.

"But I saw how it affected you too." I rested a hand on his shoulder.

He shut his eyes, "I'm not too sure what you mean by that."

Dimitri laughed softly, "It's becoming more and more obvious that you care for her."

Adrian turned his face away, keeping his eyes closed. "I just... I can understand her. I could feel what she felt. She needs to be somewhere stable. This whole thing in Russia has her on edge."

"I can understand that." I pulled my hand back.

"I'm sure you _think_ you can, Rose..."

"Adrian." Dimitri's voice managed to be firm yet gentle. But Adrian blew him off.

"But! The fact is you really can't. Otherwise, you wouldn't have her going into situations like that." He turned back to us and glared at Gabe. "He's going to bring trouble with him. And we're supposed to be keeping her safe."

I shook my head, "It's not as easy as just choosing one."

He forced a hard laugh, "Of course not! Because you just have to try to save everyone, right?" He turned his back to me. "Maybe you should have helped her first. She was supposed to be our first priority. She's the reason why we're all here. And he's the reason why we're now compromised." He opened the door and walked in.

"Adrian..."

He gave me a sharp look and put a finger to his lips. This conversation was over. And not by my choice. Adrian was hurt. If it was by me or the actions we have taken recently, I wasn't sure. But whether it was directly or indirectly caused by me it still felt like it fell on my shoulders to fix it. _You just have to save everyone, right?_ Adrian's words couldn't have hit closer to home if he tried. I _did_ want to keep everyone safe. And what's wrong with that? If they were innocent why couldn't someone help them? And as it stood both Sydney and Gabe were innocent. But maybe he had a point when he said we should have taken care of Sydney first. She was our number one priority. I hadn't even thought about what she might be feeling about this whole thing. _Head strong, Rose._ They were right.

There were cots layed out in the room. I took one close to the door. Dimitri layed beside me. He swept his hand across my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

He sighed, "Of course. No matter the situation, you are always in the forefront of my mind."

"But I shouldn't be." I closed my eyes to fight back the tears I could feel building up.

His fingers ran through my hair and I relaxed. "But you should be. You will always be my first priority, Roza."

I curled into a ball, "There are other people who need our protection. More than I need protection. It's not fair to tehm."

"And it's not fair to you that you keep putting others before yourself." He pressed his lips to my head. "There has to be a point where you take care of yourself too. Otherwise who's going to be the heroine?"

I smiled automatically. He had that effect on me. "I'm not always the heroine."

"In my story, you are." He pulled me into his arms and cradled me there. It felt perfect. It felt like home.

I fell into a deep sleep shortly. In fact, I don't even remember falling to sleep. Just that it was dark, quiet, and peaceful. Even if it was just for a moment. But it was quickly replaced by Adrian's dream world. Just as beautiful as I could remember it. The cherry blossums were in full bloom. Flowers fell from the trees and carried in the wind. The moon and sun were drooping by the horizon, just peaking over the waterfall. It was all so breath taking. I inhaled deeply and could catch a hint of the peonies that Adrian had added some time ago. This was an Eden.

"Enjoying yourself?" I opened my eyes and Adrian was watching me. His lean body resting against a tree. He wore a white button up shirt with some black slacks. Even from this distance I could make out how green his eyes were. Something about it made him look nearly angelic. All he was missing was a halo.

I shrugged like I was indifferent, "It's pretty great, I guess."

He laughed. "I guess." His face grew serious. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn;t have blown up in your face like that. It was uncalled for."

"No, I deserved it. You were right. I've been dragging Sydney along into my troubles when I should have been keeping her safe." I took a seat in the soft grass. I ran my hand over embracing the familiar feel. "It's really great of you to be watching over her like that."

He shrugged, "She needs all the help she can get." His gaze was far away. "She's kind of alone in this world now. At least that's how she feels."

"But she isn't. She has us." I have him a fond smile. "Especially you."

"Come on, Rose..."

I shook my head, "Don't think I'm that dumb, Adrian Ivashkov. I've seen how you look at her. How you act around her. You may try to cover it up with all your banter and smart ass remarks but the truth is you do really have feelings for her."

He plopped down beside me and layed back, "Would it make any difference if I did? She's a human. And not just any human, she's Alchemist. You know how her kind think of us."

"Her kind? If you haven't noticed, she's not exactly a cookie cutter Alchemist." I layed back beside him.

He was staring at the sky so intently, "But we both know the things she was taught. What laws were engraved into her mind. You cannot just turn your back on beliefs like that." He sighed heavily, "She can't."

"How do you know that? Have you asked her?" I turned my head so I was facing him. Even his profile was pretty incredible.

His brows furrowed, "No. And I don't plan to."

I propped myself up on my elbows, "And why not?"

"Because!" He sat up suddenly. "It's not that easy. If you saw her the way I did you'd understand."

I felt my temper rise, "Well I can't so why don't you just clarify things for me?"

He bent his knees and leaned forward on them, resting his head in his hands. "There are moments when she looks at me like I'm someone she can trust. Someone to lean on but then she snaps back. Like she just remembered that I'm an unnatural being. So she starts pulling away. But those little moments", he sighed. "Her aura brightens and glows so brilliantly. The colors warm and engulf you. It's almost euphoric."

"Like a bond?" I began to feel my heart warm as he continued to describe their connection.

"I guess. Kind of but not exactly." He ran his hands over his face, "It's hard to explain. She's like the sun. Bright, warm, and entrancing. But once it hits the horizon it starts to fade. And you plummet back into darkness." His hand found mine.

"Adrian..." I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

He shook his head and smirked, "Just wait." He shut his eyes and a look of concentration took hold of him.

I gave in. Then I felt the warmth. It started building in my hand and started climbing into my chest. It was radiant and I felt so taken. It felt like my soul had been lit with a warm light. Everything was more... well, everything. The air was fresher, the sun was warmer, the grass was softer. It made everything more. Like an intensifier. When he released my hand and the feeling started to fade I started to feel an empty pit in my chest. That 'something' was gone.

"Do you get it now?" He was staring at me with those green. green eyes.

I nodded, "That was amazing." I felt my heart rise. "And Sydney makes you feel like that?"

He shrugged and displayed a smug smile, "When she's not pushing away."

"Then tell her! Stop being so stubborn." I wanted to reach out and shake him.

He scoffed, "You didn't hear that very important little part, did you?"

"Yea yea. She's an Alchemist and blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes. How could he hold back from something like that?

"Yea, well that 'blah blah blah' is important to her." He got up from his spot and dusted off his pants. "You're just too hard headed to get that."

I gaped, "_I'm_ too hard headed? _You're_ the one who won't admit his feelings for her. Just tell her how you feel. Show her how you showed me." I was nearly pleading with him. _Why?_ I don't know. Maybe I just thought it's about time he found someone that makes him happy. And from what I was just shown she did that and more.

"It's just not that simple." He raked his fingers through his hair. "And why am I even discussing this with _you_?"

I scoffed, "Why not me? I'm your friend." I almost felt insulted.

He smirked, "And this isn't weird at all, is it?"

I shook my head but thought over it. Perhaps it was a little weird but who else was he going to talk to about it? "I didn't think it would be. Do you feel weird talking to me about it?"

"No." He said it so matter-of-fact that I felt my face flush. "Things tend to change. Slowly at first."

I smiled, "You mean to say things tend to mature."

He laughed. "No matter what you think, we have a kindred spirit in that we both will never fully mature."

"Not true!"

"True!" He stepped towards me and pressed the tip of his pointer on my head, "I will never stop with my incredible outrageous remarks and you will never grow out of being persistant." He smirked. "It's just in our nature."

I thought about denying the charges but knew better. He was right. No matter how I tried to go about it I was indeed the kind of person to never back down. And in some cases is was the only way to fix things. I just didn't have it in me. Not without some guidance from Dimitri. He balanced me out. He was the yin to my yang, so to speak.

But instead of giving Adrian the satisfaction of being right I just shrugged, "I guess the world may never truly know."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	12. Chapter 12

"This is stupid..." Sydney adjusted her blouse to cover more of her cleavage. Not that she was showing much to begin with. I thought it was the most decent thing out of Viktoria's closet to go out in.

Viktoria laughed, "No, it's not. It'll be fun."

She eyed her and looked back at me, "Come on, Rose. You know I don't do this sort of thing." She looked on the verge of pouting.

"Which is exactly why we are doing it." I flattened out the dress I had picked out of Viktoria's closest. Luckily she was my size or I would have been looking scandalous. Perhaps even vulgar. "So you sure this place is okay?" That was directed to Viktoria.

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dream of walking you all into a place that might be troublesome. We'd probably get thrown out or arrested because you'd beat up someone."

Sydney inhaled and sighed, "I wouldn't mind just a nice night indoors."

"I'm sure you always have a nice night indoors." Viktoria grabbed her wrist and trying pulling towards the door. She barely budged.

So I grabbed the other wrist. This time her feet started sliding across the floor, "Come on, Sage. We are doing this." We were going out tonight even if I had to force her. We only had tonight. Tomorrow was the big meeting with that creepy Maestro. We finally had Gabe out of the way for now too. Even if it meant leaving him with Oksana and Mark.

"Rose!" My name came out as a whining complaint.

Adrian walked in, "Is everything... okay?" He eyed us and rose a brow. "Oh."

Sydney broke free from our grasps and rubbed her wrists, "What?"

He smirked, "Nothing you just look... I mean you all look pretty... wow."

Viktoria batted her eyes, "I know, right?"

"I still feel too exposed. Are you sure this looks okay?" Sydney tugged her blouse up again.

I moved her hands away and adjusted it to do its prime purpose. Boost her goodies. "You look great." _Light bulb!_ I turned her to directly face him, "What do you think, Adrian? Doesn't she look good?"

A soft grin spread across his face, "You look amazing."

She blushed slightly, "Really?"

"Really." He side stepped out of the way and gave a sweeping bow. "After you, ladies."

"Thank you, sir." Viktoria stuck her nose in the air and waltzed out with her head high. She turned to us, "You girls ready or what?"

I glanced at Sydney. She really did look very pretty. Her top was a fit, bright red top that faded into black. The v-neck line helped give the illusion of a bigger bust and the shape gave her a curve. Normally she looked too skinny to me. Something in her was changing. I nudged her, "So?"

She gave me a awkward smile, "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked sheepishly at Adrian, "Are you going to be joining us?"

He gave her a surprised look, "Would you like me to?"

"Come with us. I've never known you to throw out an invite to go out." I smiled triumphantly at my quick remark.

He shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to walk into a club with three beautiful women on my arm."

Viktoria giggled, "Actually, I've got my own escort. Alek is coming." She brightened at the thought of him.

"Yea, and I kind of asked Dimitri to be my date." I batted my eyes innocently.

Adrian gave me a meaningful glance, "Huh."

"So that would make me and Adrian spares...?" She asked like she was unsure.

He scoffed, "Not necessarily." He held out his hand, "Sydney, would you like to be my date?"

She blushed, "Oh. Um, I... uh." She looked to me for help but I wasn't about to touch this one. I shrugged at her. Her response was to bite her lip.

He dropped his hand a little, "I'll understand if you don't want to. I get I'm not exactly your 'type'."

She got flustered, "And just what exactly do you think my type is?" She propped her hands on her hips.

"You know. The smart, intellectual looking guys that probably keep a spare dictionary in their pockets just in case. Maybe even wearing pseudo-intellectual glasses." He smirked at his oh-so clever remark.

I, on the other hand, was ready to smack him across the head. _Was he purposely trying to sabotage himself?_ Sydney, however, had her own comeback, "And I suppose your type would be wearing a skimpy dress, eight inch heels, packed on makeup, and the reading skills of a second grade student, commenting every few minutes with 'Yea, totally'?" She spoke like she was smacking gum when made the mocking voice. It was pretty funny and I couldn't help but smile.

Adrian looked shocked. He put a hand to his chest, "Ouch. You got me, Syd. Good one." He kept his smug smirk on. "But you still haven't answered me. Or are you looking for something else to stall with?"

She exhaled sharply, "I'm not stalling."

"Then why haven't you answered?" He took her hand this time. Even I was a little taken back by how forward he was being. "Do. You. Want. To. Be. My. Date?" He stepped towards her leaving very little space between them. It was enough to make me and Viktoria trade glances.

Her cheeks quickly stained a soft pink and her eyes scarcely widened. It took her a moment to pull herself together but she finally relaxed. A small smile played on the curves of her lips, "Okay. Yes."

He kissed the back of her hand, "Thank you."

She looked confused and startled by the gesture. I was amazed at his courage. After all that talk the day before about how 'they just couldn't be' he sure was putting on the moves. I took her hand and led her behind me, "We'll be waiting in the living room for you guys. Be quick. Don't want to stay out too late." I smiled big and walked out while Sydney kept close behind my heels.

When we got into the living room I found Dimitri sitting back with one of his westerns in hand. He glanced up at me and nearly dropped the book. "Roza. You look gorgeous." He stood and wrapped a hand around my waist, separating me from the girls. He pulled me close and looked me over. "Don't cause any trouble on your night out."

I shook my head, "Wouldn't plan on it. Besides, you're going with us."

He gave me a confused look, "I'm going?"

"Yea, you're my date. Otherwise I'm going stag." I pouted.

He smiled, "What about Sydney? Isn't she going solo too."

"Oh, she has a date." I tried to disguise my mischiveous smile.

"Who?" He really did look puzzled.

I cleared my throat, "Um, it's kind of Adrian."

His eyes went wide, "Really? Who did that?" He gave me a concerned look, "Do _they_ know they are each other's dates?"

"Yes! Adrian asked her and she said yes." I gave him my best sincere smile.

His brow rose and fell, "Wow. Who would have ever paired those two together?" He gave me a knowing smile.

I shrugged, "Fate works in funny ways."

"What about fate?" Alek walked in and posed. He had every reason to do so. His clothes were really nice. The grey shirt he wore was obviously designer. Something I'd expect Adrian to have in his closet.

I nodded in approval, "Don't you look nice?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "I thought I'd try to dress it up a little considering the girls were doing so." He looked at Dimitri, "You're just going in your duster?"

I laughed. I had nearly forgotten he was still wearing it. Dimitri was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans with his duster. All he needed were boots with spurrs and a cowboy hat to be a real life cowboy. He looked himself over, "You don't like my look?"

Alek shrugged, "Well, I guess you can pull off the western look pretty well."

"Western?" Dimitri almost laughed out the words. "The only thing even mildly western is my duster."

"Exactly." Alek shrugged. "But hey, it's your thing."

Dimitri nodded, "It works for me."

_I couldn't agree more_. One of the many things I loved about him was his look. I looked around at our group. All of us looked ready. All except maybe Sydney. She was quietly sitting on the opposite couch with her hands neatly on her lap. She looked the part but she was still acting like the meek, quiet, little perfectionist. I shot her a smile, "Are you excited?"

"Excited isn't exactly the word I would use." She weaved her fingers together.

I thought about it. "What word would you use?"

She shrugged, "Nervous, I guess."

"Nervous? What's there to be nervous about?" Viktoria placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is this about Adrian?"

Sydney's face reddened. "Not precisely. There's more to it than that."

I took a seat beside her, "Out with it."

"Well, I've never actually danced before." She looked shyly to the ground.

Viktoria scoffed, "That's it?" She stood up staight in front of us. "It's easy." She waved it off. "Don't even worry about it."

I scoffed, "Let me get this right. You know how to drive a standard car and mix chemicals together but you've never ever even just once tried dancing?"

"That doesn't help." She crossed her ankles together. "What do I do at a dance club if I don't know how to dance?"

I dropped my head and thought. "Okay, so you're good at nearly everything, right?"

She shrugged, "Kind of."

"It's just like anything else new." I turned my knees toward her, "Think of it as counting. Music goes by counts. Yea?"

She nodded, "Yes. So?"

"So, just count the beats and move with it. It's easier than learning how to ride a bike." I double back, "You do know how to ride a bike?"

"Yes, Rose." That made her smile.

I patted her knee, "So we're good?"

She shrugged, "I guess all I can do is try."

"Yea. What's the worst that can happen?" I knew Viktoria was only trying to help but that was the worst thing to ask Sydney. Because Sydney's mind works around that one question. _What's the worst that can happen?_ And I'm more than positive that all the bad scenarios that could possibly go wrong were running through her head at that exact moment. Sydney's face confirmed it.

I lightly shook her by her shoulder, "Sydney?"

"Huh?" She looked lost in thought.

"You okay?" Stupid question.

She nodded slowly, "I think so."

"Well you better be. I didn't get all dressed up for my date to up and cancel on me." Adrian came gliding down the stares. His maroon button up looked smooth and soft. The jeans he wore had to be new or he took very good care of them. No fades or tears. Not even a slight sign of normal wear.

Sydney sank a little deeper into the couch. "I'm not."

He rose a brow, "Not what?"

"Cancelling. I'm not cancelling." Her words sounded rushed. She tried for a smile but it looked more nervous.

He put on one of his grand smiles. "Good." He stuck out his arm for her to take, "Ready?" She hesitantly took his offer. I could sense that she was a nervous wreck but on the surface she was playing it cool.

I felt Dimitri pull me back against him. His chest was firm on the curve of my back. The connection was strong, even through our clothes. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his hand over my stomach. He splayed his fingers out and inhaled deeply. He put his lips near my ear, "Are you sure you're up for this? We could always change our minds and stay in." His lips grazed the back of my ear and I felt little tickles of electricity run through me.

"We are going out tonight. Who knows how many chances we'll have to do this considering how unpredictable our lives are?" I rested my head back on him. At that moment I wanted to melt into him. I wanted to just stay in and wrap myself in his warmth. But we had already made up our minds. One way or another we were doing this.

The ride over to the club was short and actually kind of fun. We all tossed the usual banter around. Well everyone but Sydney. She sat beside Adrian quietly. Her stare far off and thoughtful. She was always thinking. Always analyzing everything. It was written all over her face. Shown in her every action. But that's not what concerned me. No. What had me was _what_ she might be thinking about. Sydney's mind worked every angle. And if it wasn't the night club bothering her then it had to be one of our many issues at hand. Finding a way of keeping her safe, figuring out what to do with the Maestro situation, what to do with Gabe once this whole endeavor was over, and maybe she had a little of me on the brain.

My 'condition' was growing slowly but surely and the tiny bump on my stomach made it clear. Every now and then I'd catch someone looking at it. I didn't know if that should make me worry or it should comfort me. It's like they were all aware of how delicate my state was but they weren't going to say anything just yet. Timing is everything. And I wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. There was still too much to be done.

The club was just like any other club I'd been to. The music was loud, the bar was lit and crowded, and colorful life flashed around. The smell was all too familiar as well. Smoke and alchohol. I got minimal flash backs of Adrian's earlier habits. Although I do admit he had been cutting down more and more lately. The other smells I caught ranged between sweat, perfume, and cologne. It was almost nausiating.

We found a corner table near a group of people who looked alot like tourists. They were smiling and hugging. Proclaiming cheers and snapping photos. I tried my best to turn my back to them and block them out. Didn't want any stranger company.

"Anyone want a drink?" Adrian was leaning forward so we could hear him.

I leaned towards him, "Water for me."

He smirked, "I figured." He looked to the others, "Any others?"

Viktoria looked at Dimitri and then back to Adrian. She looked mildly nervous. "Could you get me a beer?"

Adrian's brow rose as he glanced over to big brother, "Uh, I think you should clear that with your brother."

Dimitri was already looking at her with a silent warning in his eyes. "I don't think that's the best idea."

She slumped, "Whatever. A soda then." She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand, "Come on. One shot won't hurt. Besides, we're here to keep an eye on her." I smiled sweetly.

He glared down at me and shook his head, "Do you think that's smart?"

I shrugged, "We're here to have fun, not to be smart."

A small smile grow just on the corners of his lips, "Just one." He pointed at Adrian, "Make that two."

"Two?" I gave him a smile.

He nodded and mocking repeated me, "One shot won't hurt."

Viktoria beamed with victory, "Thank you, Dimka!" She hugged me. "You're awesome."

I gently pulled away, "I know, I know." _Wish I could have a shot... or two._

Adrian clasped his hands together, "Well alright. Here we go. Alek?" He looked down at Alek who quickly waved him away. He turned to Sydney, "And I'm guessing none for you either?"

She smiled meekly, "I'd prefer a water."

He nodded, "So I have us down for two shots, two waters, and a glass of Jack for me." He smiled big and turned to walk to the bar.

"Do you think Adrian drinking is going to affect anything?" Alek addressed that to the whole group once Adrian was out of ear shot.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't think so. He's just getting himself one glass."

"For now." Dimitri's words were low.

Sydney cleared her throat, "You all should have more faith in him than that."

She caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

"He's trying. You all should know that quitting a habit isn't as easy as just stopping cold turkey." A few strands of hair fell down and across her face, which was refreshing compared to the usual neat and tidy styles she used.

We all stayed quiet for a moment. Dimitri broke the silence, "She's right. He's been showing some great progress these past few weeks."

I considered it earlier only now were my thoughts being realized by everyone else. He was settling down, gaining control on his life. Yes, it was a slow process but at least it was happening. "So does anyone have the guts to dance?" I eyed Dimitri.

He shook his head slowly, "Oh, no. I only agreed to come. Dancing was not part of the deal."

"Fine. Any other takers?" I looked to the girls.

Viktoria immediately shot up, "I'm in!" She flashed Alek a big smile. "You?"

He shook his head, "Yea, I'm just going to chill out with the guys."

"Sydney?" She turned her puppy dog eyes on her. "Pwease?"

She groaned, "If I must..."

She clapped her hands excitedly, "Yes! Let's go." She pulled her up and grabbed me before I could think about giving Dimitri a kiss. Which, admittedly, was on my mind.

We were on the floor, dancing and moving. Even Sydney got the hang of it just a few beats into the song. It was simple but the fact that she was dancing at all showed she was trying. Viktoria was quick to dismiss any guy trying to steal a dance. I was busy trying to fend off guys trying to squeeze their way between me and Sydney. She was too shy to do it herself. She'd be the kind that politely made remarks about how she didn't want to.

Sydney wiped her forehead after three songs, "I think it's time for a break!"

I nodded, "Yea, I'm getting pretty worn out too."

"Ahhh, already?" Viktoria looked like she had plenty of energy to burn.

"Yea, already." I laughed. "We're going to sit out for a while. You can keep dancing if you want."

She smiled, "I'll stay within eye shot. Promise."

We walked back to the table and watched as Viktoria blended into the crowd. Dimitri stood and helped me to my seat. Not that I needed the help but he was always so sweet. Chilvary wasn't dead.

"Have fun?" He leaned so close to me that his chest was pressed against me. I wanted to sink into that feeling.

I winked, "You know we did." I nodded towards Adrian, "Sydney's got some moves."

"Is that so?" Adrian watched her from the corner of his eyes.

She shook her head, "I'm not that good. Honestly, it's pretty simple." She smiled sweetly. I couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was from the dancing.

He grinned at her, "May I have the next dance?"

She reddened even more, "Uh, sure." She took a quick swig out of the bottled water Adrian had bought. "I just need a quick rest. It's pretty crowded out there."

"Let me guess, Viktoria wasn't ready to come sit down?" Alek's gaze was off on the dancers.

I nodded, "She said she was going to stay within eye shot." I looked over and spotted her quickly. I pointed her out, "She promised."

He grinned, "That girl could dance all night if you let her." His gaze was softened as he watched her.

"She's always full of energy." Dimitri laughed. "For as long as I can remember she's always been so full of life."

Alek nodded, "Yea." He sounded airy and light.

The fast paced song slowed to a softer tempo. Adrian glanced at Sydney, "I don't suppose you'd feel comfortable dancing with me now."

She stared down at her hands, "Would you?"

He smiled. "I would." He stood and put out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand for a few moments. Lost in thought, no doubt. Then she took it. It was one of those things I'd never thought I'd see. Sydney couldn't have been thinking clearly. Perhaps not at all. If she had been she would have never come out with us. Never agreed to being Adrian's date. Never danced out there. She wouldn't be taking his hand now. Not if she remembered all the things she was taught. But maybe that's why she was doing it. After everything we had learned, all that we have gone through the truth was that we were the closest people to her now. _She's alone in this world._ We were all that she had.

Dimitri ran his hand over my cheek, tearing me from my thoughts. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I took his hand in mine and weaved our fingers together. "Me too. Are you at least having some fun?"

He nodded, "It's been interesting so far. I enjoyed watching you dance." He smiled.

"You were watching us?" I turned my body so I was facing him straight on.

"Of course. I'm always watching you. It's impossible not to." His gaze was deep and loving. His eyes soft and warm. Even in the dim lighting of the club I could recall the many shades of brown and amber in his eyes.

I leaned my forehead on his, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I try." His lobsided grin teased me just inches from my face.

"The thing is, I don't think you even have to try." I leaned just a little closer to him. His lips were so close.

He slid his arm around me and rested his hand on the small of my back. "You have no idea." He breathed the words out. It made goose bumps rise up on my skin. I couldn't stand it. I pushed on and pressed my lips to his. His grip tightened around my waist, pulling me closer against him. It was warm and intoxicating. More than any alcohol or narcotic could possibly be. I wanted to wrap myself in that warmth.

But the scream that echoed over the loud music and crowded voices shattered the moment. Pulling us from the blissful peace and hurling us into battle mode. My vision spun in swirls of colors as I tried to pinpoint the cause of the scream. First thing was first, making sure it wasn't Viktoria or Sydney.

By sheer luck I spotted Viktoria close by looking around like she was trying to distiguish the source of the scream as well. Adrian and Sydney weren't too far from her. He had her shielded behind him as he scanned the area. His gaze froze and focused on one spot in the restrooms direction. He looked up at us and gestured that way. Undoubtledly a suspicious aura.

Dimitri caught on quicker than I had and was up and over the rail, rushing forward. We cut through the crowd with such agility. My effirt being clumsy and bumping a few bodies here and there. Dimitri, oh, he was just as graceful and smooth as ever. He made a gorgeous bee line straight at the few bodies occupying the hall leading to the lavatories. But it was there he stopped abruptly.

I reached behind him in a split second and found his reason. On the floor, in the middle of the crowd, there was a girl. Her lifeless body sprawled on the ground with blood trailing from her throat. Her eyes wide open, terrified. Her mouth a gaping. Her once pulled back black hair was a mess and falling out of what looked to be a bun. Her skin is what really drew my attention. _She's so pale. Like she was drained of all her blood._ I felt my stomach curl and lurch. Sure enough I had puked.

"Roza!", Dimitri grabbed me. His arms encircling my waist and pulling me up. "Take her." He passed me off to someone. I didn't realize it was Alek until I was staring into his face as he practically carried me to a nearby table.

He reached into some glass and pulled out the ice. "Eat some of these."

I put a few cubes in my mouth. It tasted bitter from the liquor it cooled but soon was masked. The cold was comforting to my stomach and my emerging headache. "Wh... Where's Dimitri?"

"He's back there." He pointed at the thinning bodies crowded around the dead girl. Dimitri stood out due to his height and his duster. He was kneeling beside the girl, looking intently at her. Most likely trying to pick up any clues he could before the authorities showed up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I tried to stand but he made me sit down.

Viktoria ran towards us, "Rose! Alek! I'm so glad you are safe. Did you see...?" Her words trailed off as she caught a glimpse at Dimitri. We could see the girl's legs peeking out. One of her shoes was missing. "Is that a...?"

Alek cupped her face, "Viktoria, look at me." She turned to him wordlessly. "We have to get out of here." He looked back at me, "Are you okay enough to leave?"

"What about Dimitri?" I wasn't sure if it was my voice. It sounded so far off.

"We'll meet back up with him at his family's house. I'll text him." He pulled out his cell phone.

But before he could even manage begin, Dimitri was heading towards us. He threw my arm over his shoulder and lifted me into his arms. "Let's go." I felt to my body go limp and weak. He looked down at me. His expression was unreadable. He was straight faced and calm. I couldn't bare to watch him like that. Not after seeing that girl. He frowned as he looked walked on.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian and Sydney were waiting for us at the house. Sydney's hands covered her face and Yeva knelt beside her whispering gently. Adrian was pacing the floor with a strained look on his face. He looked up at us as we walked in. His eyes widened once he noticed Dimitri was carrying me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He looked really worried.

Dimitri laid me on the couch. "She's feeling sick."

I shook my head, "I'm fine now. Just a little dizzy." I tried to sit up but my stomach complained so I laid back.

"Sick?" He took my hand. I felt warm waves enter my body.

I pulled my hand away, "I'm fine, Adrian. Really. It was either the pregnancy symptoms or the dead body but it was just puke. I'm fine."

He looked a little hurt. "I could ease it for you."

"There's no need to hurt yourself just to ease some nausea." I smiled trying to reassure them all that I was fine.

He shut his eyes, "You all saw it? The body?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yes. How did you find it so fast? She couldn't have had an aura."

Adrian shook his head, "It wasn't her aura that I saw. There was another one but it quickly dispersed as it moved. But that's where it started. In that hall." He clenched his fists. "I should have spotted it earlier."

"It's not your fault. None of us knew that would happen." Dimitri looked just as pained as he tried for his comforting words.

He scoffed, "But I'm the one with the power to check for these things. I was careless." He sat down and buried his face in this hands. "It could have been so much worse."

Viktoria forced a harsh laugh, "Worse? What's worse than a girl being killed?"

"It could have been one of you!" Adrian's gaze shot up and burned on her. She flinched back. I felt my body jolt quickly as well. "They could have gotten one of you."

My heart sank. It was a cruel thing to say but in the back of my head I understood what he meant. It would have been horrible losing anyone we knew and loved. Having it being a stranger wasn't any better but that cold and selfish part of me felt relieved. _It could have been one of us._ Viktoria's eyes watered. Alek pulled her into his arms and hushed her. My heart sank until I felt it in the pit of my stomach. It smothered the queazy ache that was just there.

"We should look into this." Dimitri looked all business. His face was so serious. Like stone, showing no other emotion than being determined.

Adrian shook his head, "There's no need. I know what happened."

"You do?" Dimitri's brow rose.

"Couldn't you tell? She died of blood loss, am I right?" He gestured to all of us for comfirmation.

I nodded, "Yea. She was so pale. Her skin was so unbelievably white." Flashes of her body laying on the floor ran through my mind. I shook head and placed my hand to my forehead to erase the image.

He looked down at his hands, "It was a Strigoi." He weaved his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "When I first heard the scream I started looking for the source. It took just a few seconds before I spotted it. A dark aura. It was so fast and before I knew it, it had gone." He bite his lip.

"But it did it out in the club? Out in the open?" Dimitri paced the floor now.

"No." He pressed his weaved fingers to his mouth. "Her aura was never present. I would have caught at least a miniscule part of it if she was drained. He wanted someone to find it. First he killed her then he planted her body there."

I frowned. This was so confusing, "Why would a Strigoi do that?"

Dimitri paused in his tracks, "For attention. He's trying to get someone to notice. But the question is 'who'?"

"Maybe we should be asking Gabe." Alek directed that to Dimitri.

He nodded slowly, "I think it'd be our best shot at figuring this out."

Adrian shook his head, "That'll just have to wait. We still have our meeting with Maestro tomorrow."

"Gabe can take care of it." Dimitri dismissed it so quickly.

He scoffed, "Yea, I don't really trust your buddy Gabe going into that meeting alone."

Dimitri glared at him, "Why? Because he was Strigoi?"

"It wasn't exactly too long ago."

He scowled, "It wasn't even his fault."

Adrian shrugged, "I'm just saying I don't trust him just yet."

"He's trying to help!" His voice rose but he toned it down. He inhaled deeply and sighed heavily trying to calm himself.

I rested my hand on Dimitri's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine."

In some ways it wasn't even necessarily about Gabe. It was about Dimitri. He was still haunted by his memories of when he was turned. It may have not been for long but it didn't take long for a god to wreak havoc. He took innocent lives and even managed to capture me and hold me prisoner. I had nothing against him. I didn't hate him or hold him at fault for any of it but he did. Somehow it always managed to circle around back to him. Whether it was a situation or someone verbally pointing it out. He was constantly reminded of his Strigoi past. And in his mind he must have thought if we couldn't trust Gabe, who was a restored Strigoi, then how could we truly trust in him?

I gently squeezed his shoulder, "I'll go with Gabe tomorrow."

"No." Dimitri grasped my hand firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"Why? Gabe will be there," Adrian said mockingly.

Dimitri glared at him, "Maestro could try something sneaky. Gabe told us how he has a thing for Nicola. What if he...?"

I shook my head, "But he won't try anything. Gabe _will_ be there to help me if I need it."

"But you don't know how strong he is." He cupped my cheek. "I cannot risk you."

Adrian clapped his hands loudly together, "I'm going with them then."

"Adrian", I started to protest.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. If we're letting you go then I have to go. I could help with my magic." He looked like he was trying to think it through.

Sydney stood up from her spot, "Then I'm going too."

Adrian shot up beside her, "No."

"Why not? I could help." She still looked a little dazed.

"It's going to be hard enough trying to keep Rose safe. I cannot have you there to worry about too." He stared down at her from his height.

She stared back at him. I had never seen her with so much determination in her eyes. "I. Am. Going. I never said I needed anyone's protection."

"Sydney," he covered his face with his hands. "This is not negotiable."

She nodded, "Exactly. And that's why I'm going."

He looked at me, desperation in his eyes, "Rose? Some help here?"

"She's coming." I smiled at her.

"No, no. Come on! Is anyone else in this room thinking clearly besides me?" He threw his hands in the air.

Yeva laughed out loud, "Я вижу, кто носит брюки в ваших отношениях, Моroi!" She winked at Sydney, "You have some fight in you, алхимик."

Sydney blushed, "спасибо, Yeva."

"What does any of that even mean?" Adrian squinted at them both.

Dimitri grinned, "I think her mind is made up, Adrian."

He glared at Dimitri, "So now you're okay with Rose going?"

"I'm not 'okay' with it but she'll have you and Gabe there." He tightened his hold on my hand. I returned the feeling.

"And what are you going to be doing, _Dimitri_?" Adrian said his name so satirized that it even made me feel a little upset.

He just kept a straight face, "I am going with Alek to see if we can find anything once we get a name from Gabe."

"Uh-huh." He held his chin between his pointer and thumb. "Let me get this straight, Gabe is leading Rose, Sydney and myself into a den of lions while you and Alek play detective?" He dropped his hands and shrugged, "Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"Adrian, stop it." Sydney looked red in the face. "That's enough already. I don't understand why you have to keep pushing. We all have our roles in this. None are more risky than the other. I am willing to do whatever it takes to fix my life even if it means walking into 'a den of lions'. So put on your big boy pants, get with the God damn program or go home."

The room went silent. I couldn't believe my ears. I was nearly tempted to slap myself to see if I was dreaming. Sydney Sage had just swore. Yea, it was mild but for her that was something epic. I felt time slowly sift away as I tried to find the right words to follow her 'Adrian Lecture'.

"Я люблю ее." Yeva smiled and patted Sydney's back. Her smiled dropped just momentarily, "Только не использовать имя Господа напрасно."

Sydney smiled meekly and ran her hand over her golden cross around her neck, "Sorry."

"You need to stop doing that." Adrian pointed at Yeva. "If you don't mind, share with the class."

She grinned, "Don't get so upset about it, Moroi. I didn't say a thing about you."

He frowned, "It's Adrian."

"Меня не волнует, Моroi." She waved him off and started making her way up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. It's late."

We all waved and said our good nights until she was locked away in her room. Adrian turned to Dimitri, "I have this feeling that woman doesn't like me."

Dimitri shrugged, "Don't take it personally. I think it's all male Moroi in general."

"Oh, lucky me." He started patting his pockets. A smile spread on his face as he pulled out the cigarettes he was searching for. "I'm going to step outside."

Sydney watched him walk out. Disappointment would be the best way to describe the way she watched him. I felt for her. He was falling back on his old vice. On the brightside of things, he wasn't drunk. Although he had had one drink he was able to control himself. I wasn't sure if that one step forward was enough to make up for this step back.

She sighed heavily, "Has he always been like that?"

"Believe it nor not he's actually made some progress." I smiled sweetly.

"You're right, it's unbelievable." She sat back down on the couch and rest her head on her hands. She watched the door for a minute more before focusing back on the group. She sighed, "So what's the plan?"

Going over the details made it all sound so simple. The fact being it wasn't going to be. Gabe and Dimitri discussed the known active Strigoi in the area where the dead girl was found. After getting a list of names Dimitri and Alek were to go over some known hiding places and hang outs. Alek, being the one with the information, would lead the investigation._ I liked thinking of Dimitri as the muscle of the operation. _Then Gabe, Sydney, Adrian and I were meeting up at the bus stop we officially met Yana at. We'd make our way to the club and have the meeting discussint the details of what we have to do to clear Gabe from his debts. If worse came to worse, we'd have to defend ourselves and try to escape. Of course we all were hoping it never got that far.

The next day, I wasn't exactly looking forward to going to see Maestro. Especially wasn't looking forward to being away from Dimitri. Our kiss probably lasted longer than it should have. He held me against him. The curves of our bodies pressed perfectly together. He always fit me in every way.

"You come back to me safely." He rested his head against mine. His gaze so intense.

I cupped his face in my hands and admired his gorgeous face. My heart melted, "I'll be fine. We all will be. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry." He ran his fingers across my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you, Roza."

A knot started forming in my throat. "I love you, too." I pulled away slowly. It was a struggle to fight my body's will to stay within his arms. It made my heart ache.

Sydney slipped the charm on my wrist, "Are you ready?"

I smiled at her, "Funny. I'm always the one asking you that."

"Well, not that I'm looking forward to it but I'm eager to get it over with." She shrugged, "And it doesn't hurt to have you there."

"And Adrian." I acted like I was adjusting the charm.

She blushed, "And Adrian."

It felt strange hearing her admitting to it. Then again she had been surprising me lately with how bold she had become. "I'm glad _someone's_ not in denial anymore."

She shrugged, "Why lie? I feel safe with him around."

"That's all?" My hopes wilted a little.

She looked over her shoulder where Adrian was leaning against the door way. "I'm not too sure yet."

From the look in her eyes I could see that it wasn't just his security that she yearned for. I had seen that look on a few people already. Sonia and Mikhail, Lissa and Christian, Oksana and Mark, in Dimitri's eyes when he watched me. It was a deeper thing than simply wanting someone. It was a passion that burned within us when someone closest to our heart was just within reach. You wanted more than anything to just reach out and have that all too familiar feel. That pure, raw, electric touch coursing through you. I'm not saying that Sydney knew that feeling just yet but the look was there in her eyes. In her softened stare.

"Let's get going." Adrian looked down at his wrist watch. "We're suppose to be meeting with Gabe in ten minutes."

I nodded and looked to Sydney, "Then let's get this over with." I sent one last glimpse at Dimitri and held his gaze there for a second before tearing my eyes away and walking out the door.

Gabe was waiting at the stop. His tall sillouette reminded me of Dimitri. I shook it off as we approached him. He smiled, "Are you guys set to go?"

"Yea. How do we look?" I dangled my charm on my wrist.

He nodded, "Blurry. Like last time. So I guess that's good."

Adrian smirked, "Yup." He slicked his hair back.

Gabe gestured down the road where the club laid shrouded in darkness, "Shall we then?"

It felt the I was walking on a never ending road. In my mind it was so much faster leaving last time than it was getting there this time. The ground felt like sand as I walked on. I must have gotten lost in thought because the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the doors. Gabe held the door for me. I thought about thanking him but I was on auto pilot. I walked on towards the back. Sydney grabbed onto me and tried to say something. I didn't catch it. It was too late to ask her to repeat it once we were in the folds of the room. Maestro sat in the same place he was last time. Only his suit was a little different. He wore a dark green today beneath the black.

"Gabriel, a pleasure." He stood at our arrival and bowed his head slightly.

Gabe returned the bow and we followed suite. "Maestro."

He grinned, "Please sit. I have some news."

"Good news or bad?" I crossed my legs once I sat but quickly uncrossed them. The skirt was so short I thought my butt cheeks might peek out. And there was no way I was giving this creepy guy a show.

"Well that's entirely up to you." He squinted at me.

Gabe leaned forward and cleared his throat out loud, "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear the proposal. Did they agree to my offer?"

Maestro sat back and weaved his fingers together. "Yes. They agreed that once you complete this last task your services will no longer be needed." He put down the envelope containing the job's information and tapped on it. "So, do we have a deal?"

Gabriel looked at us like he was looking for our approval. I nodded to answer his unspoken question. He turned back to Maestro, "It's a deal. Once this is done I am out of your services for good."

"Then I suggest you all get to work fast. You only have a few days to get this done." He reclined back into his seat and smiled wickedly.

He picked up the envelope and tucked it under his arm, "We'll be in touch." We all stood to walk out. It went by faster than I could have hoped for.

"One moment, if you will." He stood up straight. Only then had I noticed just how incredibly intimidating he truly was. He was like a dark shadow looming over us.

Gabe sighted heavily like he was irritated. I'm more than sure it was an act due to the fact that even I was starting to feel a little unnnerved. "What now?"

He smiled and fixed his eyes on me, "Nicola, may I have a word with you?"

I noticed Adrian stiffen but he was quickly over shadowed. "Only if I am present", Gabe took a stance in front of me. His chest puffed out and hands clenched. He was strikingly similar to Dimitri.

"Why? Is she your woman?" Maestro's smile turned cruel.

Gabe grinned, "And if she is?"

He shrugged, "Well from what I had observed it didn't seem like you had much interest in her. Or rather her in you."

I placed a firm hand on Gabe's shoulder. "I don't like to mix business with pleasure. Coming here is pure business. Why should we feel the need to show affection?"

"Indeed." Maestro's smile dimmed to a frown and his eyes darkened. He waved us away, "Leave. I have no other use for you as of now."

We turned our backs to him. I felt his eyes on me. It was so uncomfortable that I ducked out of view as soon as we were out of the room. I shuddered and felt a hand land on my shoulder. I was quick to brush it off. But then I saw Gabe's smile.

He was looking down at me with some concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "If you don't count the digust I feel in the pit of my stomach then yea. I would say I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." He frowned.

"You don't have to apologize for that creep. It's not your fault." I tried for a convincing smile.

He shook his head, "But it _is_ my fault. I'm the reason we had to meet him in the first place."

I shrugged, "I guess you got a point there." He looked to the ground as we walked out the door. He almost looked sad. I nudged him, "Don't be so down on yourself. At least you had my back."

Adrian smirked, "And I'll admit I was wrong about you Gabe. You're a pretty alright guy." He patted him roughly on the back.

"Thanks." Gabe's lobsided smile made him endearing.

When we got to the bus stop I dropped down. My body sagged with relief. Sydney sat down beside me and I leaned on her shoulder. "How are you holding up, Sydney?"

She shrugged, "A little relieved. But it's not over just yet."

"Yea, I know what you mean." I started playing with a strand of my hair. "How exactly do we do this job without actually doing this job?"

Gabe sighed, "I have an idea but it's going to take some smooth talking and convincing on these unsuspecting victims."

Adrian grinned, "I can totally help you there."

"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea." Sydney pressed her lips together.

"Why's that?" He gave her a curious look.

She looked sheepishly away, "Well, sometimes what you say doesn't rub well with others."

He laughed, "Oh, I can be a very charming person. I just like giving some people a hard time." He winked.

She reddened, "That explains alot. Thank you."

"Come on. Don't act like you don't like throwing around derisional conversation with me." He smirked.

"Derisional? Really? Did you have to look that word up before using it?" She grinned.

He nodded in approval, "See?"

I laughed to myself. "Seriously, what are we going to do about this?"

"I was being serious." Adrian gave me a puzzled look, "Don't you trust me?"

I looked at Gabe, "Well... "

Gabe nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Doesn't he have the power to compel someone?"

"And that handy feature is enhanced by my Spirit magic," a smug grin spread on his face.

Sydney frowned, "Would he have to go in alone?"

"We can't very well send you in with him. You're human. They'd catch onto you in a place like that." Gabriel looked like he was in deep thought.

Something stuck me as strange, "In a place like what?" His face dropped and went slightly pale. His gaze shifted to me. "Gabe? You've been there before, haven't you?"

He turned away, "It's not something I'm proud of."

"So when you said you had done some errands for him before you mean you've done a similar job?" Sydney was now up and staring at him. Disbelief floating in her widened eyes.

He nodded slowly, "Yes." His answer came out huskily.

She turned away abruptly. Like she couldn't stand the sight of him. Her hands clenched into fists and a gentle tremble in them. I gave her a sympathetic glance. I could only imagine what she thought of him now. "Why hadn't you bothered to mention that before?"

"I did..."

"Not to this extent." Adrian was staring away from him too. I think after that admittion that he thought Gabe was a 'pretty alright guy' was being replayed in his head with regret. "All you said was it was of Strigoi business. Not that you had gone to this particular place." He crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

Gabe sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, "There's not many places to really find Strigoi around here. And I never thought to mention its details."

"Of course not, "Adrian scoffed.

I needed to think. Now that we were getting into the details of things it was getting complicated. It seemed like the more we planned the more there was to reveal on Gabe's end. _Dimitri would like to have this information as well_. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled him up.

"Who are you calling?" Gabe watched me with worried eyes.

"Dimitri," I said it so deadpan that he dropped his head.

He picked up after the second ring, "Roza?" His voice sounded concerned.

"We're fine. There's just a few things I want to run by you." I looked at Gabe. He hung his head low as he sat on the curb.

The conversation wasn't too long. Once I finished explaining the whole ordeal Dimitri's reaction was silence. I could only imagine what was going through his head. Honestly, in her position, I would have been upset. Dimitri had chosen to trust gabe and for him to keep something like that from us was setting him back.

"Where is he now?" His tone was low.

I tilted my head at Gabe as if Dimitri could see me, "Right here."

He sighed, "We'll meet you all at the house. Alek and I are already on our way back. We've done all we can for today."

My heart quickened, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing too big to mention but we found a few clues. I'll run it by the group once we're all safe at the house." He paused, "Where are you anyway?"

"The bus stop." I thought it would have been obvious. Then again he could have thought we were already at the house. It wasn't very far from here. The walk wouldn't take long.

"Well get to the house. Call me if _anything_ happens, okay?"

I laughed lightly, "It's not far from here. I doubt anything eventful will happen."

He sighed heavily, "Just in case something does know that I am just a phone call away."

I could tell he was serious. _Always worrying_. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, Roza." I loved the sound of my name. Or maybe it was that I loved the way _he_ said my name.

The line clicked and I lowered the phone. Gabe was still looking depressed sitting on the curb. I kneeled beside him, "Everything's fine."

He nodded, leaving his head low, "Did he say what's going to happen next?"

"No. Just for us to meet them at the house. They found a few things thanks to the list of names you gave him." I stood up and put my hand out. "Let's get going." He took my hand and I pulled him up.

"That's all he had to say?" Adrian was standing behind us.

I shrugged, "Pretty much. That and get home safe."

He smirked, "We're not that far from the house. I don't think anything too exiting is going to happen."

"That's what I said."

He turned to Sydney, "You ready for the walk?"

She smiled shyly, "Not that I have much of a choice in it."

"Is something wrong?" I couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her tone.

She softened and looked off into the dark, "No. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You sound kind of..."

"I said it's nothing." Her tone was firm and harsh. She kept her back to us.

Adrian's smile turned stale and he eyed her, "Syd." Adrian tried reaching for her.

She turned suddenly, "It's Sydney, Adrian. My name is Sydney."

He frozen and his face went blank. He approached her slowly, "Okay, Sydney. What is going on?"

"Nothing," her voice softened but sounded like it was about to crack. She put her hand to her head, "I think I'm just cranky because I'm tired." That time her voice did crack.

I felt sadness settle into my chest. She was obviously stressed out. Would she be sane if she was even remotely content going through all of this? I kept my distance. There was no way she wanted someone's comfort right now. No, she just needed room to breathe. Going through a transition like her's would leave anyone a little shaken and stirred. But she was strong. She made that clear each time she helped. Each time she dove into our messes, no questions asked. _Sydney Sage, the rouge ex-Alchemist._

Adrian forced a laugh, "How about we get some coffee?"

Sydney's expression softened. If I wasn't mistaken I could have swore I saw a tear run down her face. Just one small, slip-up of a tear. She nodded, "That sounds amazing right now."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed like I had been pacing in front of the door and looking out the windows forever by the time Dimitri finally walked in. I rushed into his arms and held him there. All the anxiety rolled off my tensed shoulders and I could breathe freely. Every horrible scenario that could go wrong had been playing through my mind. Now, now they were nonexistant. I had him in my own very hands to prove it.

His hands ran through my hair, "Hey."

"Hey." I choked back a sob. I hadn't realized I had tears in my eyes until now.

He pulled back enough to look down at me, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to turn my face so he couldn't see the tears. He just turned my face right back to his. He wiped away a tear with his thumb, "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I pressed my forehead to his chest and quickly wiped away any escaping tears.

He chuckle softly, "I'm fine."

I scoffed, "Yea, well it sure took you guys long enough to get here."

"How could you be worried? It's Dimitri you're talking about here," Alek patted his back roughly as he passed us to go into the kitchen. He called back before disappearing, "You should know better than that by now, Rose!"

We shared a quick laugh. I eyed Dimitri, "Still I couldn't help but worry."

He tightened his hold on me, "I know. I'm sorry I worried you. But we were still pretty far when I got your call. I think we made good time getting here."

"That would have been some helpful information to have." I doubled back, "Wait, but you did say you guys found something."

His face grew serious, "Yes. Let's go discuss this with everyone."

I gestured into the dining room, "They went in for coffee and snacks when we got back."

"And you didn't join?"

I forced a laugh, "Yea, like I have time for coffee or snacks while you're in possible danger?" My stomach betrayed me as we walked in and I caught a wift of something sweet. It growled. My arms tightened around me. _Why must you start up in the most inconvinient moments?_

Adrian was topping off Sydney's cup with a refill of coffee. By my guess it could quite possibly be her third cup. Gabe was sitting opposite of them sipping his own drink. He looked neither happy nor upset. Just a look of pensiveness perhaps. Alek was at the coffee machine waiting for his turn. A large plate with rolls and pastries sat center table. Once that caught my eye every thing else was superfluous.

"Hey, I've got some news. Gather around." Dimitri pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and began to unfold it. "Alek and I found out some interesting things on our hunt." He laid it out. It was the list of names Gabe had given him. A few of them were circled and underlined in red and black ink. "Alek?"

"This particular man is associated with a clan that my family knows of. He is not from this country but is thought that he came from the states. Felipe Gregory." He pointed down on a name underlined two times in red. "And it just so happens that quite a few of these Strigoi are in that same clan with this man." His finger ran down to and tapped on the names that were circled in red. _Looks like they coded everything._

"Now here comes some even more interesting news. That particular clan has been the most active one in these areas for the past three years for some reason. Nobody can quite wrap their minds around as to why. But the area of the club where we saw the girl is the area that he has been seen the most. And we belive he was the one." Dimitri was staring down at the paper with such intensity that I wouldn't have been surprised if it spontaneously caught fire.

Alek nodded, "And we know where the place is. It's a fortress and it'll be hard to break in. The security there is tight and we'll be dealing with humans as well as Strigoi." He shot a quick glance at Gabe. "I think you might know a bit about this topic."

"That's a low blow, Alek." I could hardly believe my ears. Was he really going to insult him just because he was Strigoi? Might as well go after Dimitri while he was at it!

Dimitri shut his eyes and slammed his hand down over the list, "I don't think so... considering that he knew these are Maestro's men."

All eyes flew to Gabe's stone face. He stood in the back of the group with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He finally sighed heavily, "I had suspected as much. But I wasn't too sure. I gave you the names of the Strigoi I knew."

"But you never said you knew them like that. You worked with Maestro for how long now?" Alek's accusing eyes were hard and angry. I had never seen him like that. It scared me a little to think that someone like him could get so worked up. Why was this guy such a big deal?

Gabe's head dropped slightly, "Three years. But it was always the odd job and we never associated with the rest. Just directly from Maestro."

"So our targets work in this fortress?" Adrian's eyes darkened.

Gabe frowned, "We can kill two birds with one stone."

I gaped at him, "What? Are you crazy? You think we can just walk into a place like that and take out a few people? Our targets are _humans_."

He nodded, "That work for Strigoi. What do you think their payment is exactly?" His expression faded into a fully serious one. "They are going to either be turned or killed."

"So you think we should just kill them!" I grabbed his shirt into my fist.

He just stood there, "I think we go in there and take them out. Maestro has the biggest ring of Strigoi coming and going at his disposal. If we take out his company we take out a chunk of evil." He stared down at me. "The humans can go free if that's what you want but know they will just look for another way. They want eternal life."

I shuddered and slackened my grip. He was right in some twisted real world way. They would probably go looking for more Strigoi to turn them. These humans were tainted in the worst way. But it still didn't give us the right to harm them. I couldn't kill a human. "I don't care. They go free."

He nodded, "Agreed then. But what about the rest?"

"We'd need a way to sneak in, right? Why not have Adrian make you all disguises?" Sydney had taken this time to sit down and finish up her coffee. "It worked on Maestro."

Adrian laughed, "I'm not too great at it. We're just lucky that our meetings were in a dim, dark club where we could mask our scents and didn't have too great lighting to see."

"But you also have complusion though. That could help strengthen your magic." Her faced reddened slightly. I don't think she was too comfortable talking about magic still.

He smirked, "Well look who's been studying!"

She full on blushed, "We study all Moroi magic and traits. It's part of my job as an Alchemist."

"When you were an Alchemist." He cleared his throat.

I wasn't was too great of a thing to say to her. She looked uncomfortable as soon as those words left her mouth. "That aside, you could use complusion on a number of them with your disguises. You could plant bombs or just take them out. Like a swat team."

I almost laughed at the image of us slowly working our way up the building, taking out Strigoi as we passed floor to floor. My ninja skills would come in handy as well. But that was quickly repleaced with the reality of ti all, "That's walking into our death."

"But it would be the smart thing to do. _If_ we planned on doing it," Dimitri's voice boomed over us all. He was still staring down at the list of names. "Gabe is suggesting that we hunt down Strigoi. We started this going after _one_ killer and getting Gabe out of trouble."

"By taking them out we would be getting Gabe out of trouble and taking out the killer." I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. They were barely audible but from the look of things everyone had heard me.

Dimitri was the one that caught my eyes. He was staring at me with both caution and curiosity. "Do you want to do this?" He looked me over and I knew what he meant. I wouldn't just be putting us in danger but also the life of our child.

"We have some time to plan it out. Once we have what we feel is a fool proof plan then we can get back around to deciding if we want to go through with it. We could deliver justice and save a friend all at once. Plus we still have to find a way to those women." It was heroic in words but it was a whole other thing to actually put it to action.

He nodded, "Okay. Then we'll start now."

Sydney stood up and planted her hand on the paper, "Do any of you know the blueprints for the building? We could start there."

Alek slid the paper out from her hand and pulled out a pathetic excuse for a pencil. He flipped the paper and started drawing out a rough sketch of a blueprint. "There's three floors. I'll draw what I remember but it's not going to be accurate."

"We can work with that." I patted his back twice roughly.

He continued drawing out the plans, "But we'd need to know if Maestro's going to be there."

"He'll be there. He doesn't get his hands dirty. Never leaves unless we have a meeting." He tapped the third floor, "He's on top."

"How do you know?" Adrian glared at him.

I shrugged, "I can never understand why the bosses like the top floor."

"It's like having the seat of power." Sydney said absentmindedly until she noticed she had gained our attention. "It's a power trip thing."

Adrian half laughed, "You sure know alot, Syd."

"I actually know so much because I study and I like to read." She looked dead serious.

Dimitri took my hand in all the chaos and banter. He pulled me with him into the next room. "Sit outside with me."

"But what about...?"

He smiled, "They'll work it out amongst themselves. Unless you have any information about the place?"

I sank a little, "No."

He gaze softened, "Then enjoy what's left of the night with me." He still held my hand so gently in his. His skin was warm and soft. He had such tender hands for a trained Guardian. I soaked in the feel of him.

My head finally nodded automatically, "Okay." I followed him outside. He was right. The night sky was starting to fade into a softer dark blue. The stars were still visible but the moon was long gone. The night air was crisp and cool on my skin. Goose bumps trickled over my arms and neck.

We sat down on a long bench. Dimitri pulled me down beside him and I rested against his shoulder. He rose his hand and held a strand of my hair. He twisted it around the tip of his finger before letting it fall away slowly. He watched it with admiration. I loved seeing him so content. "Roza, I need you to promise me something," he said still staring at my hair.

I turned my face so that I could see his profile. He was still as gorgeous from this angle too. "Depends."

He grinned, "If we do what we're planning I need you to promise that if anything goes wrong that you'll run. Even if I'm in danger."

"Run away? You're dense if you think I'd just leave you there."

"I'm serious, Roza." He looked it.

I scoffed, "I'm serious too! I've already lost you once don't think I'd do it a second time." My eyes burned from the tears that were trying to fight their way to the surface.

"But you know it's not just about us anymore." His tone stayed low and careful, "If things go bad you _will_ run to save yourself and the baby." He placed his hand over my stomach. "I don't even think we should do this. It's too dangerous."

My hand was barely enough to spand the width of his hand but I managed. "But it's the right thing to do. We could save Gabe. We could save alot of people by taking out this clan. Imagine how many lives they take a day." It made me angry as I said the words. Strigoi were the monsters you heard about in scary stories. They were the real life boogie man, the monster in the closet or under your bed. The creepy shadows that stalked you in the dead of night. And once they had you in their clasp it was nearly impossible to escape. You were either turned or killed. And those that are turned end up carrying on the processes. It was a never ending link of death and evil. If we could put even just a dent in it then maybe it would all be worth it.

He must have read my mind, "You're right." He brushed my hair back behind my shoulders and traced my jaw line. "I just want you to be safe." His eyes were looking at each part of my face. They finally rested on my eyes. Those deep brown burning eyes. So full of fire and life. My heart fluttered. He still had that affect on me.

I knew what I had to do, "I promise then. I'll run. If it comes to that point." It was nearly impossible to get the words out. But it was the only way we were going to go through with it. _It's the right thing to do. _I reached out and tucked back a loose piece of hair behind his ear. His hair was so soft and smooth. I hadn't realize just how much I missed that feeling until that moment.

He made a lobsided smile, "Thank you, Roza. I don't even think you realize how brave you are. How selfless." He placed his hand over my heart and just rested it there for a moment. His smile intensified, "You have the best heart."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "I learned from the best."

He chuckled, "No. You've always been that way. Since the moment I met you. You threw yourself in front of danger for Lissa the first time I saw you. Fearless." He eyes were looking into me. Like he could see more than what was on the surface. He could see my soul. "One of your many qualities that make you so beautiful." He ran his hand over cheek and cupped my face. At first I thought he was going to pull me in for a kiss. But he just leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my head. His lips lingered there for a moment.

"And here I was thinking it was my ninja skills that realed you in." My voice cracked as I tried to joke. It was an ill attempt at humor but I needed to see him smile. I was yearning for one of his genuine smiles. I hadn't seen one in a while.

He quickly and gracefully manuvered me, tilting me over his lap and bringing his lips to mine. It was a strong and hungry kiss. It made my breathing quicken and my chest fill with warmth. For that moment it was like the dark sky and it's remaining stars shattered into nothing. All that mattered was that kiss. His lips on mine. The taste of his mouth and the electricity coursing through me. It was perfect. He pulled back but kept his mouth dangerously close to mine. "I love everything that is you, Roza. Every smile, laugh, sarcasm, and tear. All of you. I just want you."

I smiled and felt my heart swell, "I'm yours." I pulled him back to me and resealed that kiss. I tightened my grip around him so much that I was able to catch a scent of his breath. It was sweet and alluring. I suddenly wanted so much more of him than a kiss. "Do you want to go inside?"

He traced the edge of my lips with the tip of his finger, "Tired already?"

"Not exactly what I was referring to." I turned my face inward and kiss his hand.

His hand snaked into my hair and he tugged it slightly causing me to move towards him even more. He ran his lips along my jaw, gently letting them graze against my skin. My body heated and burned. I felt my heart begin to thud hard within my chest. His put his mouth to my ear and breathed out softly. Chills ran through my core. "I'm pretty sure I know what you were referring to."

I turned my body around and straddled him on the bench. He pulled me to him until there was no possible way for me to get any closer. My posture was incredibly straight and our chests pressed firmly against one another. I felt every rise and fall of his chest. I could even feel the thumping of his heart. I ran my hands though his hair relishing the silky feel and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slid carefully under the back of my shirt. His fingers caressing my skin as he moved up my spine. "If this lasts any longer I don't think I can control myself", I rested my head on his shoulder and buried my face into his neck. The smell of his sweat and soap was pretty sexy right now.

He chuckled and it rumbled into my chest. His hands slowly slid down my back and rested at the lowest part. His fingers splayed out and gently tightened. "Let's take this inside then before one of us loses control." I felt his lips curl into a smile on my cheek.

I was reluctant to get up. My body was resisting the move and complained by filling the warmth with emptiness. I wanted his touch beyond reasonable doubt. The loss of the feel of his skin was too much. I nearly rushed him inside as he stood beside me.

When we stepped inside we found Alek was sleeping on the couch. It looked more comfortable than when I had last set up there. We could hear Sydney and Adrian still up in the kitchen talking. And th smell of coffee was still strong in the air. That didn't surprise me as much as the sudden notice that Gabe was gone. Then again I knew he didn't want to stay here. He had probably left earlier to stay at Oksana's and Mark's house. Other than the soft spoken words the house was pretty quiet. So we snuck up stairs to our room.

The door wasn't even closed when I found myself tangled in Dimitri's arms. He lifted me off the ground and pressed against him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I in turn wrapped my arms around him. He slid me onto the bed and straightened up only to throw off his shirt. His naked torso looked so smooth and inviting. I reached out and ran my fingers over his skin. The scar over his chest was the only flaw. Even that looked like it had been perfectly placed on him. A real work of art.

He leaned over me and held himself up on all fours. His hair hung forward and shadowed his face. So I tucked some strands behind his ear. _Couldn't have someone so handsome being hidden. _And there it was. That smile. Pure and genuinely happy. I loved that smile. My heart melted. And I lost all control.

Every touch so familiar yet it he could make it all feel so brand new. Each time was like the first time. I realized I would always get those butterflies in my stmoach. Always blush like a teenage girl. Always fall in love all over again.

We laid there naked in each other's arm. His skin was so warm against mine. It opposed the cool air hitting my uncovered skin. He took my thigh in hand and wrapped my leg over his hip. I pulled him closer. I opened my mouth to speak but he pressed his finger to my lips to silence me. Instead I settled for a kiss. A long, passionate, and fiery kiss. The kind that leave you breathless and wating for more.

I rested my head on his chest and laid there staring into space. There was still something on my mind though. "Dimitri?"

"Mmm?" He sounded sleepy. I wasn't surprised.

"About the plans..."

He sighed heavily, "We can discuss it tomorrow."

I bit my lip but carried on, "I think we should call in some back up."

He shifted and I realized it was to look down at me. I turned my face upward to meet his gaze, "That's going to be hard considering that nobody knows about Sydney's or Gabe's situation."

"We still have some options."

His eyes shot away from me and off to nothingness. Something had struck him. His features softened as his gaze found mine. "Don't worry about it. I think I have an idea." He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my head, "Now go to sleep. The sun's already out."

I looked past him, over his shoulder. The thick curtains were still dark but I could see the light highlighting the edges. As if it was fighting to reach inside the room. The sun was definitely out. Which meant bed time for us until the day cooled once again. I relaxed into his arms. Slowly I felt myself drift off into sleep. I know I was floating in darkness for some time. Then came that soft glow that I had grown accustomed to in my dreams. _Adrian. _Sure enough his face emerged from the light. He was leaning against a cherry tree with a look of contentment on his face. _Someone's in a good mood. _

"Hello, little Dhampir." His trademark smirk was on display.

I walked over to him and leaned beside on on the tree, "Adrian. You look pretty happy."

He sighed loudly in the most exaggerated way, "I feel happy."

I laughed, "Okay. What's got you so happy?"

"I don't know. I just _feel_ good. Great even!" He sat down in the grass and patted the spot beside him.

I took the invite. "Is this Sydney related?"

He tried to hide the smile but there was no denying it. "Why do you ask?"

"Did something happen?" In my head I was imagining that she made a mistake. Possibly ending up with a confession of love or even a kiss. But even that might be pushing it too far. This was Sydney we were talking about after all.

He shrugged, "Nothing huge. But I think, I don't know, that she might like me." His smile brightened a little as he spoke.

My hope sparked up, "What happened?"

"We just stayed up all night talking. At first it was about the suicide mission but then" he sighed and a dreamy look took the excited one's place. "She's so smart. Have you ever noticed how smart she is? And she's selfless and kind hearted." He plucked a long piece of grass and twisted it until it could take no more.

I grinned, "Aren't you just the complimenting type."

He grinned in return, "I don't what it is about her. She's a pain in the ass at times but she's like no one I've ever seen." His gaze drifted off to the skies. He raised his hand to block the light and ended up casting its shadow across his face. "Even her aura is amazing."

I sank into some sort of 'awe' as it hit me, "You're in love with her."

His eyes pierced me at he set his sights on me. "Rose..."

"You do! You love her!" I felt like thorwing streamers and confetti into the air. He finally found someone. And by all accounts I could almost verbally swear that she loved him too. Except I couldn't. Sydney would never confess to it. My hope slightly dwindled. "And you think she might care about you too?"

His smile faultered a little but he recovered by turning it into a smirk. "I'm not completely positive." He paused, "Who knows, maybe I'm just fooling myself?"

I turned to him and grippe dhis shoulders, "You're crazy if you're just going to give up on her!"

He looked shocked. "Why do you care so much about this?" He squinted at me, "Do you know something?"

I released him and sat back against the tree, "What a stupid question! I know alot of things. I'm not a idiot."

"You know what I mean. Do you know if she does care about me?" His eyes were pleading with me. Those capturing emerald eyes.

"Well..." I wanted to say something. Anything to keep his hopes high. "I'm not professional on the matter but I think she does. She's even mentioned that she likes having you around."

He looked surprised, "Really? You're not just messing with me?"

I scoffed, "Why would I toy with your emotions?" My gut tightened and I regretted that statement. Of course I had toyed with his emotions before. Not intentionally but I had ended up hurting him in the end. It didn't seem to phase him. His thougts were clearly somewhere else. " You should pull her here."

"What? That's insane."

I glared at him, "Why not?"

He frowned, "This is Sydney. The same girl that doesn't like being around magic. Did you hear how much she complained about wearing the charm to disguise herself when we went to meet with Maestro?"

"She complained?" This was new news to me. I hadn't known about it.

"She would freak if I tried to pull her into a dream."

I smiled mischievously, "Then don't let her know you pulled her into a Spirit induced dream."

He caught on, "I couldn't trick her like that."

"It's not even considered a trick. Just pull her in and act like it's just a dream. You could possibly even learn about how she feels. This way you could talk to her about it." I was really hoping he would at least consider it.

"I'll think about it." He smirked. "You're pretty clever, little Dhampir."

I was awakened suddenly by someone pounding on the door. "Rose! Wake up, wake up!"

"I'm up!" I crawled out of bed. It seemed like minutes had passed since I had fallen asleep. I looked around. Dimitri was gone. And I was tangled in the blankets. On the floor. Great.

"Rose!" It sounded like Sydney. "Unlock the door!"

It hadn't even occurred to me that the door had been locked. I made the thin sheets wrap around me like a make shift dress and opened the door. "Morning."

She looked me up and down. "You're not a morning person." She walked in behind me. "Dimitri's down stairs cooking."

My stomach growled at the mention of food, "What's he cooking?"

"Looks like pancakes", she shrugged.

"Blini?" I almost ran out. But then realized I still wasn't dressed. _Wouldn't that make for some interesting morning talk._

She laughed, "What?"

"It's thin pancakes that are topped off with fruit and stuff. Russians call it blini." I was gesturing with my hands like an idiot. I gave up on my failed attempt to describe it and decided on an abrupt change of subject, "What's with the wake up call?"

"Oh, there's something I need to talk to you about. Really, I just need a friend." She looked sheepishly to the ground.

I nodded, "Okay. I'm here for you, Sage. What's on your mind?"

She took in an extremely deep breath. It almost made _me_ light headed. "It's about Adrian."

I nearly choked on my own breath, "Oh?"

"Yea. Last night he kept me company. We talked and he really seemed so interested in what I had to say. Like _really_ interested. And these days nobody really seems to care about _anything_ I have to say. But he's been there for me. " She exhaled and took another breath. "Even when I was acting like a total jerk to him last night after the meeting. He still tried to comfort me. He even made me coffee. And honestly it was some pretty good coffee," She smiled and her face flushed pink. "But I don't know what to think about it. I mean, I feel..." she placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

I waited for her to continue. When she didn't I thought I'd urge her on. "You care about him?"

She looked at me with both shock and dismay, "I guess. I don't know. I think I might. But what do I do? He's a Moroi. A vampire. I'm human. And not just human, I'm Alchemist."

"Ex-Alchemist," I corrected.

She shut her eyes, "It's still frowned upon by your people too. I couldn't do that to him." She placed her face in her hands in defeat.

"Sydney." I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "As a friend I say do what you feel. Screw the system."

"But it's wrong."

I scoffed, "Says who? Vampires? Alchemists? If it weren't for Moroi mixing with humans my kind wouldn't exist."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "You really think something like that could last?"

"Love has no guidelines." A voice from the door made us both jump up from out seats.

Sydney's face was bright red now, "Yeva..."

"Humans and vampires once shared their love freely for one another. They cherished each other talents and strengthened one another's weakness. Only a fool would tell you otherwise." She grinned and turned her back to us, "Давай вниз по лестнице, когда вы готовы, чтобы поесть."

We stayed silent in shock. _Great. Now Yeva knows._ But then again she probably saw it coming. Sydney finally turned to me, "I'll leave so you can get dressed."

"But don't you want to finish our conversation?" I know I wanted to.

She shook her head as she walked out, "I'll have to think about this more." She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Rose. You're such a good person." She rethought that, "I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like you." She shut the door.

I sat there in disbelief and feeling a little proud. Disbelief that she had confessed her feelings to me. The feelings Adrian and I were discussing just moments before she woke me up. I had to tell him. This could be his push in the right direction. This could be the key to finally making him happy. And I wanted Adrian happy. I owed him that much after all I had put him through. And proud because of what she said. _She thinks I'm a good person? Lucky to have a friend like me? _I smiled to myself and threw off the sheets. I started tugging my shirt on over my head. My pants slipped right on and I hopped out the door lacing my shoes.

I couldn't get down the stairs fast enough for many reasons. One was that I had to find Adrian to deliever the news. The other was just to see Dimitri. And of course last but not least to eat some of his undoubtably delicious blini. But I was unexpectedly met with three bodies standing in front of an open door.

The sun was pouring in through the doorway. Adrian was the one holding the door open. Two shadows cast across the floor reaching for my feet. "You all seem like you could use some help." The male voice that finally broke the silnce was all too familiar.

"Eddie?"

It was then I noticed the second person. Mia. She smiled sweetly and posed innocently in her babydoll top and skinny jeans, "Did someone call in the cavalry?"

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	15. Chapter 15

I had just forked in a big helping of blini into my mouth. It was amazing. It wasn't unexpected. Dimitri was quite the talented person. God-like fighting skills, amazing lover, skilled cook. I really was beginning to think there wasn't anything he couldn't do. And that was just a bonus to follow his incredibly good looks and chivalric persona. I had to swallow before addressing Eddie again or the food might have fallen out of my mouth.

"And you two could be a huge help." I popped a piece of strawberry in my mouth to chase the blini.

He laughed and took a bite of his food as well, "Mmm. Mm hmm. Yea." He gulped loudly, "That's what I figured when Dimitri called us up. At first I didn't know if I'd actually be much help."

"Are you kidding me?" Mia scoffed. "Someone with your skills could always come in handy." She smiled proudly.

"Thanks." He blushed.

Adrian's chair scraped the floor as he slid it over next to us, "So you're the back up?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, sir! And you know, Lissa wanted to come too. It was hard to see her like that we when left." He frowned, "I would have liked to bring at least two more people but I didn't want to take the risk."

"Who's taking risks?" Sydney walked in with a mug in her hand. No doubt filled with coffee. That girl could down a whole pot of coffee by herself. She looked at Adrian, "Please don't tell me it's going to be you again. You're already risking enough by being the lead man."

Adrian's brow rose, "It's not me. Eddie was just saying he didn't want to risk trouble by bringing more people in on our mission." He smirked, "You actually sound a little worried about me there, Syd."

She looked baffled, "Well I just don't want anyone getting hurt is all."

His smirked wilted a little, "Of course."

"So we have a plan set?" I stood up once I realized I had practically licked the plate clean.

Eddie nodded, "Dimitri was telling us a little about it but wanted to get us all together so we could all put in our two cents." He looked around, "Where is Dimitri?"

"He was just in here." Sydney pointed out.

I smiled, "He went up stairs to clean up. Cooking got him a little messy." I dropped my plate into the sink and started washing it. "He made this all by hand."

"Where did he find the time to learn to cook as well as be a Guardian?" she served herself a small serving of blini with fruit.

"We don't just take fighting classes. Cooking is an elective in our schools," Eddie said happily.

She looked impressed, "Wow. I had no idea."

I nodded, "And he got some of his cooking skills right here at home. Olena told me some interesting stories."

"A man of many talents." Adrian sounded like he meant it. It was nice to hear him talk about Dimitri without bitterness in any of his tone. I was enjoying the light mood when I heard a door shut and instantly went for my stake for some reason. It was still instinct.

Gabe walked in with a hand full of papers and long plastic tubes. "Sorry I'm a little late but I wanted to..." He looked at me strangely. "Did I scare you?"

I realized I was in my fighting stance, "No. Just a little on edge." I relaxed.

"What you got there?" Adrian gestured to the mess of things in his arms.

"This," He dropped them all on the table, "is the help we needed. Blueprints for the building. Names of all the occupying Strigoi and humans. All the information we'll be needing." He smiled truimphantly.

I eyed it all in disbelief, "Where did you get all of this?"

He shrugged, "I saw Yana. And I got to thinking that maybe the Watchers might have some information on the Strigoi. Sure enough they had a whole mess of information. On everything!" He looked really excited as he spoke about it.

Sydney ran her hand over a tube and popped the top off. "This is amazing," she said in awe as she unrolled what looked like an official blueprint. She ran her hand over it with care. "You got to go to their facilities? You know where it's at?" She looked so intrigued.

He shrugged, "Not exactly. I was taken there. Blind folded. And I was even made to wear some ear lugs." He rubbed his neck, "Not much help there."

She looked disappointed by that, "Oh."

"But she did say she wants to meet with you. She's sorry about, well uh, about freaking you out last time you met." He looked nervous delievering the news.

"Oh?" Her tone perked up. "Well, did she say when or where?"

He shrugged, "No. Just to tell you that."

She sighed in frustration, "That helps."

"You actually want to meet with those people?" Adrian looked confused.

"Why not?" She looked serious.

He frowned, "Well you didn't seemed to happy with her the last time you all spoke."

She looked back down at all the information laying out on the table, "If they know this much imagine what else they know. She did say the founder was an ex-Alchemist." She scoffed, "Which is still hard to believe but still... It couldn't hurt to see what they can do. What I can learn from them."

"Don't be too down on yourself. You're pretty smart, Syd." He smirked but I couldn't help but notice the force he had put into that sarcasm. It wasn't nearly as flippant as usual.

All our attention was pulled to the kitchen door as Dimitri walked in. He looked a little stunned to see us all looking at him. He smiled, "You made it." He nodded at Eddie and Mia.

"Yea. Hopped on a jet as soon as we hung up." Eddie straightened up like a soldier being addressed by his superior.

He gave a nod of approval, "Thank you. Thank you both."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't. My dad would kill me if he knew I came to Russia." Mia twisted one of her loose curls on her finger.

Eddie groaned, "Everyone thinks we went on a top secret mission for the Queen. Not even Hans knows. He wasn't too happy about it."

I laughed, "I'm sure he wasn't."

"I know he wasn't. I have been ignoring his calls all morning." He looked at his cell phone, "That man is persistant." He tucked the phone back into his pocket and sighed. "So is everybody ready?" His eyes shot to the table, "What is all this, Alek?"

I hadn't noticed Alek still wasn't among us. "I think he's still laying down."

"No." Alek came in stretching, "I'm here. What?"

Dimitri gestured to all the information spawled on the table, "Where did you get all of this?"

He shook his head, "I didn't."

"Gabe did," I beamed. "Showed up just moments ago with it all."

Dimitri looked surprised, "That's incredible. How'd you..?"

"Yana." Adrian, Gabe and I said in unison.

Eddie nudged my shoulder, "Who is this Yana person you keep mentioning?"

I had forgotten to tell them about it. "She's an older Russian woman who helped Gabe. Oh, and Gabe is..."

He nodded, "Yea, Lissa told me. He was Strigoi."

_Thanks, Liss. _"Well he's an old friend of Dimitri's and he's been working with us. Yana told us about a group called the Watchers."

"The Watchers?" Mia looked shocked. "Never heard of them."

Sydney scoffed, "Neither had I but apparently it was an ex-Alchemist that started the group many years ago. And they know plenty about us. All of us." She still sounded like it was all too unbelievable.

"Wow." Eddie glanced at Gabe, "And you work with them?"

He smiled softly, "No. But Yana knew my family from before I was turned and offered to help in any way she could." He started fiddling with the silver ball. _He still has that thing._

"And she gave you all of this?" Dimitri was holding up a paper and scanning it with obvious interest. "How did they get all of this?"

He shrugged, "Not sure. But they had a whole room filled with files lining the walls. What surprised me the most was that they knew exactly where the stuff was filed. I think I even got a glimpse of a file for St. Vladimir's."

"They have a file on our school?" I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

Mia scowled, "Why the hell would they need that?"

"To keep tabs on everyone." Sydney had her nose buried in a thick pile of paper but she was still intuned to the conversation.

Gabe nodded, "According to Yana, the Watchers know all and see all."

"I guess that's why they are called the Watchers," Mia scoffed. She didn't seem to like the idea that some strange group was keeping tabs on Our kind.

"That's not in the least stalker-ish," Adrian rested his chin on his hand. Most likely out of boredom.

That brought a smile to my face. Seeing as that was exactly what was going through my mind. "But at least now we have some awesome information on this 'company'. We could pull this off."

Alek looked just as optimistic as I was, "And a few of my own associates have agreed to help. If we want."

I shot a glance to Dimitri who was already looking my way. I shrugged, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. We've never done anything with your people."

He looked a little hurt, "They are just as good as I am in any given situation. They just want to kill some Strigoi and rid the world of some evil."

"And I can see why they would want to but we've never even met any of your associates. I don't know if we should risk it." Dimitri's voice was low and careful. It was hard to counter anything he said.

He sighed, "If you could just meet with them..."

"Risk? Risk to who?" Adrian was standing up straight now. Something caught his ear.

Dimitri didn't look up, "It's a risk to us all. We don't know these people well enough to trust them with what or _who_ we have with us."

_Like a revived Strigoi and a rouge Alchemist._ "He's right. It could mean more trouble." It was hard to see the look of disappointment on Alek's face but it was for the best. At least that's what I was telling myself. We could have used the extra man power. But not with the chance of it costing us a friend.

He finally gave in, "Okay. I'll call them off. But you're sure about this?"

"I'm sorry to have to turn them down but we just can't take the offer," Dimitri busied himself with one of the documents.

He sighed, "Okay." He pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room.

Adrian watched him, "I don't know about this guy."

"Alek? He's a good guy. One of us." I thought back to the first time we fought togther. He'd saved me too. "He's just trying to help boost our numbers."

He scoffed, "I just don't want him trying anything funny. Not if it'll endanger anyone," he glanced back at the still very occupied Sydney.

I nodded, "He wouldn't. He's not the rebelious type." _Well not that I had seen any rebelion from him since we met._

"Good." He walked back to the table and started ruffling through some paper.

Dimitri had made his way to me, "Look at this information. There's everything here." He looked straight into my eyes, "This is our salvation. We can do this. We have all the information we need."

My pride swelled, "We can do this."

"Guys! Come look at this." Sydney had a few of the papers sprawled around a blueprint. "See these spaces?" They looked like gaps between the walls but there was no openings to go into the gaps.

I shrugged, "What about them?"

She smirked, "The building was redesigned and remodelled many years ago. They made all new walls but never took down the old ones. That only means..."

"There's a walkway in the walls." Dimitri's eyes sparked with realization.

"Exactly!" She ran her pointer all the way around the building to a spot that had a line, "This here is where it stops but it doesn't end."

Eddie scratched his head, "Could you explain this in human terms?"

"It means that the way around stops but you can still move up. You'll have to accomplish it by climbing up the planks in the walls or spider walking it up. Mind you, I don't know how strong the walls are so if you do try to spider walk there's a chance one of your limbs might break through. I'm guessing it's sheet rock."

I forced a laugh, "And this goes all the way to the third floor?"

She winced, "There lies the problem. It doesn't." She pointed to the blueprint for the third floor. There was no gaps in the wall. "You would have to find a way to come out of the wall on the second floor and work your way up."

"That'll be fun." Mia rolled her eyes.

"That'll be where the disguises come in handy." She looked at Adrian. "You should try to break through into a room with enough people to disguise youselves as. Then you'll be able to walk freely."

I hugged her arm, "You're a genius! You should do our strategies and tactics more often."

She blushed and half hearted hugged me back, "I'm hardly a genius but I do have my moments." I released her and she handed me a paper that was on the corner of the blueprint. "See these people? They all share a room in the servants' quarters. Second floor." She smiled, "And there's seven servants. Which is more than you'll need."

"That doesn't mean you're coming with us, Syd." Adrian looked over my shoulder to see the paper, "But most of these servants are women."

She giggled, "That means one of you guys are going to have to be a girl." She batted her eyes at Adrian, "And I think you drew the short straw."

He backed up and smirked, "Me?"

Eddie chuckled, "It would have to be you. Me, Alek and Dimitri aren't _nearly_ pretty enough to be a girl."

"Ah ha! Good one, Castile." He shrugged, "Ah well. At least you admit that I got the pretty face."

Sydney winced, "Sorry. It was the best I could work with."

He shrugged, "No use in crying over it." He gestured to the paper, "What's next, Commander Syd?"

She grimaced at him, "Right. Next would be to get the servants out of there. Conscious or unconscious." He looked at Gabe, "And preferably alive."

He nodded, "I got it." His looked serious so I could only hope that he would keep to his word.

"So once you have someone sneak them out you can start planting the bombs." She pinned down each corner on each floor.

"Bombs?" I gave her a confused look.

She nodded, face serious, "I wasn't joking when I said you should blow the place up."

Eddie sighed, "Yea, but where are we going to get bombs on such short notice."

"We are in Russia," Adrian shrugged.

Dimitri chuckled, "That still doesn't mean you can find them at any local store."

"I can help with that." Alek was staring down at the blueprint, "I have the connections."

"Thank you, Alek." I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

He smiled, "It's the least I can do. I really want to be of some help."

"You're helping enough by risking your life and going in there with us," Dimitri praised. He looked around at everyone, "All of you."

"Maybe not all of us," Sydney said bitterly.

I laughed, "Even you, Sydney. You've done so much already."

She blushed, "Hopefully I'll be able to do more. I am also planning on being ready nearby with some help for anyone who's injured."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Adrian nodded.

"What do you mean 'sounds like'? It's a great idea," she teased.

He rose a brow, "Brilliant even." That made her smile.

"So, once the bombs are planted I want you all the get the hell out of there in one piece and straight to me." She nodded to Dimitri, "And I'll leave the trigger for the bombs with you. Once you get everyone out, pull the trigger."

He nodded, "Understood."

"This is going to be exciting," Mia clasped her hands together loudly.

Eddie eyed her with concern, "You can be scary sometimes."

"Damn right! You know I can handle myself." She winked.

I cleared my throat, "Now we just have to work on the disguises, Adrian." He nodded. "And discuss battle strategy once we get to the third floor." That I directed to Dimitri.

He nodded. He turned to Sydney, "May I?"

She stepped aside, "Be my guest."

"Thanks." He gestured for us to close in, "Alright. Rose, Adrian, Gabe and myself will take the lead. We'll plant the bombs on the first floor as we make our way. Once we make it to the second floor we will unarm and send out the servants through the wall. Which means this will take some time."

"I can just compell them to leave the building through the wall," Adrian suggested.

"Perfect." Dimitri have him a nod of approval, "Then while they are getting out we will put on the disguises and make our rounds. Rose, Adrian, Gabe and myself will take the west wing." He slid his hand across what resembled a hall way. "Alek, Mia and Eddie will take the east." He slid his hand across to the opposite side. "We will plant the bombs in the furthest corners of the building. Here," he pin pointed the corners.

We all followed along. All agreeing and asking questions to better understand just what was going to happen. It didn't take long for an arguement to break out.

"I think I should go with Rose and Dimitri instead," Alek said to Gabe.

He scoffed, "I don't think so. Dimitri already put us in teams."

"But I could be a better strength on their side," he argued.

"You mean they could help protect you?" Gabe forced a laugh.

Alek balled his hands into fists, "You want to run that by me again?"

Eddie tried to lighten the conversation, "Maybe we can turn this down a notch."

"Stay out of it," Gabe warned.

"You don't talk to him like that! We barely know you," Mia growled at him and bared her fangs.

Sydney began to look uneasy. Adrian noticed, "Mia. Please don't." He gestured to Sydney who had backed away from her.

She gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

Mean while Gabe and Alek were still at each other's throats.

"You're dense if you think you can compete with someone like me, " Alek scoffed.

Gabe laughed out, "I'd like to test that theory."

Dimitri slammed his hand down on the table. It shook us all, "Enough!" He shook his head, "We are staying in the teams I named." He scowled at both of them, "There will be no fighting or arguements. Understood?" His voice so commanding and strong. Nobody dared to defy him.

Gabe was the first to nod, "Yes, sir."

"Understood," Alek didn't look too pleased about it.

"Good. Now may I continue?" He was still staring at them.

"Please," Gabe nodded to him.

He turned his attention back to the blueprint. He continued on as if nothing had happened. But the tension was still in the air. I caught Alek still giving Gabe some uneasy looks. My motherly instincts kicked in and instantly wanted to separate the two. I laughed to myself picturing both men sitting in a 'time-out'.

"Rose?" Dimitri was looking at me.

I snapped back to attention, "Hmm?"

He smiled, "Did you hear what I said?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Sorry."

"You and I will move to take out the Strigoi that approach the group on the third floor. Gabe will plant the bombs and Adrian will be busy with his magic." He nodded at me.

"Got it."

"What happens if someone gets in trouble?" Sydney really sounded worried.

"That's what these suckers are for." Gabe lifted a bag that he had brought and pulled out a couple of walkie-talkies, "Thought we could use them."

They were small enough to cup them in my hand, "Where did you get them?"

He shrugged, "A store. Not everything comes from Our shadow world."

"True." Adrian took one into his hand and turned it on. "What's the working distance on this thing?"

Gabe smiled, "It runs for miles."

"Nice!" Adrian clicked his on and signalled me to turn mine on too.

I pressed the long side button and whispered into it closely, "Adrian?"

I could hear my voice clearly. He smiled, "They're good."

"They should be. Cost me a pretty penny," Gabe smiled.

"Where'd you get the money?" Sydney asked as she picked one up too.

He shrugged, "The bank. Even Strigoi need money."

I nearly laughed. It was strange to hear something like that. "That's not weird."

Alek scoffed, "Right. Wonder where_ that _money came from."

Gabe scowled at him, "Do you have a problem with me, Alek?"

"I have a problem with all murders." He eyed him with distain. "Just be glad that you're friends with Dimitri or I personally would have staked you long ago."

Dimitri shut his eyes tightly and sighed. I placed a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Good going, dumb shit," Gabe scoffed.

Alek looked at him, "How is this my fault?"

"Dimitri is a restored Strigoi, remember?" Gabe gave Dimitri a sympathetic look.

His face went still as he looked at Dimitri. "I.. I'm sorr.."

Dimitri put up a hand to silence him, "I've had enough. I'm going outside." He started walking off.

I looked back at both men. "Well I hope you're happy."

"Don't look at me! Idiot over here is the one who started it," Gabe sneered at Alek who still looked upset with himself.

I shook my head violently, "No, Gabe. It's both of you. Grow up! We are doing this mission to save your ass. And Alek you are either going to get over the fact that Gabe was _once_ a Strigoi or you're gone. He's not anymore. He's done more than enough to prove that he's on our side." I took a breath, "Now I am going outside to check on Dimitri. I suggest that while I'm gone that the two of you work your shit out."

I turned my back on them and walk outside. Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the side walk with his head in his hands. My heart dropped. I placed a gently hand on his shoulder, "Dimitri?"

He kept his head down but released a heavy sigh, "Some days I wonder if I will ever truly forget. Ever really forgive myself."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I sat down beside him. I pulled him to me and rest his head on my lap. "You know I love you, right?"

His smile revealed itself after I brushed back the hair from his face, "And I am so grateful for that."

I began to run my fingers through his hair, "I only wish that I could help you forget."

He turned his face to look up at me, "You do enough to help me forget." His eyes widened slightly.

"What?" I tried to move but he held me still and shushed me.

He pressed his ear more against my stomach. He smiled again. "I feel something."

I felt myself smile like a fool, "Really?"

He nodded and put my hand on my stomach just above his head. There was a soft fluttering, "Feel that?"

"Yea," I felt my eyes fill with tears. "He's been moving around in there alot lately."

He turned his face to my stomach and kissed it. "Hello in there."

I laughed, "You think he can hear you?"

"Of course. The baby book said so." He kissed my stomach again.

"You read the baby book?"

He turned back to me, "Yes. Didn't you?"

I frowned, "I tried."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you did. But there's not enough action in there for you."

"Not nearly enough," I teased.

He pulled me down to him and kissed me. "God, I love you, Roza."

My stomach fluttered even more, "And I love you, Dimka." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Dimitri?" Gabe's voice was so low that it was barely audible.

He sat up and turned his attention to the two men standing side by side. They both simultaneously knelt to the ground and bowed there heads. "We're sorry."

Dimitri stood up and stared at them, "Please get up."

They both fumbled trying to get up. But they managed. They both straighten up.

"Our actions and words were childish and we are deeply sorry if we offended you in any way." Alek bowed his head.

Gabe nodded, "We didn't mean to cause you any discomfort or pain." He bowed his head as well.

Dimitri nodded, "Thank you for that." He looked back at me and grinned. I gestured for him to turn his attention back to them. He did just that. He patted both men on the shoulder and turned them to the house, "Let's get back to work."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't sleep that night. I laid in bed just staring at Dimitri. In just a few hours we would be risking it all. Our lives, our child, our friends. It was a hard decision but I knew it was right. In my heart I knew it was the right thing to do. And from the look of total content on my husband's face I would say he felt the same way too. I finally shut my eyes and let sleep pull me into its warm darkness.

The next morning I discovered that Alek had kept to his word. He walked in with a big, thick, hard case in his hands. He treaded carefully as he made his way through the house. He set it down gently in the living room and called us all out.

He slowly opened it with care, "These are the little suckers I promised." There were twelve bombs laying in safe set angles beside one another. He carefully picked one up using the very ends of his fingers. "They are pretty sturdy so we'll be able to carry them in by hand. But do not bang them on anything."

"Whoa." I picked one up and turned it slowly to get a good look at it. They were professional looking enough. Just a metal, rounded corner block with a small face of what looked like a digital timer. It was off. For now.

Dimitri grinned, "These look like over kill."

Alek shrugged, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"We'd need to put some space between us and that building fast," Adrian was sitting back away from the bombs. Probably didn't want to get his hands dirty.

I placed mine back in the pack, "What are they?"

"Type 76, IEDs." He pulled out a small device that looked like a cell phone from the case. He handed it to Dimitri, "And here is your detonator, sir."

I gave him a blank stare, "IEDs? Could you clarify?" I was no bomb expert and I had no idea what the hell he meant.

"Improvised explosive device," Sydney took a seat beside me.

_No shit._ "How'd you know that?"

She shrugged, "You learn alot of interesting stuff when you read."

Dimitri was looking over the detonator, "What's the code?"

Alek handed him a piece of paper, "There you are. Keep it on you." Dimitri took a quick glimpse and then shoved it into his pocket.

Eddie and Mia were examining a bomb together. He looked up, "We're going to be squeezing into some tight spots. How do you expect us to keep from bumping these things?"

"That's what these are for." Alek started handing out a very thick, very plush material, "The bomb will be carried in that. It'll soften any impact the device may take. But you should still try to be careful."

"Got it, hoss." Mia and Sydney started placing the bombs in their soft cases.

Adrian leaned close, "Maybe I should do that?"

Mia scoffed, "Us ladies have it under control, Adrian. Don't worry about it."

"Yea, but you're getting me nervous from how rough you're handling them," he gestured to the already bagged bombs.

"Adrian," Sydney got so close to his face that he backed up a little from shock, "Stop worrying. It's fine."

He looked at her with obvious affection in his eyes. I recalled his memory I had jumped into. How close she was. The feel of her skin at his finger tips. The molten gold of her eyes. It was all there. In the way he was looking at her now. He suddenly backed away and smirked, "Alright but if you blow us all up and we survive, you and me, we are not friends anymore."

She laughed, "Wouldn't want that. We'll be extra careful."

"Thank God." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

I couldn't help it. I had to follow. When I walked in behind him he was already leaning on the counter in deep thought. "Hey."

He looked up at me in surprise, "Hey. Didn't see you come in." He tried to play off one of his smirks.

"I know. You look pretty lost right now. You alright?" I stood beside him leaning on the counter.

He nodded, "I'm perfectly fine, little dhampir."

"I don't know about that. You looked a little caught up in Sydney there for a moment." I smiled innocently as he gave me a glare.

"This is not the time to discuss this," his face went serious.

I rolled my eyes, "But it is a good time to discuss it." The words came out in a hard whisper.

He frowned, "Why? Did she say something?"

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Rose." His eyes were pleading with me.

I looked around and pulled him to a corner with me. "Okay. She told me this in pure confidence but I think you should know before you even think about giving up on her."

His eyes brightened, "She cares about me."

I nodded, "Yes. But she's confused and unsure of herself due to, uh, certain circumstances."

"She cares about me," it didn't seem like my last sentence had reached him at this point.

"Adrian, are you listening to me?" I shook his arm. "You cannot let on that you know. Or that I told you."

He smiled at me, "Thank you."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

Suddenly he was hugging me. His arms tight around my waist and his head rested on mine. He smelled like cologne. It had been a while since I had that scent so close to me. He pulled away and examined me with care, "You are my new best friend."

"Ouch! And here I was thinking that all this time I was already your best friend." I gave him a shoulder bump.

He laughed, "But seriously, thanks. What you just told me means more than you know."

But I did know. I knew because I felt it in him. I saw it on his face every time he looked at her. And even though she said she was confused it was becoming more and more clear that she cared for him. More than she admitted to herself. I stayed behind as he walked back into the living room to join the others.

I ran my hand along the counter enjoying the coolness as I went along. The surface was smooth and clean. Olena was the best stay-at-home mom ever. Her cooking, cleaning, caring, teaching and love was all I ever hoped for in a mother when I was growing up. But I was fortunate enough to have a hard ass as a mom. And dirty dishes just weren't her thing. Unless she was the one making them dirty.

Speaking of dirty dishes, I was beginning to get hungry and wouldn't mind dirtying a few of my own. I opened the fridge and looked inside. It seemed like there was so much food but nothing to eat. _Typical_.

"Find anything good?"

I jolted up and ended up bumping my head, "Damn it!"

A hand began to rub the hurt spot, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Gabe had a look of embarrassment on his face.

I shook my head, "It's fine. It won't kill me."

"Still you should put some ice on that." He turned and started fumbling through the cabinets. He pulled out a wash clothe and filled it with ice before handing it to me.

"Thanks." I placed it slowly on my bump. I could already feel it swelling.

He sighed and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry, Rose. I just had to leave the living room. Bombs." He shuddered.

It was funny. Without his hardened Strigoi figures I was starting to notice he reminded me of Dimitri. A younger and more boyish version but still it was like looking at his younger brother. I laughed.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that I never pegged you for being someone who doesn't like bombs." I took the ice pack off my head. I was starting to get a headache from the cold.

He shrugged, "I don't think anyone _likes_ bombs. But some people can tolerate them better than others."

I nodded, "True."

"So what were you looking for? A snack?", he asked as he closed the fridge door which I had left open.

I gestured to it, "Yea, but there's nothing good."

He opened it and looked inside, "What are you talking about? There's plenty in there." He pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it. It was so crisp that it crunched loudly as he bit into it. It made my mouth water.

"On second thought, hand me one of those apples."

"Here you go." He tossed me one and I caught it easily. It was a bright red and shiny one. Small but it looked good. I took a big bite and savored the juiciness that followed the crunch. "They're pretty good. And healthy for baby."

I nearly choked on my apple, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "I'm not stupid. I know you're pregnant. I can see your tummy. And you don't seem like the type to just let yourself go." He took another chunk out of the apple and smiled.

I placed my hand over my stomach, "Yea, I guess I'm starting to really show."

"Which is why I must say this," he sighed and put the apple down. "You don't have to go through with this. There are bigger things in life to deal with than my problems."

"I know. But as of lately it's one of the top priorities. It's the right thing to do," I smiled down at my little bump. "Dimitri loves you. You're like family and we do anything to keep our family safe."

He nodded and looked taken by my words. "You two deserve each other. He's a lucky man."

I felt myself blush, "Some days I think I'm the lucky one."

He chuckled. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For the baby?" He gestured to my stomach.

I felt like smacking my palm to my face, "Oh! Right. Well, no. I mean I think of a few but none really call out to me. I want something that's going to have meaning."

He nodded, "Boy or girl?"

"Don't know yet. I was thinking it might be fun to leave it all to surprise," the excitement was starting to show in my voice.

"You're right. That would be exciting." He picked the apple back up and examined it. He stayed silent for a moment then sighed, "If things go bad in there you have to run. No matter what."

Shock hit me as Dimitri's words flooded my memory. _If we do what we're planning I need you to promise that if anything goes wrong that you'll run. Even if I'm in danger._ "Gabe..."

"And I know how you operate. You have this thing like everyone's safety is in your hands but the truth is everyone is stepping out there with the knowledge that they could very well die. But you, you're different." He turned the apple so that the unbitten side was visible to me. "You are carrying a innocent life. An unlived one. And even if every last one of us falls I need you to run."

My heart dropped. I didn't even want to think of anyone getting hurt. _How could I leave them all behind if I knew it would mean their certain death?_ Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Gabe, Mia, and Alek. I couldn't understand how I was suppose to leave them behind if anything were to happen. But I made a promise. And I planned on sticking to that promise. "I was right."

He looked confused, "About what?"

"About you. You're alot like Dimitri in some ways. I always thought you reminded me of him. Now you've just proven my point." I looked down at my own unfinished apple, "You just take care of yourself out there. This is for you after all."

He smiled, "Well not just for me. I'm not so full of myself to think that we're destroying Maestro's company just for my sake."

I nodded, "You're right. That would be pretty conceited of you." We laughed and I took another bite out of my apple.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time in here," Dimitri walked in with a smile on his face.

I bumped him with my hip, "Me and Gabe were just enjoying a snack." I held my apple out to him, "Want some?"

He took a bite of it. "Thank you," he pressed a kiss to my head.

Gabe tilted his head back to the living room, "How's it going in there?"

His expression turned serious, "The bombs are all packed and set. All we need to do is strap up and wait."

"I best get to it then." I jogged to the stairs and was startled when a hand reached out and stopped me.

"Wait." Dimitri wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. "Remember what we discussed."

I shut my eyes, "I know. I promised."

He released me and I was able to turn around to look at him. His face was grim and nervous. Any hint of that genuine smile from the night before was long gone. I reached out for him and he instantly took my hand and pressed it to his cheek. He shut his eyes for a moment and I decided I would too. The darkness helped to calm me. I felt him pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm scared." The words shook as I spoke them.

He forced a laugh, "Me, too."

I scoffed, "You're lying. You're not scared of anything."

"There are some things that scare the hell out of me," he chuckled.

I pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, "Such as?"

He cupped my face, "You."

My heart skipped. "You're scared of me?"

"I'm afraid of the things you might do." He half laughed, "The trouble that likes to follow you around."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I'm just lucky I guess."

"Just be careful. Don't do anything based on your Rose logic. Nothing wreckless." He pressed his lips firmly against mine. The taste of his mouth was sweet and warm.

I nodded, "I won't. I'll be careful."

He released me and gently urged me up the stairs, "I'll see you when you come down." His eyes lingered on me long after I turned my back to him. I could feel his gaze.

I shut the door behind me quietly. The clothes I had set out earlier were still thrown on top of the dresser in its uneven pile. I began to undress, just throwing my clothes every which way. _I'll clean that up when I get back home._ It gave me a reason to have to come back.

"Rose?" Sydney's voice was at the door.

I sighed, "I'm getting dressed." I was able to jump into the black pants with ease.

She cleared her throat and was silent for a while, "I would really like to talk to you before... before.."

"Before I leave?" I opened the door wearing a sports bra as my top.

She looked anxious, "Yes. Do you have time?"

I stepped aside to let her in, "I can always make time for a friend."

She walked in still staring at the ground. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started fiddling with her nails.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I pulled my shirt on and sat beside her.

She opened her mouth to say something but immidiately closed it. I let her think on what she came to say. Rushing it would only make it harder. She finally sat up straight and took in a breath. "It's about the mission."

I smiled, "What about it?" I doubled back, "You are not coming. Before you even ask."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it's not that."

"Then what? What's bothering you?" I tilted my head so that I could slightly see more than her profile.

She inhaled and exhaled in a quick breath, "Just becareful when you get on there. There are literally _hundreds_ of things that can go wrong. And with your track record I just want you _all_ to be extra careful." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. _Of course. She wouldn't want anyone to see her cry._

I laughed softly, "I'm going to be fine. And you know," I leaned in closer, "Adrian's going to be okay too."

"I know, I know." She sniffled a little harder and a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "You all always seem to come out okay." She laughed unsteadily.

"It's okay to be scared, Sydney." I rested my shoulder against her's. "Believe it or not I'm pretty scared myself."

She scoffed, "Nervous maybe but I doubt you're scared." She dropped her head, "You're always so brave. Me? I think I'm pretty useless. All I can do is help plan and then watch from the sidelines _hoping_ that I did a good enough job with the planning that you all come out alive. I'm just a pathetic coward."

I pushed her kind of hard and she fell off the bed. I stood over her and stared down at her with frustration radiating off of me. "You will never call yourself a coward again! Do you understand me, Sage?"

She looked too shock to even respond. "But... but I ..."

"You are not a coward. You have done so much, even risked you life at Our expense. Even while you were an Alchemist." I took in a much needed breath. "And pathetic? You would risk your life on this mission if we let you. You are not a coward. You are not pathetic." I stuck my hand out to help her up.

She looked at it unsure and finally took it. She pulled herself to her feet, "But, Rose, I am useless."

"Why do you keep putting yourself down?" I wanted to reach out and shake her but she was so skinny I was afraid I might snap her. "You're smart, brave, kind hearted, and you can even compete with Adrian's sarcasm and wit." That made her laugh. I couldn't help but laugh a little too. "We're lucky to have you."

Her face reddened, "You think so."

"I know so." I sat back down and offered her her seat back.

"You're not going to push me off again, are you?"

I frowned, "Not unless you say something I sincerely disapprove of."

She smiled and took the seat. She sighed, "I would really like to help. It's hard just waiting. And the waiting hasn't even started yet!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I know!" I mimicked her action and she laughed. "You should say something to him before we leave."

She shot me a surprised look and then looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I have to push you off the bed again?"

She scooted away from me, "Rose. You know I can't. Even if I did admit to having feelings for him I don't have the nerve to tell him."

I was really starting to get irritated. I sighed out of aggrivation, "He loves you." The words came out sounding frustrated.

She made a face that looked like someone had just slapped her. "He...he... luh...luh.."

"Loves you," I completed her sentence seeing as that she was at a loss for words. "And you should let him know how you feel. He could die tonight you know."

"Rose!" She looked so upset by that.

I shrugged, "I'm just saying! Any one of us could die tonight!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You want to prove to yourself you're not a pathetic coward? Then get your skinny ass down there and talk to him."

"Everyone's down there." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then pull him aside!" I nudged her.

She shook her head, "Don't you think that'll look weird?"

I rolled my eyes, "You two are alone all the time talking. Why would it be weird?"

"Not all the time..." She looked to the ground.

"Would you please stop stalling and go already before you run out of time?" I stood up before she finally did.

She started for the door and then stopped and turned to me, "What do I say?"

"Anything. Everything. Just let him know how you feel."

She dropped her head, "I can't do that..."

"Why not?"

Her eyes shot up to my face so fast that it took me a moment to notice the tears in her eyes. "You know why."

That one statement went a long ways. All the explanations that she had ever given me ran through my head. All her Alchemist talk. All the things about Them and Us. Vampire and human relationships were frowned upon everywhere. There would be so much friction on their lives if they showed anyone their love. But wouldn't it be worth it all? Wasn't having the person you love worth every pain and suffering? _It was for me._

"No, I know you _think_ you know why. But trust me, love is worth it. It's worth it all." My heart warmed thinking about Dimitri. At first we were both cautious about anyone finding. But then something changed all that. Life changed it. It gave us the option to fight for it. And that was easy enough because Dimitri and I loved a good fight. It only made us stronger.

She looked to the ground again and leaned on the edge of the door. After some serious thought she nodded, "Okay. Okay." She smiled, "I'll see you when you come down stairs."

I smiled back, "Okay. I'll just be a few more minutes." And just like that she was gone.

I laid back and let myself sink into the bed. The pillow still smelled like Dimitri. I pressed my face into it an inhaled deeply. He was the only one who smelled like him. I curled up with that pillow wishing it was him. And for everything to be okay. That everything would still be okay when we got back. I looked around the room as I laid there. The thick curtains, the wooden dresser, the metal framed bed. Even the brightness of the walls. Everything was just soaked into memory. "And it'll be the exact same when I get back." I pulled myself out of my day dreaming and slipped on my shoes.

My feet were light as I quick stepped down each stair. I ran my hand along the railing just so I could remember the feel of the wood beneath my hand. When I reached the bottom I took in my surroundings. An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back. I was so lost that I hadn't noticed until I was pressed up against another body.

Dimitri's smile caught my eye from over my shoulder. "It's amazing how we really start to notice every little thing in times like this."

I nodded, "I was just thinking that."

He chuckled and kissed my head, "What did Sydney want?"

I turned to him, "How did you know Sydney went to talk to me?"

"Because I'm the one who told her where you were." He gave me a questionable look, "Why? What did she say?"

I shrugged, "Just that she wants us all to be safe." I didn't think I had the right to out her. Not to someone other than Adrian. Speaking of which, I was really hoping she had talked to him.

He nodded, "She did seem pretty nervous about something when she came down."

"Yea. She's pretty much a nervous wreck right now. She really wants to do more," I started playing with my ponytail.

"She's done enough," he tucked a loose strand behind my ear. "I'm sure she'll be fine once we all get back."

I rested my head on his chest, "I hope so."

He tilted my head up to look at him, "Hey. We'll be fine. As long as we follow Sydney's plan I think this'll work."

"I think so too." All we could do was hope.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	17. Chapter 17

We all stood there in the living room. All eyes on the ticking clock sitting on the mantle. It felt like my heart and the ticking clock were in sync. Every time the second hand ticked I felt a thud in my chest. The time was drawing close for us to move out. I could almost swear I felt death at my door. I ran my hand over the sheathed stakes at my thighs. My mind pictured the extra one I had strapped behind my shoulder.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. My stomach was fluttering like crazy. The baby was probably feeding off all my nervous energy. Dimitri ook a hold of my hand and squeezed gently. I squeezed back and smiled up at him. I tried my best to mask the anxiety.

He leaned close to me and brushed his lips softly on my ear, "It's okay to be afraid."

I pressed my head to his shoulder, "Then I guess I'm okay."

He pulled back and smiled at me. All I got was a simple nod. I looked around at all the faces of my comrades. They all sported the stone Guardian face. Even Adrian. And it was rare to see such a serious expression on that guy's face. It almost made me want to laugh. Almost. Until I noticed the fire in his eyes. He looked determined. His mind was set on something and he was going through with it. Then I noticed it. They all had that look in their eyes. Each one of my friends were ready. They knew what we were facing and the severity of it all. It made my pride swell.

But then my suddenly felt so sad. At that moment I wish I could talk to Liss. I wanted to see my mom. Or even my dad. Olena and the family had been gone now for two days and I was really starting to miss them as well. God, I was even starting to miss Yeva. I smiled despite my sorrows.

Then the hour came. It was time to go. Dimitri stood in front of us all to say his piece. "If anyone has anything to do or say before we go you should do it now. As for me, I plan on seeing each and every one of your faces when we get back here."

Sydney was suddenly at my side. She hugged me to her. It was strange she had never done something like this. Not this kind of hug. It was always awkward or half hearted. This was a full blown hug. It was kind of comforting.

She pulled away and looked down at the floor, "You just watch out for each other out there, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay." I looked at Adrian who was busy talking to Mia and Eddie some few feet away. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

She shook her head slowly, "I tried but I just couldn't make the words come out. So I just told him good luck. And to be safe." She covered her face with her hand and sighed. "I'm such a idiot."

"You still have a few minutes." I couldn't help it. She had to. This could very well be it.

She scoffed, "I can't. I'm sorry, Rose. I just can't." She turned her back to me and walked off into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Eddie was looking in her direction. I guess their conversation was over.

"She's just upset." I felt sadness engulf me and my heart began to ache. I was really starting to hate that feeling with a passion.

He nodded, "You look pretty upset too."

I nodded, "I am."

"She should just get whatever it is off her chest. It'll make her feel better," he said shaking his head.

I sighed, "That's the problem. She can't."

"What are we talking about over here?" Mia came up with an obviously fake smile. I had never seen her smile look so frail.

"Sydney," me and Eddie said in unison.

Her eyes widened slightly and then relaxed, "Oh. Yea, I noticed she looked kind of sad about something. She spoke to Adrian a while ago. I think something's going on there."

I scrambled for the words, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "Just they way they look at each other. I'm a blonde but I'm not stupid. I know a crush when I see one." She shimmied her shoulders, "Like you and Dimitri. I saw that coming."

"You did not," Eddie laughed.

She scoffed, "Did so!"

I walked off and left them to their little bantering game. Adrian was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his knuckles. He saw me coming and smiled. "Little dhampir. How you holding up?"

I shrugged and dropped down beside him, "Alright I guess. Could be worse though."

He forced a laugh, "How could this be worse?"

"I could be going off to die without telling a certain someone how I feel," I stretched out my legs and pointed my toes. My legs were already feeling restless.

He laughed out, "You are really something, you know that?"

I smiled, "I know. But that doesn't solve your problem, Adrian."

His smile quickly vanished, "I know. I just can't."

"You want to know something funny? That's both of your excuses. 'I can't'." I sighed, "Do me a favor and let me know when you're both done beating around the damn bush."

I got up and walked away before he could say anything else. I was tired of hearing their excuses. I had done all I could do. The rest was up to them.

"Roza." Dimitri reached out and pulled me to him. I splayed my hand out over his chest while my other hand wrapped around his neck. He gazed down loving into my eyes. He kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you." I pulled him tighter against me and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. It made my blood churn and heart race. "Now let's go save some lives."

He smiled that genuine smile at me and my heart fluttered. He released me and it felt like it was all too soon. I wanted to just wrap myself in him. His touch. His warmth. His kiss. I just needed him in every way.

He took center floor and clapped his hands once very loudly. My ears left like they wanted to pop. "We are moving out."

We all filed for the door. Dimitri stepped outside to the van while I waited behind to make sure everyone was properly filed out and equipped.

Suddenly Adrian stopped at the door way. He looked back at Sydney who was leaning on the stairway railing just a few feet away. He gave me a quick smile and turned to her. In just a few quick steps he was standing in front of her. He scooped her into his arms and _finally_ kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Mia had been behind him and stayed to watch. She nudged my arm, "Told you so."

I couldn't help but smile. "You got a knack for these things."

They slowly released each other. He reached out and ran his hand over her cheek. She was smiling with tears running down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I'll see you when I get back." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He pressed another kiss to her cheek. Just like that he backed away and turned to walk out the door. She just stood there speechless. But it was there. That look. She definitely had it now. She watched him go with that look of yearning in her eyes.

Mia and I exchanged smiles and walked out behind him. The door shutting behind me was a reminder that we were leaving home and making our way to a battle ground. I got into the passanger side of the van and stared out the window at the house. _I plan on seeing you again when we get back_.

The scenery passed me in waves of trees, grass and soon some secluded buildings and houses. Whoever lived out here like privacy. Each building had at least three acres between them if not more. Some had a look of being abandoned too.

"That was pretty ballsy back there, Ivashkov," Mia's voice broke the silence.

Eddie chuckled, "What are you talking about now?"

She ignored him, "What made you finally do it?"

I heard Adrian chuckle, "Because I had to."

"Are you guys really keeping secrets now?" Eddie sounded like he was curious which only increased my smile.

"I kissed Sydney." Adrian sounded pretty proud about it.

That was followed by more silence and then suddenly something that sounded like two hands hitting. "Good shot." That was Eddie.

"Scandlous." And that was Mia, "An Alchemist and a Moroi. Who would have guessed that was coming?"

"It's not about an Alchemist and a Moroi." The voice of reason was clear. Gabe. "No one can choose who they love. And there's no shame in that. Love is love."

I clapped my hands, "Well said." I turned to look at Dimitri. He had a smile on his face. He gave me a quick glance then turned his attention back to the road. I looked back at the group. They were all looking from face to face. Smiling. In all the darkness we had found a reason to smile about.

Adrian looked up at me. A new found look of fire in his eyes. The emerald green was bright and clear in the dimness of the van. "Thank you, little dhampir."

I shrugged, "What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything."

His smirk grew, "Either way."

I turned back around and looked out the window once more. I was feeling good on the inside. Seeing Adrian happy made me happy. Seeing Sydney happy made me happy. And the only thing that would make this all even better is if we all lived through this and got back home to our loved ones and friends.

Dimitri clasped his hand over mine, "That was a great thing you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

He chuckled, "Well, whatever you did worked." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the backs on my fingers.

I swooned, "You know me all too well."

"That I do."

The drive lasted only a few minutes more before Dimitri pulled over on the side of the road. He parked in an area that had so much foliage that when I stepped out my foot instantly got tangled in some kind of vine.

We all started walking into the woods. The sky had already dimmed to a navy blue with specks of stars being the only light. No moon for tonight. We had only made it in what seemed like a few yards when lights from a big building came into view. _Security lights. Great._

Dimitri signalled for me to go to him. He leaned in close to me, "Stay close. Stay quiet." He tilted his head back to the others. I nodded.

I waited until Adrian was at my side, "Dimitri says to stay close and quiet." I tilted my head to the others. He caught on quickly and passed it on. From hearing the hushed whispers I knew everyone was passing it on.

I made it back up to Dimitri and gave him a quick nod. He nodded as a reply. At this distance even a Strigoi could pick up on a voice. We didn't need the trouble. I looked up and was quite surprised. The building reminded me of a prison. But the fence was nothing to complain about. It was a chain linked fence about eight feet in height. No barbed wire, no electric box.

Alek slipped to the front and started working on the fence. He snipped a vertical line up the metal links causing a gap. We all slipped through easily. The grass beneath our feet was soft so it helped to keep our movement quiet.

Gabe took the lead at that point. He lead us to a side of the house that was secluded in darkness. He pulled out a small sketch of the building and looked back up. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop and tapped it lightly. We were met by a hollow sound. He nodded to Dimitri.

Now Mia was up. She unstrapped a container from her hip and opened it. She placed her fingers just at the mouth of it and pulled out a thin stream of water. It looked magical. I hadn't seen magic used like that in a while so it was pretty amazing. She pressed the line of water into a box shape on the wall. It all soaked in leaving a dark stain. She then pressed her palms onto the wall and took in a deep breath and pulled. The dark boxed part of the wall came off! She sighed and sagged in relief. She tilted her head to Adrian.

He smirked and crawled into the wall. I followed him. Then Dimitri, Gabe, Alek and Eddie. Mia went last so she could close the hole in the wall behind her. She was also there because once we had gotten to the second floor she would be in the perfect position to make another 'door' into the servants' quarters.

Once inside I hadn't realized I might get a little claustrophobic. There was enough space so that Dimitri still had room to turn but I was still feeling like the walls could close in on us at any moment. I felt Dimitri clench my hand and squeeze. He displayed an easy smile and nodded for me to go.

It felt like it took a while to move around the house. Adrian finally came to a stop and pointed up. We had finally get to the stopper so we could start moving up. He pulled himself up and started climbing. We all did. The inner walls were lined with planks of wood that supported the older wall. So it was easy to scale the wall without having to even attempt the spider walk.

And we found that Sydney was right. The gap only lead to the second floor. We reached the top and Mia once again did her thing. She pulled out another bottle of water and repeated the technique. This time she made it longer than she did wide. And she pushed. The wall came off. And we all rushed in.

The servants were laying in bed. One of them was startled by the sound of us coming in and shot up. Adrian was quick to be right in her face. And he had her complete eye contact.

"Hi." He smirked, "It's okay for us to be here. You were just going to leave anyway and needed a replacement. Right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I was just leaving." A dreamy smile spread on her face, "I'm going to leave now."

She was about to turn for the door when Adrian grabbed her arm, "Oh no. You have to sneak out."

She frowned, "There is no other way out."

"You can take the gap in the wall. Just climb down and keep moving until you reach the very end." He smiled, "Everything is okay. It's okay."

She smiled again, "Okay." And she walked over to the hole in the way and climbed in.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That was awesome."

He pressed a finger to his mouth then walked up to me. "Whisper. I still have to deal with the other six."

"Five," Eddie said.

Adrian groaned, "No, six. Sydney said there were seven servants and I just sent one out."

"Well unless I forgot how to count, there are only five left." He gestured to the sleeping bodies, "See?"

He was right only five left. But how? I counted them again and again until I came to the conclusion that there were indeed only five. I shrugged at Dimitri, "What does that mean?"

He raked his fingers through his hair, "I don't know. Maybe they turned them or killed them." He held his chin between his thumb and pointer. His thinking pose. "It's not a set back. We still have the six we can use."

Adrian nodded, "Yep, with the seven of us."

"What?" I looked around. Yup. Including me there were seven of us. _How'd she miss that? _"Shit."

He smirked, "It's fine. Let me get just started." He walked up to the next cot and gently shook them awake. It was an instant eye contact as soon as their eyes opened. He went on to do all of them.

Mia sighed, "I'll go without."

"No," Eddie looked dead serious.

"It's fine. I can pull off being a crazed Strigoi's servant." She smiled unsteadily.

Adrian shook his head, "You won't have to. Just wear the disguise of the missing servant anyway. They'll never know."

"As fun as this all is, shouldn't we be doing something?" Alek sounded anxious.

Dimitri put up a hand, "Patience. We have time. We still need the disguises."

He sighed heavily, "We don't really need them."

The last servant climbed into the wall. Adrian turned his attention to him, "Really? Then go ahead. Walk out there without it." When Alek didn't move Adrian grinned, "Didn't think so."

I pulled out a few silver rings, necklaces and bracelets and laid them out on the bed, "Your equiptment, sir."

"Thank you, me lady." He picked them up, one by one, casting his magic on them.

Gabe was standing watch at the door and looked back at us, "Almost done?"

"Almost." I looked back at Adrian, who was already one the last ring. "There." He took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. "Huh."

I frowned, "What?"

"You look fuzzy," he smirked.

"Shh." I wanted to slug his arm but I settled for a pinch since we had to be quiet.

He made a face like wanted to cry out but he knew better. He bit his lip and made me a face. I just smiled and helped pass out the rest of the charms. I wrapped a silver necklace around Dimitri's neck. Honestly, I just wanted to get close to him.

Once we were all in our disguises we stepped out into the hall way. It was so quiet. The walls were an industrial grey and the florecent lights seemed dim. Each door was just as plain. No markings. Not even any number system. _God, I sound like Sydney._ I glided across the hall until I reached a four way. I peeked out and found nothing. Just more empty space and silence.

Then I heard the faintest creaking of a doorknob turning. I waved behind me to the others. I heard some soft shuffling before the door fully opened. A man stepped out. His clothes were nice and fit him well. He adjusted his jacket as he walked by me. He didn't even spare me a second glance as he rounded the corner and made his way down stairs. But he definitely caught my eye. He was Strigoi. The red ringed eyes and pale skin was a dead give away.

I relaxed once he was clearly out of ear shot. "Pst!

Dimitri peeked out and the rest followed. He made it just a few steps to me and then signalled the others. He waved them to pass him and cross to the other end of the hall. _The bombs._ We were setting the bombs on the second floor's four corners. Mia, Eddie and Alek took a steady pace as they crossed the empty halls until they were clear out of sight. Dimitri tapped my shoulder and turned me back into the hall we had just been in. There was a long ways more on this side too.

Dimitri pointed to Gabe and Adrian to go to the left door together while he and I went right. They nodded. We each split into two teams and pressed to our sides. The last doors were both just as plain as the last ones we'd passed. We walked right into the room with no second thought.

And it was empty. Our room was totally and completely bare. Just grey walls surrounding us. He looked back at me with a confused face. All I could do was shrug. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

He took his pack and just set it on the corner. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Then I felt completely stupid. I stepped forward and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"

I shushed him and went back to my idea. I pulled the bomb out of the case and placed it flat against the wall with the metal back facing us. From the doorway it wouldn't be automatically visible if someone were to just take a quick look in. If anyone ever bothered to look in here. I stuffed the case into the casing of my bomb I carried.

Dimitri was smiling at me as we stepped back out into the hall. I just smiled back and did a quick pose. The smile turned into a grin. But then he hurried me along. Adrian and Gabe were already waiting. Gabe gave us a firm nod.

We all walked down the hall, two by two. It was still so very quiet and dim. We made it to the four way. The others weren't back yet. Dimitri looked down at his wrist watch and then back at me. Concern marks playing on his face.

I shook my head slowly and signalled back to their side. He shook his head. Then he pointed at me and to the ground. _Stay here? No._ I took three long strides away from him and made my way across. I should have looked.

I nearly ran into the missing servant. Her eyes took me in and she squinted. "What are you doing up? Maestro hasn't called on anyone."

"Oh, um, we heard a loud noise. Got a little carried away." I decided to try a serious look.

She shook her head, "You know you'll get in trouble if someone catches all of you out." She looked between us, "Where are Trevor and Michael?"

"The room. They didn't want to get in trouble. Guess they knew better," I sighed.

"Which is what surprises me. If I had to guess I would have said Trevor is the most likely to try something like this." She eyed me for a moment more. Then rolled her eyes, "Let's go to the room before someone sees all of us."

I hadn't realized how close the door was. She walked past us and into the room. I quickly followed her in. It didn't take her long to realize that the others weren't in there. She turned to face me. I don't know if it was anger or shock that she showed but I quickly pressed my hand over her mouth and pulled her to a cot with me. I mounted her back and put her in a rear naked choke. Then wrapped my legs around her stomach and squeezed. Soon I felt her body slacken and I let go. She was out cold.

Dimitri kneeled down and checked her pulse. I was breathing pretty heavy from keeping her from struggling. I felt a small discomfort in my right elbow but it was nothing I couldn't tolerate. He turned to us and nodded. She was alive. I sighed a heavy sigh and shook my head.

Adrian smirked and nodded. He gave me a thumbs-up. Which I returned. I felt pretty proud of myself.

Dimitri smiled and shook his head at me. _I know. That was too close._ I waved him away. Eddie was in the door in seconds. A look of worry on his face. Until he spotted the unconscious servant. He pointed at her and looked at Dimitri. He shook his head and was quick to point me out. _Thanks._

Mia waved at me for attention. She mouthed the words, 'Is she dead?'

I shook my head. I placed my palms together and rested my head on the back of my hands. She nodded to show she knew what I meant.

"What now?" Alek whipsered so lightly that it was almost inaudible. But talking at all was a risk at this point unless we were being addressed by someone.

I put a finger to my lips and pointed to my ear. If he didn't get the hint then I wasn't going to bother. I turned back to Dimitri and pointed to the ceiling. _Going up?_

He nodded. His stone Guardian face was back. We stepped back into the hall. It was empty again. It always seemed empty. But twice I already had little run ins with people. First a Strigoi and then a servant. This was already starting to annoy me.

We made it to the base of the stairs going up. It trailed the wall to the third floor. It look like it lead into another similar hall. I looked back at everyone. They were all looking at the the stairs. I took in a deep breath and sighed. _The only way to go is up._

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	18. Chapter 18

I tried my best to keep my breathing steady. But I felt so vulnerable going up a staircase. So exposed to any wondering eyes. There as no doubt in my mind that there would be serious trouble if anyone happened to being going up or down. There was nowhere to stash an unconscious or possibly dead body. Because if it came to that I would have no problem with killing a Strigoi.

Mia tapped my shoulder and pointed to the hall we were approaching. It went in for about three feet and then split into two halls. Just like the second floor. I nodded and signalled that we would separate into our teams once we got up there. She nodded and signalled the others.

Dimitri suddenly pressed an arm across my chest and pressed me up against the wall. I in turn did the same to Mia. She let out a soft gasp but instantly caught it. It came out sounding like a pin drop in the empty halls.

I looked up and followed his gaze. Then I heard it. Someone was walking around up there somewhere. It suddenly got very quiet. Until I heard a door shut. He finally relaxed and released me. He signalled for us to keep moving.

The halls were pretty much a copy and paste of the second floor. Nothing signified any room was more important than the other. Which was a problem. The least a bad guy could do was put a big flashing sign on his door with letters made of colorful lights that said 'Bad guy here!'. That would have made this process so much easier. But unfortunately we didn't have that pleasure. So we split into our assigned teams.

I stayed back to watch Mia, Eddie and Alek reach their side of the hall way. Dimitri quickly pulled my attention back. We slowly made our way to the end of the hall on our side. Once more we were split into the small two man groups. Gabe and Adrian went to the room positioned straight across from our's.

This time Dimitri opened the door slowly.

"Who is it? What do you want?" The voice on the inside sounded irritated.

Dimitri and I traded glances. He cleared his throat, "Lily said you needed us." Lily being the unconscious servant I had just choked out. _Thank God for all that information from the Watchers._

The man scoffed, "What? I haven't said a thing to Lily." We heard feet shuffling to the door. He pulled the door open and glared at Dimitri. His blue eyes ringed in red. "Oh, it's you."

He had shaggy blonde hair and thin tight lips. His skin was so pale. It reminded me of chalk dust due to his freckled cheeks. But he was dressed nicely. He wore black slacks with a dark grey shirt and black suit jacket. Even his shoes were black, pointed, and glossy. _Classy._

He nodded, "Yea. I guess she must have made a mistake."

The Strigoi smiled cruelly at me, "Why are you tagging along, Angela?"

I looked at the ground, "She sent me with him. I'm just following her orders."

"God, that Lily thinks she's running our slaves." He scoffed, "Bitch." He waved us out of the way, "Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. She said she had other things to attend to," Dimitri made his voice small compared to its normal fullness. His voice was naturally rich. Now it almost seemed timid.

He let out a stifled growl, "Damn it!" He pointed at Dimitri and me, "You two stay here. I'm going to find that stupid brat. Thinks she can do as she pleases just because Maestro favors her. I don't know why he hasn't sucked her dry yet." He kept mumbling as he walked away.

I sighed, "That was insane."

"I should have just taken him out," Dimitri raked his fingers through his hair.

"Come on. Let's plant the bomb before he gets back," I pushed him into the room. Luckily the place was furnished from ceiling to floor. And I didn't mind his taste in decor.

The walls were lined with retro portraits and paintings. Each framed in black. The big screen T.V. was sitting on an impressive entertainment center. And speakers sat at the corners on the room. _Surround sound._ The black leather sofa looked stuffed and soft. I wondered how it would feel to sit on it.

I made my way to the furthest corner of the room. There was a small box table there with a lamp. A small stack of books sat on the edge. I picked up the books and sat the bomb beneath them. It blended well. He'd never notice it. Unless he decided to read a book.

Dimitri took the bomb out of there and gave me a face that looked he was saying, 'You cannot be serious.' I just shrugged. He scooted the table forward and slid the bomb against the corner of the wall behind it until it came to rest on the floor. Completely out of sight.

We both got up and hurried back to the spots at the door. The Strigoi was just down the hall heading back our way. We straightened up and waited for him to approach us. Which didn't take long due to his fast pace. He came to a stop in front of us.

"I couldn't find her," he snarled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What exactly did she say to you?"

I shrugged, "Just that we were called up here."

He made a face, "Why would she...?" His eyes went wide as he looked passed us. I turned my head only to find that Adrian and Gabe were sneaking out of their room. "Hey!"

Both of their heads spun in our direction. Dimitri was quick though. In one swift motion he had pulled his stake out and thrusted it into the Strigoi's chest. His eyes went wide and then blank. His body went limp in his arms.

I looked around to make sure nobody was alerted. I grabbed the Strigoi's legs and helped Dimitri stash him in the room. Once we placed him on the couch I sighed, "See? Even if we had left the bomb beneath the books nobody would have ever known."

He smiled, "Funny."

Adrian waved at us from the door, "Hurry."

We locked the door and walked out into the hall with them. I looked back, "Nobody was in your room?"

"There was," Adrian looked nervous.

I felt a chill run up my spine, "What happened?"

"I killed her." Gabe's voice sounded cold. "She tried to attack Adrian."

He tried to smirk, "Women just can't seem to get enough of me."

This was a horrible time to be joking around. "We didn't even hear a thing," I looked at Dimitri who only confirmed my statement with his serious face.

"Well I don't think you would have," Adrian cringed.

"You don't want to know," Gabe was staring straight ahead.

Dimitri nodded, "Let's just find the others."

We had made it to the four way. And the unthinkable happened. A flash of water whipped passed me, just barely missing my chest. I gaped at the clash of shadows across the hall way. Then natural instinct kicked in.

I charged forward. The first person I spotted was Mia. She was cornered at the end of the hall by two Strigoi. _But where the hell are Eddie and Alek?_ My heart dropped horribly and I charged at the first Strigoi. He turned once he realized I was there but wasn't quick enough to see my high kick going straight for his face.

It connected beautifully. He went crashing into the door and failed as he struggled to stand back up. He snarled at me and then suddenly flinched slightly. _That's what I thought._ Or at least that's what went through my mind before Dimitri shot passed me and landed a solid right hook crossed his jaw. He slammed against the door again.

Dimitri grabbed him by the collar and was about to mount him when the creature kicked him off. I had never seen someone just do something like that. Not to Dimitri. My heart was pounding. From excitement? From anxiety? I didn't care. My feet carried me towards the Strigoi anyway.

I went for a fake swing. While he was busy trying to block what was never coming I swept his legs out right from under him. His head bounced on the ground like a bowling ball. But I couldn't stop attacking. He could bounce back any second. So I pulled out my stake.

He smiled wickedly at my weapon and jumped back up to his feet, "Come on!"

And I did. I sliced through the air with the silver flashing just by his face and chest. He was quick to dodge each attack. And he started his own attack efforts. Which was a mistake on his part. He left an opening. But even then he was able to dodge the full blow. I still caught him and was able to drag the stake across his shoulder, down to his chest. He snarled in pain.

But was quickly silenced once Dimitri's stake pierced his heart from behind. All I could see was the top of Dimitri's head and the silver peeking out from the Strigoi's chest.

He made a horrible gargling sound before finally falling to the floor limp. Dimitri yanked the stake out of him and wiped the blood off with the Strigoi's shirt.

I turned my attention to Mia. She was breathing heavily, holding her side. Blood was oozing out from between her fingers. I ran to her and held her up. The Strigoi that she was fighting was now on the floor, beheaded. Water was splashed around him and soaked into his clothes. _She had used water to cut off his head._

She winced when I set her down to sit. I looked her over, "Are you seriously hurt?"

She nodded, "I think so. It's getting... harder to... breathe," she gasped for air.

"Adrian," my heart was racing. So much adrenaline was coursing through me that I began to feel my magic snake its way into my chest.

He grabbed her arm, "Here. Lay flat so I can see."

She stretched out. Moaning in pain as she tried to keep still, "Damn. That bastard. He got me... got me pretty good."

"Shh. Just stay still. We're going to take care of you," I grabbed her hand she squeezed. "Just hold on, Mia."

Adrian moved her shirt up so that he could see the wound. It was pretty bad. There was a long slice along the higher part of her rib cage. I could tell it was deep by the color of the blood. It was dark and thick. Adrian clasped his hands over it and shut his eyes. It took a minute but then the results came up. The wound was closing right before my very eyes. It helped to loosen the tension that I had built up on my own shoulders. But the tingling in my chest was still there.

She released my hand and sighed, "I'm feeling a little better."

Adrian took in a deep breath, "Yea. I would think you were considering I just healed you." He looked tired all of a sudden.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He smirked but even that looked weak, "No sweat, little dhampir."

"Adrian..."

"Where's Eddie? And Alek?" Dimitri was standing over us. A hint of relief on his face.

She lifted a heavy hand and pointed to the door I had knocked the Strigoi into. "There. Quickly. Eddie. He was hurt."

I instantly shot up and ran into the room. I paused for a moment as I was passing the living room. There was a dead body slumped up against the couch. But it was Strigoi. There was a silver stake poking out of his chest. I only panicked more. _No. Eddie. Please be alive._ And my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I walked in just in time to see him sitting up. He was rubbing his neck and groaning.

"Eddie!" I went to him. "Any injuries?"

He was about to shake his head but let out a soft groan. "No. My neck just hurts."

I wasn't too surprised he said that. There was a huge red mark from the front to the back of his left side, right under his jaw. If I didn't do something there was a possibility of it swelling up. I nodded, "I can heal that."

He smiled, "I nearly forgot you could."

I placed my hands on his neck. His skin was stinky with sweat and blood. I frowned as I gathered my magic, "Why do you have blood on you?"

He gave me a strange look, "Blood?" He touched his neck and looked shocked, "Mia. Where's Mia?!" He tried to get up but I just pressed him down.

"She's fine. Adrian's fixing her up. We got here just in time," I started making the magic flow into him. He instantly relaxed. I ran it through him just in case there were any injuries he hadn't noticed. But he was right. The only thing I could see or sense was the one on his neck. So i just focused on that.

Once it was gone I pulled the magic back into me. It settled in my chest and I thought about 'storing' it like Adrian had taught me but I changed my mind. I could be needing it again soon. Especially after all the noise we had just made.

I got up and helped him to his feet. He smiled, "Thanks, Rose. Where's Alek?"

"Over here," Dimitri called out.

We made our way over. Alek was sitting up on a chair breathing heavily. He looked really upset. It was probably due to the big bump on his head. "Those guys got the jump on us. We didn't even hear them come in."

_Come in?_ "We were in the hall way. We didn't see anyone come up?" Dimitri and I exchanged glances.

"They came from my room," Mia said as she walked in with Adrian supporting her weight. "I had walked in alone. To plant the bomb. But there were men in there. Four of them. And they attacked me once they realized I wasn't who I was disguised to be."

I was dumbfounded, "How'd they figure that out?"

"Probably her scent. She's Moroi. It's a vampire thing," Adrian shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's how the dead chick back there knew about me too."

"Well you did a great job fighting them off," I praised.

Eddie nodded, "Yea. And the fighting ended up coming into our room. But it was so sudden. And they over powered us."

Mia sat down beside Eddie, "I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't taken that blow for me." She rested her head on his arm.

"No, you wouldn't be alive if they hadn't gotten here in time. While I was unconscious on the floor. I couldn't really protect you." He looked away. I could tell he was upset with himself. It was just like that time with Mason. He felt so useless.

I shook my head, "No. You did save her. If you hadn't then she would have been gone long before we even got here." I pointed to the dead Strigoi in the room, "Pretty sure you took him out."

Eddie smiled, "Yea. He was pretty stupid though. Jumped right on my stake."

"Either way you took one out," Adrian gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Mia nodded and looped her arm with his, "Exactly. Come on. Let's finish this."

He seemed convinced. So long as people believed in him Eddie could just keep his head high. It was one of his many endearing qualities. He never gave in. Not when there was still a chance. He was a protector. A true Guardian.

He pulled his stake out of the lifeless body as we passed. We walked out of the room cautiously. Dimitri and I took the lead while Gabe and Eddie took the rear. We wanted to keep the Mia and Adrian surrounded. We had to finish this. And the only way to do that was to take out the main man. Maestro.

We decided he had to be up here somewhere. But it was going to be hard figuring out where. We didn't know who was all here and what rooms were occupied. The Watcher's information only gave us so much. I shut my eyes tightly and thought. _How the hell do we take out an entire floor of Strigoi by ourselves? _Then it hit me, "I have an idea."

"Dear God," Adrian shook his head.

Dimitri turned me to him, "Please tell me it's nothing insane."

I bit my lip, "It very well could be."

He frowned, "Then no, Roza."

"But..."

"I said no, Rose," his voice was firm. "No."

I scowled at him, "Will you at least listen?"

"It could be a good idea." At least Mia was on my side.

He rose a brow, "Okay."

"Okay. We'll need to get Mia and Adrian out of here though. At least off the third floor. Then we will get all the Strigoi to come out. Make alot of noise."

"Are you crazy? That's like ringing the dinner bell for these things!" Alek glared.

I smiled, "Once they are all out you need to hit the ground. I'm going to use my magic."

Adrian grinned, "The sun. Your going to try that trick of your's again." He nodded in approval, "That's a pretty good idea. Considering you remember how to do it."

I shrugged, "Yea. I think so."

"You think so? We're going to take this on chance because you _think_ you can do something you've done before?" I was getting pretty tired of people doubting my abilities.

"I don't know, Roza." Dimitri was looking at me with concern.

I cupped his face in my hands, "Trust me. I can do it."

He gripped his hands around my wrists and stared into my eyes. There was a definite battle going on inside him. I just hoped my side won. He sighed, "You better know what you're doing."

I laughed softly, "I pretty much almost always know what I'm doing."

"That's reassuring," he shook his head. "Alright. Mia and Adrian, you think you two can make it back to the servants' room?"

She scoffed, "Yea, because going down stairs is such a hard task."

Adrian shrugged, "We'll manage. Just give us three minutes. Five tops."

"Okay. Then head out. Gabe, Alek, Eddie and myself will wait for them to clear before we start making the noise." He looked back at me, "You just get ready."

Adrian and Mia ran off towards the staircase. Adrian turned and gave me one last smirk He nodded his head and mouthed the word, 'You can do this.'

I smiled at him until he was gone. That smiled quickly faded. I was really hoping I could do this. Because if I couldn't get this off in one shot then we'd be swimming in a hall way of Strigoi.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	19. Chapter 19

There's nothing worse than being impatient in times like these. Because even five minutes can seem an eternity. In those first few minutes I was going crazy on the inside. Building up as much magic as possible inside my chest. It flowed evenly but it felt like any little thing could set me off. This was what being stuffed with food felt like. Only more tingly. And warm. Well, let's face it. It brought a whole new kind of meaning to the term 'being full'. I sighed as I watched Dimitri looking down at his watch. His open hand held in the air. I was still waiting for it to drop any minute now. Because as soon as his hand dropped we were going to be surrounded by God only knows how many Strigoi. And it was up to me to finish them all. I had only myself to blame for this task. It was my idea after all.

"Yea, I'm just a straight up genius," I said to myself. And that was due to the fact that everyone was either waiting for the signal or covering from my hopefully effective magic blast.

Then it happened. It felt like it was all in slow motion. His hand cut through the air in a blur of a heart beat and he looked up. His eyes connecting with mine. My heart thumped harshly caused me to put a hand to my chest. He noticed and just nodded.

Noise filled the air. Whoops and yells of threats filling the empty halls. I think Eddie's voice was the loudest. Or maybe he was just trying harder than the others. I couldn't really think about it too much. I was still trying to hold all the magic in. It was a rush just trying to control it.

It took just a second before the first door shot open. But that didn't silence my comrades. They kept yelling. Which caused even more doors to burst open. Strigoi were stepping out and looking around at us like we were both insane and slightly entertaining.

One laughed out in an ugly hoarse tone. "What the hell is this?"

I grinned at him, "Is this all you got?"

He gave me a looked that showed he was intrigued, "Are you calling us all out? That's brave. Very stupid, but admittedly brave." His smiled was cold and wicked. It made my skin crawl.

I nodded, "Sometimes I can barely tell the difference between the two. Now is this everyone?"

That only made him laugh out loud. He calmed just enough to utter between laughter, "You are really something else, Angela!"

My heart skipped a little. _We're still in our disguises_. I smiled inside, "So I've been told. Just not by that particular name."

His smile dropped, "What?"

I shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you knew who you were dealing with before I kill you all."

I shut my eyes. There was laughter echoing throughout the hall. It was uncomfortable and made me mad. Pissing me off actually. I was at the point where I just needed this over.

So I let my heart take way and pressured the magic into my entire body. I remembered that night I did the same technique. All the pain and anger I was feeling. All the hate and need to destroy the evil. They had tried killing my Dimitri. They had tried to kill me. These _creatures_ weren't mortal at all. They were just evil trying to kill the world. Feeding off the living. Unnatural beings of the night. _And I want them all dead._

With that I forced all the magic out of my body in one hard burst. There was a bright flash of light filling everything within sight. And it disappeared just as quickly as I had casted it. My body felt instantly lighter. There was a tingling in my limbs. It resembled the tingle you get in your foot when it falls asleep. The world was rocking. I tried to take a step but fell to my knee. I shook my head trying to make everything stop moving. That didn't work.

I saw Dimitri get up from the floor and started running to me. He caught me just as my body gave in and dropped. He pulled me against him and shook me lightly, "Roza. Can you hear me?"

I wanted to say something, anything to reassure him I felt okay. But my mouth wouldn't move. No words would come out. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I wanted to reach out and touch his face but my hand felt so heavy. I don't even think I could move a finger. I felt a tears spill over and run down my face.

He pressed me to his chest, "You're going to be okay. It's okay." He turned away and pointed at Eddie, "Get Adrian. We need him."

Eddie's mouth was hanging open as he stared. He nodded and quickly darted out of there. I saw him round the corner and disappear.

My eyes were starting to feel extremely heavy. I opened my mouth and this time my voice finally made out a sentence. "I'm so tired."

He smiled, "I know. I know. But I need you to stay with me, Roza. Please."

But I couldn't help it. I wanted sleep. I wanted rest. My body was starting to ache for it. So I let my eyes shut and darkness engulfed me. The last thing I heard was Dimitri calling out my name.

It felt like seconds had passed when my eyes fluttered open again. I was meant with emerald green eyes and a warm grin. "Hey, little dhampir."

"Adrian?" My chest tightened. "Where's Dimitri?"

His smile dropped a little, "Fighting. We're stuck on the the second floor."

"The second floor?"

He nodded, "You've been out for a while. We carried you down here while we were trying to leave. But there were still some Strigoi down stairs."

My mouth felt so dry but my body felt rejuvinated. "What about the Strigoi on the third floor? Did it work?"

He smirked, "Of course. How dare you doubt yourself."

I sat up and pushed away from him, "I have to help. Where are they?"

"The stairs. It's narrow so not many can attack at the same time." He gripped my shoulders, "Stay back. They are handling it."

"I'm going to help," I tried to pull away from him but his grip was tight. "Let me go, Adrian."

He shut his eyes, "Dimitri told me to keep you back. Please, Rose."

He never used my first time. Unless it was something serious or important. I rubbed my face with my palm, "Ugh! Fine!" I leaned on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

He sat beside me, "Don't sweat it. If they need you then I will personally lead you to the group. But for now we have to stay here." He looked at me but his eyes seemed unfocused.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Just checking you."

I nodded, "Right. I just used my magic."

"That's right," he stretched the words. "And you look okay."

I sighed. I hadn't realized just how worried I was about my condition until then. I ran my hand over my stomach, "And the baby?"

"He's doing fine," his expression softened.

"He?"

Then it went got serious, "Oh."

I gave him a confused look, "Oh?"

He pointed behind me and straightened up, "Oh."

I shot up and spun around to see a Strigoi looking at me with distain. And not just any Moroi. It was Maestro. He grinned at me and my heart sank. I looked back at Adrian, "Run."

He shook his head, "What?"

"Run." I took his hand, "Please." I turned back to Maestro only to find that he was standing just inches from me.

"Hello, dhampir." In one swift motion he had his hand around my neck. He lifted me off the ground and snarled in my face. "Such a pretty thing. Shame."

I felt his grip begin to tighten. But suddenly my feet were back on the ground. His grip had slackened. And Adrian had a stake at Maestro's heart. "Release her." He had taken one of my stakes out of its sheaths.

Maestro hissed at him, "You think you can use that on me, boy?"

Adrian pressed the tip on his chest, "I've gotten pretty good at it actually."

He frowned at him, "You're dead."

He had released me and quickly threw a swing at Adrian. And it connected. Adrian went flying into the wall on the other side. He landed with a thud on the floor. He didn't move and I couldn't see his eyes. My heart clenched in pain.

"Adrian!" My voice echoed throughout the halls.

Maestro was staring at him. A cruel smile spread on his face. He turned back to me and frowned, "That guy seemed tougher in theory."

My anger spilled out over everything. _How the hell was this guy even alive if I fried the whole third floor? _I growled, "That guy just so happens to be my friend!" I leapt at him trying for a punch but he quickly dodged it.

He smiled, "Was your friend." He tried to grab me again but I pulled out my stake and slit his wrist with it. He pulled away and yelled out in pain. "Bitch!"

I drew out a second stake and gripped it backwards in my other hand. I took a fighting stance between him and Adrian. "You should be pretty scared right now."

He laughed, "Is that so?" He stomped at me causing me to tighten and jerk. That only made him laugh more, "You seem like you're the one who's scared."

"Oh yea? That's not going to stop me from driving one of my stakes into your soul-less blackened heart." I went for him again and just grazed his arm with the tip of the stake.

He swiped this hand in the air and caught my face. I felt the warm blood surface and run down my cheek. He licked his finger and smiled, "You'll make for a tasty snack before I devour your friend." He spat the words out.

I cried out and lunged at him. He jumped up and pushed me out of the way. I hit my shoulder on the wall but quickly attacked him again. This time I was able to drive the stake into his ribs from behind. He yowled and started flailing around. He yank it out and dropped it quickly. He gripped his side. "You are starting to annoy me, dhampir!"

I smiled, "It's Rose. Mrs. Rose Belikov. So you can tell death who sent you!" I charged at him but he managed to dodge it. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked. I cried out from the pain. _Cheap shotting bastard!_

"I hope you say your name just as proudly in death," he moved at me with his mouth wide open.

In a quick thinking situation you just do the first thing that comes to mind. And at that time the first thing that came to my mind was my silver stake. I dropped down on one knee lowering myself and was able to jam my stake in his open mouth and down his throat.

He reeled back in pain. Making the most horrible sound I had ever heard. It was partially gargle and half scream. He scratched at his throat and mouth as he tried to pry the stake out.

I ran at him and drop kicked him in the chest. He landed with a heavy thud on the floor. I was walking towards him when I spotted my second stake on the floor. I picked it up and kept approaching him. The stake felt cool in my hand. He was weakening and oozing blood from his mouth.

I leaned down, stake lined up with his heart. His eyes were wide and panicked. It made me feel better seeing him like that. Seeing the fear in his eyes. All his immortality gone. I smiled, "Who's scared now?" I plunged it into his chest. He jerked forward for a split second and then went limp. His eyes rolled back and shut slightly.

I was up on my feet and running to Adrian. He was still thrown on the floor. He hadn't moved. I kneeled beside him and rolled him over. His head rested on my lap. I brushed some hair off his face and put a hand over his mouth. Warm breath met my palm and relief flooded my senses. He was alive.

"Rose!" Gabe came running in. He was looking around frantically until he saw me. His eyes went wide, "Is he okay?"

I nodded and sniffled. I hadn't noticed I was crying. "Yea, yea. He's alive." I held him just a little tighter.

He kneeled beside me, "Can you heal him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I... I haven't tried." I looked down at him. His eyes shut and his face so peaceful. I ran my hand through his hair, "He saved me."

Gabe grabbed my arm, "If you're going to heal him do it now. Do it fast. The Strigoi are starting to break through."

It was instant panic, "And Dimitri?"

"He's safe. Sent me in here to check on you. I'll block the hall while you do this," he looked at Adrian and back at me. "Hurry."

I nodded and he got up and ran back into the hall. I looked at Adrian and placed a hand on his chest. "Come on, Adrian," I let the magic flow.

It came into my chest smoothly. It was so easy. I started to make it go into him and flow throughout his body. He definitely had internal injuries. There was at least three broken ribs and some slight internal bleeding. I focused all the magic there. I heard him groan as I mended his bones. I had never tried to fix bone so I wasn't sure how it would feel for him. But his body relaxed once again when I started on stopping the bleeding. I started pulling the magic out of him once he was healed.

I felt a hand caress my face and heard him sigh, "Hey, little dhampir. What happened to your face?"

My eyes opened, "Adrian." I couldn't help a smile, "Welcome back."

He frowned and wiped tears off my face, "Did I die?"

I laughed, "No. Just some ugly injuries."

"Thank God. I wouldn't want to be shadow kissed and stuck in your head," he said as he struggled to sit up.

I helped him, "I don't even think I can do that."

He groaned and held his side, "We still have to run some tests on that."

"Are you still in pain?" I looked him over.

He shook his head, "A little sore."

I pulled him to stand with me. "Come on. Gabe said we had to hurry. The Strigoi are breaking through."

We ran to the end of the hall and saw Gabe fighting a Strigoi. He pressed it up against the wall and stabbed his stake into its chest. He let it go and the body sagged to the ground. He looked up at us, "You ready?"

We nodded. I ran forward, "Where are the others?"

He gestured towards the other end, "Down there."

We all broke into a run. Soon Dimitri and the others were within sight. I made eye contact with him and he looked relieved. But I didn't want to be a distraction. The three of us dove into the fray.

Luckily it was so narrow. There were so many Strigoi struggling to come up at once that they didn't have much room to move. It would have been a perfect set up for a fire user. A Strigoi barbeque. _Where's Christian when we need him?_

Then I was struck by another brilliant plan. I turned to Mia, "Come with me!"

She shook her head, "We can't leave!"

I grabbed her arm, "Let's go!"

She reluctantly followed me. We went into a room and shut the door. It muffled the sound of the fighting. She looked at me annoyed, "Now what?"

I was busy making my way to the sinks, "Turn on the water."

Her face lit up, "I'll go to the next room and turn those faucets on."

Like that she was out the door. I had just made my way to the second sink when all the water started getting pulled out of the room. If I hadn't known it was Mia a sight like that would have completely freaked me out.

I ran out into the hall and found Mia standing at the foot of the stairs. She was reaching out into the air and pulling at a stream. It seemed to thicken as she continued to combine more water in it. Water was still making its way out of rooms. She just kept collecting it. It was incredible to see. She nodded to the stairs, "Tell the others to head up."

"On it," I darted down the stairs and found the others. They were still laying out Strigoi after Strigoi but they seemed endless. I called out to them, "Hey! Head back up!"

They all turned to me. Confusion written on their faces. Adrian managed to break away and meet me, "Got a plan?"

"Of course," I grinned.

He nodded, "Alright." He turned to the others, "Let's go!"

Adrian and Alek ran past me. Gabe, Eddie and Dimitri were slowly backing away. They stil had to defend their backs. I grabbed Eddie's shoulder, "Hurry. She can't hold out for much longer."

He looked up the stairs and back to me, "Mia? This is her doing?"

"She's got a plan. Well my plan but she's the one that's doing it."

He smiled, "Your plans are scary."

I shrugged, "I know. Now come on."

We had reached the top. Mia was standing there. A huge, wide pillar of water running from her fingertips and all the way down the hall. Eddie passed her and went to stand with Adrian and Alek.

Dimitri and Gabe both spun around and ran up the last few steps. Strigoi nipping just at their heels. I shot out and kicked one in the face as he just missed Dimitri's leg. Dimitri in turn wrapped an arm around me and pulled me with him back off the stairs.

Mia instantly threw her hands forward. The giant pillar of water shot through the air and struck the Strigoi. Some flew over the railing and fell to the ground while others went tumbling down the stairs. Either way it cleared the Strigoi problem momentarily. She then ran her hand in the air causing a wall of water to block the way in. She sighed and sagged in relief. Eddie was quick to be at her side and hold her up.

Dimitri looked at me and ran his hand on my cheek, "Are you okay?"

I nodded feeling my heart sink as I noticed a gash across his side. I reach out to it, "Are you?"

He smiled, "I'll live."

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Adrian smirked.

Eddie was helping the exhausted Mia into the servants' room. "Can we please get the hell out of here now?"

We all made our way into the room. We let Mia and Eddie take the lead since she had just worn herself out. He climbed in and we handed him Mia. She felt so weak in my hands as I passed her on to him. Adrian followed behind them and then Alek. Me, Dimitri and Gabe were still standing in the room.

"You go next," Gabe turned me to the hole.

I started climbing in when I heard the banging on the door. The Strigoi were back and trying to break into the room. I started to rush down the gap. I looked up and saw Dimitri climbing in. "Come on! Hurry!"

Dimitri slid to the side to let Gabe in. Gabe's body suddenly shot in and was pinned to the wall inside the gap. My whole body jumped and something in my chest tightened. A Strigoi had him. And Dimitri was right beside him.

"Gabe!" He reached out and tried to pry him from the Strigoi's hands. But more hands found their way into the gap.

Something trickled in my face. When I wiped it off I was shocked to find thick red blood smeared on my fingers. I looked back up. Gabe was bleeding. The Strigoi that had pinned him didn't use his hands. It was now that I noticed it was a thick piece of broken wood. It poked out of his chest. He held it in his hands tightly. His feet kicked in the air.

"Go, Dimitri!" He tried to push him away.

Dimitri held on to his arm, "No!"

He gave him another shove, "Go! Now!"

"No!" Dimitri pulled out his stake and started swiping at the open, grasping hands coming through the hole.

Gabe grabbed Dimitri's wrist and pulled him closer. I saw his mouth move but couldn't hear a word. And something strange happened. He smiled. A purely genuine and seemingly happy smile. My gut tightened as I noticed the blood on his teeth.

Dimitri dropped his head and nodded. He said something back but from my distance I couldn't hear a thing. And he started climbing down. He was cursing in Russian and there were tears on his face.

He reached me, "Let's go."

"But what about...?"

"Go, Roza."

I looked up one last time. Gabe wasn't moving. His hands had dropped to his sides and his eyes were shut. But that smile. He still wore that damn smile. I had to tear my eyes away from him and start moving down. I felt heavy sobs leaving my lips as we found our way to the others.

Adrian pulled me out of the hole and I stood out in the open air. I collapsed to the ground. He wrapped an arm around me. "Rose!" He turned my face to look at him but I just couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Everything was crumbling down around me. "Rose, talk to me. What happened?"

Dimitri crawled out of the wall and knelt beside me, "We have to go."

"Where's Gabe?" Eddie looked back at the hole and then at Dimitri.

He shut his eyes tightly, "He... he didn't make it."

I cried out again and covered my face. There was a insanely painful feeling in my chest. I clenched my shirt in my hand and tried to gain control of myself. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me to stand. I looked up and into those deep brown eyes.

He wiped my face, "We have to go."

I shook my head, "How could you... how could you just leave him there?"

Dimitri's face fell. His eyes watered and he placed a hand over them. He took in a deep breath and let it out a heavy exhale. He looked back at me, tears streaking his face, "He told me to. I made him a promise."

"A promise?" _If things go bad in there you have to run. No matter what._ My heart ached as I recalled those words. I shut my eyes and got to my feet. I had to keep my promise. And if they took him from us it was only right to take them from this world. I looked back at Dimitri, "You're right. We have to go." We started running.

We had gotten past the fence when Alek grabbed Dimitri's arm, "You cannot just leave him there!"

He pulled out of his grasp, "He is gone! There is nothing we can do for him!"

Eddie stammered, "What about magic?" He turned to Adrian, "You could bring him back, couldn't you?"

Adrian shut his eyes, "I've already used too much. I don't think I'd have enough strength to pull him back."

"And we can't go back in there," Mia said through broken sobs.

I raked my fingers through my hair, "We have to keep running. Dimitri, you still have the detonator?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"You're going to blow the place up with his body still in there?" Eddie looked upset by the idea.

"He told me to. His last words were, 'blow them to hell'." Dimitri pulled out the cell phone looking device and held it in his hand.

He looked up at me. There was a sadness there. I could barely believe this was all happening. I wanted to yank my hair out of my head. I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs. I wanted to have to strength to run back in there and slaughter the whole army of Strigoi. Anger and sadness mingled within me.

"Do it." I looked back at the place. Strigoi were peaking there heads out the window. One was already trying to climb out of the hole in the wall that we had made.

Dimitri looked down at the device. He slowly punched in some number code and clicked send.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	20. Chapter 20

The place looked like a giant bonfire. I stayed staring into the hot blaze until the sun started rising. We all did. I was laying back in Dimitri's arms while he ran his hands through my hair. I still had tears on my face and I tried to hold back the sobs I had stuck in my chest and throat. I sighed heavily and one escaped. Dimitri hushed me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"It's going to be okay," his voice was a low whisper.

I bobbed my head in a pathetic attempt of a nod, "This is so unreal. It's like a terrible dream. It has to be a bad dream."

He pressed me to him, "I wish it was too." I felt something wet hit my face and was instantly reminded of Gabe's blood leaking on my cheek. I wiped at it quickly. But it was clear. Just a tear. Dimitri was crying again.

I cupped his face and wiped away a tear. I wanted to comfort him. To say anything to take away the pain. I settled for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his. The sensation helped to mask some of the pain. But it tasted of salty and bitter tears.

"We should find his remains," Eddie was up and dusting off his pants. "I don't want to leave him in that pile of monsters."

Mia stood beside him, "Let me put out this fire." She walked towards the burning building and inhaled. She still looked so weak as she meaded her hands through the air.

"You're still too weak, Mia." Adrian was the only one that had stayed standing. He was leaning up against a tree in the shade. His face was kept hidden in the darkness that shade provided him.

She scoffed, "I can muster up enough strength to try."

He adjusted himself so that he was facing away, "Suit yourself."

She kept at it. But nothing was happening. Suddenly her knees buckled and she fell. Eddie ran to her. He wrapped an arm around her, "You need to rest."

"We need to find Gabe," tears were running down her face. "I can do this."

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to a soft spot in the grass. "Please, Mia. You've done enough. We can find him," he said as her laid her down.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Okay. I'll... I'll be here."

He turned to us and stuck out his hand to me, "Let's get him out of there."

I pulled myself up. Dimitri stood beside me. Alek came towards us too. He was staring off at the fire, "I want to help too."

Adrian stepped out into the light. His eyes were red and dark circles marked under them. His normally messy hair was nearly flat. The green of his eyes seemed dim as well. He was wore out physically and emotionally. Just like the rest of us. "I'll come too."

I shook my head, "No, you should stay here with Mia. Make sure she's safe."

He smirked but it looked forced, "So now I'm on guard duty?"

"Please don't. I... I don't have the heart for it right now," I ran my hands over my face.

He stayed silent and just nodded. He stalked off back to his spot in the shade and leaned on the tree. He kept his back to me. I felt like reaching out and hugging him. God knows I needed the comfort too. But I couldn't. I had to find Gabe first.

I turned back to Dimitri and the others. We crossed the fence and looked around at the disaster. I hadn't notice just how much damage we had done. There were pieces of the building as far as a few yards out. The grass around us was burnt black and brown. The air smelled like burnt plastic, wood, and flesh. I cringed as I realized that Gabe could possibly be burnt to a crisp. It was hard to imagine what condition his body was in.

"You and Alek check the building. He was on this side," Dimitri told Eddie.

He nodded, "Yes, sir." Both men ran off to search the debris.

Dimitri and I went to search through all the rubble that had flew every which way. There were still pieces of Strigoi laying under some parts of the building. Some times I would stop and wonder if it could be a part of Gabe. But once I uncovered them they turned to ash in the sunlight. I just brushed it away into the wind.

"Hey! I found him!" Dimitri's voice carried out over every sound.

I ran towards him. And just at his feet laid Gabe. He was partially burned on his arms, legs and chest but his face was untouched. Dried blood had turned to crust on his lips and chest. The stake was still in him. Dimitri bent down and pulled it out. It left a hole in his chest that made me shudder.

"How do we get him home?" I kneeled beside his body and placed a hand on his chest.

Dimitri brushed away some more debris that were still on his legs. "We'll carry him to the van and lay him in back. We'll discuss the details for... well we'll discuss it when we get back." He pulled off his duster, "Help me put him on it."

Eddie, Dimitri and Alek lifted him onto it. It was like a sling. They carried him off towards the fence. I held it open so they could get through. Once we were on the other side Adrian and Mia stood up. They stared in dismay.

Mia walked up and touched his head. She placed her hand over her mouth to silence a sob. "I'm glad you found him."

Adrian just grabbed the extra corner from Dimitri. "I want to help carry him." Dimitri nodded to him in thanks.

I had taken a few steps. My eyes never left Gabe's face. And suddenly we were already loading him into the van. Once he was settled in the back Alek, Eddie, Mia and Adrian climbed in. Two sat on either side on him.

Dimitri walked me to the passanger side of the van. I leaned against the door. Unwilling to face to truth that we were going back and Gabe didn't make it. He cupped my face, "I know. I know it hurts."

I crashed into his chest and held him there. His arms encircled me and tightened. I started crying again. Hot tears ran down my face and my head was starting to hurt. But nothing compared to that empty void I had in my chest. It ached so badly. I just wanted it all to stop. He rested his chin on my head and sighed heavily.

I looked up at him, "Can we take him home? Please?"

His smile was fragile, "Home?"

I nodded, "Back in the states. So he can always be close by."

He pressed a kiss to my head, "Yes, we can take him home."

I was finally able to release him. He helped me into me seat and closed the door. I leaned my head on the window. The coolness of the glass helped soothe my headache. I heard Dimitri's door open and close. The engine hummed as it came to life and we were off on the road again.

The scenery seemed so much different now. The sun was peaking over the horizon giving everything a golden color. Even the green of the trees were painted with streaks of gold. The buildings and houses were lit up and made even the abandoned ones look wonderous. Everything seemed so alive. And I envied it. I shut my eyes to block out the view.

It wasn't fair for everything to look so peaceful. For everything to look like it was so full of life and fire. Not when Gabe was laying just a few feet behind me lifeless. I turned my head and looked back at him. The sunlight was breaking through the back windows causing his face to be lit. Aside from the dried blood on his body he looked like he could be sleeping. The light brought everything to life. I had to turn away.

Dimitri's hand found mine and squeezed gently. I looked at him. His eyes were still on the road but the hard look on his face gave him away. He was trying to hold all the hurt inside. He was trying to be strong. But if anyone here had the right to feel that way it would be him. He had every right to be in utterly unbearable pain. But I knew him better than that. He wouldn't let the world see him break.

I rested my head on the window again and shut my eyes. The day had just started and I want it to be over already. _This has to be a bad dream. It's all so unreal._

The van came to a stop. I opened my eyes to find us in front of Dimitri's family's house. I reluctantly opened the door and stepped out. I walked around to the back and opened the door. My four comrades came out slowly. Each looking back at Gabe before walking off to the house.

I stayed there. Dimitri made his way to my side. He placed his hand on my arm, "Let's go inside. We'll have to move him at night."

I nodded, "Okay." That's all I could think to say. I didn't really want to just leave him there but I didn't want any wondering eyes to see us moving a dead body.

We walked to the door where the others were waiting. Dimitri opened the door and we all filed in. I couldn't help but look back at the van. I couldn't help but picture Gabe laying in there. And I couldn't help but see that smile. The last one I saw on him before he died.

"You're back!" Sydney came running down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck. He hugged her to him. It must have triggered something because he started crying. He buried his face in her hair and cried softly. Her smile broke as she held him. "What? What's wrong? What happened?"

That only made the rest of us break down as well. Mia and Eddie held one another. He walked her to the living room where they left my view. Alek rested his head on the wall and was covering his face. I could see his body shake as he tried to hold in the sobs. As for me, I was buried in Dimitri's arms. My heart shattered the more I thought about it. Gabe's death was an unwanted reality.

Viktoria appeared on the stairs. Her eyes wide with worry. She descended slowly, "What happened? Why is everyone so upset?"

Dimitri looked up, "Gabe. He didn't make it."

She clasped a hand over her mouth, "What?"

"Oh my God," Sydney's eyes widened and watered. "I'm so sorry." She tightened her hold on Adrian.

I pulled away from Dimitri, "We're going to take him back home for the funeral."

"When are you all leaving?" She sat down on the bottom step and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dimitri and I exchanged glances, "We should leave tomorrow."

She frowned, "Oh."

"I cannot go with you," Alek still had his head against the wall. He didn't look our way as he spoke.

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "We didn't get along too well anyways." That didn't change the fact that he was still hurting. They may have argued the day before the mission but the next day they had settled things between themselves. And it always hurt to lose a comrade.

"I'm going with you all," Sydney said as she smoothed her hand over Adrian's hair.

He shook his head, "No. It's not safe for you over there."

"I'm not just going to stay behind and wait here," she looked him in the eye. "You can make me a disguise. I don't care. I'm giong."

He nodded. No snark or smirk to accompany his words. It was strange. He was rarely ever serious. "Okay. But once we get there you are staying in doors unless it's for the funeral."

She gave him a crooked smile, "I promise."

Those words stung. A promise. What good was a promise if someone died? Apparently Dimitri and I had made Gabe the same promise. That we would leave if anything went wrong. That no matter what we would live. And I wasn't sure if that promise alone costed him his life. Maybe if we had just tried he would still be alive. If we had just moved a little faster. If I had killed more Strigoi. I don't know. I just wanted to go back and bring him home with us. Alive.

"We should all get some rest. It's been a hard day," Dimitri's voice was low and meek. He wrapped an arm around me.

I placed a hand on his chest, "He's right. Let's _all _get some rest." I looked around at everyone. They all looked so worn out. Whether it was from the fight or the loss I couldn't really say for sure. Perhaps it was everything.

We all parted ways into our perspective rooms. Dimitri and I somehow managed to get to our room without releasing one another. I walked in first and he shut the door behind us. I turned to look at him and he was still facing the door. He started leaning on it. And then he started shaking.

I went to him, "Dimitri..." I reached out to him and he suddenly turned to me. His face streaked with tears. The look in his eyes broke my heart. I had never seen him so sad. Not since the day he was saved from being Strigoi.

He pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. He sobbed heavily. Soon his legs gave out and I helped to lower him to the ground. He laid there on the wooden floor with his head in my lap. I brushed his hair back and hushed him. My legs felt wet and warm from his tears. But every time his body shook from the sobs my chest would tighten. At times I found it unbearable to breathe. I wanted to take his pain away.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours. He soon fell asleep. I kept running my fingers through his hair. The silky feel helped to pull my thoughts away from this world. I focused all of me into that feeling. The gorgeous shine of browns that highlighted the darker shades of brown. The smooth and soft texture as each strand slid from my fingers. And before I knew it I was fast asleep as well.

The darkness had crept up on me. I was floating in a blanket of blackness. It was silent and peaceful. This was the comfort I wanted. The escape I needed. This was my paradise. But then paradise appeared. The fields of grass and peonies. The tall and blooming cherry trees filling the air with its sweet fragrance. The waterfall that seemed to crash and flow so perfectly. The moon and sun that kissed the purpled sky. And sitting by the pool of water was Adrian. His head was hanging and his feet were dipped in the water.

"You think I could have saved him?" His voice sounded like an echo.

I walked up and stood just behind him, "What?"

He didn't move, "If I had at least tried, do you think I could have saved Gabe?"

I sat beside him and slowly lowered my feet into the water. It was cool and comforting. I sighed, "I don't know. Maybe not. I saw..." I shut my eyes and turned away.

His hand gently cradled my shoulder, "What did you see?"

I took in a deep breath, "When Dimitri and I were climbing down his body had gone limp. He had," I took in another deep breath, "had already died before we even got out. And you were weak. I really don't think any of us could have saved him." I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were so sad.

"How did it happen? He was right behind you."

My heart ached and I clenched my hands into fists, "He was. I crawled in first. Dimitri came in right behind me. Gabe was just about to climb in when... when.." I planted my face into my hands and cried.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me. He hushed me, "You know it's not your fault."

I nodded since that's all I could do.

"And even though he is gone he would have been happy to know we all made it. And that we blew those demons to hell." He tilted my face to look at him. He smirked, "You know he would be."

A laugh forced its way out of my lips. "I know."

He pulled me back against him. He was so warm. And he smelled like his cologne. I could feel his chest rising and falling heavily. He was trying to control his breathing. His hands were firm on my back. "I just can't help but wonder if it would have helped any if I had tried."

"It's not your fault either, Adrian. We were both spent. There was really nothing to be we could do. What's done is done. There's no changing it. No matter how much it hurts." I pulled away enough to look at him.

He was staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes. Here they didn't look so worn out. The redness was gone and so were the dark circles. But then I remembered that this was a Spirit dream. He smirked, "I wish I could be as accepting as you."

I pulled out of his hold and looked down at the water. It looked so cool and welcoming. "Accepting?" I don't know if I was accepting or trying to convince myself. _But then again I am becoming pretty good at acting mature and stuff. _I returned my thoughts so the water. _I'm tired of acting mature._ I leaned forward and let myself fall in. My body tightened from the sudden shock of cold.

I began to let myself sink. The lower I got the darker the surface of the water became. Soon all the blue had faded into darkness. It felt like floating in the emptiness of sleep. And that's all I wanted. I just wanted the pleasure of having darkness engulf me as I slept. But then I realized I couldn't breathe.

A hand shot at me and pulled me out by my arm. Adrian was staring at me with confusion, "The point of that was?" He sounded a little upset.

I coughed a little and shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to go for a swim."

He shook his head and a traitorous smile smoothed over his face, "Little dhampir, I am seriously getting to a point where I will not bring you here anymore if you want to act childish." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh. That laugh turned into an uncontrollable one. I couldn't stop. I was stuck in a fit of giggles. And apparently so was he. We was laying down beside me holding his stomach while cracking up. I rocked back and forth trying to calm myself. Soon our laughter was slowly stifled. I sighed out the last of my laughs.

"Feel better?" Adrian was smiling at me.

I nodded, "A little I guess." I felt my smile fade, "I'm going to miss him. We didn't know him for long but he was a good guy. And we were planning on taking him back with us. To get him a spot with the Guardians or something."

"Kind of reminded me of Dimitri," He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

I smiled, "Me too. I even told him so."

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "Are you really ready to get back to Court?"

"No. I don't really feel like going anywhere," I propped myself up on my elbows. "And how's Sydney?"

He grinned, "A mix. She gazes at me with this dreamy wanting look but then she gives me this look like she's unsure of herself." He laid back again, "I don't know what to do with her."

I laughed, "She does want you. But you have to realize she is also fighting her unbringing. She was raised not to like Our kind all too much."

"You mean my kind. The Moroi." He scoffed, "We're not even bad!"

"No, I mean Our kind. Dhampirs included." I gave him a sour face, "And you guys still drink blood."

He grinned at me, "Didn't stop you from dating me."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for danger."

He chuckled, "I thought it was due to my undeniable charm and ridiculously good looks."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I looked away innocently.

"Oh, ha ha ha! Good one, little dhampir." He sat up, "We ought to get back to sleep. It's been a long day."

I sat up beside him, "I thought we were already asleep. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

He nodded, "True. But you should really get some real rest. Tomorrow is another long day."

I laid back again, "You're right. And thank you."

"For what?" He looked over at me.

I smiled, "For being such a good friend."

He leaned down towards me and I felt my body stiffen. _Is he really going to try to kiss me?!_ And he did. On my forehead. It was a soft little peck. I relaxed again.

His voice was no more than a whisper, "Good night, little dhampir."

By Shadow Kissed Mori

* * *

><p>To My Readers: May we all take a moment to send a thought or a prayer to those we have lost dear to our hearts. It never easy to cope with any kind of loss. And we all deal with it in our own ways. May the souls of our lost rest in peace and receive our love. Thank you.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to find I was in bed. Dimitri must have laid me here after I fell asleep. But now he was nowhere to be seen. At least not in our room. I stretched out and slowly dragged my body out of bed. I felt so sore. My legs felt so heavy that I had to pull myself upright using the night stand. I slumped over to the dresser and started searching through the drawers for a new outfit.

"Roza!"

My heart sank and I darted out of the room. All the sorness or grogginess that was in my body was forgotten. I made it half way down the stairs before jumping over the railing and rushed into the living room. Dimitri, Eddie, and Mia stood there looking at me like I was some crazy person. Then again I had just ran in with my hair looking a mess wearing panties and a over sized t-shirt.

"Good morning," Dimitri said slipping his duster off and placing it over my shoulders.

I felt my face redden. "I thought there was trouble when you yelled out my name and didn't think to dress myself..." I placed my hand over my eyes. "I'm an idiot."

They all shared a laugh. Eddie shrugged, "But hey you got down here pretty fast."

I shrugged in return, "Yea, maybe next time you can just come to the room, knock and ask me to join everyone down stairs." I turned around to head back up to my room so I could get decent.

"There's a reason I called out to you instead," Dimitri took a hold of my hand and caressed the back of my fingers. "We have to talk to Liss about taking Gabe. And we thought you should be the one to do it."

"Me? Why me?" I looked around at them all.

"Because you both have been best friends for your whole life," Mia said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

I rolled my eyes, "You all know she's going to get mad, right?"

They all looked around and threw small shrugs and nods.

"That's besides the point." Adrian walked in with his hands tucked into his pockets. He looked like his normal self again. "You know Liss cannot stay mad at you."

Dimitri shook his hand, "Nice of you to join us. Where's Sydney? We'll have to make her a back story if she's coming with us."

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "Taking a shower. She's acting like she's okay but her aura is going crazy with nervous energy."

"I would be too if I was her. Do you know what kind of trouble we would all be in if someone found out we were hiding her? Alot! I mean Hans would be the first to yell at us!", Eddie shook his head. "I could be stripped of my Guardian title."

Mia hugged his arm, "Nobody is going to find out. Adrian will keep her safe and hidden. All she needs is a back story." She smiled like she had solved all our problems.

"But what about Gabe's burial? What's our reason and who do we say he is?", I looked at Dimitri. "It's not like we can just take him in there and be all, 'He's an old friend who turned Strigoi a long time ago and then we saved him and then he died while we did an off the books mission to kill Strigoi he worked for.'"

Dimitri smiled, "Gabe is my brother that I am bringing home to bury. A Guardian from another country."

"Oh," I had to admit that was a pretty smart idea. Nobody really knew much about Dimitri's actual life other than him being a god. And second, nobody would even know if Gabe had been a real Guardian from some far off place unless they too the time to dig and look him up. It was a good cover story.

"And Sydney?" Adrian asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

He smiled, "Why don't you two come up with something together?"

"She's always hated my ideas. Why would she agree with any now?", he smirked.

I nudged him, "I don't know. Maybe she'll be a little more open minded with you _now_."

"No. You don't know how she thinks. She's like this OCD enhanced perfectionist with the biggest brain ever. She'll want to come up with something smart by herself rather than with me," he chuckled like it was funny.

"I am not that bad." We all turned to a blushing Sydney who looked just slightly on the upset side.

Adrian startled and smiled sweetly. "I meant that as a compliment."

She rose a brow and glared at him, "I'm sure you did."

"I did."

She rolled her eyes, "I came here to let you all know that Dimitri's family is back. They all seemed pretty worried once I told them about Gabe. And then even more sad to hear we are leaving today." She weaved her fingers together and twiddled her thumbs. _Adrian's right. She looks nervous._

"Where are they?", Dimitri asked as he started walking out of the living room.

She smiled, "They are cooking."

"Cooking?" Leave it to the Belikov women to cook in order to heal the pain. Hey, I didn't mind it. I had been hungry since I rolled out of bed. "Did you see what they were cooking?"

She frowned, "No. Just that they started pulling out food and bowls and stuff."

My stomach growled loudly. I wrapped my arms around myself, "Guess it's time to eat."

Dimitri chuckled, "Sounds like it."

We walked into the kitchen to find Olena in an apron and already spatters of what looked like flour on her hands, apron and face. She smiled brightly as we entered. "Hello everyone! Food will be ready soon."

Dimitri walked up to her and hugged her, "Hello, mama."

"My Dimka. I missed you all," she wiped at her forehead which only caused the white powder to smear. She hugged me to her, "My Roza." She held me longer than I expected. When she pulled away she looked me up and down, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Her smiled brightened, "I mean about your 'clothes'."

I looked at myself. I was still in the duster, a shirt and panties. Only now they had the white powder too. I groaned, "Right. I'm sorry. Let me go get dressed."

She held my wrist, "Oh, wait. Take a snack with you." She opened the fridge and turned back to me with a bright red apple in her hand, "They are good for you."

My stomach twisted into a knot as I took it. I stared at it for some time. The small red apple was cold and firm in my hand. Gabe's voice echoed through my head.

_"So what were you looking for? A snack?"_

I shut my eyes to try to pull myself out of thought. Olena gave me a sympathetic look, "Roza? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine." But even I noticed the slight break in my voice. I cleared it loudly and rubbed my throat. "I'm just going to go up stairs to dress." I turned on my heels and started heading out of the room.

I was half way up the stairs when my memories snuck back up on me.

_He chuckled. "Have you thought of a name?"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"For the baby?" _

I shook my head and kept jogging up the steps. My heart rate had started to quicken.

_"Boy or girl?"_

_"Don't know yet. I was thinking it might be fun to leave it all to surprise."_

I felt like I was fading back in and out of reality as I reached the door. I was able to make it to the bed and throw myself back on it.

_"...the truth is everyone is stepping out there with the knowledge that they could very well die."_

I rolled over to my side and stared at the red apple. The color was so bright as it sat on the white pillow. It seemed like a century ago since we had eaten one in the kitchen as we spoke.

_"You just take care of yourself out there. This is for you after all."_

_He smiled, "Well not just for me. I'm not so full of myself to think that we're destroying Maestro's company just for my sake." _

_I nodded, "You're right. That would be pretty conceited of you." _

I grabbed the apple in my hand and turned it slowly. Just admiring the smallest details. All the little freckle-like spots on it. The way it seemed to catch the light on its curve and shine. I brought it to my face and inhaled. It smelled like a fresh apple. I shut my eyes and tried my best to save it to memory.

_"Go! Now!"_

My body jolted and I sat up. The apple went rolling out of my hands and off my lap. I stared as it finally came to a stop by the door. The door creaked open and Dimitri poked his head in.

"Are you alright? You seemed kind of out of it down there," he eased in and closed the door behind him. His foot caught the apple and it came rolling back to my feet.

I stared down at it, "Yea. I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Gabe?"

I nodded, "Yea, Gabe."

He smiled softly, "Me, too."

"I just didn't see this coming. I really thought we had made it. Once we got back into the room and started climbing into the gap. I just really thought we had all made it out of there alive. Those last few moments," I shut my eyes and saw his smile. I cringed as I recalled the blood on his teeth. I dropped my head into my hands and fought back the urge to start crying.

I felt the bed move as he sat beside me. "I know what you mean. I was in complete disbelief when he was pinned right beside me. But you know he said something to me before he faded out."

"Yea. You told us. He wanted us all to blow those demons to hell," I forced a laugh as I spoke.

He grinned and shook his head, "That's not the whole thing."

I looked up at him, "Then what? What did he say?"

Dimitri looked off to nothing in particular. He smiled, "He said, 'If we both die then who's going to watch after Roza and the baby?'"

My heart sank, "His last thought was worrying about us?"

He nodded, "I could hardly believe it too." He clasped the apple gently in his hands. I guess he had picked it up before sitting down. "I didn't really know what to say to that."

"But you did say something. I saw you," I scooted closer to him and tilted my head so I could look him in the eye. "What did you say?"

His smile wilted a little, "I told him, 'Я никогда не забуду.'"

I looked at him confused, "Which means?"

He laughed softly, "It means I'll never forget." He held out the apple to me, "He was really something else. Pretty much the Gabriel I remembered from the old days. Always worried about everyone else." He sighed, "Sometimes I just wished he would have put himself first. Just once. Other than when he was Strigoi." He chuckled.

I took the apple with care. I stared down at it again, "He had a good heart."

He nodded, "He did." He stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. He started pulling out clothes and tossed me a few. It was a plain grey shirt and some worn out blue jean pants.

"Thanks," I slipped out of the duster and pulled off my shirt. My skin broke out in goose bumps from the cool air. I quickly put on the shirt and stood to pull on the pants. All the while Dimitri stared at me with a grin on his face. "I have a question."

His brow rose, "Hmm?"

"Do you always stare when I get dressed?", I teased.

He chuckled, "No. I stare at you all the time."

I felt myself blush, "Liar."

His expression went serious, "I just can't seem to help myself. You're just so beautiful."

There was a flutter of emotions inside me. I was left speechless. It was nothing new. It's not like it was the first time he called me beautiful. Nor was it the first time I caught him staring. But the way he said the words and the way he looked at me made it all feel like the first time. It all felt brand new again. I leaned against him and ran my fingers along his jaw line. He was pretty beautiful too. I kissed his lips lightly. His hands slipped around my waist, pulling me closer against him.

"Eh-em!" We turned to find Eddie at the door. He was looking away sheepishly. "Sorry to interupt you two but your mom wants us all at the table already. Time to eat", he smiled shyly.

Dimitri placed hia hand on my thigh and squeezed gently, "Thanks. Tell her we're coming." He stood up and looked down at me. I felt even smaller now that he was up and I was still sitting. I frowned and he frowned in return, "What?"

While I wasn't too pleased with the interuption I was still pretty hungry. I just shook my head, "Nothing. Let's go eat."

And man, was I glad Eddie called us down stairs once I got a look at the platters. Just the smell made it all worth it. There was a bowl of what looked like a thick soup. There were cabage, meat, celery and carrots in it. And it smelled awesome.

Olena picked it up and walked over to me. "Would you like some shchi?"

I was a little lost, "Shchi?"

"That's the name of the soup," Dimitri said as he held out his bowl.

"Oh. Then yes, I would like some shchi," I said as I inhaled that delicious aroma.

There was a loaf of sliced bread sitting in the middle of the table on a platter. I noticed Dimitri and his sisters reaching out for a few slices. So I followed suit. We take a good spoon full to our mouth and a piece of bread. The taste was rich and flavorful. There had to be plenty of herbs in it from what I could tell.

Olena took the top off of another dish and my mouth watered. It was pirozhki! The little meat pie things Dimitri had brought me once. Only now they were home made by none other than Olena. And according to Dimitri his mother's were the best.

I reached into the pot and grabbed one. I took a bite and an instant, "Mmm", left my mouth. He was right. These were amazing. I could taste the mushroom, meat, and what seemed like a grilled onion. I grabbed another and set it on the edge of my plate.

"I told you these were delicious," Dimitri said as he took one of his own.

I nodded enthusiasctically, "You're right. These are great." I smiled at Olena, "I wish I could take you home with us."

She covered her mouth and laughed. It was so sweet and gentle, "Why, thank you, Roza. That's very kind of you to say."

I turned to everyone else, "What do you say guys? Isn't it amazing?" When nobody responded I realized it was due to the fact that they all had their mouths full. That was an answer all on it's own.

She laughed again, "I think they all agree. Oh!" She turned away, "There's one more thing. I nearly forgot." She disappeared into the next room. A few moments later she entered with another dish in her hands. "Here's the syrniki."

Dimitri's face lit up like a little kid. "You made syrniki?"

"Of course. It's been a while but I thought it'd be nice since you all are leaving soon," she put the pish down on the table. It looked like little rounf fritters covered in some red sauce that resembled jam. Eddie reached out to it and she pulled it out of reach, "Not until you finish your food. These are dessert."

Yep, she was definitely Dimitri's mom. I laughed out, "That's right, Eddie."

He made me a sour face, "I'm surprised you haven't tried diving into the bowl."

"Psh! I may have a big appitite but I know how to eat a meal in order," I smiled triumphantly.

Dimitri chuckled, "Sure you do."

Olena patted his shoulder, "You shouldn't pick on your wife."

I smiled, "Thank you, mama."

That only made him laugh, "My own mother is siding with my wife over her son."

She shrugged, "She is as much of my daughter as you are my son."

I felt my heart warm. It was a nice thing to hear and it made me feel good about myself. "Really?"

She cupped my cheek, "Of course."

The rest of, what I like to consider lunch, was amazingly peaceful. We all ate and simply enjoyed one another's company. I watched everyone's faces as they passed a joke or mentioned a funny moment. Surprisingly even Yeva was pretty content to just listen and laugh. Olena seemed really happy to have the company. Viktoria and Alek sat side by side with their arms so close. I was convinced that they were holding hands under the table. Mia and Eddie were sitting beside each other but at a normal distance. I noticed all their connections in stories and their recent affection for each other hadn't gone unnoticed. It made sense looking back on everything. But it still wasn't too much of an open relationship type of thing. Adrian and Sydney were just at the end of the table. I'd catch them trading glances or sending a secret smile every so often. It was sweet. And a huge burden off of me since it was all out in the open. It was among our group anyway. Sonya had Paul on her lap. He kept making faces and trying to escape her grasp but she wasn't having it. Karolina had Zoya in her arms. She seemed to really enjoy the soup. She made cooing noises when she was waiting for the spoon to reach her mouth. Seeing her made me think about my own little bun in the oven.

I ran my hand over my stomach and smiled down. Dimitri's hand grasped mine. He smiled sweetly at me. It was like an unspoken message. Love for our child didn't have to be voiced. It was automatic. And the baby wasn't even here yet.

Having to go up stairs after that feast to pack was just very long and uneventful. I just dragged through my packing slowly. I even made a point to fold each and every piece of clothing before neatly placing it in the bag.

"You really just don't want to go, do you?" Dimitri said as he patted his already packed bags.

I shrugged, "What makes you think that?"

"The way you're packing. I've never seen you so tidy," he laughed. "You are folding your socks?"

I looked down at the white sock I was indeed folding, "I just want to make sure I have everything."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Ok, Roza." He stood up and lifted his bag, "I am going to take my stuff to the van already. I still have to make sure everyone is ready to go. Hopefully you will be done when I get back." He turned and walked out the door.

I sighed and looked down at my pile of clothes I still hadn't packed. I made a groaning noise and decided to give in. With one quick shove I was able to topple it all inside the pack and zip it up shut. I stood up and kicked the bag, "I hate packing."

"What did the bag ever do to you?" Adrian asked as he leaned on the doorway.

I glared at him, "What are you up to now?"

He smirked, "Nothing. But I wanted to confirm Sydney's story. She's suppose to your cousin."

"That was the best you could come up with?" I scoffed.

"No. I wanted her to be my girlfriend but she didn't seem to thrilled about it. I don't know why. I was going to make her Moroi. But now it's dhampir," he made a face.

I rolled my eyes, "You were going to make her Moroi? But she has no magic and she won't drink blood. That was a terrible idea."

He pushed off the door, "It's not like she was going to hang out with people and give it away. She's going to stay inside most of the time. She's not exactly too comfortable with the idea of walking among Us."

That was for sure. She may have gotten sort of used to our wacky and crazy gang of dhampir and Moroi but going around some of the people at Court was unnerving even for some of Our kind. I nodded, "I agree. Maybe it would be best for her to be Moroi."

He smirked, "I'll let her know."

"You should let me explain it to her. Since you two seem to never agree with each other on anything."

"Yea," he ran his hand through his hair. "That would probably be best." I started walking past him and out of the room when he grabbed my arm, "And don't mention our still very delicate situation."

I smiled, "I won't. Wouldn't want to scare her off." I turned and made my way down stairs. Sydney was sitting on the living room floor still packing. She was folding her socks.

She looked up at me, "Hello, Rose. Finished your packing?"

I shrugged, "Yup. Looks like you're just as neat as ever." I gestured to the bag, "Folding your socks?"

"I just like my things organized," she said as she put a small stack of folded clothes into her bag.

"So I've noticed," I sat beside her and started folding a shirt.

She looked at me curiously, "I'm sure you didn't just come over to help me fold and pack. What's on your mind?"

I placed the shirt in the bag, "Well it's about your back story when we go to Court."

"Adrian must have talked to you already. I figure I could be easily let in if I'm related to someone. So why not be related to you?" she smiled sweetly.

I smiled back, "The thing is people might find it strange. I'm pretty sure I've had quite a few background checks done on me. It could be risky."

"Oh, that is a problem," she held her chin between her pointer and tumb. "Hmm. So what do you have in mind?"

I quickly picked up another article of clothing and started folding it, "I think it'd be smart to disguise yourself as Moroi. And you could be an aquaintance of Adrian's. Most people don't question him and just let him do as he pleases. There'd be no questions asked."

She blushed, "A Moroi? But wouldn't I be expected to go in for feedings?"

"No. Some Moroi get fresh blood sent to their rooms when they would rather not go out to feed," I thought about the blood supply we had been getting for Adrian. Alek had our link while we were here.

She crinkled her nose, "Oh." Then she stopped folding and turned me, "Did Adrian ask you to come talk to me about this?"

I had already started on the next item, "No. He told me the idea you came up with and I suggested this. He thought it would be best if you heard it from my own mouth."

"Makes sense," she returned back to her folding.

"So you agree with this back story?" I asked hoping she wouldn't drag this on any longer.

She shrugged, "I suppose I don't really have any choice. And the story sounds believible." She kept at her folding.

I got up and placed my hands on my hip, "Great! Do you need any help loading your things before I head off?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Dimitri was walking in as I started to make my way up the stairs. He walked up right behind me and we made it into the room. "I see you finally finished your packing."

"I finished a long time ago. I even had time to help Sydney with some of her packing," I crossed my arms over my chest.

He picked up my bag and hung it over his shoulder, "That was nice of you. Have you all gotten things sorted out about her before we head to Court?"

I nodded, "Yes, she is a Moroi who is an aquaintance of Adrian's."

"And she was okay with that?", he frowned.

"She said she was."

He grinned, "Okay," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you down stairs."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him as he walked out. He was just as handsome from behind. I dropped back into the bed and sighed. The room was so quiet and normal. It was nice to have some kind of normalcy in my life. And I cherished every second I got to have it. It reminded me of the moments right before we left on the mission. The room looked exactly as it did then too. Only now instead of leaving on a mission with Gabe we were going back to Court to bury him.

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	22. Chapter 22

"How do you always seem to get yourself in these kinds of situations?" Liss sounded pretty irritated over the phone. "And then you're bringing Sydney? You are risking too much."

I sighed, "We couldn't just leave her behind. And it was her choice to come." I looked at the wooden box we brought Gabe's body in. It sat in the back of the plane. "As for Gabe, I think that it's only right to give him a proper burial. He died in fight against the Strigoi."

She breathed heavily on the phone, "I'll let Serena know. She's on duty until tomorrow. Someone might be stationed with her so just be sure you have the disguise on Sydney. And keep your stories straight. We don't need troubles at Court. Not with the delicate state we're already in."

"I know, Liss. We have it all situated. And thanks. I know I can always count on you," I nodded to the others. They had been watching me anxiously before I even pushed the send button to call her.

"Be glad you're my best friend. I don't do this sort of thing for just anyone," she laughed softly.

I laughed, "I am. See you soon, Liss." I slid it closed and handed it back to Dimitri.

"What'd Miss Royalty have to say?", Adrian asked as he took another sip from his glass of liquor.

"Everything's a go. Serena's going to be on duty once we land so Sydney's disguise must be one by then," I directed that to both Sydney and Adrian.

He nodded, "I have it ready right here." He held up a pretty little charm bracelette and jiggling it.

She smiled, "What did you make me look like?"

"I'd like to know that too," I said inquisitively.

He smirked, "I just added the Moroi features that she needs. Other than that I didn't really feel the need to change her."

She blushed, "So I look like me only a Moroi me?"

He winked, "Didn't want to distort your pretty face into anyone else." Her blush intensified.

He was still the sweet talker. I smiled and took my seat beside Dimitri. He wrapped an arm over my shoulders and kissed my head, "I hope she wasn't too upset with you."

I shrugged, "No more than normal."

He chuckled, "Well just the same, I know you don't like getting chastened or lectured."

"Doesn't seem to stop you from spouting your words of wisdom," I rested my head on him.

"You don't like my zen master teachings?" he looked at me with concern.

Which only made me laugh, "I love your zen master teachings."

His smile returned, "And I love you."

Eddie laughed from behind us, "You both are some of the deadliest people in the world and yet you are so mushy and soft around each other. It's just amazing."

"Nobody asked you to be listening in," I tossed back a crumbled napkin.

He threw it back, "It's kind of hard not to notice."

I rolled my eyes and focused my thoughts elsewhere. The scenery outside caught my attention. All the trees and bodies of water that lead off to a city or town. The clouds were nowhere to be found. It was a perfectly clear day for being late afternoon already. The blue of the sky wasn't nearly as crystal blue as it would be during the earlier hours. But I didn't mind this dimmer color of blue. The sun was mercifully low and out of sight from our angle. It was like the sky was an ocean.

I felt the plane start to descend. I turned away from the window. Watching the ground get closer always made me feel like I was sky diving or taking a leap of an extremely high diving board. Neither I was too found of.

"Sydney..." I turned to tell her about putting on her disguise only to find that Adrian was already fastening the clasp on her wrist. "Never mind."

We finally landed on the strip. Dimitri , Eddie, Mia and myself grabbed the wooden casket holding Gabe's body. Adrian and Sydney stood behind us with their arms looped together. The door opened up to a small crowd of Guardians surrounding our beloved Lissa. She was dressed in a gown that looked way too heavy to be worn out on a warm day. It was pretty enough but I would have prefered something more suited to the weather. The only thing I agreed with was her high updo.

"Welcome back everyone. I am extremely sorry for your loss," she bowed her head to us as we unboarded.

Dimitri bowed back, "Thank you, Queen Dragomir."

Her hand delicately cut through the air as she gestured ahead, "I will be escorting you through to the church. We will make preparations to hold a service and we have a plot for him in the cemetary."

"You are too kind, your highness. Thank you," he nodded to us and we followed behind her and her Guardians. Meredith was among them. She kept glancing back at us with a sad look on her face. She was staring at the casket from time to time and then back at Dimitri. She sincerely looked sad. I felt kind of bad for her. In her mind we were carrying Dimitri's brother.

The casket was heavy and swayed as we walked. I couldn't help but look down at it. It was hard to believe Gabe was in there. Lifeless. It really felt unreal. My mind was fighting with me over processing the idea that he was in fact dead. No matter how many times I looked back at the memory of seeing him die I was just in denial.

Serena was there just as Liss had said. She bowed her head and smiled at us. Once Sydney was passing she paused, "Hello. May I ask for your ID?"

"She's just here to accompany me for the funeral. She's a dear friend of mine," Adrian took Sydney's hand in his.

She looked a bit startled, "Oh. I'm sorry." Her eyes traveled to the casket we were carrying. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. Thank you, ma'am." He bowed his head and pulled Sydney along behind him. Sydney seemed to tighten up and slip closer towards Adrian. He smirked and looped their arms together, "We're fine."

She nodded but she looked uneasy, "I'm okay."

The doors to the church opened, "You may take him to the room just left of the podium. Then we can discuss matters back in my room."

We were walking the casket in when we heard some people speaking in hushed tones behind us. Dimitri and I laid the casket down on the long marble slab and walked out.

"Your highness, I think you should discuss this somewhere we can all be present," a male Guardian suggested as he stepped closer to her. I didn't recognize him. I eyed him warily and felt the need to say something but Liss beat me to the punch.

"And I think I want to discuss this in the privacy of my room, Guardian Preger." She kept her back to him and stayed facing Dimitri and I.

He bowed his head and stepped back, "Yes, ma'am."

I looked at her with obvious curiousity. She just shook her head lightly and then nodded definitively. "Shall we?"

We split as she walked past us and we followed just behind her. I couldn't help but look at the guy that had threw in his two cents. He was tall. Maybe five foot ten. His hair was a mousy brown color and from what I saw his eyes were hazel. And what little skin I could see resembled Eddie's tone. For some reason his face reminded me of the actor Adam Brody. But his voice was unexpectedly deeper. Hans must have assigned him to Liss while we were gone.

Adrian bumped my arm lightly as he walked beside me. He gestured to the guy questionably. I just shrugged in a way as to say, 'I don't know who he is either.' He sighed as a response to my answer.

We got to the front doors of the building and Liss turned gracefully on her heel, "You are all now excused. I can find my own way to my room. Thank you." As if on cue, all the Guardians dispersed in different directions. She smiled and opened the door, "Let's get going."

I laughed, "Wow, look at you."

She smiled, "Hmm. I know. I'm still getting use to it."

"You sound like you're getting better", Eddie commented as he walked in.

The indoor decor looked just the same as ever. So dreary and old fashioned in some ways. I noticed our hall hadn't changed much either once we reached it. I stopped at my door, "I'm going to put our stuff inside and then we'll go to your room."

Liss nodded, "Okay. We will be in my room when you are ready to join us." Dimitri and I stepped into our room and watched the others file past to go to Liss' room.

Dimitri shut the door behind us with his foot and dropped the bags. He sighed in relief, "I'm actually pretty glad to be back."

"Me, too." I threw my pack onto the floor and dropped back onto the couch, "There's no place like home."

He chuckled, "Anywhere you are is home."

I felt buttlerflies flutter in my stomach and I blushed, "You really feel that way?"

He leaned over me and looked down with those deep brown eyes, "I've always felt that way." His lips pressed softly against mine. It was pure bliss. I opened my mouth slightly to let his lip slip between mine. I love the way he tastes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer against me. He snaked his arm around me and pulled me towards him which made my back arch.

I pulled back and looked back into his eyes, "I don't think we have enough time. We have to go meet with the others." I pressed another passionate kiss to his lips.

I felt his mouth curve into a smile, "So we should hurry over so that we can get back to this." His lips answered hungrily. His grip tightened around me and I pressed firmly against him. He slowly loosened his hold on me and released me to straighten up.

I threw my feet over and stood. There was a urged to want to just take him down but my mature side was thinking more responsibly, "I'm just going to change and we'll head over."

He smiled at me and kissed my head, "I'm just going to get a quick snack and sit in here waiting for you."

My stomached growled, "Could you maybe get me a little something too?"

"Of course", he kneeled down and ran his hand over my little bump. He pressed a kiss to my stomach just above my belly button. "Sounds like someone is hungry."

I laughed, "I think this baby has doubled my appetite."

He stood up and smiled down on me. It was a gorgeous smile. It warmed my heart to see him smile like that again after what we had just been through. "Funny. I thought your appetite was always this healthy."

"Yea, funny," I bumped him with my hip as I passed him to go to the bed room.

I went straight for the closest. A few of my better clothes were hanging in there. I slipped hanger over hanger until I spotted my good jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt I had been neglecting. I hadn't worn it in a really long time. It was some time after Adrian's little poem that I had just brushed it aside.

_"Rose is in red. Never in blue..."_

I shook my head and laughed as I pulled it off the hanger. I threw off my top and pants. It looked like the knees were wearing thin. _Those will make for some nice ripped pants. _I pulled the blue shirt on and struggled into my pants. I frowned as I tugged them past my hips. _Have my hips gotten bigger?_ I sighed in frustration as I zipped and buttoned them. They were snug for sure. Soon I wouldn't be able to fit in them.

I walked out into the living room to find Dimitri eating a bag of chips. He smiled at me, "That's a nice shirt. I don't think I've ever seen you in it."

I shrugged, "I don't really wear it. Did you get me anything?" I looked greedily at the bag of sour cream onion chips he had open on his lap.

"I said I would," he produced a plastic bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate and a bag of sour cream onion chips. "You approve?"

"Yes, thank you my sweet sweet husband," I sat beside him and quickly popped open my bag of chips. I started piling one chip after another into my mouth. I hadn't noticed I was so hungry. I decided to eat the chocolate as well. I peeled down the wrapper and bit off a chunk. I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me in amusement. "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing. You just look like you are eating as if you haven't had a meal in days."

I scoffed, "Am not. I'm just hungry." I bit off another piece of chocolate.

"I can see that," he brushed back a strand of hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear. The backs of his fingers lingered on my cheek, softly caressing me before he dropped his hand. He crumbled his empty bag and balled into one hand, "Excuse me while I dispose of this."

I nodded as I took another big bite of my nearly finished chocolate bar. These things never last long. But they were just so good. I popped the last of it into my mouth and let it melt on my tongue. It was a sweet milk chocolate. "Mmm."

Dimitri walked back in and chuckled, "What's 'mmm'?"

My mouth was thick with it so I tried to speak with my mouth closed. I pointed to my mouth and dangled the empty wrapper, "Choc-let."

He took the wrapper, "You finished that off fast."

"Don ake hun of me...", my words sounded foreign and I laughed a little at the sounds I made.

He chuckled too, "Okay. I'm sorry for 'making fun of you.'" Apparently he got my message as strange as it was. He took my hand and pulled me to stand, "Come on. We got to get going."

I stood up reluctantly and finally got the last of it down, "Fine." I smacked my lips.

He suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me hard. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip and I started feeling a little frisky. But he pulled back, "You taste like chocolate."

I touched my lips. They were still tingling and warm. Now I had the taste of his mouth mixed with chocolate on my tongue. I sucked in my bottom lip and smiled, "Do we have any more?"

"Why?"

I smiled seductively, "For when we get back."

He laughed and pulled me to him again, "Then yes. We have a few bars left. I put them away." He turned my back to him and kissed the back of my jaw just below my ear, "For now we have to get to the others."

His breath on my neck sent chills through me. I felt goose bumps prickle around my neck and shoulder. "Okay." I started walking and his hands slipped from my hips.

We stepped out and to Liss' door. I reached out to knock when the door opened. Adrian gave us a smile, "I was wondering why you two were taking so long. Snacking?"

I frowned, "Why would you guess that?"

He pointed to the collar of my shirt, "You have a small stain of... chocolate?"

I pulled my shirt and sure enough there was a tiny brown spot. It wasn't obvious but Adrian had spotted it quickly. I groaned, "Great. I just put this shirt on too."

Dimitri chuckled, "It's just a small spot. Not even noticable."

"He noticed," I pointed at Adrian.

He just shrugged, "I have an eye for things out of place. Just look at me."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice."

"Took you all long enough", a familiar voiced called out from the couch. Christian peaked over at us. "Don't we have some serious things to discuss?"

"Right. What's top priority?" We all walked over and took our places. I sat on the couch opposite of Christian, Liss and Eddie with Dimitri and Mia. Adrian stood behind the chair Sydney was sunken into. She looked uncomfortable in this setting.

"I think that should be Gabe. Since we have to do a quick play of his funeral." Liss gave Sydney a sweet smile, "You are in good hands so there's not much to worry about just yet."

She nodded, "I agree." She managed a smile but I could see the uneasiness behind it. I had to hand it to her, she was playing the confident part pretty well.

Liss sat up straight and proper, "We'll do a quick rosary. Would you prefer a closed or open casket?" She directed that to Dimitri.

His face grew serious, "Open. Were there people assigned to clean him up?"

She nodded, "Yes. The father and some of the people of the church offered to get him ready and they even picked out a suit for him. I purchased a coffin earlier when Rose and I spoke so everything is set."

"And the grave?" Dimitri's voice grew quiet.

"It'll be ready tomorrow morning. Ready for the burial right after the rosary," she clasped her hands together and rubbed her knuckles. "I understand he meant much to you. From what Rose tells me, he sounded like a good man."

He just nodded, "He was." He shut his eyes and dropped his head. His sigh made his shoulders rise and fall. "I want it to be private."

"Understood. I'll let it be known," she gently placed her hands over her lap.

"Thank you, Liss," I said as I wrapped an arm around Dimitri. "This is really great of you."

She displayed a playful smile, "I'm just doing what I can. It's all thanks to you that I'm where I am now. It's the least I can do."

His face stayed so serious. It was hard to imagine what could be going on in that head of his. Dimitri was a complicated man. He was always thinking, always worrying. But it was never for selfish reasons. For him everyone else's well-being was a top priority. His outter shell was firm and serious but he was a chivalrous man with a kind heart.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "We should get back to the room. You look like you could use some rest."

"Okay," we both got up. "Thank you all. Really, this means so much to me."

Christian winked and nodded, "Like Liss said, it's the least we can do."

"Would you two like to join us for dinner? Christian is cooking again." Liss' smile brightened.

He grinned, "I don't like to brag but I've gotten pretty awesome. The baby seems to like my cooking." He ran his hand over Liss' little bump.

"Sounds good. We'll be here," I smiled and waved to everyone.

Dimitri just did a small quick wave and we walked back out into the hall. He leaned against the wall as I closed the door. I eyed him curiously, "What's on your mind?"

He sighed, "I'm going to head over to the gym."

"Okay. Do you want me to join you?"

He shook his head, "I'd like to be alone for a while. I think training can help keep me distracted." He cupped my face and gently kissed my lips. His eyes stared deeply back into mine, "I'll see you when I get back."

I nodded, "Okay." I hadn't realized we had made it to our door and my hand was just resting on the door knob. "I guess I'll be here then."

"You should get some rest. Don't worry about me," his hand slowly slid from my cheek. There was an instant emptiness where his fingers had just been. He tried for a smile and walked away. I watched him until he rounded the corner out of the hall and disappeared.

I pushed the door open and walked in. I felt like I was stuck in thought. I kicked the door closed behind me and just stared at it. "Huh." I leaned on the back of the couch and just watched the door. Maybe he would change his mind and come back to enjoy that chocolate we had discussed. Or just change his mind and take me with him to the gym. Why did he need to go alone? I didn't want to be alone. Being alone right now made me feel... well, lonely. I bit my lip and hit my final conclusion. I was going to tail him.

I ran out the door and down stairs in time to see him walking across the grounds in a good speed. It almost seemed like a fast walk. I kept on the opposite side of him, keeping close to the buildings and let people pass between us. I needed to keep a good distance from him or he would spot me. His radar for that sort of thing was pretty good.

He suddenly stopped midwalk and turned around. I quickly dropped to the ground behind some shrubbery. I could see his frame from between the foliage. He was looking around suspiciously. After some time he seemed to shake it off and kept on his way. I waited until he was nearly out of sight before getting up and following him again.

We were nearly at the gym when someone stopped him. It was that Guardian that spoke up about Liss keeping them around for our comversation. Liss called him Guardian Preger, if I remembered correctly. They talked for maybe three minutes before Dimitri started walking again. The other guy, however, just looked on after him. _I wonder what that was about._ I had to wait until he was gone now too. I didn't feel like making any small talk with anyone right now. All I wanted was to see what Dimitri was up to.

Dimitri walked into the gym and let the door close behind him. I sprinted to the side if the building and peered in. He was walking into the dressing room. I took the opening and hurried in. The place was empty. Nobody really came here around this time of the day so I wasn't surprised. I quietly slipped into the girl's dressing room. I could see him from here when he got out.

It seemed like a while before he finally emerged. He had changed into shorts and was shirtless. His hands were wrapped so I knew he was going to be hitting the bag. His body was so cut and lean that I felt my heartbeat quicken as I watched him stretch. He walked over to the bag and just started hitting it. At first it was small quick jabs. Very accurate and precise. Hitting just in the center, making a small dent in the bag. But then his pace quickened and the hits got harder. The focus was starting to waver and his punches were landing in wild shots. Soon it was just a flurry of punches at random. It all seemed out of character for him.

But he wasn't done. He started throwing kicks and knees at the bag. The chain whined and creaked as it strained to hold the beaten bag. I could see the material of the bag thinning and weakening. Sure enough, the bag tore. Sand started pouring out of the hole he had created. That didn't seem to phase him. He was still going crazy on it. Landing heavy hit after heavy hit until it ripped in half completely. He stared down at the mess he had made. Slowly he dropped to one knee and placed a hand to his head. He stayed there like that for what felt like a really long time.

I could barely process everything I had just witnessed. I had never seen Dimitri lose control like that. Not even during training. It wasn't like him. I sat on the floor and stared out at him from the small slit between the door and the frame. He sat back and leaned against the wall. His hands running through the sand on the floor. He picked up a handful and let it slip out of his fingers. He just stared at it. Neither amusement nor interest in his eyes. Just an empty stare.

"You can come out, Roza." He sighed heavily and stood up.

I didn't move. There was no way he knew I was here. Maybe he was just taking a lucky guess.

He shook his head, "I _know_ you are here. You followed me from our building."

_Great. _I got up and walked out, "How did you really know I was here?" I stopped and leaned against the wall beside the dressing room door.

He smiled, "I know when I'm being tailed. And I know you're curiousity."

"Then why didn't you say something before?" I pushed off the wall and started walking towards him.

"Because it didn't really matter. I just wanted to let off some steam," he gestured to the destroyed bag.

I nodded, "And this is how you let off some steam?"

He just shrugged, "Some times. I do feel a little better."

"But you do know you're going to have to replace that, right?" I was now right in front of him.

He chuckled, "I know. Wouldn't be the first either." He get just a little closer to me and squinted at me, "Why did you follow me?"

"I don't know. Curious, I guess," I laughed.

He held my chin between his thumba nd pointer as he tilted my head up, "Curious about what?" He brought his face closer and it made me anxious.

My eyes kept switching from his eyes to his lips, "Why didn't you just let me come with you?"

"I like alone time when I'm..."

"Murdering a punching bag?"

"Letting off steam", he chuckled.

I gave him a lobsided smile, "But you still did your thing even after you knew I had followed you."

He shrugged, "Not much I could do about you following me here. We both know how stubborn you are."

I rolled my eyes, "I am not that bad."

"Yes, you are," he pulled me against him. His skin was sticky with sweat. But once his lips connected with mine I didn't even care. All I could think of were his lips and the way he tasted. Suddenly he wasn't sticky in my hands, he was warm. Electric sensations trickled down my spine as his hands ran the shape of the curve of my back.

He slowly tilted me back until I felt the floor meet my back. I was greeted with the coolness the floor had accumulated and the roughness of the sand being pressed against me by my weight. Dimitri's lips left mine and I felt breathless. He placed a hand on either side of my face and held himself over me. Strands of his hair fell forward out of its ponytail casting shadows across his face. But the intensity in his eyes never dimmed. He brought his mouth back down on mine and it was a hard and passionate kiss. My lips answered hungrily. I placed my hands on his back and my fingers dug into his skin as I pulled his body against mine. One of his hands slowly began to pull my shirt up and I felt his skin brush against my stomach. A soft moan escaped my lips as a reaction.

The door of the gym opened and we both turned to see someone walk in. The hazel eyes that looked down at us shifted away quickly as he turned, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interupt but Liss is looking for you both."

"We'll be right there. Thank you, Guardian Preger", Dimitri sounded pretty composed considering someone had just walked in on a steamy moment.

He nodded, still not looking our way, "Yes, sir. I'll let her know." He quickly rushed out the door.

I bursted out laughing, "That was interesting."

Dimitri chuckled and I felt the rumble transfer into my chest. He pulled himself up and put out a hand for me to take, "We should go get ready now. Liss is expecting us for dinner."

"And Christian is cooking," my stomach growled loudly as he pulled me up.

He wrapped an arm around me and placed the other hand on my small bump, "Sounds like this baby is going to have mommy's appetite."

I cupped his face and kissed him softly, "Let's hope he doesn't have my temper."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	23. Chapter 23

The room smelled delicious. All the different aromas floating through the air only made me hungrier than I already was. Seeing all the dishes made me feel greedy. Because I was getting that little voice in my head about sharing. And i wasn't quiet agreeing with it. But the best part was seeing Christian in an apron. I'm guessing it was his due to the pastel blue colors, ruffles, and flower pockets. He gave a me a blank stare as I stifled a laugh.

"If I hear one little giggle out of you then you are not allowed to eat the meal I've prepared," he untied the big blue bow and pulled it off over his head. "And I've made some pretty amazing food tonight."

I smiled as innocently as I could manage, "Wouldn't even dream about laughing at you. Especially not on an empty stomach."

He gave me a snarky grin, "I guessed as much. Not with _your_ appetite anyways."

"Oh, ha ha ha. Good one. Do you want a high five?" I rose my hand in the air.

He chuckled, "No, person-who-still-high-fives."

Mia groaned, "When do we get to the part where we sit down and actually eat?"

"Let's do that now, shall we?" Liss took a seat at the end of the table. She looked so elegant as she seemed to softly float down into her chair and place her napkin gently on her lap. Every little thing seemed so graceful. It suited her. "Everyone, please," she gestured for us all to take our seats. "Christian and I have an announcement to make."

He took her hand as he sat beside her, "It's a boy."

It took me a while to click but then it hit me. "You're having a boy?!" I dropped down into my chair a little harder than I expected. The chairs legs scratched the floor lightly as it skid back from my abrupt descent.

Her smile brightened, "Yes! We just found out."

The atmosphere blew up with congratulations and cheers as we toasted to the happy couple. Soon they would be married, then parents, and our children would be playing together. It was a beautiful thing to think about in such sad times.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Surprisingly it was Sydney that asked.

Liss gave her a sweet smiled, "We've thought of a few."

"Aiden is my favorite right now. Has a nice ring to it. Aiden Ozera," he glided his hand in the air like he could highlight the name.

I envied them a little. I was just so impatient. I wanted to know what I was having. I wanted to settle on a name for my baby already too. And Aiden was a really nice name. But then I wondered, "Who came up with it?"

Liss blushed, "I did. It took me a while but once I saw it I just couldn't get it off my mind."

"It's a perfect name. Especially for your child", Sydney said so matter-of-factly.

Christian frowned, "Why do you say that?"

She looked down sheepishly, "Well, the meaning of Aiden. It means fiery. And aren't you a Fire user?"

It was news to me. We all looked from face to face in amusement and amazement. "That's pretty awesome. Did you all know that?"

Liss shook her head, "I didn't know that. It is pretty awesome. What a coincidence."

"No wonder I love that name", Christian chuckled. "You're smart. How'd you know that?"

Sydney shrugged, "I don't know."

"She reads... alot," Adrian said as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers. It was so sweet to see them like that. It made my sweet tooth ache.

Eddie was already taking off the lid from one of the platters, "She is Alchemist. They know _everything_."

She looked like she was getting really red, "Not _everything. _And not all Alchemists are that bright." That was the truth.

"Sydney, however, likes to use her brain outside of the Alchemist coven," Adrian said as he eyed Eddie.

He took the hint, "I'd have to agree. She's definitely alot smarter than anyone I know."

"I'm surprised that your head's not bigger. Your brain but be suffering from lack of room to hold all that information," Christian teased.

She looked like she was growing smaller and might just get sucked into a black hole created in the center of herself. Her face was bright red now and it made the golden lily on her cheek stand out even more. "I'm not that smart."

"Come on, guys. Stop teasing her," I said as I took a slice of steak off the platter Eddie had revealed. It smelled delectable.

"Aw, she knows we're just playing," Mia smiled at her.

But Sydney seemed relieved at my interuption. Although she was still red she seemed to be less tucked away now. She gave me a nod and mouthed 'thanks' to me. I just nodded in reply. She was probably already uncomfortable in this setting to begin with but having vampires and dhampirs pick on her? Even if it was just them playing around, it seemed to make her extremely uncomfortable. And yet Adrian kept a hold of her hand. He was rubbing his thumb over her fingers softly trying to soothe her tension.

We all turned our attention to the food. I piled some puffy looking mashed potatoes onto my plate beside the steak. There were plates with corn, greenbeans, chicken and asparagus salad, and what looked like pudding. That was in a big bowl lined with fresh sliced fruit. Most likely dessert.

I was scarfing down the food so fast that a few times I thought I might choke. But a quick, rough pat to the chest cleared that problem up fast. Dimitri had been so quiet this whole time. Which, let's face it, was relatively normal around other people. He only spoke when he had to or when he was addressed. Other than that he kept to himself. It was a whole other story when it was just us. Those were my favorite moments.

"So, when are you going in to see what you're having", Mia asked as she shoveled in a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

I shrugged and swallowed my food before speaking, "I am a few weeks behind Liss so it probably won't be for at least a couple of weeks."

She made a sour face, "Too bad. I really want to know what you're having too. So we can throw a double baby shower. Wouldn't that just be cute?"

Liss lit up, "That sounds like a fantastic idea! Once Rose finds out what the baby is then we'll start planning."

"Do guys have to go?" Christian slowly lowered his fork to his plate.

Eddie laughed, "Those are called Pamper Parties."

"Why don't we all just throw it together?" Mia asked defiantly.

Eddie turned his attention back to his food, "Or we could do that."

Adrian laughed, "You changed your mind pretty fast."

He shrugged, "Mia made a good point."

"What point? She just suggested we all throw the shower and pamper party together," I gave Eddie a knowing smile.

He sighed, "Well, it was a good idea." He started playing with the food on his plate.

"Aw, thank you, Eddie," Mia brushed her shoulder against his and he seemed to blush.

Liss clapped her excitedly, "So we are throwing it all together then?"

"Sure, why not?" Christian said. He scooped up her hand and pressed his lips on her palm. She cupped his cheek and he rested his head there in content. It was a loving sight.

Dimitri's hand slipped over mine and he gently sqeezed my fingers. I looked up at him and those gorgeous brown eyes. He was staring down at me with admiration. I could feel his stare sinking into my skin. It felt good to be looked at like that. I felt comepletely loved.

Dinner was over before we knew it. Adrian and Sydney were the first to head out. Mia and Eddie were next. Eddie seemed a bit reluctant to leave us all to the cleaning. In the end he decided to follow behind Mia. Dimitri and I wanted to stay to help more but Liss and Christian insisted that we go get some rest. "Tomorrow's a big day."

The hall was dark and warm as we slipped out after saying our goodbyes and goodnights. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me with him to our room door. He turned me in his arms and opened the door. He was still holding my waist as he shut the door by leaning on it. We hadn't bothered with the lights but there was enough sun seeping through the curtains that I could still see. _Thank you Dhampir enhanced senses._

He pulled me against him as he stayed leaning on the door. My body pressed against his causing the lines of our bodies to align perfectly. He ran one hand through my hair and gripped it just at the base of my neck. He tugged my hair lightly so that my face inched closer to his. I felt his lips brush softly over mine and electricity coursed through me. I felt my pulse rise and heartbeat speed up. All I could think about was the feel of his lips. I could feel the cupid bow shape they took and the soft texture. I pressed forward but I couldn't move. He still had my hair in his hand which meant if I tried to get closer it would hurt my head but the want was causing me to ache in... other places.

His lips curved into a smile as he slowly loosened and let me get closer. I felt his lips part as my own softly slipped and connected between his. A moan escaped my mouth as he pulled me against him with that one arm still wrapped around my waist and his other tangled in the waves of my hair. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him harder against me. The kiss intensified. And I was in heaven.

We didn't bother taking it to the bedroom. Why would we when we had a perfectly good couch just a few feet away? And everything had been bumped up to an extremely passionate level. It was practically oozing from us as I pressed him back into the couch cushions. Our clothes were no obsticle at all. In a few quick motions we were stripped down to nothing. I ran my hand over his chest, tracing the shape of his scar. He took my hand and pressed it down over it. I could feel his heart thudding beneath my palm. He encircled his arms around my body and pulled me to him. Sweat was making him sticky and slippery. His mouth was warm and sweet. The feel of how firm his hands were on my back was so contrary to the feel of his fingers gently gliding up my ribs or the curves of my thighs. Every touch varied but each felt so perfect.

And then we laid there. In complete bliss. Tangled in one another's arms. I nuzzled up against him and his skin smelled of sweat and soap. I felt my eyes getting heavy but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake like this. Wrapped up all in him. I traced the cuts his muscles made on his abs and v-line. His skin was so smooth for a man who had been through hell and back. In my mind, someone like that would be made of tough skin. No, not my Dimitri. He had that way of making the impossible possible for me. He was the best of everything. My everything.

I felt him shift and a heavy breath sounded from his lips. _He's asleep_. I slowly manuvered my body so that I could look up at his face. His eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted. From my angle it almost looked like he had a smile on his face. Maybe he was smiling. His hand slid over my stomach and stayed there. My little bump had grown significantly. _I should go to see Sonia soon for a check up. _

Finally, after some time passed as I gazed at my dreamy Russian, I let sleep's darkness take me. It seemed to come quickly. I could remember closing my eyes but I couldn't quite say when the world of dreams sucked me up. Because before I knew it I was walking among the peonies. Staring off into the distance at that gorgeous waterfall. I smiled to myself and sigh.

"A little late to be making calls, don't you think?" I looked around for the man responsible.

He laughed but I still couldn't see him, "I just couldn't help myself. Habit, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I suppose. So what do you want to talk about today?"

"I don't really know. I didn't really have a plan when I called you", he made a chuckle but it sounded unsure.

I peered around, still trying to find him, "Is everything alright?"

He sighed aloud, "It's more than alright. Everything is going great. Sydney is just an amazing girl... woman, whatever. She's just so, I don't know."

I laughed out, "That's great. I'm glad it's all working out." I kept looking around and walking. _Where is he?_

_"This way, Rose."_ He was in my head again. I turned towards where my gut instinct indicated. Was it my gut or him?

"You know I'm not a big fan of games," I said.

He chuckled but now I couldn't tell if it was all in my head or if he actually chuckled. "It's like hide and go seek. You ever played it as a kid?"

I shook my head, "A few times at school, maybe. But growing up knowing I'm going to be a Guardian kind up took up my time."

"Shame. Well, there's no time like the present to catch up!" he yelled out the last part and it sounded like his voice faded into an echo. _"You're getting warmer."_

I stopped walking and stomped my foot, "Adrian! Enough! I don't want to play games. I want to relax and sleep."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's starting to get those pregnancy mood swings," his voice was so close now.

I scoffed, "Am not!" Or maybe I was. I hadn't noticed the sudden change in my mood. I'm pretty sure I was happy when I got here. But now, now I felt irritated. For no real reason except that I couldn't find Adrian.

Then a hand shot up from the tall grass. He waved to me, "Fine. I'm here. Happy now?"

I walked over and looked down at him. His hair was in it's normal stylized mess and his eyes were so green. The green of the grass was most likely helping to enhance that particular feature. "I don't know. What does my aura show?"

He tilted his head and squinted at me, "I guess a little upset. But happy considering."

"Scoot over," I nudged him over with my foot and laid beside him in the grass. It was so soft. Like a cushion. "I'm nervous."

He turned his head to look at me, "About what?"

I shrugged, "About finding out what the baby is. If it's a girl or a boy. It's all exciting but nerve wracking. And then I keep thinking, will I be a good mom to this baby? It's a big deal. I'm a Guardian. I love my job but I don't want to abandon this baby. Not like how I was abandoned..." I rolled over to my side, away from his gaze. I felt tears threatening to sting my eyes. _My emotions are all over the place. _

"You're going to be fine, Rose. We're all here for you too. Liss and Christian could help out since your kids are probably always going to be around each other. And I wouldn't mind watching the little guy either. That's if you'd trust me to babysit."

We both laughed at that last part. "You think it's a boy?"

He sighed, "If I had to guess, yes. I think it's a boy." He chuckled, "But don't take that as it being a boy. There's a fifty percent chance I could be wrong."

"Adrian Ivashkov wrong?" I scoffed, "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"That day isn't here yet, Little Dhampir. I could be right," he tugged on my shoulder and rolled me so that I was laying on my back again.

I looked over at him, "And I have to think up a name once I find out what the baby is." I sighed, "Can't babies just come with some kind of manual or guide."

He laughed, "Wouldn't that be easy. I wonder if my name would have still been Adrian."

"I know I wouldn't have been Rosemarie," I shudder at the sound of my whole name.

"No, I think you look like a Rose," he smirked at me.

I eyes him, "I don't know. I think I feel more like a hard name."

"Something exotic?"

"Exactly!" He was catching on quick.

He smiled, "Like what?"

I shrugged and stammered, "I... I don't know. I'm just saying, it certainly wouldn't have been the one I ended up with."

That made him laugh again, "Little Dhampir, you're still that little ray of sunshine."

"Aren't I just?" I laughed out the words.

We just laid there together in silence after that. Neither moving nor attempting to say a word. Content just to be in each other's presence. And I was happy to be there with him. Over time he had become a great asset and a wonderful friend. I was there to see him off to his new romance, as difficult as that was to start. I could honestly say that, aside from Liss, he was my best friend. I turned to look at him. He must have noticed because he turned to face me too.

"What is it?" he grinned.

I smiled, "It's just crazy how things tend to work out."

He nodded and looked back up to the sky, "The world tends to unfold as it should."

"Wow, that's deep. Did you make that up?"

He shook his head, "Just something Sydney mentioned to me."

I looked back up to the sky, "Smart girl you got there, Adrian. Lucky you made that bold move when you did."

"Thanks to you. You encouraged that."

I shrugged, "I only nurtured what I saw growing. Both of you were just to chicken to try to tell the other."

He scoffed, "I was not chicken."

"Oh, you both were. I could have stuffed a pillow from all your ruffled feathers, chicken."

We both laughed out into the empty air. The wind seemed to like the sound of it because it was carried off into the distance. Until it hit the side of the waterfall. It echoed back to us like a recording overlapping itself. Growing dimmer and dimmer in sound as each wave made its way to our ears.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

He gave me a funny look, "What? I didn't say anything."

"Rose?" That time it was in singsong. Definitely not Adrian.

"I think someone is trying to wake me up," I shut my eyes and sighed. "I should be going."

He nodded, "See you at the rosary, Little Dhampir." Then everything began to melt into shadows. It all turned to black. And suddenly my bedroom appeared when I opened my eyes.

"Oh, good you're up" Mia was the one waking me.

I pulled the pillow over my face, "What?"

She pulled it off and threw it, "Dimitri told me to wake you up and tell you to get dressed."

"Where's Dimitri?" I looked around which was useless. If Mia was here waking me up that meant he was already gone.

"Getting breakfast." She walked over to my closet and started rifling through it, "Do you own any dresses or anything pretty?"

I groaned and slowly pulled myself out of bed, "No dresses. I have nice, decent clothe. You're looking through a Guardian's closet, Mia."

She sighed, "I figured. How about you borrow one?"

I looked at her tiny frame from head to toe, "I won't fit into any of your clothes."

She scoffed, "Not from me! I meant like from Liss or something."

Then I remembered, "I do have some dresses."

"Do you have one in black?"

"Yep." _The little black dress._

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	24. Chapter 24

I could have gone with something a little more discrete but it was the only little black dress I had. And I wasn't about to go shopping the day of the rosary to get a dress I would probably only wear once. So it was either this or I could have worn a suit. Dimitri didn't seem to mind it as he grinned at me when he saw me.

"Nice to see you in that dress again," he stuck out his arm from me.

I looped my arm with his, "Good. I was a little nervous about it."

Mia giggled, "Just don't bend over too far. It seems like it's gotten a little shorter."

I looked at the length and tugged it down a little. My little bump was taking up some room in this dress so it rose a little higher than expected. "I can manage."

Dimitri put his lips close to my ear, "I think you look gorgeous." He draped my little black jacket over my shoulders before we stepped outside.

The church was practically empty. The priest and his helpers were at the door waiting to greet us as we made our way to them. He shook our hands and once the few of us were inside he had the younger men shut the doors and they slowly walked up to the aisle and stood where Gabe's charcoal grey casket sat. There were a few flower reefs by him.

I zoned out as the priest began to pray. I couldn't help but stare up at the casket. Gabe was laying in there. Dead. Dead due to what? Trying to set him free. I guess in some twisted way he was free now. He had nothing to worry about. I suppose the dead were lucky in that way. They had no real worries once their breath was taken from them.

"You may come say your last goodbyes," the priest bowed and they all turned and started to pray.

Dimitri squeezed my hands, "Do you want to walk up there with me?"

I nodded slowly. This was it. The last goodbyes. I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as I stood up beside Dimitri. He led me behind him as we walked up the aisle. My feet felt heavy and my chest was tight. It was like my body was fighting with me about going to see Gabe.

But try as it might, we made it to the front. We stood there hand in hand, Dimitri and I. He knelt down on a small cushion in front of the casket and started whispering. That's not what had my attention. No, what caught my eye was Gabe. Once Dimitri kneeled I had a full view of him. He was so pale. Like he was when he was Strigoi. All the color his restored life had given him was now gone. Even his lips were so pale. His hands were placed gently over his chest. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was in a black suit with a white button up underneath and a blood red tight.

Dimitri got up and gestured for me to take my turn. I lowered myself onto the cushion and stared at him. "I've never seen you in a suit before. It suites you," I was tempted to reach out and touch his hand but I knew it would be cold. Cold like a Strigoi's skin. "I just want to say thank you. I don't really know what else to say. I'm not big on words and I don't really go to church or anything so I don't..." I caught a sob in my throat before it escaped. I hadn't noticed that feeling creep up on me. Suddenly I wanted to cry. I covered my face with my hands, "I'm sorry." I sighed and looked back up at him. As I expected, he didn't react to anything I said. I don't know why that thought crossed my mind. Of course he couldn't react. He was dead.

I felt Dimitri's hand rest on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Yea." I looked back at Gabe and decided. I reached out and touched his hand. _Cold_. Then I finally thought of something to say, "I think you should know that we took out those bastards. Just like you wanted. So you are free now. You've got nothing to worry about anymore." I rose from my spot and leaned forward. I gently placed a kiss to his head. _Good thing I decided not to wear lipstick._ "We'll come visit you from time to time." I turned away from him and took Dimitri's hand. We walked back to our seats and this time it seemed like a shorter walk. _Go figure._

All that was left was to wait for the others to say their goodbyes. 'The others' being Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, and Mia. Nobody else knew him. Sure, Liss and Christian had come. So had a few other Guardians that wanted to show their respect. But none of them knew him. Once they all got back to their seats they closed him in. The priest and his helpers glided his casket on a table with wheels to the door and outside to a hearse.

We all filed out. It was very quiet and pretty depressing. Everyone was in black. Everyone looked so sad. I could feel the sadness engulfing me. Threatening to choke out all the happiness in the air. Well, what little happiness there was.

The cemetary wasn't too full. That was saying something. Court had been around for a while so I would think there would have been more tombstones. But no. I guess some people were just shipped elsewhere. Maybe to their own hometowns. Gabe's plot was towards the middle by a giant angel statue. The wings were spread and hands raised high. Like it was praying. And just behind it they already had Gabe's casket positioned to be lowered into the ground.

The preist stood at the foot of the casket while the rest of us stood around it. He was still talking. Talking about someone he knew nothing about. Telling everyone that he was a good Guardian. And his death was neither in vain nor taken for granted. That his services were indeed appreciated and that his soul was now at rest in heaven. But Gabe didn't die to protect a Moroi. He didn't die in some sanctioned mission. He died in a fight for his life. A fight for freedom. And all the priest managed to accomplish was to irritate me. I made a heavy sigh which earned me some ugly looks from other people around me. I tried my best to ignore them all. What did they know anyway? They didn't know Gabe. Why were they even here? Now their presence was an annoyance to me as well. I sighed heavily again.

"Roza," Dimitri tightened his hold on my hand. I hand't really noticed our arms were still looped and his other hand rested over mine. He was looking down at me. He looked both upset and sad. It was the upset part that had me confused. Was that look there because of me or was he feeling the same irritation I was feeling towards these strangers?

The way he said my name always spoke legions. I didn't really know how to respond this time. So I gave him a little smile and shrugged lightly. Then returned my attention back to the rambles of the priest and stares of the strangers. I wanted this all to be over already. Or at least for these people to leave so we could spend some time with him. I stared down at Gabe's casket. _Sorry about all these intruders. It wasn't my idea to have them here. It was meant to be more private._ And I began to wonder what he would say in return.

Finally the formalities ended. People filed out and the priest was gone. Gabe was now in the ground. They were already piling in the dirt into his grave. Dimitri, the others and myself stood idly by and watched. I wanted to be closer but according to the cemetary help, we needed to be out of the way for safety reasons. _Blah, blah, blah._

"It was a really nice funeral," Mia said quietly as she rested against a headstone.

I shook my head, "Too many strangers for me."

Eddie shrugged, "They were just there to show their respect."

"But they didn't know him or what he died for. They were just there because they thought he was Dimitri's brother and that he died protecting someone with his life." I scoffed, "Some respect."

"Roza," Dimitri looked at me and shook his head.

I scowled, "What? Tell me I'm wrong! Anyone!" I looked at them all. "You all know I'm right. If they knew who he was. That he was a restored Strigoi, the bad deeds he had done, that he died on a rouge mission trying to earn his freedom. Do you honestly think that any one of them would have been there? Do you?"

Nobody dared to look up at me. They knew I was right. I knew I was right. Dimitri had been a well known and respected Guardian when he was turned and they all turned on him when he got restored. Imagine what people would think of someone like Gabe. I recalled the looks and whispers behind Hope's back. Behind Dimitri's. I cringed at the memories.

I looked back over at Gabe's grave. They were finishing off and the machinary was being hauled off. "I am going to go sit by Gabe. And give him _my_ respect." I turned away and started off towards his grave. The tombstone wasn't set up yet. The only thing marking the pile of dirt was a small metal sign that read his name. Only it wasn't truly _his_ name. Maybe it should have been. _Gabriel Belikov._ I ran my hand over it and sat down. I sifted my fingers through the loose dirt just at the edge of the grave.

"You were right. And I'm sorry," Dimitri was standing behind me.

I scoffed, "Sorry about what?"

He kneeled beside me and pinched a clot of dirt causing it to break and run to the ground, "For not backing you. I was upset with you for looking so uncomfortable with everyone there. But I understand why you were annoyed. To be honest, I just shut them all out. I didn't let it bother me."

"At least one of us has that under control," I leaned back.

He chuckled, "You could too if you tried."

"I shouldn't have to try. Wasn't this supposed to be a private funeral?"

"I'm sorry about that," Liss' voice was meek. I hadn't realized everyone had made their way over to us. "I tried to but Hans insisted that some Guardians be allowed to show their respect to a fallen Guardian. There wasn't really much I could do." She was looking down at the ground with her head slightly bowed.

I reached for a way to apologize, "I didn't mean anything by it, Liss. It was just... uncomfortable to see people here that didn't even know him."

She nodded, "I completely understand." She still looked down.

"Hans shouldn't have had a say in it. Prick," I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and looked back at Gabe's grave.

Christian fidgetted, "I hate to say it but I agree with Rose on that. If the family had requested that it be private then they should have respected those wishes."

I nodded at him and loosened my bundled posture, "Thank you."

"Cannot to much about it now. At least all the kiss asses are gone," Adrian said smugly.

Liss glared at him, "Adrian."

He grinned, "Come on, you know it's true. They were just here to kiss ass to Dimitri because he's like a god among the Guardians."

The man had a point. "Some of them were."

Dimitri shook his head, "I hadn't really noticed."

"That's understandable. We were actually occupied with the proceedings unlike some," Mia said as she took a seat beside me.

Sydney plucked a small white flower that was sprouting alone nearby and placed it gently on Gabe's fresh grave, "And that's all that should matter."

Suddenly the unthinkable happened. A group of humans were heading our way. At Court. That would have gotten me a little worried on a normal basis but that's not what got me on edge. What got me to a near panic was the instant they got close enough I noticed that they each had a golden tattoo on their cheeks. A golden lily to be precise. I shot up from my spot and nodded my head in their direction.

"We've got some company," I got in front of Sydney to block prying eyes from reaching her face.

A slender woman with ash brown hair was in the lead. She approached Liss and bowed her head. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, your majesty, but we are in crisis and thought you might be able to help us. I was told you'd be here." Her eyes darted from face to face. I made sure to glare when she looked at me.

Liss nodded, "How can I help you, ma'am?" She sounded sweet and respectable. Christian seemed to inch closer to her. An invisible shield radiating from him towards Liss.

"We have an Alchemist that has gone rouge and we thought a few of your people might know where she might be," she shot me a quick glance.

"And who did you have in mind?" Liss side stepped so that she was blocking me from the woman's view.

She smiled, "Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Belikov," I thought I should correct her. I stepped forward, making sure to keep Sydney in the back of our group. "And what do you want from me?"

She bowed her head slightly but the look on her face showed she didn't want to give me any kind of respect. "From what I read in the reports, you and Sydney Sage were acquaintances. She aided in your escape and helped prove you of your innocence for a crime you did not commit." She took a step closer which was way too close for me. Among our kind that would have been considered a challenge.

I shrugged and showed indifference, "Yea, your point is?"

"Rose," Liss' tone showed she thought I should try to be less rude. But what did I care? This lady was trying to bring harm to a friend of mine. I just met her and I already didn't like her.

She chuckled lightly, "We thought she might seek you out for assistance to avoid the Alchemists."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And just why would she be running from you all? What is her crime?"

"Aiding and abbetting a fugitive and inflicting physical harm on a high ranked Alchemist officer," she kept her hands behind her back. It reminded me of a soldier.

I scoffed, "Really? She attacked an officer? Doesn't sound like Sage to me. You must have the wrong girl."

"I assure you, it is no mistake. While she was waiting to be sentenced she injured the officer and escaped. Our first thought was that she would go looking for a friend," she gave me a sly smile. I wanted to slap it off her face.

"Why would you think we were friends? Everyone knows Alchemists don't like Our kind," I scoffed and rolled my eyes to exaggerate my point.

She frowned, "Oh? I had the impression that you were close. Considering she went out of her way and helped you."

Now I stepped closer to her, "She didn't help me escape. I did that one my own. With the help of my husband. And friends." I couldn't stop the smile from growing on my face as she backed up. "I used Sydney to prove I was framed. She was just seeking glory and credit for putting Alchemists on the good side of Our people."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so," I said mocking her. "So go harass some other people, lady."

Her smile had vanished and so had her attitude. "I guess we were mistaken. Sorry for taking up your time." She turned back to Liss, "If you should hear anything please let us know. Your majesty." She bowed her head.

Liss nodded, "I will be sure to do that but I can assure you that we have not had any humans nor Alchemists on our grounds as of lately, other than you and your companions today."

She smiled, "Thank you." Her and the Alchemists then all turned and left the grounds.

I could still see that woman whispering to her little minions and looking back as they slowly disappeared from our sights. I spat, "What a bitch!"

"Rose! Must you?" Liss gave me a disappointing look.

I scoffed, "You cannot be serious. She was so rude and the lies she was saying about Sydney." I turned to Sydney, "As if you'd ever injure someone."

She turned red unexpectedly, "Oh, about that..."

"You didn't..."

She made herself small and looked to the ground, "I might have hit someone over the head when I escaped. But only because it was the only way for me to get away. I didn't know I had seriously hurt Mich."

I laughed, "And you knew him."

She nodded, "Well, yes. I was teamed with him once for an assignment."

Adrian looked more impressed than he was upset, "That's unexpectedly hot."

"Adrian!" Liss chastened him.

He cringed, "Would you please stop saying my name like that?"

She sighed in exasperation, "This is serious. If they find her we could all be in serious trouble."

"Not likely. Since they won't be finding her," he said in certainty.

She shook her head, "You cannot expect us to hide her forever."

"Why not?"

"You're crazy!" She threw her hands in the air.

I laughed, "You've known that for quite some time now, Liss."

"But this is huge," she gave Sydney a sympathic look. "Hiding you could be dangerous."

Adrian put himself in front of her, "Nobody is _ever_ going to know."

"I agree with Adrian," Dimitri mumbled.

Everyone's attention shifted to him. I looked at him confused, "Really?"

He nodded, obviously in thought, "We can keep her hidden here for as long as we can. If things start to get suspicious we can always move her back to Russia until it all cools down again."

"Easier said than done," Eddie sounded as unsure as Liss. "Don't you think it would look suspious to be moving around so much like that since she's disguised as a Moroi? It's Guardians that are always going from place to place."

Then I got an idea, "Not if she's with Adrian."

Now all their attention was on me. "What crazy idea do you have in mind now?" Dimitri asked with a traitorous smile peeking at the edge of his lips.

"Think about it. Adrian is the rebellious type. Nobody ever tells him he can't do something. If he wants to keep his girl here or take her on romantic get-aways then nobody will bother to ask about it." I smiled at them, "It's the benefit of being Adrian Ivashkov."

Christian looked intrigued, "But what about Nathan?"

Adrian had that one, "Trust me, he won't care."

Silence held over the group as we all thought it over. I had very little thinking to do. I had my mind set. We were going to protect her at all costs. She did the same for me and Dimitri once. Even if it was all due to my evil master mind of a father.

"Let's take a vote," Christian said.

I looked at Liss for confirmation. She looked ambivalent. Finally she sighed and nodded, "Take a vote."

"I say 'yea'," I looked up to Dimitri beside me.

He nodded, "Yea."

Adrian clasped Sydney's hand in his, "Yea." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Yea for me too," Mia smiled at them.

Eddie looked a little troubled but his answer was no different, "Even if I'm on the fence about it Sydney is a good person. Saved my friend's life. So I say yea."

Adrian patted his shoulder, "Thank you."

Christian smirked, "Yea." He smiled at Sydney and his gaze shifted to Adrian, "Please don't make me regret that."

He nodded, "You won't". He looked at Liss, who was still looking quite deep in thought. "Liss?"

She stayed quiet and still. Her eyes running through all our faces, over the land, to the buildings in Court and then down at Gabe. She nodded, "If this doesn't work out well I just want you all to know that you have got to be the strangest, craziest, sweetest and best people I have ever had the pleasure of being friends with. And I love you all." She paused and smield at Sydney, "I vote yea."

We all seemed to quietly celebrate the decision with smiles and nods. Sydney looked a little taken by it all. Her eyes were wide and teary. She kept rubbing her arm and running her hands over her face. I took a step towards her as the others began to make plans.

I nudged her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't bother to look up at me, "I don't know if this is the right decision."

"You don't want to stay?"

She shook her head violently, "No, no! It's not that. It's just... I could bring danger to all of you. You all are risking too much for me. I should just turn myself in to the Alchemists."

I scoffed, "No, you're not doing that. We all _want _you to stay. Didn't you hear the vote?"

"I heard it. And I understand that you all are really good people. All my life I had been told that you all were evil and cruel monsters. I was always so afraid, so wary of your kind. And it turns out We were the monsters all along. I've been lied to my entire life. But being with you all, being with Adrian, it's made me open my eyes to all the good things I've been fighting." She wiped at her face. Her hands came back wet with tears, "I just don't want to endanger that. I don't want anyone getting hurt all because of me."

What I did next, not even I expected it. I hugged her, tightly. She went stiff for a moment but then relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled back a little so that I could look her in the eye, "You are not a danger to us, Sydney. You are our friend. And a great one at that. We all love you. Adrian loves you. And we are willing to do what it takes to take care of one another. You are one of Us now."

"I'm just another human," she dropped her head and it rested on my shoulder.

I smoothed her hair. It almost felt like a motherly instinct to comfort her. "No, you're not. And I am sure others will agree when I say that you are so much more than 'just another human' to us."

"I agree," Adrian's voice was behind us.

I slowly released her and turned to him, "Nice job eavesdropping."

He shrugged, "I was coming over and just happened to catch the last bit of your conversation." He took Sydney's hand, "And Rose is right. You have nothing to worry about. We'll take care of you."

"I don't doubt that," she wiped at her face again.

He cupped her cheek and made her look up. Her eyes were clear and her face was red from crying. He shook his head and tsked, "Don't doubt _anything_. Doubt turns thoughts ugly. Makes the fire of hope dwindle. Makes dreams feel impossible. It makes the affects of love feel disappointing."

Her smiled looked frail but at least she was smiling. "But..."

He brought her closer, "Do. Not. Doubt." Their eyes connected and it was as plain as anything. More than that, it was definite; absolute. They loved one another deeply. The kind of love you'd throw yourself in front of a bullet for. The kind that makes you weak at the knees from a kiss or tender touch. It reminded me of Dimitri. The way he looked at me with his deep brown eyes. It was like watching a love story.

I turned to see the other's still talking. Dimitri seemed to be the quiet one taking it all in and throwing in a few suggestions every so often. He must have felt me watching because he looked up and directly at me. We hade instant eye contact.

He winked and smiled at me. He mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

My heart was all aflutter. I blew him a kiss and whipsered lowly, "I love you." And for once after such a long time everything felt like it would be okay. Like the world was starting to turn the right way again. I sat back down beside Gabe. I couldn't sit the way I wanted due to my dress so I folded my legs beneath me. I placed my hand gently on the grave and sighed. "I think you're going to like it here, sir. The best services by the keeper, you'll always get visits, and each time people come by to see you they bring presents." I laughed, "I'll be sure to bring you plenty of apples when I come. And trust me, I'll come often." I got the sudden urge to bury my hand in the loose dirt. I sank my hand in until the back of my wrist was covered. It was cool and slightly moist. I felt calm and relaxed. There was a soft tingling in my finertips. "I think the only thing that really sucks is the food. Unless you order out. I know some really great restraunts."

"Having a conversation?" Dimitri sat down beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I sighed, "Do you think he'll really like it here?"

"I think so. And once the baby is born we can bring him by to meet uncle Gabe," he ran his hand on my stomach.

I laughed, "Yea. That would be nice."

We stayed silent for a while. I could hear the others talking and laughing behind us. I closed my eyes and pictured everything. Liss and Christian with their little bundle of joy. In my mind that baby was probably going to have blonde hair and blue eyes. A little of them both. And perhaps Mia and Eddie will be more comfortable with their relationship too. They'll be sitting side by side, holding hands, sunbathing. Adrian and Sydney warmly in each other's arms. Smiling. I don't know if they'd someday have a kid of their own. _God save us from a mini Adrian. _Maybe Jill could come by next time. When she's not being detained due to the risk that she might run away. And hopefully Alek could come over here someday too. Dimitri and I were going to be coming by plenty for sure. With our little one. Bringing Gabe a new gift when we visit.

Dimitri stood and put out his hand to help me up, "We should be getting back soon. Or the day might just be wasted sitting around."

I laughed and pulled myself up, "Waste a day? Who could ever do such a thing?"

He chuckled, "How about we all go out to eat?"

"We should tell the others first," we made our way over.

Adrian looked at me strangely, "Rose?"

I stopped, suddenly nervous, "What?"

He reached out around me, softly wafting his hand through the air, "Your aura."

"What about it?" I looked down at myself. Which was pointless since I couldn't read auras.

"It's pulsating," he put a hand to my wrist and held it there. I could feel energy coming from his hand to my wrist. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I feel fine. Pretty great actually considering..."

He shook his head, "Nothing strange?"

"No, Adrian. Why? What's going on?" I was getting anxious. That 'fine' was starting to turn into a 'not-so-fine'.

He let me go and looked me up and down, "We need to get you to Sonia. Something is wrong."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


	25. Chapter 25

Sonia ran the computer mouse looking device across my stomach. The gel she spread on my skin was warm and semi-sticky. After some time she shrugged and looked back at me, "The baby looks fine. Very healthy, strong heart beat. I really don't see the need to worry about this aura flux. It could be something unrelated."

"But if it's something to do with my body, it could affect the baby," I clung to Dimitri's hand for dear life. I was almost in a full panic. Although, Sonia had helped to calm my nerves by confirming the baby's safety.

She nodded, "I completely know what you mean and I'll continue to monitor you but it doesn't seem to be affecting him too much."

A spark lit in Dimitri's eyes, "Him?"

She frowned, "You didn't know yet?"

My heart nearly jumped from my chest with excitement. "A boy..." I was pretty speechless except to echo what news we had just received. Dimitri and I exchanged smiles and he wrapped me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, my eye lids. His lips covered every spot on my face. I laughed out from the 'attack'.

"Congratulations," she slipped the gloves off and handed me a damp towel. "Go ahead and wipe yourself down and you can share your news."

I nodded happily and started wiping away the muck absentmindedly. I looked back at Dimitri who seemed to be glowing. Suddenly I felt like such a jerk. I had been so consumed by my own personal stuff that I had forgotten about Sonia's new bundle of joy. "How's being a mom treating _you_?"

She sighed softly and smiled like she was deep in thought, "Violet is quite a handful but daddy helps alot too. I'm just here for a few more days and then I'm a full time mom." She pulled out a picture from her purse and held it out to me. The little baby girl in the picture had short thick red hair with giant blue eyes. Her little yellow outfit made her hair look the color of flames.

But I was concerned about one thing, "You're quitting?" I couldn't have that.

She shook her head, "Just some time off. Vi needs me at home. Mostly Mikhail needs me." She gave me a sly look, "And don't worry. I'll be here when you need me."

That made my tension ease up a bit, "Thank you. And good luck at home."

"Oh, I think I'm going to need it." She laughed, "Just call me up when you need me. Consider me your midwife."

"Midwife?" I gave Dimitri a curious look.

He smiled at me, "Someone who will assist you through your childbirth."

"Very good, Guardian Belikov. I see you've been doing your reading," she clapped.

He shrugged, "One of us had to."

I punched his arm, "I have done my own research and reading on stuff."

"Like what?"

Great. I had just lied and he was calling me out on it. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Names."

"Names?" He looked surprised.

I nodded, "Yea, unlike you, I have actually been looking for a name for our child."

He looked slightly impressed, "And have you found a boy name you like?"

"Yes," No.

He looked like he was waiting, "Well? I would like to give my input on the names."

"Maybe you two should discuss this privately? Like at home?" Sonia was putting all the machines in their rightful places.

I agreed, "Yes! She is right." _And it'll give me time to think up some names on the way to the room_.

He looked indifferent, "Ok. Let's get home."

The walk seemed like it was too short when we had reached the door to our room. I still hadn't really settled on any names that I liked. Some were cute like Dylan or David but none really caught my attention too well. I sighed as I dragged myself into the room.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap as he fell back on the couch. He kissed my cheek, "I didn't know you had been trying so hard to find a name, Roza. That's really great of you. That might be one of the hardest parts."

"Aside from pushing the baby out," I scoffed.

He chuckled, "That's a given." His hand was running in an infinity design on my thigh. "Want to run some ideas by me?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. None of them are too great."

"Come on. Maybe if you say one aloud it will sound good." He kissed my cheek.

Here goes nothing. "Okay. I thought about Dylan?"

He shook his head, "Errr no."

"How about David?"

He chuckled, "David?"

I tried to get off his lap, "Let's stop. I don't want to keep going."

He held me down, "I'm sorry. Continue." I glared at him. He just smiled, "Please?"

I groaned, "Fine." Then something crossed my mind, "Gabriel?"

"Gabriel?" His smile had softened and his gaze was far off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it. Forget I said any..."

"I think that's a great idea," he pulled me closer against him. "Gabriel Belikov." He rubbed his hand over my stomach and scooted me off his lap. He put his face real close to my tummy and whispered, "What about it, son? You want to be called Gabriel?"

My stomach fluttered which caused me to startle. Dimitri looked up at me with that look. The look that held a million emotions and thoughts. The one that made me feel like I was the perfect girl, and we had a perfect love. It was an amazing feeling to get caught in that gaze. "I think he likes it."

He rose his head and kissed my lips. It was tender and soft. "I like it too." He kissed me again, "I love you, Roza."

"I love you," I pulled him to me and we laid together on the couch in each other's arms. I cuddled up against him. I had to throw a few pillows off to make room. "Are you scared?"

He sighed, "No. Nervous maybe but not scared." His hand was resting on my bump. "We're going to have a baby. Sometimes I have to remind myself that this is all real."

"Me too. I'm just really scared about how to go about things once he is here. Once I have him in my arms," I looked down at my bump and tried to picture him. But my mind wouldn't settle on one idea.

"What do you mean? I think you're going to be a wonderful mom," he began running his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head, "I mean what do I do? I want to continue being a Guardian. But I want to be there for my child. I cannot abandon him like my parents did to me. It wouldn't be right."

He shrugged, "I could go back to teaching at the school since Christian is here at Court all the time anyway." He kissed my head, "Then I'll be able to spend time with him."

"But what about me? I'll be the absent mother?"

"No," he chuckled.

I was getting restless now thinking about it, "Then what?"

He held me tightly, "Take your time, Roza. You will get a few weeks to start off and then we can find a trusted person to help care for him when we have to be away. Once he starts school it'll be easier."

"You think so?" I wasn't so sure.

He just smiled, "I'm sure. You can ask to help train at the school as well. Teach."

I laughed, "Me? A teacher? You must be losing it."

"Why not?" He looked serious.

I shook my head, "Because I'm short tempered and if I have to teach a kid that is going to smart mouth me I'll wind up either getting fired for kicking their ass or quitting to save myself the trouble of having to kick their ass." I pulled myself up to sit, "It just all seems like too much..."

"Responsibility?" He sat up beside me and cupped my face. "Roza, what we have here is a miracle. No Dhampir in history has ever had a biological baby with another Dhampir. Our child will be the only one of his kind. We should be worried about keeping him and you safe before we worry about going back to work once Gabe is here." His hands rubbed softly over my arm and shoulder.

I nodded, "Agreed." A small laugh broke through, "We're having a baby."

"We are. A baby boy. In just four more months," he laid his head on my lap and stared at my bump. He splayed his hand over my stomach. His hands were so big that just the one hand nearly covered my entire baby bump. "We're going to take good care of you, мой сын."

"Our son. Since I believe I'm going to be the one carrying him around for the next few months and not to mention the birth part." I was actually starting to dread the thought of natural delivery.

He laughed, "I'm sure I'll be doing plenty of work on my end."

I frowned, "And why do you think that?"

"All the food runs for your cravings and your moods..." His voice trailed off as he said the word.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence," I sighed.

He pulled me firmly against him and squeezed gently. Some air got pushed out of my chest and I coughed up a laugh. "Considering the moods you already have I think I'm going to be working over time."

I struggled to get out of his grip but he had me held against him pretty good. "That was a jerk thing to say."

"I know. But do you see how badly it got to you?" He smirked and it caught me off guard. I thought about it and, I hate to say it, he was right. I was over reacting for some off handed comment about me getting mood swings. Which was true. _One of the many joys of pregnancy_.

I stopped struggling and nodded in defeat, "Okay. You're right. I'm calm now."

He released me slowly. Obviously still wary of my reaction. "But the good news, for you, is that I am your slave for the next few months." He pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Really? I thought I pretty much already had you wrapped around my finger," I pushed off of him and batted my eyes as I backed away.

He rose from the couch and eyed me, "Is that so?"

I rose a brow, "Yes, yes it is."

He shot for me but I saw it coming. I darted out of the room and straight into our bedroom. I turned to find him directly opposite of me from the other side of the bed. My heart was racing and I felt like I wanted to laugh out. We never had time to play and joke like this. It was quite exhilerating.

"You have quite a way with words, Roza." He faked a right and made me flinch but I wasn't completely fooled.

I scoffed, "Coming from the Zen Master? That means so much." I dramatically placed my hands over my heart and swooned.

Which was a bad idea. He took the opportunity of my lack of attention and dove over the bed. He caught my wrists and pulled me down onto the mattress with him. He was strong and had a firm hold of me. He slid me beneath him and stared down at me with his gorgeous eyes and breath taking smile. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. Or at least it felt that way.

"Careful! The baby!"

He laughed, "I am being careful." He leaned over me and his hair draped forward from his ponytail. He tucked some of the strands back but they just fell forward again. So I reached up and held back his hair. The texture of it was smooth and silky in my hands. "You are... something else."

I had to guess that was something good from the way he was looking down at me. "I am my own genre," I laughed.

"No," he chuckled. "I mean the way you are. Your personality, your gifts, just everything about you. I've never met someone even remotely close to resembling you in any way."

I shook my head, "There are plenty of people who have my traits."

"Not like this. Some people are kind, some are protective, brave, strong, fierce, or what have you. But all those qualities in one?" He caressed my face, "You are the only one like you."

I felt the blush stain my cheeks and butterflies flutter in my stomach. "You're not just saying that?"

He smiled, "I meant every word of it. I think that's why I love you so much. It's impossible to escape. Even when I tried. It torn at my heart to refuse you." His smile dimmed and his eyes steadied as his gaze focused on mine. "I regret ever doing that."

"Shh." I shook my head, "That was like forever ago." We both chuckled. "What we have here and now more than makes up for any of those things. You are mine and I'm yours." I pulled him down and our lips met for a passionate kiss.

He managed to whisper between kisses, "I'm yours."

My cell phone was going off by my head. Over and over and over again until I was annoyed just enough to answer it. "This better be important." Even I could hear the irritated grog in my voice.

"It may be," it was Adrian.

I sighed, "Why didn't you just visit me in a dream then?"

He scoffed, "Because I'm not tired and I have other things to do. Apparently I am co-hosting the baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Then I understood, "Sonia told you?"

"Yep, she did. Congrats by the way," I could hear clattering on his end. "What are you naming him?" he paused for a moment, "You _have _been trying to find a name, right?"

I growled, "Yes, Adrian! We have a name for him."

He chuckled, "Good. Well get your prince charming, warrior, Russian hubby up and both of you get dressed. We are eating out and Liss should be getting to your room soon."

"But..."

"Be ready!" CLICK!

I stared down at the screen, "Thanks, Ivashkov."

Dimitri's arm tightened around me, "Adrian?"

"Yea. We have to get up and get dressed. Going out." I threw the blanket off and rolled over to look at him. He hair always looked so nice even after he just woke up. I self consciously ran my hand over my head remembering the bad cases of bed head I have once had on many an occasion.

He smiled at me as if reading my mind, "You look beautiful." He pulled my hand down and kissed it.

I felt the blush stain my face, "You don't have to lie."

His face went serious, "I never lie to you, Roza."

"I was just playing," I felt my heart skip a beat. "I know you would never lie to me." At least I hoped he never did.

"Come on," he patted my hip causing me to spring up, "Better get ready then."

We were up and dressed just as the knock came at the door. I smiled at Dimitri, "That will be Liss." I opened the door a little surprised to see a different face. "Hey."

Jill shied back slightly, "Hi. Liss asked me to come instead. She got caught up with Christian and getting things ready. I thought sending me in her place might seem a little shocking. I didn't know if you would mind. You don't mind, do you?" She caught her breath once her usual adorable rambles were through.

I shook my head, "No, it's perfectly okay. We are ready to go."

"Okay," she sighed and smiled meekly.

Dimitri walked up behind me, "Hello, Jill. Haven't seen your face in some time."

She seemed to shrink even more, "Oh, I've been kept under lock and key. Ever since I voiced my wish to leave Court I've been treated like a child. I don't understand how some people don't get that I am sixteen now and I am not a child." She jolted suddenly like something hit her, "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you held up with my ranting."

He chuckled, "It's fine. I understand how you can be frustrated under these circumstances."

"But now you're free, right?" I reached out to pat her head but thought better and patted her shoulder.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Liss was kind enough to get me on parole. Now I can actually venture out instead of having someone sent out for me." Her mood seemed to brighten.

"That's great!" I looked back at Dimitri who just gave a simple nod. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry. I did it again."

She perked and lead the way out to one of my favorite Italian places I had really become accustomed to. I inhaled the scent in the air. The delicious aroma filled my lungs and mmm was instantly released.

"Guys! Over here!" Mia was waving over the few tables that were taken. The table everyone was sitting at had balloons floating around the chairs held down only by brightly colored metalic ribbons. In the center sat a sign that read 'It's a Boy!' with blue ruffles making it look like a baby bib. There were platters of food and a cake sitting around it. My stomach growled.

Liss was the first to meet me, "Congrats, Rose!" She hugged me and our baby bumps rubbed together. It almost made me laugh.

"Thanks, Liss. It was quite a shock," I pulled back enough to look down at her slightly bigger bump. "And how's your little one doing?"

"Moving around and such. Healthy as can be," she ran her hand over her stomach.

Dimitri was shaking hands with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. They seemed to be caught on their own 'man' conversation. He looked back at me with a look that I thought might never have met his face. A look of pride in becoming a father. The look Mikhail had when he announced Sonia's pregnancy. The look Christian wore. I was just so happy that he could have it now in place of that longing one.

We finally got to sit. I was ready to dig in, if that wasn't obvious by now. But Mia shook her head and tsked me, "First we should all make a toast." She rose her glass and we all followed, "To my best friends. We may not have started off on the right foot but the things in our past have brought us to this moment. And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Eddie stood up and rose his glass, "To our pasts. The people who have journeyed with us. Present and lost."

"To making new unexpected friends," Sydney held her glass up now. "I'm here celebrating with people I never once thought I'd be so close to. But I'm so grateful for it all."

Adrian nodded and rose his, "To unexpected surprises. Both the people I love around me and the bundle of joys." I was almost expecting snark but he sounded truly sincere.

"To freedom. And hoping it lasts. For all of us present and expected," Jill rose her glass of water.

"To... to love." That was almost surprising coming from Christian. "May it only grow stronger as the years pass us."

Liss took his hand, "To peace. I'm really looking forward to the years of peace I might bring with leading our people. Peace among us and within us."

"To strengths..." Dimitri started.

Adrian chuckled, "Strengths?"

He nodded, "We have all had to face things we never thought we would. We overcame out weakness, overcame the obstacles. We became one another's strengths."

He nodded, "Well said."

"Thank you."

I had to laugh, "To friendship." I looked around at all their faces. "I don't want to sound all mushy but I have to say honestly I think you all are the reasons I am here today. That I am here at this table about to celebrate the news of having a baby. Celebrating my best friend's own baby. You are all my reasons to be alive. So thank you."

The glasses clinked as they made contact with one another. Some drank wine while others, such as myself, had to settle for water or juice. I prefered the water. And the pasta prima vera. And the garlic bread. Well, pretty much everything that was at the table was just amazing. Except the fancy cheese. For some reason I just couldn't put it to my mouth.

The night seemed to started to fade quickly. We might have been there for hours just talking and laughing with each other. Adrian would say some joke that made some laugh while others found it slightly offensive or rude. Christian would follow up with one of his smartass remarks about the joke. They would playfully banter while Sydney and Liss tried to show them up by pointing out how stupid and pointless the whole thing was. Eddie seemed so quiet. His eyes were on the people around us but it was like he just wanted to step back and watch them. Like me. I didn't need to be a part of it all. I was just enjoying seeing them like this. Mia would say something and try to get Eddie to agree but he would just nod and smile and she would carry on. Jill sat in her chair leaning in. She didn't say much but she would agree or disagree every so often with something being said. It was nice to see her blending in so well after all this time she had been gone.

I felt Dimitri's hand cradle mine. He squeezed softly and leaned in close to me, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I nodded, "Yea. I'm just taking it all in."

He kissed my head, "I'm glad."

"Are you enjoying this?"

He smiled, "Of course. Being around everyone like this is fun."

"Fun?" I laughed, "Did you just say 'fun'?"

He chuckled alloud, "Yes, I said 'fun'. I'm not so grown up as to where I can't have fun with my friends."

I smiled at him and rested my head on hsi shoulder, "I like this side of you. It's fun."

By Shadow Kissed Mori


End file.
